Forever Mine
by TheaterGirl09
Summary: Its been 2 years since the volturi came. Due to her extemely rapid growth, Renesmee is now a senior in high school, and is now having feelings for Jacob. But with her deciding on what to do with her life, being with Jacob, along with more dangers, will she and Jake be able to stay together? will it bring them together or tear them apart? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** here's my first chapter sorry about the long paragraphs and I do not own twilght

Chapter 1: Nightmare

Renesemee POV

Coldness filled air as I ran to save my family. I ran and ran and still came up with nothing, but I kept pushing myself, but it was getting harder and harder to breathe. I still didn't want to give up though I had to reach the people I loved so much! As I kept running I came across my parent's meadow, I was searching for the people that I knew would be there but then I saw all my family torn into a bunch of pieces burning in a gigantic fire purple smoke coming out of it. I let out a scream for help, but I only saw dark black cloaks come walking gracefully, but quickly toward me then they stopped about 10 feet away from me taking a stance I knew that looked like they were about to pounce on me and start fighting. I knew who these horrible people were Alec, Jane, Demitri, and Felix. The Voultari guard! I screamed again and a GIANT russet wolf came to stand beside me ready to lunge at them and let out a loud growl, I knew who this was and began to relax instantly this wolf was Jacob Black my shape shifter\best friend and hopefully boyfriend. Jake let out another loud growl and then lunged at the guard, I tried to get him to stop but it was useless I only found him bloody and broken along with the rest of my family. Oh Jacob the guy I loved, the guy I started to dream about becoming his wife. (I started having feelings for Jacob several months ago but he doesn't know yet) Then all of a sudden darkness overwhelmed me and then I let out a high-pitched blood curling scream. I felt a burning pain surge through my body and I clamped my eyes shut and let out another death shriek then I heard a familiar voice saying "Nessie! Renesmee! WAKE UP IT WAS JUST A BAD DREAM!" I heard my father Edward and woke up abruptly tear steaming down my face. I had fallen asleep while hunting with momma daddy and Jacob again. Against a tree and had the same nightmare I've been having for the past couple months **AGAIN!**

"Nessie was your dream any different?" my mother asked.

"No." I showed her my dream (without physical contact which I learned I could do a couple months ago) along with showing Jacob knowing daddy could read my mind. They all had pain on there faces as I did a run threw of my dream, after I finished momma snarled and then all three of them looked at me with worried looks. Even though it's been three years since it came it still gave me a chill up my spine to even think about them. All of a sudden I was shaking as more tears were steaming down my face, Jacob was holding me trying to calm me down and it help. Him holding me my heartbeat grew faster, my breathing quicken as he held me tight to his bare chest. I made him promise to me to never leave me. As I said those things I felt him kiss my head and say "NEVER!" he carried me back to the house in front of my parent, I was thinking how much I loved Jake and wanted to be with him! I didn't care if my daddy was reading my thoughts it was the truth. We got to the house and Jake was laid me down on the couch as everybody filled into the room, my grandmother sat next to me wrapped me in a hug as I showed everybody again my dream. She hugged me tighter and I instantly fell asleep.

**AN:** hey hope you enjoyed my first chapter of my first story. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Questions

Nessie's POV

I woke up to find myself in my bed, and I shockingly had a dreamless sleep for once what seemed like in forever! I was fixing to go down stairs when I heard Aunt Rosalie and my Jacob arguing in front off my bedroom. (What's new.)

"YOU MUTT WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO TO THAT EXTREME! YOU PROMICED BELLA AND EDWARD!" said Aunt Rose I heard her argue with Jake all the time but this time I paid extra attention to what I heard. What did Jacob promise?

"Look Blondie I did not go to the extreme, and I no what I promised. I didn't say anything!" Jacob yelled back at Rosalie. Hold on what did he say. He said hardly anything and all he promised was that he'll never leave me what's a big deal about that?

"Whatever, but if **YOU** tell her before it's is time, I will personally rip you to shreds!" Wow was Aunt Rose really threatening my Jacob! There was a deadly pause then I heard Jake's footsteps go down the stairs and heard the front door slam. He must've gone outside to phase to cool off some steam or something. I got out off my bed to hear other footsteps go down the stairs and I heard mumbles like she's up, that must've been Rosalie.

As I walked down the stairs, I gave Aunt Rose a death glare and her smiled faded. She gave me a questionable look then walked in to the kitchen where grandma was at. I made my way to the couch. The only people that was in the living room was Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice then momma and daddy came into the room.(grandpa was at work)Good grief are we having a important family meeting or something!

"Nesssie you should know that in this family you rarely get privacy in this house, especially when it comes to you." my dad answered my thoughts. Its great having a dad who can read your thoughts! (Not!)

"Ha HA yeah Renesseme its fun for me to read every single thought you have." my dad gloated, I hate it when he's all oh hey I can read your thoughts but you can't read mine deal.

As my daddy said this Jacob came in and plopped down on the couch next to me and said

"Is there something I'm missing?"

I laughed and said "No my father is just picking on his daughter!" Everybody laughed except Jacob and daddy, they seemed like they were in a staring contest. Then all of a sudden daddy gives a slight nod, Jacob looks at me and smiles I smile back, but he looks kind of worried and nervous though. I smiled again, but then daddy says "ok lets give these two some space." I was wondering why though, me and Jacob talk in front of my family all the time so what's the big deal? All of a sudden Aunt Rosalie stormed past us, walked outside and slammed the door. As Uncle Emmett was fixing to go to another room, Rosalie stuck her head back inside and yelled.

"EMMETT! YOU! HERE! NOW!"

Emmett pretending to look scared and said "yes ma'am." He let out a booming laugh and walked outside. We all laughed at them, then Uncle Jasper said "ok I think we finally need to give Jacob and Neisse some time alone." then they all started to fill out of the living room.

Jacob got up and stood up, he held my hands tight and looked into my eyes. I smiled but he didn't smile back, I got worried but then he gave me a weak smile. My breath quicken, and my heart felt like its was going burst out of my chest. Looking at him I completely forgot how to breathe; Jacob looked down but then looked right back up in my eyes and said.

"Renesseme Carlie Cullen. I have something to ask you?"

**A/N**; hope ya'll enjoyed I also hope it was better than my other chapter lol. I'll have anther chapter up sometime but it all depends on when I have time. Ok R&R even ifs its bad I want to no and I also do not own twilight or all the characters so enjoy

~WHO DAT~


	3. Chapter 3

_**I dont own twilight never have never will thank you to all the peaple that review( you know who yall are) seeing the reviews makes me keeping righting. so enough talking heres chapter 3. Oh and R&R**_

Chapter 3: "I was just wondering"

Jacobs POV

After having that argument with Blondie I decided to go outside before a real fight went out especially if it was out in front of Nessie's bedroom door. As I went down stairs I stormed past all the family and went outside. I decided to phase and have time to myself.

I decided to make a circle perimeter around the house to have time to cool off and think, maybe have my head to myself. Yeah right Edward can still hear my thoughts, but hey at least I won't have my pack in my head.

"_Oh hey man, I heard that argument between you and Rosalie. Wow that was a pretty bad one. I think that was the worst one yet._" said Seth. So much for having half way privacy.

" _I don't think that's the worst one, remember that one they had a few days ago?" _Quil said. Why can't they leave me alone for once in a lifetime!

"_Or the one where-" _Embry started.

"_Will ya'll just shut up and get out of my head for once!"_ I yelled to them. I felt them phase back to human. I made it back to the front door and decided to phase back into human when I heard the center of my world walk into the living room. They had some sort of conversation when I walked into the house, and went and plopped down next to Nessie on the couch. I snuck a glance at her. She looked so beautiful. After we thought her growing slowed down just a slightest bit, but when she turned two she looked like a sixteen, going on seventeen year old. And to be honest in about a week she's going to have her 'sweet seventeen birthday party' but to the wolves and the Cullen's, she was just turning three.

When Neisse told me about the conversation I wasn't really paying attention. I was asking Edward in my mind if I could ask her out on a date. I cringed waiting for him to attack me, but instead he just gave a slight nod of yes. Nessie had a questioning look on her gorgeous face.

Edward said, "Let's give them some space." Then all of a sudden Blondie's out the door, but before Emmett could go to another room she had her head back in and then was yelling at him to come outside. I felt sorry for him putting up with her for always, Ha, who am I kidding better him than me. Edward let out a laugh and Jasper said "Ok I think we need to give them some time alone."

_Finally!_

He and Alice walked out into another room then Bella and Edward right along beside them. I stood up and she stood up in front of me and asked,

"_Jake is something wrong?"_ she asked me, putting a thought into my head.

I was getting worried though; she looked like she was having trouble breathing. I gave her a smile and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. (The one her mother had when she was human) Hey at least I'm not the only one who's nervous because she looks pretty worried too. Oh come on Jacob! You're the leader off the pack, she's your imprint! You imprinted on her! It was meant to be! You shouldn't be scared! Ok I can do this.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I have something to ask you." I told her she gave me a worried look, because I said he whole name. Why did I say that?

"Am I in trouble or something?" she asked

"Oh uh no… no I just wanted to ask you something; I didn't mean to say your whole name sorry."

"Sure Jakey. Go ahead and ask me then." she said. Ugh I hated when people call me that I'm not a toddler, but I couldn't tell her to not call me that.

"I was… uh- wondering… if you were doing… anything tomorrow?" I asked her nervously.

"Um- no. Why?" Nessie said.

"Well I was uh… wondering if you w-wanted to go on a date with um-uh me?" I asked her. Why was I so dang nervous. Was the others so nervous when they asked their imprints out on dates?

"Yes! Of course Jake I'll go on a date with you!" said Nessie excited.

"So what time do you want me to pick you up?" I asked her

"Well I got volleyball practice tomorrow." she asked.

Nessie is obsessed with volleyball even though she has to watch her strength she still loves it. She also loves music and is very good at writing her own along with playing the piano and guitar, but she hasn't done that in months. We don't know why and wishes she would pick it up again, but hey Nessie is just like her mother. Stubborn as can be.

"Hold on since when do you have practice on the weekends?" I asked her she never has practice on the weekends.

"Well, we are undefeated and Couch Pam wants us to stay that way." she told me, a little satisfaction in her voice.

"Oh. Ok so how about 7:30, 8:00'clock?" I asked her.

"Sure, that's fi-" she asked but was rudely interrupted by Rosalie storming into the room, with a angry glare shot strait at me. I smiled in satisfaction, loving the fact that I was the one who makes her mad ALL the time.

"Renesmee Cullen don't you dare say that's fine!" the Ice queen said standing in between us still glaring at me.

"You mutt you were told not to do anything yet. Don't think I won't kill you because I will!" she threatened.

Emmett pushed her out of her place between us just in case (because the way she was standing would of hurt Ness severely0. Boy I'm glad he did, I was fixing to puke because her horrible vampire stench. I'm glad Nessie's only half vampire!

I laughed and said" Is that a threat or a promise?" she growled at me taking a fighting stance, and I stood there waiting getting angrier with every second I look at her.

" WOULD BOTH OF YOU JUST STOP THIS ALREADY! AUNT ROSALIE I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH JACOB! EVEN IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT I DON'T REALY CARE! Renesmee yelled. She had a furious look on her face. But that set off Blondie some more

"What did you tell her mutt? You promised!" Rosalie said told me.

I was shocked that the rest off the Cullen's weren't down here. Heck this was fixing to be a knock down drag out.

"_Their probably respecting our so called privacy or out hunting again."_ I heard Ness say in my thoughts. Hmmm I wonder, how did she know what I was thinking? I looked at her , but now Nessie had a questioning look on her face and was calmed down a lot.

"What did you promise Jacob?" Nessie asked me

Panic shot through me. If I told I was going to have to feel the wrath of every Cullen in this house, and the blonde leech would get what she wanted. Rosalie seemed to be enjoying this, seeing me panic stricken, stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Yeah, dog what did you promise her?" Blondie asked obviously wanting to get me in trouble.

I looked at Emmett for help and he seemed to understand what and said

"Rose lets not pick on our favorite niece's date. He can't help it he smells like a wet dog. Wet dog! He shouldn't be talking about stinks. Okay Jacob focus, he saved you're life from getting every Cullen after you. Also telling Ness the truth about why I loved her since the time of her birth.

I heard Nessie laugh and say "Uncle Em I'm you're only niece." Emmett rolled his eyes and without further more, he and Rosalie went up stairs

I was going to ask if she needed me to take and pick her up, but before I opened my mouth she was already answering

"No grandpa's taking me since Saturday was one of the days Grandpa's off from the hospital. Might as well." she said answering my thought. Wait how did you know I was going to ask that?

"Well I should be going to bed I've got to be at practice early. Good night." she said

I kissed her on the cheek and said good night also and walked out the door. I was going to phase, but didn't want to have my pack to be in my head. So I decided to just walk home in human, ok I have to make this special! She said she had to be at practice early so that gives me enough time to get set up.

Before I knew it I was I was in my bedroom. As I plopped down on my bed I could not go to sleep I kept thinking about how Nessie answered my thoughts earlier, and it wasn't the first time she's done that. Wait could she… I was asleep before I finished the thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Nightmares & practice Fun!(NOT)

Nessie pov

I woke up screaming, having the same dream again, but feeling more terrified than I ever was. This time when momma and daddy came in along with Grandma and Grandpa, they had a worried look on their face's. Momma and Grandma came and sat on each side of me, and grandma wrapped came in a tight hug.

"Nessie was your dream any different from your other one's?" grandpa asked me. I hesitated not wanting to answer. It wasn't because I didn't want them to know I just did not want this horrible nightmare to come true.

"Ness you need to tell us, so we can make sure it doesn't come true. Please?" Daddy asked. Before I knew it my whole family came in. I was wondering why Jacob wasn't here, but then I looked at the clock 8:45, oh great I've got to be at practice by 9 for a 3 hour practice.

"Nessie please." everybody said begging me to tell. But I wasn't really sure if I could tell or wanted to. Yeah, it was the same dream, but for some reason I was more terrified than I've ever been with the nightmare.

"Renesmee you need to tell us." Momma said this time. With every second I hesitated the more worried my family was. All of a sudden I was shaking and crying. Grandma wiped the tears that came quickly down my face.

"N-no I-it wasn't the same dream." I told them. They all had a look of relief that washed over their faces. All except daddy and uncle Jasper. Momma noticed the looks and said

"Edward, what's wrong?" Daddy looked at her and said "It is the same dream, but Ness feels more terrified." Oh yeah you, just had to tell them father.

I looked at the clock oh shoot I'm going to be late. I looked at my family and showed them "_Ummm I kind of need to go to practice'' _with that said they came out the room while I hurried to get ready, and pack my things I would need for practice.

As I hurried down the stairs, I almost tripped but had uncle Emmett catch me and say "Ness I know your in a hurry, but do you have to be as clumsy as your mother was!" he laughed and I looked at him and put a thought into his head saying _"SHUTUP YOU'RE NOT THE CAPTAIN OF A VOLLEYBALL TEAM AND GOING TO BE LATE" _with that he let me go as I ran to the garage to meet grandpa in his Mercedes, and sped down the drive way I looked at the clock yup I was going to be late that meant an extra 5 laps for me.

Grandpa saw the worry on my face and said "Don't worry Nessie your not going to be late." he was right I wasn't, but still I did not want to be late the second time thanks to aunt Alice wanting me to try on at least 50 pair of shoes to wear for practice.

"So what do you want for your birthday?" Grandpa asked.

"A midnight blue Ferrari." I told him. It looked like he tried to hide a smile since nobody really wanted me to drive, not really worried about me, but worried for the other people.

"Well, remember the last time you had a car." he said now laughing.

I looked at him, me now laughing now and said "Yeah I remember, but it wasn't really my fault the guy pulled out in front off me and I just had a little road rage." I said. I'm worse than my daddy when it comes to speeding so I guess you could say that I lost the car that I got for my 16th birthday.

Before we new it we were in front of the school gym as I got out grandpa said "Nessie don't over do it like last time even though it's a 3 hour practice you don't have to over push yourself like its your last." I hear this speech a lot from my family about me overdoing myself, yes I was half-vampire but I still had human ways, like I could do things a lot longer than humans, but it had a limit.

"I'll try not to." I said with that I shut the door and ran to the gym all my team was there and my two other best friends Abby and Karli were giving me a look. I went to put down my stuff to go stand by Abby and Karli.

Abby was a senior like me(I skipped 11th grade) she had dirty blonde hair so dark she could pass as a light brown headed. She had blue eyes and was about 5'6. She's shy when she meets a new person, but eventually she'll warm up to you. Karli is the complete opposite, and is senior like me and abb. Karli has curly dark brown hair with natural red highlights that come out in the sun that come up to her mid-back like me. She has crystal blue eyes and is totally a people person, and has a mouth to tell you off in an instance. She's a twin and her brother Drew looks like her but acts completely opposite

"Where were you. Couch was about to make you have another 5 laps" Abby whispered

"Sorry I didn't see the time and-"

"Why Miss Cullen you decide to show up huh? Couch Brittany(our assistant couch) said interrupting me.

"I'm sorry I-" I tried to tell her, but she cut me off again.

"As captain you should be here before everybody else not the last one, I suggest you get here on time or better yet earlier if you want to keep your spot as captain. I'm sure Megan like would be captain, since she is the one on time do we understand?" she said. Megan! Ugh not here she's a total witch. She thinks she's better than everybody else and will let you know.

"Ok lets start practicing captain you call the shots" Brittany said motioning toward me.

"Um, lets do 10 laps with 5 pound weight ankle belts." I said, they all moaned, but if they want me to acting like captain I'll give it to them. Once we put the belts on we started running Abby and Karli caught up to me Abby asked "so what are you doing on this glorious Saturday?"

I laughed at her sarcasm and said "yes in fact I do have plans."

Karli seemed interested in this and said "OOO do tell!" I laughed again, sometimes I could be so mad at them, but in the long run we were there for each other. Don't get me wrong their good friends, but Jacob's the best and I loved him. No not as a friend, I literally loved him and hoped to be his girlfriend, then his wife. We kept running and then I heard Abby's voice saying

"Nessie. Nessie. Captain were done can u please let us take a break?" she said with half agony and sarcasm. Wow! I didn't know we were dome how long have I been day dreaming.

"Oh umm, yeah get a drink of water and lets do drills." I said snapping out of my daydream. After we grabbed a drink our evil assistant couch came up to me and said "Miss Cullen did do what a captain was suppose to do?" I rolled my eyes and went to another spot.

"Hey where's Pam?" I asked. Our head couch really wasn't that bad I'd rather have her than Miss Witch over there.

"Umm. I heard Hannah say she went to Hawaii" Abby said. Weird she never left.

_2_ _Hours Later_

" Come on Cullen, Karli get your head in the game." Brittany said. Ugh practice was brutal and like always I pushed myself to be the best. "Both of you switch places!" she barked again. We did Karli took my place as server and I was spikier.

"OH! Little Miss Cullen can't serve a dumb little ballover the net. Oh no what is she going to do!…What's that I need to be captain huh huh?" Megen said on the other side of the net since we were playing a scrimmage game.

As Karli severed the ball Megen hit it back. Right to me! As I jumped I smacked her right in the face, and she fell to the ground instantly. Knocked out cold.(I might've used some of my vampire strength also)

Everybody was speechless as Brittany yelled at me saying "CULLEN RUN THE NEXT HOURS OF PRACTICE AND I WILL DECIDE IF YOU PLAY OUR NEXT GAME!" I rolled my eyes as Megan was carried out of the gym. That's when I decided that I've had enough.

" Umm, Witch. Your forgetting something your not our head couch you don't make the choices for the team your just there here Pam isn't." I snapped back. Then she stormed off. Abby and Karli ran over to me and patted me on the back.

"Way to go! Your surely going to get kicked off the team!" Abby yelled at me, but I didn't pay attention I just started running at full speed. Well as fast as a human would go.

_2 Hours Later._

As I finished the laps that I was ordered to do. I fell to the ground completely tired and dehydrated, but I tried to get up but I couldn't bring myself to get up and walk. Then I felt cold hands pick me up. As I looked up I saw my grandma help me to the car.

"I thought grandpa was picking me up" I asked.

"Ummm, there was an emergency at the hospital." she answered, but it seemed like she was covering something up, but before I knew it we were in the garage and was helping me out the car. Boy I didn't know I was this tired.

" You did push yourself and how I know Abby and Karli ratted you out" she said. Ok so maybe I did push myself to the limit. Once we were inside I went upstairs to take a nap before my date with Jacob. Jacob, the thought of his name made me smile. I checked the clock, it was 1:45 I can take a couple hour nap before my date and I also have weekend homework I put off to the last weekend. Man I need a planer or a better phone that has a planer.

_**AN: hope you enjoy I know probably not important but wanted to put it in there. I NOT OWN TWILIGHT STEPHENIE MEYER DOES. I ONLY OWN THE Different cHARacters. GenneralLee01Girl buddy I hope u can pick out ur character easily along with our mutual friends lol (oh and thanks 4 the reviews I always need a good friends help). Ok enough of my blah blah read and review **_

_**~Wildflower0310~ (GEAUX LSU TIGERS!)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N REVIEW PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, BUT WOULDN'T IT BE NICE TO OWN JACOB BLACK.( GEAUX TEAM JACOB) OK ENOUGH TALK HERE'S CHAPTER 5. ENJOY**_

Chapter 5: Getting Ready.

Nessie Point of View

I woke up with cold hands shaking me awake. "Nessie. Nessie WAKE UP YOU'VE GOT TO GET READY!" aunt Alice screamed. Goodness she can be so annoying, but hey gotta love her.

" Renesmee you only gave me 2 hours to make you the most beautiful girl Jake ever saw!" she said. I got up and looked at the clock 6, ya she did have only 2 hours. I smiled and got up to change and take a shower, I didn't bother saying anything, just listen to the aggravating pixie and everything will be ok. I hope

After I took my shower, I dressed in my robe, aunt Alice dragged me into her gigantic bathroom. As I walked in her bathroom I saw all sorts of makeup, shoes and outfits, and I kept wondering what did they all have up their sleeves.

I sat in a chair while Alice and Grandma worked on my makeup, and Rosalie and momma did my hair. We made jokes, talked about my senior year. How volleyball was going and if I was going to do basketball. Apparently aunt Alice didn't like this sport conversation and said "Ok we all know that Nessie's a sport superstar, and that she should sing more and go to Julliard. We also know that she didn't get those talents from her mother, but come on its her first date."

I smiled when she said first date, but then frowned whenever she brought up me quitting music. Yes I love music, but I felt like I was being pushed to play an instrument, and I did enjoy playing the guitar and piano. I miss sitting there composing music, along with my daddy, and I felt like starting it up again just that feeling though. Grandma saw the sadness in my face and decided to change the subject.

"So Ness have you decided what you want to major?" Grandma asked. Boy was I glad she asked that, because I knew the question was coming 'oh why did you quit playing and singing?'

"Ummm I really want to practice in medicine and hopefully become a doctor." I said. Nobody really knew that I wanted to be a doctor.

"Whys that?" aunt Rosalie said. I could hear the disappointment in her voice that I didn't want to become a famous singer, but it was my choice not hers.

"Well I always loved to see Grandpa do his patient paper work and I like helping people. I think it would be pretty cool." I answered.

"And we will be by your side, when you become Dr. Cullen." my mother said. As I thought about what she said I was really hoping it would be doctor Black pretty soon. I kept saying the name over and over in my head. _Dr. Renesmee Cullen Black_ I like the sound of that.

After a few more minutes of hair curling, fixing makeup and all that, Aunt Alice made me close my eyes, as she helped put on my shoes and dress. After doing touch ups Alice said "OK Ness you can look." I turned around to see myself in a full length mirror. My makeup was, black mascara, gray eye shadow that made my chocolate brown eyes pop, and light blush along with cherry lip gloss that added the extra touch. WOW! I've never been this beautiful, normally aunt Alice would load me on makeup and have an outfit that added 5 extra pounds on me.

"What do you think?" they all said together.

"WOW" was all I could say.

"You need to say more than that because Jacob is here and is ask-" aunt Alice said, but stopped because momma and aunt Rose gave her a shutup- if you say anything your in big trouble look. I looked at my outfit I had on. I had on a white lace, cotton, sleeveless, v-neck sundress that went a little pass my knees, light brown cowgirl boots. Just my type of outfits not to showy but not to boring. Then I looked at my hair. My brown hair( it used to be red but I died it and before that it was broze like my daddy's) was it waves that came down to my mid-back.

As I was fixing to head down stairs Momma said " wait." and I obeyed. She came back with a long necklace that must've been my locket that had a picture of me, momma and daddy on one side and me and Jake on the other. Its was the necklace that I got for my very first Christmas before the voulturi came to see if I was a danger or not. Voulturi. Ugh that name gave a shiver down my spine.

I opened the locket and saw the pictures that was in there, as Alice and Grandma put a pearl necklace along with my locket, and diamond stud earrings. I looked at myself again then took a deep breath then followed momma Alice, and Rosalie down the stairs.

As I got to the bottom I saw Jacob and smiled, and I think his jaw dropped a little. Wow! Didn't he dress up. He wore a light blue button up dress shirt, black dress pants. Wow! I never knew he could dress up like that normally he's shirtless not that I'm complaining.

My daddy let out a laugh, and shook his head everybody looked at him but then turned back to me. Jacob stood beside me now and I turned to him to, I never realized how much I loved him until recently.

"You look beautiful I'm shocked Alice didn't put you in a dress that shoots out flames." Jacob whispered in my ear. All I could do was look into his eyes and him mine until Uncle Emmett mumbled " get a room you two." I laughed and rolled my eyes and then said

" I should say the same thing" with that he held his hand up in defeat and walked off upstairs followed by Rosalie. I was fixing to ask Jacob something, but when I looked Jacob and daddy were staring at each other again.

"it's nothing you need to worry about Ness" Daddy said. I sighed in relief. And looked at the clock. 8:35 I wonder where we're going

Then momma looked at us and said "Bring her back around 11."

"But-" I started.

"No buts Renesmee that is a decent time, and your also behind on your school work." daddy said. I gave a huff and walked out the door. Jacob laughed and followed me to his car. "Wait." my daddy called out to us as Jake had the door open for me to step into his rabbit.

"Here. Take Rose's car. It's time to get revenge" daddy said, throwing Jake the car keys to aunt Rosalie red convertible BMW.

As we opened the garage door and got into her car, I couldn't help but ask.

" May I ask where are you taking me Mistah Black?" I said in a southern belle accent. He laughed and rolled his eyes. I laughed with him as we sped out the driveway, but before we got on the highway I heard daddy and aunt Rosalie fighting.

"So where are we going?" I asked, I was worried. Who knows where a guy could be taking a girl on a date.

"I'm so sorry Miss Cullen, but I'm afraid I can not be able to release the answer to that question. So maybe ask around… in 1 hour" he said in a professional business like tone.

"Ugh! 1 hour! We could be there by then" I said.

"Yeah. Your right we would be there by then or as fast as this car goes, besides its stench, we could be there earlier." he said the looked at the dash board clock "Yes we'll be there before your allowed to say that again." this time he laughed while saying it.

"Fine, if your not going to tell me I'll bug it of you" I started to repeat the same question over and over. Shockingly he didn't cave in like he normally does when I ask him for something.

"So where do you plan on going to collage at?" he asked me.

" I haven't really thought about it maybe Harvard or something I don't know." I said my eyes still closed.

"Harvard! Why don't you go to Alaska University or something." he said a little upset

" Like I said I haven't decided yet." I said.

" Well what do you want to be?" Jake asked. I showed him what I wanted to be. I was going to ask him why did he sound upset over Harvard, but before he could say it I felt the car stop and him get out the car.

"Close your eyes." he told me and I obeyed.

As he helped me out of the car he led me to some spot and said "open." I opened my eyes we were standing in front of a path that was lit.

" Is this our date?" I asked. The path was beautiful. Jake laughed I looked at him his face as glowing in the lighted path.

"No. Just the path that its leading to where your surprise is." said Jacob. Ugh I hate surprises

We started walking, then I realized me and Jacob was holding hands. My breathing quickened and my heart was really bout to burst out of my chest. I hope he couldn't hear me.

After walking for a while we stopped, in front of us was a meadow filled with wildflowers. In the middle was a picnic blanket with candles all over, a picnic basket probably food momma and Grandma made. Then it dawned on me, this was the meadow where my dream takes place.

I held Jake's hand tight, waiting for the black cloaks to come out, Jacob erupting into a giant russet wolf. I looked for my family, burning in a gigantic fire but nothing came to happen.

I waited a couple minutes, thinking it would come true, but nothing happen. Jacob seemed worried now and a little tense because I still had my hand to him showing him my thoughts accidentally.

Then I fell to my knees, but Jacob caught me half way, wiping the tears out of my eyes. I started to feel better him holding me in his warm body. Then I saw something, a black shadow and then the tears poured down more.

"JACOB NO!"

**A/N: CLIFF HANGER. REVIEW. .**

**`WILDFLOWER0310`**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: sorry i havent uploaded in a while. finals are coming (GeneralLeeGirl... u should understand) anywho heres chapter 6 and sorry if the kiss isnt that good, i havent had my first kiss yet so i wouldnt know. i dont own twilight only the plot to this story. i'm getting alot of hits but no reviews so please please review they are greatly welcomed. ok ok enough talking review.**_

Chapter 6: Always Have Always Will

Jacobs pov

I drove up to the Cullen's around 8 o'clock maybe later, and knocked on the door. Edward opened the door with a worried look on his face, I knew why. There was a unfamiliar scent we found today, that could possibly be a threat.

" Yes. We have also found the scent. They keep coming back maybe because of Ness. We don't know." Edward said seeming quite angry that some leech was after his daughter My Nessie.

" Could it just possibly the voulturi wanting to see if she's following the rules?" I asked. Hold on Alice would of seen them deciding wouldn't she?

" No. Its not the voultari. It's a different scent, and yes Alice has seen them but they keep changing their minds so its hard for her to see.. Like I said earlier it could be Renesmee." Edward said

That made me furious! Nobody was going was going to hurt my girl, my Renesmee, my heart, the reason why I breath! I thought Edward would of responded to my thoughts, but he was in his own, I don't even think he heard me.

Then I saw Esme come down the staircase and sit next to Carlisle. She had a look of excitement on her face. Hey can't blame her I mean its her granddaughter's first date. Shortly after Bella and unfortunately Rosalie followed behind her and went to go stand by Edward and Emmett. Bella looked at me and smiled having the same face as Esme had, while Blondie just gave me a death glare, but hey being the nice guy I am I gave her a little smile just to tick her off.

Alice came down shortly after that also gave me a small smile. Then I heard Nessie footsteps come down the stairs. Whoa! She looked so beautiful! She always looked beautiful , but whoa! When she got down to the bottom step, I couldn't help but feel my jaw drop a little.

As I went to go stand by Ness, I heard Edward let out a small laugh. Everybody looked at Edwards sudden outburst, but then turned back to Nessie. After a bunch of small talk and the time I was to bring Ness back, we decided that we should go, until Edward gave us the keys to Rosalie's BMW( ugh but Edward suggested it just to get payback for her. Do I want to know why. No and I'm afraid to know)and we were off.

In the car we talked, joked, and talked more about her choice of collages. After about 10 minutes I told her to close to close her eyes and she did. I stopped the car and got out. I helped her out the car and told her told her to open her eyes. She still looked so gorgeous. We took hands and started walking.

After about another 10 minutes of waling, we stopped in a meadow filled with different types of wildflowers( Nessie's favorite) where our date would be. I looked at Ness to see what her expression, but her expression was blank like she was in a trance or something, I was still holding her hand, trying to search her thoughts. I found that she was thinking about the nightmare she's been having for months. I was worried now as the look on her had gotten worse. Nessie fell to her knees, but I cought her half way and led her to the ground.

I wiped the tears that were now streaming down her face, as she sobbed in my chest. Renesmee look at me and screamed " JACOB NO!" I looked at her confused, and tried to calm her down but it didn't help at all. She was still screaming the same thing.

" PLEASE! PLEASE! DON'T GO JACOB! STAY WITH ME, DON'T FIGHT THEM! DON'T LEAVE ME ! DON'T DIE!" Nessie screamed. I looked her again then relized, this is what she begs me to stay when I phase and die in her nightmare.

" Shh everythings fine. I'm right her. i won't leave,and look their not even here. Your family's safe. I'm safe… Your… safe." the last part was hard for me to say, knowing that there were bloodsucking leaches after my girl.

Ness seemed to calm down a lot after that. It looked like she snapped out of her trance, back into the real word. She looked up at me her brown eyes swollen red with tears, just to see if I was still there.

"Oh Jake. I'm so sorry. I must be a complete mess! I haven't even thanked you for setting this up for me. This place is absolutely beautiful." said Nessie. I laughed at her. So much like her mother. Always worried about others feelings instead of her own.

"Everything's perfect." I said wiping a stray tear off her cheek. We got up and heaed to the picnic blanket with a basket filled with mine and Nessie's favorite food. Every spot we could put a candle was there.(thanks to the help of Alice) When we got there we started digging in to the food.

As we ate we made jokes about each other, then I realized someday a boy was going ask her out, then propose and get married and she was going to want start a life with him. That's the life I want with her. Yeah guys asked her out on dates, and she gladly turned them down, but one day she was not going gladly turn them down and I wouldn't get the chance, if I never told her that I imprinted on her she'd never know. Nessie saw the panic in my eyes and smiled at me. Her eyes looked so beautiful in all the lights that were scattered around the meadow.

" Jacob? What's wrong?" Ness asked.

"Oh uh nothing" I said. Man I wanted so bad to tell her that I loved her more than she can imagine.

" No, there's something your not telling me Jacob Black." said Nessie with a teasing smile.

"You know your beautiful you know that right?" I said and meant it. Nessie looked down and blushed.

"Well, you look pretty handsome yourself." She said with a laugh

"Unfortunately Rachel and Alice got together sometime and choice what outfit to put me in so." I said

"And look at this place. You've made it look so amazing. I mean come' on seriously, did you do this all by yourself." Ness said in amazement.

"Well yes and no. I came up with the idea by myself, but your family, my pack and some of Sam's helped me set it up. So I need to give the credit to them to." I said.

All of a sudden I felt a shiver go down my spine, and smelt a different scent and it wasn't the Cullen's. Then I saw 4 black shadow come out of the woods. I stood up to get a better look, but by the time Nessie turned around to see what I was looking, they were gone. I started shaking abruptly now, heat flashing through my body waiting to phase. Boy was I wanting to kill whoever was wanting to kill Nessie. Nessie saw the anger in my face, and walked over to me.

"Jacob calm down. Phasing wouldn't do any good when there's nothing there." said Ness walking over to me in a calming voice. She put her hand on my chest and I started to calm down, I pulled her closer our heads almost touching. I was going to kiss her, but froze right there, wanting this right here to freeze and stay forever.

I looked into her deep chocolate brown eyes. I wanted to tell her so badly, but promised her family I'd wait till she was ready. But she was ready, right now. Pretty soon she's going to go off and go to collage, there's a chance that I wont follow her. So yes, to me she was ready. I hesitated to what I was going to say, nervous that she'd reject me, worried that she was going to be furious that I waited so long.

"Jacob? What's wrong? You look nervous and worried." Nessie said. Ok Jake now's the time to tell her

Nessie you know about imprinting right?" I asked nervously

"Um yeah you explained it to me when I was little." she said. Oh yeah I did. I accidentally let that word slip and had to explain the whole definition to her.

"Oh yeah I did ." I said stalling. This time I knew why I was nervous more than I was when I was asking her out on a date. Enough stalling. I need to tell her this now. She needs to know.

"Renesmee. I've imprinted on you. I've loved you since the day you were born. I have been your protector, brother, best friend, and now I want to become more than that. You hold me to the earth, not gravity! Nessie, you are the center of my world, the reason why I breathe, that my heart beats for you! I love you!" I stared at her face, completely filled with shock and anger. She took a step back. I was wanting to say something, but the words were stuck in my throat.

"Ok, let me get this straight. You imprinted on me right? Nessie asked. Now I could see full anger on her face, as I nodded yes.

"And-And you were there every second of my life so-so- that's why you never went on dates with other girls! That's why every time I talked to a guy you would get ticked!" Ness said, her voice getting louder with every word she said. I gave her a guilty nod of yes. I couldn't look up at her, knowing I made her angry that me and her family kept this from her for so long.

"YOU-YOU COULD OF TOLD ME A LOT MORE SOONER! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!" Nessie screamed at me.

"Because I promised your family to wait till you were ready, but you're a senior now, soon you'll be going off to collage I couldn't… I just" I could not finish what I was going to say. I took a step toward her, but she took a step back.

"Don't." she stated.

"Ness, please don't do this. I wanted to let you know. Your going to Harvard or something I-I" I said. Nessie took a step toward me now.

"You could of told me sooner. You-you could of-" she started. I didn't let her finish. I kissed her and to my surprise she was kissing me back. Reluctantly I pulled away, but our heads touching together, we could fill each others breath on each other though.

"Renesmee. I love you! Please forgive me, for not telling you sooner. I'm so sorry." I said. I felt guilty for not telling her sooner, but it doesn't matter now, I told her.

"Jacob Ephraim Black." Nessie said. I cringed, her saying my full name worried me. She might be mad, heck she deserved to be. Heck she can yell, scream, shout, have Rosalie kill me,(ugh) I don't care. I just hated seeing her this upset and knowing I was the one making her upset.

All of a sudden Ness put her lips to mine. This time it was longer and better. I pulled her closer as we kissed.

"Jacob Black. I am absolutely, incredibility, completely, passionately, positively in love with you." Nessie said. Wow! I couldn't believe it. Yeah I imprinted on her,and knew it was going to happen but still. She was in love with me!

"Jacob Black. I love you! Always have. Always will." she said.

"Well I hate to ruin this moment, but its almost 11. So we need to get going or Edward's going to kill me more than he already is. No make that your whole family." I said pretending to be scared. Honestly I wasn't that worried us showing up as a couple though. Then them finding out she knows I imprinted on her. I mean everybody liked me or put up with me, well all except Sleepless Beauty.

"_Do we have to_?" she showed me.

"Yes we have to." I said with a laugh, picking her up bridal style and started waling down the path. We got to the car in no time. I opened the car and put my Renesmee in it gently. I went to the other side of the car and got in. Before I started the car turned to look at her. Wow! She looked so beautiful.

"Didn't I already say you look so beautiful?" I said

"Yes, I think you did. Did I forget to mention you look pretty hot yourself?" Ness said.

"No." I said

"You are such a lair Jacob Black." she said laughing. I started the car, but quickly gave her a kiss before I hit the gas, and then we were off.

'Jake why did you cringe when I said your full name?" said Ness.

"I was- I don't know, I guess I was being stupid." I said. I didnt want to tell her that it made me remind me of my mom. Yeah i was little when she died, but i still miss her like crazy.

"Jake your not stupid, yeah you act like a 5 year old but I still love you." she said. I was about to say something, but the quickly realized we were at her house.

"You ready?" I asked. I was going to say ready to face my death but decided it was best to keep my big mouth shut. Well if I was going to die, at least a couple of people would mourn me, including Nessie.

"It's not or never. And don't worry I wont let them kill you. Also yes I would completely mourn your death, probably die from a broken heart. I absolutely could not live without you." she said. Wait she couldn't be. How can she have a mind reading power also. It can't be possible for a vampire to have a double power, and Ness is only half. It can't be possible. I think.

"I love you." I said. Then we walked through the door. We didn't need to tell them, Edward could probably hear out thoughts already. With that Ness grabbed my hand and held it tight.

"Here we go." and with that we walked through the door


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ok I apologize for not uploading in a while, but finals had to come before this so I'm so so so sorry. I don't own twilight only the plot to this story, oh and if u hav any questions don't be afraid to ask I'll be gladly to answer them. Review Review Review. If you havent yet do it, if you have been reviewing keep it up I want them… so here's chapter 7! Enjoy**

Chapter 7: Surprises

Nessie's Pov

Wow! Jacob kissed and told me he loved me. I felt like I was in a daze when he did(I must really sound like a giggly 13 year old). I knew about imprinting, but him keeping the secret that he imprinted on me, I was still mad about, not as mad as I am with my parents for making him promise to tell me when I was ready. Seriously? I was ready! I hate it when they make decisions for me! Including my feelings.

"Here we go." Jacob said and we walked through the door, holding my hand tightly.

Once we were in the door daddy had him against the wall, by the neck and was shouting at him.

" YOU MONGREL! WHY DID YOU TELL HER! I TOLD YOU TO WAIT UNTIL SHE WAS FULLY MATURED!" Daddy yelled at Jake.

Momma must of open her shield up so daddy could read her thoughts, because daddy nodded yes and momma growled. Jacob was fixing to say something then I opened my big mouth first. As furious as I was at my family right now, their lucky that's all I am at them. I mean come' on , I quit the 'musical arts' because the songs I played wasn't good enough. I play volleyball , basketball, keep a straight A average, and now both my aunts want me to do cheerleading, dancing, gymnastics, and also pageants! Now my family wants to choose the collage I go too! I'm only one person! And now they keep a big secret from me and wasn't planning on telling me! I don't think so!

"DADDY! THIS ISN'T YOUR CHOICE! IST'S MINE. I LOVE JACOB. HOW COULD YOU WANT TO KEEP SOMETHING LIKE THIS FROM ME? DON'T YOU THINK YOU-" I started, but then I heard Aunt Rose say something as loud as wedding bells.

"_I can't believe she picked that mutt! I told her those dogs are unpredictable. He surely knows how to screw things up! She might not go to collage now or consider go to Julliard or the other plans me and Alice have for her!" _Aunt Rosalie said That did it. My head turned abruptly to her and growled at her. ( got it from my vampire side) She and my family gave me a questionable look. Even Jacob, since he was still in daddy's chokehold.

Then all of a sudden I lunged at her. With her taken back by surprise, we crashed into the glass coffee table. I was on top of her, fixing to snap her head off. Jacob was out of daddy's grasp heading over to me and Rosalie, like the rest of the family. Before they could pull me off of her, Aunt Rose threw me off of her. The throw knocked the breathe out of me, as I went through the window.

As I went through the glass, I hit the ground hard, my head hitting something also hard. I realized that I was outside. Anger flashed through me more, as I charged toward Rosalie. (Since her, the rest of my family, and Jake were outside)

I was fixing to reach her, when all of a sudden Grandpa, Daddy, Jacob was in front of me, stopping me in my tracks. Once aunt Rosalie stopped fighting also, she looked at me apologetically, but it looked like she was staring at something else. I realized all my family was looking at my arm and head. Both dripping with blood. My blood.

I looked at Uncle Jasper then at momma, both had uncomfortable looks on their faces. Heck all my family did except grandpa and daddy. At least momma looked a little under control, not much but some. And Uncle Jasper well lets say he's still having a hard time. (can't blame him, he's a lot better than he used to be.)

"Emmett, grab Jasper. Esme grab Bella please." Daddy said. They both nodded as they went over to Jasper and Momma.

"Edward. Nessie is my daughter also, I need to be with her. I'm under control!" Momma said sounding upset. She stepped away from grandma, as Uncle Emmett took Jasper off into the woods, followed by Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice.

"Bella you need to go. The glass in Nessie's arm severely cut a couple of veins in her arm. It's going to get worse if I don't get it out and put stitches in." Grandpa said. Going into full doctor mode.

With that momma reluctantly left followed by grandma. I felt lightheaded now and started swaying. Jacob grabbed me and held me bridal style as we ran to Grandpa's office. I looked at Jacob not saying a word this whole time. His face was full of guilt and worry.

We got there in no time, and Jacob sat me in a chair. As grandpa got the medical supplies he needed, daddy had a look of worry on his face. I couldn't blame him. I'm hurt, Momma's upset. The poor guy was torn.

"Daddy, go see momma." I demanded.

"Renesmee I-: Daddy started but I didn't let him finish.

"No. Go. I'm going to live. Just go. Please, for me. I'm worried about her also." I said with a pleading smile then winced as grandpa started working on my head. Jacob held my hand tighter. With that daddy left.

"You know Ness your mother's going to be fine." Jacob said.

"Wow you speak. And yes I knew, but I had to tell daddy that so he'd leave." I said . He laughed then pulled out his phone.

"Ugh it's Rachel. She wants me home now. Because she says there's 'important wedding details that involve me'" Jake said, rolling his eyes. Rachel( Jake's older sister) and her imprinter Paul(Sam's beta) are getting married in a month or so, and she's on total freak out mode. He kissed me on the lips then left.

After about a couple of minutes of the annoying sound of glass Grandpa started sowing up my arm.

"How was your date?" Grandpa asked. I laughed.

"Well, since you asked. It was quite interesting. From walking down a lighted path to getting stitches. Couldn't be better." I said with sarcasm.

"Have you decided on what collages you're thinking about sending applications in to." grandpa asked. Why does people really keep asking me this.

"Kind of. I've got four schools in mind, but I can't really decide" Truthfully I couldn't really decide. I kind of had Harvard, Stanford, Yale, and LSU, along with a couple others. To be honest I don't even know if I want to go to collage, at least not yet.

"Your grandmother said you wanted to become a doctor?" he asked.

"I've thought about it." I answered.

"May I ask why?" Grandpa asked.

"Well I remember the times I've sat up here with you. You, doing your medical papers, reading your medical journals. And I've always wondered what it would be like. Plus I think it'll make me happy I could help people." I said. Grandpa smiled remembering the times we've spent together. Just grandfather and granddaughter time.

" You absolutely have my vote. Knowing you, you could make it happen. Dr. Cullen." he said as he finally finished up. Hmmm Doctor Cullen I like the sound of that or maybe Dr. Black.

"Grandpa, did Aunt Rose say anything before I jumped on her?" I asked. I was getting worried. It's not the first time I said and did something stupid, without anybody saying anything.

"No. I'm afraid not. That's why we all looked at you in surprise. I think you may have inherited your father's gift." Grandpa said. WOW! A double gift.

I looked down at my dress. No blood. Good, because I so have to figure this out. I felt my phone vibrate. I had 2 new messages, one from Karli and the other from Jacob. I decided to open Karli's first. It said _Dnt 4get we hav stdy secsion at ur hse 2marow._ Oh crap that's right I have a butt load of work to do and so little time for it to be done.

I opened Jake's next one it said. _I'll be over in a bit. Rach's driving me crazy. Lov u. _Reading the last part made me smile. Then it dawned on me. If the Voulturi found out, they would become more interested in me. Want me to join them, destroy me and my family for creating something so powerful it could reveal the secret. I showed grandpa what I was thinking.

"Yes, Ness they could become more interested, but don't worry I will not let anything happen you or this family. A Grandpa's promise." he said holding out his pinkie like a pinkie promise. Me and him made that up when I was smaller. Its like a pinkie promise, but just me or him. Kind of another thing that we made up during out Grandpa granddaughter time.

"You also need to apologize to Rosalie." he said. I did feel bad about it, and jumping on her made me feel even worse.

As we got downstairs, all of my family looked at me. If Aunt Rosalie could cry she would be balling tears right now. I focused on her, but then I heard what about to say to me. I rushed over and hugged her.

"Aunt Rose I'm so sorry. I was furious and I thought I heard you said that and I-" I started.

"Oh Nessie I'm sorry I pushed through the windows. Oh God, Nessie are you ok? Aunt Rose asked.

"Yeah only few stitches. I'll live. I'm fearless remember." I said with a laugh. People started calling me that when go cliff diving off the highest cliffs, surf in the dead of winter,(I learned against parents rules. Abby taught me) go over 180 mph on a busy 10 mph street wrecking my parents sweet 16 birthday present they gave to me, the day after my birthday.(remember: NOT. MY. FAULT.)

"Bella are you shielding Renesmee." daddy asked, breaking my out of my thoughts. Then Jacob walked through the front door. Only wearing shorts(HOT). He gave me a light peck on the cheek, not wanting to do anything stupid to upset my family. Smart.

"Ok Bella please tell me you're shielding Nessie's thoughts" my father asked with worry. I rolled my eyes. Daddy couldn't stand it when momma was shielding me.

"Daddy, yes mother is shielding me. For some reason I don't know." I said in a aggravated tone. Daddy looked at me shocked, all my family except grandpa(he already knew) and Jake.( he looked like he also already figured it out)

"Nessie your mother already answered yes." Daddy said. I looked at him shockingly.

"_Sorry_" I showed him.

" Edward do you think that Nessie could of inherited your gift?" Grandpa asked, though he already knew.

"It's possible." Uncle Jasper as him and Alice came into the room followed by Emmett.

"Seriously! She has two powers, where I still have none!" Uncle Em said with a teasing tone.

"Now, now Emmett is just a special, unique little girl." Grandma said smiling at me. I tried focusing on reading her thoughts, but then was snapped out of it when daddy said something.

"Yes, Carlisle I agree, but hers is different. She has to focus on them like she did with Esme. If you pay attention enough you might be able to see what she's reading." Daddy said. Wait. Is he getting a gift like Eleazar's?

"I read your thoughts then I read Esme's" Daddy said, answering my thoughts.

"Can she do it on Bella?" Jake asked, holding my hand tightly. I focused on him, trying to read his thoughts and I found something. He was thinking about me, how much he loved me. He also was thinking about the Voulturi and keeping me safe. Then I came across a thought of him thinking about a knew scent. Wait. What knew scent?

"Ness were you reading my thoughts?" My Jacob asked me.

"Yeah, I was trying to see if it worked like my other. What, did you feel anything" I asked

"It looked like you were focusing on me, and Edward said to pay attention to see if I could sense anything. I felt like something was picking at my thoughts." Jake said. Ok. So when I focus on somebody its like this world is a million miles away? I guess since I couldn't hear daddy tell Jacob to pay attention.

"Yes, its something like that. So its not entirely like mine." said daddy.

"Well why don't you try it out on Bella, Ness." Aunt Rosalie said.

I focused on momma now, who shockingly wasn't saying a word right now. I could hear her thoughts now. Momma was worried about me. Worried that the Voulturi might come back as, finding another "reason"(excuse) to come back. Worried about me and Jacob being together, worried that I'm making the right choices in my last year of high school. Just worried like any other mother would.(just she's a little different. Since she's a vampire)

I looked deeper. I saw her vague human memories. From her coming to live in Forks, with Grandpa Charlie, meeting(and falling in love) with daddy for the first time and finding out he's a vampire, meeting Jake before he phased, on the run from a vampire named James, her and Grandma Renee' in the hospital while daddy "sleeping"(pretending), daddy leaving Momma, breaking her heart. Momma and Jacob on motorbikes, her running through Voulterra saving daddy from exposing the vampire secret,(daddy thought momma was dead so he decided he wasn't going live without her)momma's high school graduation. I looked even more deeper and finding some Victoria getting a newborn army to kill momma and my family, daddy proposing(again), her falling in love and kissing Jacob! What! I was snapped out of it when Jacob laughed and daddy growled. My mother had a look of embarrassment on her face.

"What?" Aunt Alice said finally speaking. I looked at Jacob and Momma furiously and showed them "_YOU KISSED EACH OTHER!" _Jacob died down his stupid laugh and daddy growled more when he realized what I was saying.

"Ness, it was before you were even thought of, and way before Jacob thought he was going to imprint on you." said momma in a pleading way.

"You loved my mother." I said even though it was suppose to be a question, but as much anger in my voice it didn't come out that way. I got up of the couch and took my hand out of his, standing right in front of him, glaring at him even more. I even growled at him. Why would I want to that, and I don't even know why I was mad at him. I mean it's the past. He imprinted on me, not my mother. He's mine. Why would I be so angry?

"Nessie. Yes I did love your mother, yes we did kiss. And if you want to know it was more than once.(WHAT?)But that was the past. Before I left Sam's pack, and became an alpha. It was before I even imprinted on you. Heck if you want to know this was before I event thought I was going to imprint on somebody!" Jacob said, standing up, with a touch of anger in his voice. I stared back in shock. He never did that. He never had anger in his voice with me.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. Both of you." I apologized. This was a lot to take in at one time. First finding out Jake imprinted on me, then to finding out I have a double gift, now to Momma and Jacob "loving each other".

"Ok so enough of this lovey-dovey crap. So now we know that it turns out that it works on Bella, but why. I mean she has some of Edward's gift, and Edward can't read her mind, unless Bells opens her shield." Uncle Emmett said. That's right how could I read them, but Daddy can't.

"It could be like her other one. Bella did you feel the same way I did?" Jacob asked. I was because getting tired, I guess focusing, and digging deeper. Hey, at least I'm finding out stuff that I'll probably never know.

"No and yes. She brought up my previous thoughts. She even brought my human memories, and I don't even hardly remember some of those. She brought them up like I was living them all over again." Momma said

"So it must be entwined with Nessie's other gift." Grandpa said. I barley heard him as I was I started to doze off.

"Ness, I know you're tired, but could you try and use both of your gifts at the same time.?" Uncle Jazz asked.

All of a sudden Aunt Alice gasped and her face went blank, meaning she had a vision. Perfect. I focused now, reading her thoughts, then started showing all the others at the same time.(All except Daddy since he could already see.) I let go of Jake's hand so I could focus.

I saw Aro writing a letter to us. Something about a Voulturi Gala and something about it being mandatory. Aunt Alice became normal and then I lost the thought. It felt like a super strong rubber band, and I was trying to pull it as far as I can. Then I remember my momma telling my daddy, when she working with Kate with her shield. I was gasping for air now. I don't even know why. I guess because of using both powers at the same time, or maybe because of the Voulturi. I felt a wave of calmness wash over me, thanks to Uncle Jasper.

"Did it work?" I asked.

"Everybody could see it." Daddy said. Good because I was getting more and more exhausted.

"What's the Voulturi Gala?" Momma asked. I was leaning on Jake now, who looked, like me, was extremely tirred and was falling asleep himself.

"It's an annual thing that the Voulturi put on every year. Where they have all the covens and nomads together. Basically to see if we're all following the rules and asking some of the vampires with unique gifts would like to join them. We normally decline the invitation, but Ness saw something about it being mandatory this time. To see I guess if she's following the rules, and not breaking the law." Daddy said.

Whatever they said after that I don't even know as I cuddled up next to My Jacob, who was already fast asleep. I passed out only to be in a restless sleep again.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey everybody happy memorial day. Lets remember all the fallen soldiers, who gave up their lives for our freedom! Ok enough talking hers chapter 8. I decided to have a little daddy daughter times, since they didn't have enough in bd. I don't own twilight nor my little girl ( oh and if you want listen to this song its by Tim McGraw) Review review. Enjoy.**_

Chapter 8: My little girl

Edward POV

As I saw my daughter fall asleep in Jacob's arms, I smiled. I looked at my beautiful wife Bella who was also smiling at Nessie and Jacob, also fast asleep. Choosing a werewolf for a soul-mate, was something I wouldn't of chose for her, but she's happy and I know Jacob will protect her more than I could of ever imagined. More than I could of protected Bella. Stop it Edward. That is the past, this is now, what's done is done. I looked at my daughter again. She looked and acted a lot like her mother.

She's growing up so fast. Literally. We know Nessie will stop aging is when she turned seven, and physically and mentally looking seventeen. Now she looks seventeen and is only three. If my heart was still beating, her growing up so fat would of broke it. I remember when she was born, she looked like a perfect angel and she still is. I remember the first time she smiled at me, then her rapid growth. I know someday Jacob was going to ask me permission to marry her, but right she is still my little girl.

I looked around the room. It was just me, Ness, and Jacob. Bella and Esme were having their own conversation, the same as Jasper and Alice. Emmett and Rosalie doing God knows what. I would of brought Ness to her room, but she was sleeping so peaceful right now I didn't want to disturb her.

"You know I love her right." Jacob said, awake now.

"Yes, I know you love her, I also know you will protect her. I still worry about her though. Don't forget she is still my little girl." I said.

" I know. I worry about her. She's might be going off to collage soon I-" Jacob started, but Nessie's breathing quicken. I searched her thoughts, she was having the same nightmare she's been having for months now. I was crouched down so I was face to face with her.

"Nessie wake up." I said as I shook her awake. Her eyes flew open instantly. Jacob didn't need to be a mind reader to understand. Nesse's eyes filled up with tears, she looked at me dead in the eyes. All of a sudden she wrapped around my neck and stated to let the tears come. Jacob was rubbing her back as she cried into my neck.

I picked her up and dashed upstairs to her bedroom, Jacob right behind me. As we got into her room I laid her on her bed. She clutched my shirt and thought "_Daddy don't leave me."_ Nessie looked at me with pleading, teary eyes. I couldn't say no to her anyway, but that face I definitely couldn't say no to her.

"Jacob, you're welcome to stay the night if you want." I asked Jacob. I heard his thoughts. He was going to let us have our time together, and he was very upset with himself for losing his temper with her. I wonder why though, he never lost his temper with her( well he did sometimes, but never yell at her or anything)

"Daddy? I know I haven't asked this in a while, but would you please stay with me until I go to asleep?" my wonderful daughter asked. She's right, Ness hasn't asked that in a while.

"Of course. Do you want me to sing you to sleep, like I used to do?" I asked, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. She was now resting her head on my shoulder, kicking her boots off. She shook her head yes.

"Ok, but first your going to have to lay down first" I said. She rolled her eyes sleepily, but laid down anyway.

I was thinking of what so to sing to her. Then a certain one popped up into my head. My Little Girl by Tim McGraw. I remember playing that song to her when we used to play the piano together.

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go_

_Gonna tell you how much I love you_

_Though you think you already know_

_I remember I though you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm_

_You've had me wrapped around your finger, since the day you were born_

_You beautiful baby from the outside in _

_Chase your dreams, but always know the road that'll lead you home again_

_Go on, take on this whole world_

_But to me you know you'll always be_

_My little girl_

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile melt my heart of stone_

_Now look at you, I've turned around and your almost grown_

_Sometimes your asleep I'll whisper "I love you" at the moonlight at your door_

_As I walk away I hear you say "Daddy love you more"_

_Your beautiful baby from the outside in_

_Chase your dreams, but always know the road that'll lead you home again_

_Go on, take on this whole world, but to me you know you'll always be_

_My little Girl_

_Someday some boy will ask me for your hand_

_But I wont say yes to him unless I know_

_He's the half that makes you whole_

_He has a poet's soul and a heart of a man's man_

_I know he'll say that he's in love_

_But between you and me_

_He won't be good enough_

_Your beautiful baby from the outside in_

_Chase your dreams, but always know the road that'll lead you home again_

_Go on, take on this whole world, but to me you know you'll always be_

_My Little Girl_

I finished, then I saw her eyes completely shut. I kissed her on the top of her head and told her I loved her. As I got to her door, I heard her say "daddy . love you more." I smiled. My baby girl was growing up. I get so worried, that is she making the right decisions in life. to also find out that she has another gift, or another side of it. That's wow…

I started thinking. The Voulturi Gala is mandatory this year. Normally it isn't, but this year it is. Possibly they want to see Nessie, and if they find out. I couldn't even think about it. Nobody was not going to hurt my little girl, not my Renesemee.

Then I started thinking about her dream. What if they are coming back and the gala is just a cover up. Also that new scent that keeps coming back. I should be worried. I started thinking about her and Jacob. Oh boy, I hope she's making good choices.

I got downstairs to find everybody in the living room. I sat down next to Bella. I read everybody's thoughts, even Bella opened up her shield so I could see. They were all thinking of one thing. Nessie. Well all except Emmett, since he was thinking about when the next thunderstorm was so we could play baseball. Wow, what a way to care about your niece Emmett.

"I so need to figure out what we're going to wear." Alice said. Anger flashed through me. All she cared about was what we were going to wear to that event. While my daughter was in danger.

They could come back. This new scent. Nessie could be in real danger, and all they could think about was clothes!

"When is the invitation coming?" Rosalie asked. My head snapped up in their direction, abruptly. Why are they keep talking about this, like it's some big ordeal!

"We should be getting it tomorrow" Alice answered. I was beyond ready to snap their heads off. They talk like it's all happy-go-lucky. Does anybody care about my little girl. The Voulturi could imprison her, force her to join them, or even worse. Kill her. It could possibly happen! Edward calm down. You don't need to get mad and do something stupid like your daughter did. Wait, did I just something my daughter did stupid? Nessie just lost her temper with Rose, can't blame her, Rosalie can make you lose your temper. She just lost her temper, that's not being stupid. Hey you can't blame her. Oh God, Edward just shutup.

I felt a wave of calmness wash over me, Jasper felt my anger and agreed with me that I should calm down don't get so worked up.

"How do you think Nessie feels? I mean she is the reason for all this." said Bella. We all looked at her. She looked back at us, then realized what she just said.

"Oh no! Did I just say that?" she said upset. With that she flew out the door. I got up to go and follow her, but then she let down her shield and I heard her thoughts.

"_Edward don't follow mw. I want sometime alone that I don't get." _my wife thought. That stung a little. I sat back down and put my head in my hands. This time not even Jasper could calm me down.

"We need to decide what to do for Nessie's birthday. It is Friday." Esme said, changing the subject.

"I have already figured it out. I-" Alice started, but Jasper put his hand over her mouth so she couldn't say anymore. If he didn't we'd be here all day and night, plus I was afraid what the little evil pixie had in planned.

"I'm not even going to ask." Emmett said. We all laughed

"I'm not making the same mistake I made last year." I said. I didn't think getting a car for Ness was a mistake. Getting a fast car for her, and not getting in there making sure she was going the speed limit , and knowing her. Yeah I'm not getting her a car unless she proves to me that she respect one and not go crazy with one again. I saw Esme and Carlisle look at each other and I read their thoughts.

"You didn't." I said

"Yes, Edward we did. It'd our jobs as grandparents to spoil her." said Esme. Carlisle laughed along with everybody else. It's true. I thought me and Bella spoiled her the most, but I think both Carlisle and Esme got us beat.

"Hey, don't blame me and say I didn't warn you when she wrecks it." I said holding my hands up in defeat, with this family if me and Bella say no, she still going to get her way. I realized that we haven't had this type of conversation, in what seems like a while.

"Don't worry. She's not going to wreck this one, because we got her the car she's been asking for," Carlisle said. I read his thoughts and he was right she wasn't going to wreck it, because they got her a midnight blue convertible Ferrari. Her dream car.

"Edward why did she quit?" Rose asked I didn't need to read her thoughts to know what she's asking. It was something we all wondered, even Jacob. Nessie never told us why'd she quit one of the things she loved doing. Music

"She feels that we didn't approve of the music she played." I said. Ness was absolutely right though. Nessie loves Taylor Swift along with other country, pop and soft rock singers. When she played the songs she liked, we would make her play songs like Beethoven, Debussy and Bach, saying it was better for a girl her age.

"What are we going to do? I miss her singing." Alice thought.

"Edward, what did you get her?" Emmett asked.

"Me and Bella got her a guitar that's silver studded on the front." I said.

"Doesn't Taylor Swift have one just like it." asked Alice.

""Yes, since Taylor Swift is her favorite singer, we also got it autographed for Ness. We also got her name engraved on the neck" I said. The only people that needed to get Nessie a present Rosalie and Emmett.

"Wouldn't she be upset." asked Rose. I hate to say it, but she was right. Was my daughter going to be mad.

"No. To be honest she wants to play, but she's just afraid of what we're going to say." Jasper said. How would he know.

"Well, good. Because we need to get her into Julliard." said Rosalie. It would be nice for her to be accepted into Julliard.

"No she's going to Dartmouth." Alice, Jasper and Emmett said together.

"Let Ness go to the collage that she wants to go too." Esme scolded.

"What about her medical school, she's not going to just go to some regular university." said Rosalie. That's weird, normally she supports Ness, we all do but lately it seems like we haven't. Well some of us.

"She will decide what to do and where to go afterwards. If Nessie wants to go to medical school anywhere she wants she can. Remember it's her choice." Carlisle said. Wait. Nessie wants to go to medical school? Why didn't she tell me? I was fixing to say something when I received a text from Bella. It said_ "Need you now. At cottage."_

I got up and left. My family didn't ask. Maybe they already knew. All I cared about right now was that my wife needed me now. I ran to the cottage and within seconds I was standing on the front pouch.

We opened the door at the same time . We kissed each other like it was our last. I lead her down to our bedroom, us still kissing. Once we got there I sat her down on the bed.

"Edward not now. Just please listen to me for once." Bella said. That hurt even worse than before. I always listen to her. Did I?

"What is it love?" I asked.

"Edward. Something's wrong. I don't know, but its tearing this family apart. Our bonds with each other are loosening. We're not that strong as we used to be, it seems like it. I didn't even mean what I said about Renesmee." my wife said, her deep golden eyes filled with worry.

"Don't worry my love. Everything perfect. Yes I know you didn't mean it, but don't worry I wont let nothing happen." I said kissing her on the forehead.

We went back to kissing, then Bella pulled away. I looked at her confused . She got off the bed and stood directly in front of me. Her face was full of worry.

"Edward you need to hear me out. Something is going to happen. Something bad, and I don't know what it is. I have a feeling it's not just dealing with Ness but all of us, like were all going to get hurt or something. It might be this new scent. I don't know, but all I know is that its scaring the heck out of me." Bella said. She looked at me, with dead serious eyes.

With that said I was definitely worried. Nobody was going to tear this family apart and hurt us. Nobody was going to hut My little girl.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: to all my readers and revewiers. thank you so much. keep reveiwing please and reading. i don't own twilight, just these new characters all along the story. i also don't own Enchanted the amazing taylor swift does. reveiw also pretty pretty please with ever ice cream topping on top. thats all i can think of to say right now so enjoy chapter 9!**

Nessie Pont of view

Chapter 9: Enchanted

It felt like my lungs were on fire, as I was screaming like bloody murder. I was having the same nightmare with the same thing. It seemed like every time I have this same stupid nightmare, the worse off I get, mentally and physically. My eyes wouldn't even open, it was like they were cemented shut with ten-pound weights on them. I was at the part where Jacob laid broken, bloody and… I could even think of it. Knowing that my Jacob was hurt…

"Nessie. Ness! Come on, wake up it was just a dream." a deep southern voice whispered in my ear. I realized it was Uncle Jasper. He sat down on my bed, and wrapped me in a hug. I started to cry. As upset as I was, him messing with my emotions wouldn't have helped.

"_Uncle Jasper, where's Momma and Daddy_?" I showed him. I didn't mind him being up here. We haven't hung out together in a while. Don't get me wrong I love my other uncle, but I loved spend spending time with Jasper. (Even though he's ordered not to teach me how to fight. Parents rules.)

He was taking a while to answer, when I realized he wanted me to read his thoughts. I rolled my eyes and focused on him.

"_Their at the cottage."_ he thought. The cottage? I haven't been down there in months. It was getting kind of cramped when you have a werewolf, your vampire-teenage hybrid daughter, and two vampires. My grandparents really missed me also along with my aunts and uncles. Plus I got tired of hearing them doing….. Yeah you know.

I looked down. I was in my pajamas. Somebody must have put me in these aggravating, uncomfortable, pink ones. (*cough cough* Alice.)

"Oh. Ugh. Talk about TMI." I said laughing.

"Well you asked." Uncle Jasper said. I punched him in the gut, then winced when I realized I did it with my stitched up arm. He saw me wince, and looked at both my injuries. Yeah it'd be my luck, (I get being the "danger magnet" from my mother) I have a big game coming up and my arm will be sore to practice, and people are going to talk and ask questions.

"Oh Nessie. I'm so sorry!" said Uncle Jasper, his face full of guilt. He shouldn't be the one apologizing; honestly no one should still be but me.

"Uncle Jazz, you you're not the one who should be apologizing. You weren't the one I attacked and crashed on a glass coffee table, then was thrown in through a window. I should be the one who needs to still be apologizing. I saw that uncomfortable look on your face. I know you're better than you used to be, at that look on your face…" I said as more tears started to fall.

" Shshshhsh. No, I could have felt that something was wrong, I could of stopped you. You didn't have to get stitches if I or Edward would have listened to what was going on. I feel so guilty. I mean, I actually wanted to hurt you. Seeing you all bloody and with the glass it reminded me of your mothers eighteenth birthday." he said.

Then I heard Emmett yelling something about how today is going to be one of the worst days in his existence, then Aunt Rosalie slapping him upside the head.

"_How long did I sleep?"_ I showed him.

"Um about several hours after Edward brought you up here." he answered getting up.

"Where are you going?" I asked. I was afraid that if I went back to sleep, this nightmare might came back.

"Me and Emmett are taking Alice and Rose shopping for your birthday, and getting a new coffee table. They've also decided to bring along your parents." he said.

"Wow I just love being an excuse." I said with sarcasm.

"You got a good point there. Don't worry, go back to sleep." said Uncle Jasper. I looked at the clock, 9:30; Abby and Karli are suppose to be coming around 10 so we can get as much work as we can.

"Nah, I'm up already." I said, walking down the stairs with him. Just as we got there I head a car horn go off.

"Well I guess I need to go ahead and get this over with. Study hard." he said and flew out the door. I walked to the kitchen, where I found Grandma putting flowers in a new vase.

"You're up early on a Sunday." Grandma said, as I sat on a stool near the bar.

"I couldn't sleep. Plus Abby and Karli are coming over later to finish up some work we put off last minute." I said. I started thinking about how the three of us became friends. Me and Karli were both in 6th grade and never spoke a word to each other, even though we saw each other every day. One day we both accidentally bumped into each other. I spilt orange soda on her white shirt as she spilt spaghetti on my yellow shirt. We became friends instantly. I told her the family cover up and I found out her twin brother was Drew and she was originally from New York.

One year later Abby moved from sunny Georgia to rainy Forks, Washington. She was shy, until me and Karli went up to introduce ourselves. We bonded also. Now several years later all three of us are seniors and amazing friends. I think my family was relived when they found out that I had more best friends than just a shape-shifter.

"Ness that's not like you to leave things last minute." Grandma said her eyes full of worry as she got some eggs out (my favorite human food) and started cooking me breakfast.

After a few minutes she was done and I inhaled them, not giving them a chance to cool off. Something must be wrong because I've never been this hungry. After talking I had sudden urge to play the piano. All of a sudden I got up and went to the living room where the piano was.

My grandmother was no where in sight; I guess she went upstairs to see grandpa. As I sat down on the bench glided over the ivory keys. It felt like my brain and body wasn't connected, like my body was in auto pilot.

I started to play. I realized I was playing one of my favorite songs Enchanted by my favorite singer Taylor Swift. I thought about Jacob and how we were Enchanted to come together, and how we were meant to be.

_There I was again to night forcing laughter, faking smile, same old tired lonely place._

_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I was your face._

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you._

_You eyes whisper have we me, cross the room you silhouette, starts it was to me._

_The playful conversation starts counter all your quick remarks like passing notes and secrecy._

_And it was Enchanting to meet you._

_All I know is I was enchanted to me you._

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you._

_The lingering question kept me, 2 a.m., who do you love_

_I wondered `til I'm wide awake_

_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door_

_I'd open up and you would say_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is flawless don't you let it go _

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_This is me praying that _

_This was the very first page_

_Not where the story lines end_

_My thought will echo you name_

_Until I see you again_

_These are the words I held back_

_As I was leaving to soon_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with some one else _

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_This night is sparkling don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was Enchanted to meet you!_

_Please don't be in love with someone else _

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

"Wow. Nessie that was so beautiful." grandma said as I finished and got up.

"Yes that certainly was. Well I need to get to the hospital, Dr. Snow took a sick day and his patient needs an emergency surgery." Grandpa said kissing grandma on the lips and me on the head, and was out the door.

"Even though I have played the piano, I'm still not giving up volleyball and going to _Julliard_." I said in a teasing tone. I showed her I was able to play Thursday's game against our number one rival. Lanoka Private preparatory for girls. (I know right, its weird that a small town school is playing a fancy private school)The our whole team hates them well except Megan and her "friend" Kathleen. Crap! Abby and Karli are suppose to be over any minute, and I need to still take a shower and change.

"I don't know. You'll have to ask your grandfather first, with the stitches on your arm and the scratch on your head. You don't want to re-injury yourself and not be able to do it at all." Grandma said. Dang it, she's right. I'd really love to prove myself to everybody especially my family, just to prove to them that I'm not going to let them make decisions for me.

"Are we really going to volterra." I asked scared what was going to happen.

"Yes I'm afraid that we have too. We don't want to give them another excuse to be on us again. Alice is already deciding what we should wear." Grandma said. I couldn't hold the tears I tried to hold back anymore, I just started to let them fall.

"Grandma, I'm so scared." I said through tears, as she wrapped me in a comforting hug. I focused on her, reading her thoughts; she was scared too. About the Volturi, me having of somewhat daddy's gift, she was worried about the same thing everybody's been worried about… me.

"Don't worry Nessie, it's going to be ok. You should go up and change, because Abby and Karli are pulling up the drive." Grandma said. With that I dashed upstairs extremely fast (I inherit it from my daddy) and went into my room.

Forget me having a shower, I was running out of time. I went to my closet and pulled out a; deep purple long-sleeved shirt, black denim skinny jeans, and black suede pull up boot that come mid leg. (Heck might as well dress to impress Aunt Alice, so she wouldn't be on me) I brushed out my long brunette hair just leaving it simple, and decided to head back down stairs. I hear the front door shut, and talking downstairs. I made good timing.

" Oh, hey Ness. Ready for the worst Sunday in our life." Karli said with sarcasm. Ha, she doesn't know that I was going to live WAY longer than she could ever imagine.

"Lets just get started, the quicker we work the quicker we get done." Me and Abby said at the same time. I grabbed my books and plopped on the floor next to my two friends.

After only two hours of work we were surprisingly through. We started to talk about random stuff, like the if we wanted to go to collage or not and if we did where, and the school gossip. Grandma came in after that to tell us she had lunch and cookies ready for us. Karli, Abby, and I love her cookies, there the best. (Funny how she's a vampire, but loves to cook, and she can't eat any of it) We stared at each other.

"THERE MINE!" Abby said. With that she got and ran towards the kitchen. We chased after her, me unfortunately using human speed. Once me and Karli got to the kitchen we playfully tackled Abb. My arm hurt a little, I hope Grandma didn't see me wince. Good thing I was wearing a long sleeve. The three of us laid on the kitchen floor laughing, as Grandma came in shaking her head.

"Girls, girls. You're seniors in high school, but you act like little kids." Grandma said teasing us. We laughed as we got up at the table, as Grandma put yummy sandwiches in front of us. All for of us talked a while , then Abby asked a question that nobody thought she'd ask.

"So how was your date with that Jacob Black boy of yours?" she asked. My mouth dropped I would of never imagined her asking that, normally she's not the type of girl who would ask about a date. Since both girls were from far away from here, they didn't know the whole back ground of Jacob Black, (I didn't even know the whole background, until recently) or what me and my family are.

"It was um… absolutely amazing. It couldn't of been better." I said blushing. I started to think about out kiss, and how it was short and sweet, but also so romantic.

"Do you love him?" Abby asked. I looked down and blushed then looked back up. Abby shook her head as if she understood.

"I kind of have my eye on one of those Quileute boys too." Karli said. I rolled my eyes when she said that and so did Abby. I looked around for my grandmother, but she was no where in sight. I focused on Abby and heard her think _"What's new"_. I laughed at the thought, she's right Karli changes her guys almost every week.

"What happen to Zach Benson? '_Oh guess what me and Zach held hands in history class, and omg I smell like his hand. I can't believe I'm officially his girlfriend!'_" I said in a high-pitched girly voice, mimicking how Karli acted when her and Zach started 'dating.'

"Hey, I do not talk like that." Karli said.

"You did when you said that." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah well the guys nice in his own way, but he cheats on the girls he dates. The girl he was with before me, he cheated on her with six girls in five different states." Karli said a little teary eyed. Wow the boy can keep secrets, but she did deserve better than him.

"The guy I like… there's just something about him that draws me to him and I haven't even spoken to the guy once, I just see him on First Beach a lot. Plus he probably doesn't know I even exist." Karli said looking down on her now empty plate. That sort of sounds like imprinting, I remember that there was something that drew me to Jake, and I started having different feeling for him, more than just a friend.

"Who is it?" Abby asked.

"Embry Call." Karli said embarrassed. Wow! Her liking Embry! Well he's a good guy and still hasn't imprinted on any girl yet, but hey I might be able to set them up on Friday. You know kill two birds with one stone.

"Well, since were letting out secrets, I declare that I have one!" Abby said half kidding, but mostly more serious than ever. We gave her a look to continue.

"I kind of sort of like Seth Clearwater." Abby announced. I looked at Karli, then went to the window to see if it was sunny in a always rainy Forks.

"What in the world are you doing Ness?" Abby asked. They were probably thinking I'm crazy and the way I've been acting lately I wouldn't doubt it, due to this horrible nightmare I keep having.

"I was checking to checking to see if it was sunny, because you admitting that is a shocker!" I said walking over to them.

"Well then, cheers to our La Push boys, and may we hopefully live happily ever after with them! May they remember how we were _Enchanted _to meet them." Karli said raising her drink.

"Cheers." all three said together, as we touched our glasses together. We continued the talking back in the living room and it was getting late.

"Well you know I would love to stay and chat with my two besties, but I got to get up early. Remember we have that thing called school, that makes our lives horrible." Abby said grabbing her bag and heading out into the on again off again rain.

"Yeah me two, I've got to do something. Bye Ness." Karli said getting up to leave. I knew what she had to do. Finally dump the looser she was with! (YES) Now I was alone.

I plopped down on the couch, flipping through channels. I couldn't even concentrate. I wanted my Jacob, now. Wait Nessie put a thought into his head or make him think of you! Do something, and I did. I just hope he listens.


	10. Chapter 10

**A:N to all my readers, and reviewers. i would love to say thank you. keep readin and revewing. thank you to the special people who have reviewed, you all know who you are :). i will try and post more every few days it all depends. i dont own twilight, but i wish to own Jacob Black wouldnt you? .i'm not the type of girl to beat around the bush so heres another chapter. enjoy... **

Jacob Pov

Chapter 10: Forever and Always

I kept thinking of Nessie as I was sleeping on my small bed. She was busy studying, and I reluctantly agreed to stay at my boring house for the day, not distracting Nessie. She kept saying the same stuff over and over in the dream I had of her. (Even though I dream about her every time I close my eyes) I woke up and looked at my clock it was five in the afternoon. Why Jacob would you sleep this late when the love of you life was in danger! I sat on the side of my bed, thinking about what my Ness was saying

"_Jacob. Drop everything now_._ Meet me in the pouring rain, kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain. Because I see, sparks fly whenever, smile."_ My Nessie kept saying. Then it hit me, she must have been using one of her gifts to tell me she needed me, wanted me! She could have called, or just came over here, but hey I'm not complaining. I was worried she would resent me after everything that happen last night, but I guess not. I pulled on the first pair of shorts I could get my hands on and flew out my bedroom.

"Morning son, well I should say evening, where you off to in such a rush?" my dad asked. I didn't have time to talk, he should already know though. I ran into the woods a couple of miles, then decided to phase, I would get there much quicker that way instead of in my old rabbit or motorbike. I took of my shorts and tied them to my ankle, before I knew it I was running on all fours at top speed.

"_Aww, how Romeo aka Jacob is going to see his Juliet aka Renesmee?"_ Leah said, teasing me. Yes Leah , has changed from being the type where nobody couldn't bee within 100 miles of her, to bearable. I was still hoping I wouldn't have to hear her, isn't she a joy.

"_Idiot, I can read your thoughts. I'm in your pack remember"_ she said. Yeah every now and then I still regret letting her in.

"_Yeah well I can still kick your butt."_ Leah said teasing me. I am the strongest and bigger, but she is the fastest of all of us.

"_Shutup Leah. I'm going to the Cullen's I don't have time for your stupid little games. Could you just act normal and not act like a witch for once!" _I snapped at her. I could see the hurt. She was trying to learn to be nicer and was better and truly was. She didn't snap at every little thing you say.

I was going to apologize, but I felt her phase. Good because I could smell the Cullen's scent now. I changed back into human form and put my shorts back on; and started to run in the rain. I guess Nessie was going to get her wish of getting a kiss in the rain. As I came out of the woods, I started to run faster till I was in her yard. Then I saw my Nessie, running vampire speed at me. Once we got there our lips met. This kiss was way different from last night, this on was more fierce, like we haven't seen each other in ages, but it was only hours. We pulled away reluctantly, but her head was resting on each other.

"I see you got my message." Nessie said. We were soaking wet now, but I didn't care and neither did she. We just held each other, starring into each other eyes.

"Seriously Ness. I know Taylor Swift is your favorite singer, but did you have to use her song lyrics in my dream? I would have been her quicker if you would of called, I had to figure out what you meant." I said, teasing her.

"Well , if you came earlier it wouldn't of rained. I'd rather have a year without rain, than a day without you. Even though it's impossible to not have rain in Forks." she said.

"Oh come on, please I beg of you. Get a room, nobody wants to see that." Emmett yelled through the rain, even thought we could of heard him clearly, and he shouldn't be the one talking.

"Ha, good point Jacob, but could you please bring me daughter inside." Edward said, rolling down the window. Nessie rolled her eyes and I laughed. We held hands and started running towards the house

Once we got to the inside the house, Alice was ordering Emmett, Edward, and Jasper where to put shopping bags. What did she buy the whole store? Then Alice came skipping over to us excitingly. Uh oh, I've been around the Cullen's long enough to know what that look in her was, meaning she's done something that involves going overboard in "fashion".

"OH Nessie! You're going to love your birthday decorations, and the dresses I bought you!" said Alice, over excitingly.

"Wait, did you say dresses?" Nessie asked shockingly. She shouldn't be though Alice was going to take over everything, but I got to admit she does a great job. At least Alice wasn't going to be picking out what I was going too wear. I hope she doesn't

"Oh don't worry she already picked yours out Jacob, you have no say like the rest of us" Edward said answering my thoughts. Oh boy.

" Well, she got both of you three, so you could choose what you wanted to wear." Bella said.

"Little choice though, if I don't like it then your not wearing it. My niece and her boyfriend will stand out and not be forgotten." Alice said. Nessie smiled when she said boyfriend. Hey at least somebody's ok with Nessie dating a vampire's natural enemy.

"Why can't Jake and I wear what we want to wear?" Ness said aggravated. They didn't listen thought as they all drifted off into their own conversations. Then Emmett came in with a tan envelope with red embodiment. We all looked at it knowing what it meant. Emmett handed it to Edward, and he opened it up to read it. After a while he looked at Bella, then at Nessie, then at me. What did I do?

"They want you to come along with us." Edward said answering my thoughts. Oh great. Is Alice going to pick out something for me to wear again? Man, I'm going to have more suits then I've ever dreamed of owning.

"Edward, what?" Rosalie asked.

"It's next Saturday." Edward said. Then why did they send it now.

"Because the Volturi like to be always prompt, and this time it is mandatory. So if we don't go, they can clam we broke orders, and they will always be looking for another excuse for destroying us." said Edward, answering my thoughts again. I hope Nessie never does that.

"We have to stand out! I have to find the perfect outfits. I've got an idea why don't the men's ties match our dresses. Nessie you will surely look the best!" Alice said. Why do we have to, so those bloodsuckers will take my girl away from me?

"Yes, Alice I like that idea, it would be unique." The Ice queen said.

"Nessie, what colors do you like best? I like gray, Rose likes lilac, and your mother… well you know how she is with fashion." Alice said.

"If you're going to make me choose, I like black, red and gold, and white, I guess." Nessie said with aggravation. I know that tone, she doesn't care what we wear, heck both of us don't want to go.

"Why choose that?" Emmett blurted out. Good point why would Nessie want to wear some of the colors of vampire eyes? Edward must of head what I was thinking, because he laughed at the thought.

"I don't know. We're not a normal family, and Aunt Alice said that we need to stand out. So those colors are not ordinary." Nessie said, laying her head on my shoulder ad I ran my hand through her long dark hair.

"True. Oh Nessie you would look good in this black ball gown I found, and Esme you would look wonderful in white, and Rosalie should-" Alice started, but Bella walked over and put her hand over Alice's mouth, shutting her up. Thank you Bella! We all laughed.

"Alice, we still got a week. Lets just get through Nessie's birthday, we all know you're going to try and top the others you threw her." Bella said, dropping her hand from Alice's mouth.

"OH, you should see the plans I have for her graduation, and then her wedding!" Alice said winking at Nessie. Ness blushed, since we all knew that one day she was going to become my wife.

"Alice. We need to take one day at a time, lets enjoy her as our little girl long as we can. Graduation's in June. We have a long time from now." Esme said. Thank Goodness she didn't say anything about a wedding yet because, I don't think Ness is ready for that yet. She might feel forced to marry me not because she want to. Then all of a sudden I heard a howl, sounding like Seth's. I got off the couch and dashed through the door. Nessie followed, but Esme stopped her before she got outside. I took off my shorts and stashed them in a bish, pretty soon I felt heat rush through me, then I was on all fours running to meet my pack. I could hear the Cullens running behind me.

"_Seth, what" I _thought. I was worried now.

"_Jacob, we found that same scent a half mile from the house!"_ Seth said out of breath. I turned where he was at, followed by the Cullens. Once we got there, I saw that it wasn't just Seth. Also was all the members of my pack; Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, and the two newbie's Kyle and Kaleb.

"_Where's Renesmee?" _Leah asked. I was hoping that Nessie stayed back. I didn't smell or see her so she must be back at the house. I was about to answer, but Edward beat me too that.

"She's back at the house with Esme." Edward said. Man, we're going to have to step it up since they are coming so close to the house, and it's obvious that they are interested in the Cullens, or my Nessie! I felt calmness wash over me, meaning Jasper was messing with my emotions.

"_Jake, don't worry, we agree. We're going to step it up, their not going to get past us. She's our friend" _Kyle said. Both Kyle and Kaleb had the choice to go to mine or Sam's pack, both choosing mine. (Sam has a little over ten pack members, where I have only six.) Kyle was seventeen and Kaleb was nineteen. They seemed ok that their alpha imprinted on a vampire-human hybrid, and that their would be sometimes where they would have to fight alongside vampires.

"_Does she know?"_ Quil asked. I hated keeping secrets from Nessie, this one I had to agree with Edward.

"_No."_ I thought. Seth was still thinking about this scent. Something was wrong with it. I looked at Edward, who was filling in what the rest of the Cullens were missing out on, but stopped imminently when he heard what was going on.

"Continue Seth." said Edward.

"_Well, when I smelt this scent; I decided to follow it. I came to here, but then all of a sudden the scent dropped, like it was never here. I waited for a while maybe it would come up again. Then all of a sudden it picked up again; I followed it, and was lead back to here, but then it vanished again, when it picked up again it was coming from four different directions. It kept doing this pattern, like they were messing with my sense if smell."_ a tired Seth said.

"_Seth, go home and get some sleep."_ I ordered. He didn't object so he must be tired, heck we were all tired. Staying up all patrolling all night was catching up to us. Then I smelt it; that sweet disgusting smell. Yeah I got used to the smell being at the Cullen's house constantly, but this one was like a smack in the face, and it was coming and going like Seth explained it. My pack was fixing to follow it.

"Don't its a trick they want us to follow it, but I can't hear why." Edward said, trying to tell both groups not to follow it.

"I can't even see them, they keep changing their mind. It must be on purpose." Alice said upset.

"Edward, we have to go after it! Their after her!" Emmett said. He's got a point.

"Emmett. We can't go after it, it's a trap. If their after her; and we follow, then that only leaves Esme to fight against them! We don't know how many they are. Can't you listen, or are you just so use to not thinking and do the most stupid decisions, and making it worse, to do so." Edward yelled. I looked over at my pack, they knew the look I gave them, and left. This was going to be World War III pretty soon.

Emmett and Edward were face to face, glaring angrily at each other. Bella was at Edward's side as ice queen was at Emmett's, along with Jasper and Alice and me. Good thing, Nessie wasn't here to see this.

"Ok, both of you just calm down. Lets just call Carlisle." Jasper said. I stood between them now, blocking both of them from attack.

"Fine." Emmett said, storming of, Rosalie following after him. Jasper went off to call Carlise, as the others went into their own conversation. Maybe I should phase back to human.

"Yes, it would be easier for the others to understand, and I think its time we tell Nessie." Edward said. Then we started running back toward the house. Edward kept running `toward the house as I stopped near the bush my shorts were stashed, I phased back to human and rushed to put them on. I started back to the house.

I barged in followed by Rosalie and Emmett. I saw a look of confusion on my Nessie's. Eddie boy looked like he was trying to think of something to say.

"Nessie, remember when you were reading Jacob's mind last night, and saw him think of a new scent." Edward said.

"Yeah. I started to thinking about it, then thought it was just a nomad passing through, or that these vampires knew the family." Nessie said. I walked over to sit by her. I took her hand I looked into those beautiful brown eyes.

"That's the same scent that we were just after, and it's not the first time it has been around. We all think they are after you." I said. I hated telling her that they were after her. I can't live without her.

"How could you keep this from me! Especially you Jacob." Ness said angrily. She got off the couch and went over to the new put in windows.

"Nessie, sweetie. We thought the same thing you did until recently. It's going to be al-" Bella begun. I wanted so just wrap my arms around her, to protect her from any harm. By now Carlisle came through the door and Alice was filling him in.

"Don't say it's going to be alright. No, its not going to be alright!" said Nessie, with more anger in her voice. She was right though, but I couldn't tell her that. It would break her heart. I couldn't stand it anymore. I walked over to her; and wrapped my arms around her, as she sobbed in my chest. Everybody looked at us with sadness. We all hated seeing her this upset.

"I can't do this anymore! Why can't I be normal? A normal teenager going to high school, then going to collage. A normal teenager making her parents mad when she sneaks out after curfew to see her friends! A normal teenager driving her _normal _father crazy, because she's head over heals in love with the boy of her dreams. Having a normal family, having a normal wedding, having normal kids! Why can't I have that, just one taste of normal. Just having a normal life for one second, because I know I'll live forever doing the same routine over and over. Why?" Nessie asked through tears.

"Ness, we try to give you a normal life, well as normal as it can get for a girl who's part vampire part human." Alice said, sounding like she was trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah well, it's not enough." Nessie snapped back, then unwrapped herself from my embrace. She flew up the stairs, and slammed her bedroom store.

"That went well." I mumbled.

"Just shutup dog." Rosalie said..

"So, what are we going to do?" Bella asked. She already knew the answer though.

"Jacob, could you and your pack could run patrol around the house?" asked Carlisle. I shook my head yes.

"What about her being at school?' Jasper asked. He had a good point. We can't keep her at home: one, because we don't know how long their going to be around here, two, because people would get suspicious that she was at school one week and not the next. Plus she would be devastated, her, she's wanting to be normal, and her going to school was as close as she was going to get.

"Yes, Jacob you are correct" Edward said.

"Then we leave. I think it's times, and we might be able to get rid of the flees around her." Blondie said. No, they couldn't. I would follow. I wouldn't be able to live if she was far away. I wanted to snap back, but this was time to be serious.

"They'd follow." Emmett said. He had a good point though. If they wanted Ness so bad, they would surely follow and get her. But if they were so interested in her? If they were so interested in hybrids, then why don't go after Nahuel or his sisters? Why my Renesmee?

"Because Jacob she is a very special little girl. That's why it is so important that we unfortunately have to go to this Volturi Gala, and show them that she is still harmless." Edward said, answering my thoughts.

"Could it be the Volturi, just trying to sneak a glance at her?" Emmett said.

"Possibly, they could have sent over new members." Carlisle replied.

"I would of seen them decide, but with these they keep changing their mind so quick I can't see them." Alice said.

"Oh Edward. Please, we need to go up there. I can't stand having her upset!" pleaded Bella. They went up upstairs. I heard Edward and Bella asking Nessie to come down, they had no luck. Next try was Carlisle and Esme, same result as Nessie's parents. Then Alice and Jasper and Blondie and Emmett tried. All came down with no success. Maybe I should go up there, she might listen to me.

"Yes, she would. She keeps thinking about you." Edward said. I got up and ran up the stairs, taking three at a time. I finally got to her door and knocked.

"What?" Nessie said. You could tell she was crying. I took a deep breath, before I answered.

"Its Jake. May I please come in?" I asked.

"No duh, I know its you. You're the only one, besides me, who has a heartbeat." Nessie said sarcastically.

"Well, can I please still come in?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"I don't know? Can you?" she said , with a sound of sarcasm in her voice. I waited a patiently a few more minutes, then heard her footsteps go across the floor, and open the door. She looked such a mess; but still so beautiful, with tear stained eyes, knotted hair, white tank top and shorts. I walked in and shut her door, as she sat back down on her bed. I got her computer chair; and sat down right in front on her, and stared her in the eye.

"What?" she asked.

"You look so beautiful." I said smiling.

"You are such a horrible liar, Jacob Black." Nessie said, with a teasing smile.

"No, I'm serious Renesmee Cullen. You are the most beautiful, one of a kind in so many ways girl I have ever laid my eyes on, and I'm not saying that just because you're my imprint." I said serious. I stood up and sat down on her bed, and wrapped my arms around her as she cried more,"

"_Why me?" _she showed me.

"Why can't I be normal? I couldn't stand it if something happened to my family, the wolves or you! All because of me!" said Nessie, between sobs.

"Nessie, normal is overrated, boring and predictable. You are an amazing girl. Normal or not. You don't have to worry, nothing is going to hurt or come between us." I said, rocking her back and forth, kissing her on the forehead. She calmed down.

"All you need to worry about now; is your birthday, and what outfits Alice is going to make us wear, and who she invited. Lord knows she's going to go all out." I said. She looked at me smiling.

"_I couldn't imagine you in a tux or suit." _she showed me.

"Believe it, because Friday you will see me in one." I said laughing.

"Thanks Jake. You really know how to make a; non-boring, unpredictable girl feel better.: Ness said. Yeah, she's got that right. Nessie was unpredictable, stubburn, determined, but hey you got to love her.

"Watch it." Nessie warned me. I guess I spoke to soon about her always in my head, but with her I don't mind.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you more." she said smiling. We really didn't need to go onto who loves who more, but if we did I would win. And it would take forever, but we got that already.

"True." Ness said again, answering my thoughts. Can't you tell she's Edward's daughter?

"Forever and Always?" She asked, holding out her pinkie.

"Forever and Always." I agreed, wrapping mine around hers. I felt like a six year old doing that.

"You act like it sometimes." she said. Really Ness. I cant ask a question already with him picking at my brain, I don't need her to do it too.

"Why, does it aggravate you, because that's the reason why I do it." she said, flashing me a kiss me smile.

"Ok enough with the mind reading." I said, tickling her.

Its been hours and we were still talking. Not important stuff, just talked. I looked at her alarm clock, 12:30. Dang, it seemed like I just got there, but I guess time fly when you're with the one you love. My eyes were getting heavy, and it looked like hers was to.

"Ok, beautiful. You got school tomorrow." I said getting up. Nessie grabbed my hand, that made me have an electric current through my body.

"_Stay." _Ness showed me.I waited a couple of minutes, seeing if Edward and Bella would object. But when I heard their approval, I climbed into bed with her, and wrapped my arms around her so that she was facing me.

"Jacob, can you give me something?" Nessie asked sleepily, her chocolate brown eyes bright.

"I am your servant. Your wish is my command." I answered.

"Could you give me a kiss goodnight?" she asked smiling. I leaned in to kiss her, giving her what she wanted, like always. My hands went to her back, pulling her closer to me. I had to stop this before it went to far. I pulled away reluctantly, both of us breathing heavy.

"Happy?' I asked.

"Yes, but why did you stop?" Nessie said smiling.

"Because your family, including your father, can hear everything we do." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Smart, Jacob." I heard Edward say. I laughed as she cuddled up next to me. I turned off her lamp and wrapped my arms around her .

I started to drift off into a peaceful sleep. Today was perfect. The girl I loved was right here with me. In my arms. The girl I would give a kiss goodnight to forever. I would die trying to protect her. I would be there for her anytime she needed me. Forever and Always

**_Review!_**

.


	11. Chapter 11

**I so so so so so so sorry for not updating in a while. I have been busy like crazy. But I do want to say thank you to all the people who read, reviewed, set me and my story as favorite. I don't know when I will be able to update again, but I will try and do it again soon. I have to find to breathe(Not really just a figure of speech) this isn't my favorite chapter, but I've thought of something that would pretty cool to do… maybe ask questions on what you think about it this story like fav character part ect…, and maybe put it at the end of the story.. I know it might sound cheesy but might as well give it a shot. I can't think of anything else right now… If I do I will let ya'll know.**

**Disclaimer scene: **

**Me: I am the rightful owner of twilight.**

**GenerlLee01Girl: No you don't Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Me: Well, I own Jacob Black.**

**GeneralLee01Girl: HA, in you dreams!**

**Me: that's what I mean… in my dreams I own Jacob Black.**

**Ok people I think you get the picture I don't own Twilight… never have and never will. Here's chapter 11... Enjoy!( Oh and read at the bottom. I have a question)**

Forever Mine

Chapter 11: School time.

Nessie's Point of view

I woke up with the sun in my face. I turned to see if the man I loved was right beside me, but unfortunately he wasn't. Jacob waking up early? Wow, that was a shocker! I looked over at the clock, 6a.m. I had enough time before school to get ready. I sat up and went to the bathroom, to take a shower. The warm water felt good against my skin, waking me up from a; nice, well deserved sleep. Something that I haven't had in a while. I got out, and blow dried my hair. What the heck might as well straighten it. I went to my gigantic closet and to put on some clothes. I remember the day that Aunt Alice put it in, saying a girl never has to many clothes, shoes and accessories. For me that means I'm stuck being her own personal dress up doll.

A thousand things were running through my mind. From school, to these vampires, the Volturi, my family, my Jacob, that kiss we had. I thought about that, and the one last night was… wow, amazing, speechless, in a good way. My fingers went to my lips, as I remembered it. I smiled at the thought. I wanted to be with him forever, but I also wanted to be normal. Ugh, I feel like I'm being torn into two different directions.

"Why can't this be easy?" I said to myself, knowing everybody could hear me. Then I realized, that I still had my stitches in from two nights ago. Since I'm part human I can scratch, but not as easy as a full one. When I do, I heal better than a normal human would. Hah, normal human, I'm far from that.

I unwrapped my bandage, checking to see of any infection. Nope, all seemed ok, I was still a little sore. I just hope I get them out before people at school start to notice, or if the Denali's come over. I just didn't want people asking questions. My stomach growled, and I smelt the breakfast aroma coming from downstairs. I decided to go downstairs.

Once I got downstairs; and into the kitchen, I saw my whole family, including Jacob, sitting in the kitchen. Uh oh, I don't remember doing anything stupid to in trouble for the whole family to be in the same room together, lately. Daddy laughed as I went over to sit near my Jacob who as always, had his plate filled with food.

"Good mourning sweetie." Momma said.

"Ha, it's a school day, it's not a great mourning." I said digging in to the chocolate chip pancakes, French toast, bacon grandma sat in front of me.

"It should be a good morning after last night. I was worried you two were going to do more than that." Uncle Emmett said. I blushed, as Daddy looked at Emmett and growled.

"Ok, so what did I do to get all of you to be in here. Especially Aunt Rose and Jake being in the same room together. I haven't heard you two have an argument lately." I said with sarcasm. Rosalie scowled, and Jacob had a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry. We already had one early this morning. I'm surprised you slept through it." Jake said, pulling me closer to him. I'm still wondering why their all together. Should I be worried?

"No Renesmee, you shouldn't be worried. What you should be worried is with Alice doing her- I'm mean your party. And the people she invited." Daddy said.

"Aunt Alice, who did you invite? I asked.

"Well; Charlie, Billy, Sue, your friends from school, the wolf packs, the Denali coven, and a couple more people." she said. I pushed my half empty plate back; and laid my head on the table, with an aggravated sigh. I guess you can say it a good and bad thing. The good thing was I get to see my friends, the Denali coven that I miss so much, and Grandpa Charlie. I missed him so much, I haven't seen him in months. His health hasn't been that great lately. Last year he had a mild stroke, scaring momma like crazy. That's why we haven't moved yet, so we could be closer to Charlie, and that so Carlisle could monitor his health.

"Couldn't you let me in on one thing?" I pleaded.

"I can let you in on one thing, your dress and Jacob's tux. That's all, the rest I want to be a surprise." Alice said.

"I hate surprises." I mumbled getting up, and walking into the living room. The rest followed, and Jake plopped down on the couch next to me.

"So much like her mother." Uncle Jasper said. Why do people keep comparing me to her? I want to be my own person. Maybe I could actually play my game this week?

"Sorry Ness, you will be able to get your stitches out enough, but you're not going to play volleyball." Daddy said. Why can't I do stuff that I want to do. Why can't I play sports, like any other normal, teenage girl.

"Because you don't need to hurt yourself again, and the Denali's are coming over Thursday and they would like to see you." he said. I was about to interject, but everybody gave me a look of keep you big mouth shut. Don't I need to learn that sometimes?

"Don't say another word young lady. No butts." Momma said. Oh, now I get it! They want to tell me what to do and make all my decisions, where they keep telling me to_ "_make right choices in life". Wow! So they were lying to me?

"Watch it young lady, or _you _will be in big trouble." said daddy, reading my mind.

"Will you stay out of my head for once!" I growled at him.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!" Momma scolded. Well, I might as well go to school before I do something I'll probably regret later.

"Yes, that would be best. We will talk after you get home from school." Daddy said. I rolled my eyes.

"Could I borrow somebody's car? I promise I won't wreck it." I said sarcastically.

"Here." Aunt Alice said, throwing me her keys to her Porsche. Wow! She rarely let anybody drive it!

"Thanks." I mumbled. Then I walked out to the garage, followed my faithful wolf. I backed out the garage, and sped down the driveway.

"You know, you didn't have to come with me. I'll be ok." I said. But I was glad he came though.

"Yeah I know. I needed somebody to drop me off at my house." Jake said. I rolled my eyes.

"_Then why don't you phase. You'd probably get there faster than me." _I showed him.

"Because I wanted to spend some time with you. I'm going to have to go hours without seeing you." Jacob said, then started making wolf whines. He can act younger than me can't he?

"Alright, you win." I said.

"Is the great Nessie Cullen admitting defeat?" he said in mock shock. I rolled my eyes again.

"You didn't let me finish. I _was _going to say, that you win this time. And no I am not admitting defeat." I said, then turning the radio on one of my favorite station's. Rolling in the deep was playing, as I turned the speakers up so high they were booming. I started singing. Jacob laughed as I turned down it down.

"What was that for? That's a good song." I said.

"Because Alice would kill you if you did anything to her car, and you have a beautiful voice. I wouldn't be able to hear you with the speakers blaring." Jacob said. What he was saying was true. Alice would be severally mad if I broke anything on her car. I laughed, but kept on singing.

After several minutes we were finally in La Push. I was an exception to come and go as I please to as I please on the Quileute reservation, while my family had to have either me or a member of Jacob's wolf pack to come onto the reservation. And I was also Jake's imprint. I sped up a little bit faster, now going over 200 mph.

"Renesmee! Slow down." Jake said in a stern voice. I couldn't help but laugh, and he gave up and laughed. I thought our relationship would change after us starting to be together, but it only seemed to get stronger. Then there are times when I doubt if it will always still be like this.

"Ness, your going to pass the road up." Jacob said. I rolled my eyes, as I turned sharply onto his driveway road. Then I was racing down his driveway, and saw his little red house.

"See. We're here safe and sound. I thought you would of learned by now that you should never doubt me." I said as I put the car in park. Leaning in for him to kiss me.

Do I ever?" said Jake, with my favorite crooked, smirky grin, giving me a kiss. This kiss was like last nights. Fury, but sweet and gentle. This was the type of kiss, that I knew I wasn't going to be the first to pull away. After a couple of minutes I heard laughing. We pulled away to find: Paul, Jared, Kyle, Kaleb, Quil, Embry, and Seth all laughing. I wondered where Leah was at, then remember she had a collage class today. I turned off the car as we both got out.

"Awww, how sweet. Nessie and Jacob sitting in a tree, k-I-s-s-I-n-g, first comes love, then comes marriage… I forgot the rest." Embry said. Seriously, its sad that I could act older than these boys sometimes,

"Good, because if you didn't shutup in the next three seconds, you'd regret all those words you said." Jacob said, pulling me closer to him. I felt an electric current flash through me as he did.

"Don't worry Jake he doesn't understand yet." said Kaleb even though he hasn't imprinted yet.

"Dude, you haven't even imprinted yet. How could you even understand?" Embry said to him. Kaleb was nineteen and hasn't found his imprint yet, but he was dating girls until he's found the "one".

"Alright, if you want to argue over my baby brother and his soul-mate, you can. But there's food on the table if you want." Rachel said walking next to Paul. With the word food said, all started running. Well, all except my favorite wolf.

"So, you're one of us now huh?' Rachel said smiling. Meaning, I'm finally with my imprinter. I guess now I get to be called "wolf girl" to my face now.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I said, smiling at Jake who was doing the same at me. Rachel walked off back into the house.

"Well, me Emily and Sue fixed up breakfast. There's plenty if you want some, even though we feed millions with what we cook." she said. She's got that right. There can never be enough food when you have a bunch of teenage shape-shifters around. Then I got to thinking, Sue's here. Oh boy. Sue was Leah and Seth's mother. Her husband died of an heart attack before I was born, and Billy and Grandpa Charlie were close friends to her husband. Both men try and keep her company, and I think both are kind of falling for her.

"I would love to, but I have to get to school." I answered. I would of skipped out if, one: Forks wasn't a small, small town, and two: having a family as vampires and having a father could read minds. Yeah, that wasn't I good idea. With that she left.

"Are you sure you don't want to skip school, or at least go later. You're a straight A student, and could probably miss months and still come out valedictorian at the end of the school year." said Jacob turning me so I could look at him.

"I wish I could; but it's a small town and if my family out…" I trailed off.

"Atleast say hey to Emily and my dad. You haven't seen them in a while, and everybody keeps hounding on how I never bring you out anymore." Jacob said, giving me my favorite smile. Why does he have to do this to me? I was so tempted to skip school, just to spend a little more time with him. But he does have a point. I haven't seen both Emily and Billy in a while, and to be honest I haven't seen any of Sam's pack or my Jacob's in a while, or the other imprints. Sam and Emily got married over a year ago and were expecting their first child.

"I would love to, but I'm already late as it is." I said. Then Jacob's lips meet mine. I know I should pull away, or I was just going to ditch school after all.

"Jakey." I said in a pleading tone, pulling away.

"What?" he said playing incident, when he knew what he was trying to do.

"You're trying make me not leave." I said.

"Is it working?" Jacob asked eagerly.

"Sort of, but yes I_ do have to go._ I will be out in only a few hours." I said emphasizing the have to go part. I started walking to the car.

"I'll be by the car!" I heard Jacob yell as I drove off. Once I was on the road I speed up, might as well before I miss my second class. I finally drove up to Forks High School, I got out of the Porsche, and ran at vampire speed to the building. Thank Goodness nobody was out their, and my geography teacher, Mrs. Jana, was always 10 minutes late. I slid into my seat next to Karli and Abby before the late bell had wrung.

"Where in the heck have you been?" Karli asked.

"Sorry, I got caught up doing… something."

"OH, with Jacob Black?" she asked again

"You missed the team meeting. Your suspended until the very last game of the season." Abby said. What! I'm suspended for breaking a bratty girls nose?

"Why, I just broke her nose." I said.

"Ness, she has a broken jaw bone too. You gave her a concussion. I don't see how though. You don't have inhuman strength." Abby said. Uh Oh, I hope she isn't suspecting anything. I hope I didn't reveal the secret. How could I of possibly done that?

"She deserves it though. Making fun of us, and just about everybody here in this school." Karli said, in a matter of fact tone. Now our teacher was in the class room and calling out role.

"Ren-us-mee?" Mrs. Jana said confusingly. Why can't people get my name right! I mean come on people it's a cross between Renée and Esme! Or why not be enlisted as just Nessie?

"Renesmee." I corrected. "Here"

It was finally lunch as me, Karli, and Abby went to go sit at our table with Karli's brother Drew. I could hear several people talking about my injuring Megan. Oh great, the whole school knows. Heck, why don't I go ahead and share my life with the whole Forks High.

"Hey Ness, I heard you got suspended from volleyball. That sucks, and just when you were taking them to victory." Drew said.

"Yeah so. Listen I've had a crappy day already, I don't need anybody to remind me that I screwed up." I whispered-yelled to him. Loud enough for his human ears to hear.

"Well sorry. I was just trying to comment that you were the best thing that the team's ever got." Drew said. I hope that was just him being a good friend. I'd hate to tell them that my heart was already taken.

After lunch we went of to finish our classes, meaning that I wasn't going to see Jake anytime soon.

Finally school was out, and I started rushing over to Aunt Alice's car. Then I saw my Jacob. Seeing him only took my breathe away, as always. He was standing against the yellow Porsche, wearing blue jeans and a black shirt that showed every muscle in his body. I noticed several of the girls were looking at him, like the boys looked at me.

"Hey beautiful." Jacob said, giving me my favorite grin, as I walked up into his warm embrace.

"See I told you I would be waiting." he said again, whispering so low that only me and him could hear.

"Yes you did, but Jake I think all the girls have an eye out for you." I said.

"Don't worry then, because I have my eye already out for another girl. I just hope she feels the same way." Jacob said, giving me a kiss.

"Oh don't worry, she does." I replied. I heard Karli and Abby's giggling as the were coming up to us. I turned around and smiled, Jacob still having his arms around me.

"Hey Nessie, is that your early birthday present?" karli said, eyeing Jake a little.

"No, its my sister Alice's, she's letting me drive it every now and then. But I wish I had my own." I said. I had to start calling my: parents, uncles, and aunts, my brothers and sisters when I started looking the same age as them, also calling my grandparents my adoptive parents.( I never really planned on being a senior, and only turning three) so I had to go by what everybody else went by. Well, all except my mother._ "A mother and father died leaving their only daughter as a very young orphan, and since Dr. Cullen and his wife were the next to ken, they take the young orphan in and she lives a normal, happy ever after."_ Did you see that I put normal? Yeah, that's for people who's mother was a human while giving birth, your father was full vampire, your family has gold eyes, you hunt on animal blood, you have very special inhuman talents, and several vampires out to kill you. Does the sound normal to you?

"Oh don't worry. You'll get one when you can prove that you can keep one for long enough." Jacob said.

"Nessie, I do believe you need to introduce us. Is this _the_ Jacob Black you speak so often of?" Abby said teasing me, but also very interested in my Jacob too.

"Abby, you don't need to pick on Nessie having here first boyfriend. I hate to break it to you, but you have an eye out for Seth Clearwater. So you shouldn't be talking." Karli said. Abby blushed.

"Yes, I am _the _Jacob Black that Nessie speaks so often of." Jacob said with sarcasm , shaking hands with both of them formally.

"Oh, and don't worry we are so definitely going coming to your house Friday." Karli said.

"Umm… ok." I said. That was… out of the blue. I said bye to both, as me and Jake got in the car and drove off. I kept thinking about my Grandpa Charlie. I haven't seen him in months. I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"So you speak about me often." Jacob said, but I wasn't really paying attention.

"Nessie, love. What's wrong? You look worried." Jake said. I showed him what I was thinking.

"I'm going to see Grandpa Charlie. If you don't want to come you can surely get out, but I'm not stopping." I said, pressing down on the gas.

"Yes my Nessie. I will go with you to see Charlie, but I will warn you there is another love triangle going on. And it's involving Sue, my dad, and Charlie, and I think its best if we stay out of this one. I'm threw with being stuck in love triangles." Jacob said.

"I wasn't planning on it, and you've only been in one. I hope you haven't been in another triangle. And you don't have to worry about it with me. I love you, and nobody else can take my heart because its already spoken for." I said. I turned onto the road Charlie lived on. Once we got there, I turned off the car and went to his house, of coarse followed by my faithful wolf. I got to the front door, and knocked on the door. I heard coughing and footsteps. Maybe something was wrong.

"Nessie! You've gotten so big! Your getting to look so much like your mother every time I see you!" Grandpa said excitedly. We walked into the house. He was still on the need to know basis.

""Hey Grandpa Charlie. Yeah I guess I am, but Momma always reminds me on how much I look like Daddy." I said giving him a hug. I missed him so much.

"Hey Jake. How are you, and how is Sue?" said Charlie, shaking hands with Jacob.

"Good, thanks. Um… Sue's doing good. I saw her at my dad's, and she told me to tell you hello for her," Jacob said uncomfortably. Can't blame him, he doesn't want his dad and his imprints grandfather pulled into an argument. Plus Billy and Charlie have been great friends for a while, it would bad for them to be in an argument. Along with me and Jake.

"Oh… So Nessie how has Alice planned your big birthday bash?" Charlie asked as we sat down in the living room.

"I have no idea. All I know is that she wants me to choose between three dresses, and has Jacob a tux. And to be honest Grandpa, I'm scared to know what all she has planned." I was truly afraid. I mean its Alice she might have cannons shooting out fire or something over the top like that. I'm starting to dread my birthdays now.

After hours and hours of talk the phone rang. I looked at the clock 8:45! Good thing I did all my homework at school.

"Yeah she's here, and so is Jacob. Don't worry Edward she's fine, and safe. Ok I'll tell her." Grandpa Charlie said.

"I hate to push you off; but Edward's wanting you home, and I need to get to the station early in the morning." Grandpa Charlie said. I got up and gave him a hug, and walked out to the car. As I got their I turned and threw the keys to Jacob.

"Do you feel like driving? I asked, giving him my famous puppy dog eyes.

"Are you tired of driving? Nessie are you sure you are ok?" Jacob said teasing me.

"Yes I feel fine. I just don't feel like driving." We drove home in silence.

"Nessie, Ness wake up. We're at your house." Jacob said. Weird, we were in the garage, I must of dozed off to sleep. Jake and I got out the car and walked into the house.

"Renesmee Cullen. How dare you stay this late on a school night." Daddy said.

"And not call." Momma finished for him. I rolled my eyes. Will they just give me a break?

"I was fine, safe. Jake was with me so what could I get into, or hurt. I am part vampire you know." I said.

"Young lady, your attitude is not appropriate. We all know what happen at your school. You almost killed that little girl!" Aunt Rosalie said. Why can't she shutup she's not my mother.

"No Aunt Rosalie, I. Did. Not. Kill. Megan. I think your over exaggerating. And why should you care, your not my mother." I snapped. OMG! What did I just say? I loved my Aunt Rose along with the rest of my family. I didn't mean to say any of that stuff to, but they are pushing me to the limit.

"Renesemee! We need to talk to you." Momma said. I rolled my eyes and plopped down on the couch. I looked at my Aunt Rose, and saw hurt. I wanted badly to apoligizt to her, but the words were stuck in my throat. Like I couldn't say anything. I shook my head to go on.

"We think that its best for you to quit with anything that you might find use for your strength and speed." Uncle Jasper said with uncertainty. Wow, there's the next thing for me to be normal out the window. What next are they going to start home schooling me again?

"_Why?_" I shoed all of them.

"Ness, you put a girl in the hospital for hitting a ball in her face that caused serious injuries… Your risking a chance of exposing us sweetheart. When you are able to control your strength, you will be able to rejoin." Daddy said. I knew it was hard for him to say that, he knew that I loved doing sports, but still why? I looked at Jacob pleading for him to help me out, but he just shook his head with agreement.

"It's for your safety Nessie, and if its going to endanger your safety then I don't want you to be in it." Jacob said. I was on the brink of tears now.

"FOR MY SAFETY! OH YEAH LIKE ALL THOSE "SECRETS" YOU KEEP FROM ME! ABOUT YOURS, MOMMA'S AND DADDY'S PAST THAT ALL OF YOU ARE KEEPING FROM ME BECAUSE YOU THINK ITS FOR MY _SAFETY!_ OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE, I THOUGH YOU JACOB WOULD ATLEAST TELL ME." I said, then flashed upstairs to my bedroom. Once I got in there I slammed the door, and plopped on my bed. I started to let the tears come. Now I wasn't so sure if me and Jacob would make to Forever and Always, much less Forever Mine.

_**Here's my Forever Mine Trivia question: What is your favorite part in the story?**_

_**If you want you can either Private Message me or put it in a review… and let me know what you think, if its stupid or really cool.**_

_**There's the little button down there. Review, Review.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**I would like to have a shout out to all the **_**people who have sent me wonderful reviews, and have put me and my story to their favorites.**_** I might go into the dedications but, I know that ya'll would want to read this next chapter, so I'm just going to say that ya'll reviews are making me want to become a better writer, and make this story a whole lot better. Now I don't know why I wanted to do an Esme chapter, but I though it would be pretty cool, this isn't may favorite chapter either, but hey everybody's got an opinion … so enjoy.**

**P.S: Read the authors note below. Might help lol.**

**Disclaimer. I disclaim twilight.**

Forever Mine

Chapter 12: unexplainable

Esme's pov.

I saw my granddaughter fly upstairs teary eyed. It hurt me to see her like this. She wants to be normal so bad; and not playing sports like a regular teenage girl must break her heart. I saw Jacob get up and want go after her. I am glad Jacob found somebody he can love, and be loved back, and I'm glad my granddaughter found a young man that truly loves her. (Even though he imprinted on her young.)

"Let her be by herself for a while Jacob." I said. He continued to look upstairs, then sighed and walked out the door.

"You still want to get her that car?" Emmett said jokingly. Even though she's not acting like she normally does, Carlisle and I still believe that she needs a vehicle. Nessie is a senior early, and she has worked hard to get there. Also she has had a rapid growth spurt, and is still fast growing little girl, her moods are going to be worse than a human girl sometimes.

"I can't believe she said that." Rosalie said, with shock on her face.

"Me neither, but we still got to love her." I said. I looked over to Bella, whose face was face was full of shock that her daughter said that. Then she looked at Rose and growled.

"Rose, I appreciate you correcting Nessie, but she is _my daughter_. I will correct to that extinct like you did. I am her mother! I will raise her the way I think is best!" Bella said her voice stern.

"Oh really? Well, who do you think she's closer to? Honestly I'm more of a mother than you are." Rose snapped. Both were face to face now, growling at each other. We were all trying to prevent a fight. I hope Nessie's not hearing this. She would be heartbroken if to find out any of her family is fighting over her. After a couple more minutes Edward and Emmett was able to get both girl outside and apologizing.

"I know this was already asked, but are you really getting her a car?" Jasper asked. Isn't that what grandparents are for, spoiling their grandchildren. Nessie is not our granddaughter by blood, but we love her like she is. And trust me we have spoiled her.

"Yes, I think we should, even though she is acting different. She grows fast, so her moods are going to change very quickly." Carlisle said. I knew he was worried about her as much as we all were. She has always controlled her strength, speed, and even her control over blood around humans. That's why she was able to do sports, and other school activities. It doesn't seem right that Nessie would slip. What's weird is that Nessie accepted who she was, and that she's not normal. All this started when; Bella, Edward, and Nessie went to visit Zafrina in the Amazons. They ran into Nahuel; and him and Nessie formed a great bond, but she still understood that she wasn't normal. Now it's like a 360 degrees turn.

"What are we going to do? How are we going to keep her safe? She's got school, and her friends. How can we keep that from her?" Alice said. That was another reason. This scent… These vampires aren't nomads passing through. Either they are curious about our lifestyle, and how we hunt. Or their interested in our Nessie.

Thinking of them hurting Nessie scared me. Even though she is half vampire; she can still get injured if its bad enough and her strength wouldn't last long without training. She's _way_ stronger than a human, but against a full vampire? Or what if it's a newborn? She's inherited Edward's speed, but what if that isn't enough. What if she gets severely injured and nobody's there to help her. Or worse…killed! I don't want to even think about that.

"Sweetheart, calm down. Is something wrong?" my husband asked. I looked around; it was just only me and him.

"I'm worried about Nessie." I said. Carlisle what I meant what I said that.

"I am too." he replied. Even though she's not our granddaughter by blood, we still love and spoil her like she was.

"What are we going to do? She's acting so different." I said.

"Give her all our love, and take it day by day. I guess that's all we can do when our granddaughter is part vampire part human, that's stubborn and determined as they can come." Carlisle said laughing at the last part. He was right. Our Nessie is stubborn and determined, but we all still love her dearly.

"True, but Carlisle what do these vampires want with our Nessie?" I asked.

"Their probably curious about her, or how our lifestyle is." he said, but after eighty-nine years of being together I knew the sound of his voice that he didn't sound convinced either.

"If their so curious about hybrids, then why don't they go and see Nahuel and his sisters." I said. I know that doesn't sound normally like me, but when it comes to my family I'll do anything to protect them.

"She's a powerful little girl. We just found out she had another gift, or another side to it. They might just be curious about her kind." he answered. I know that might be not possible, but he knew what to say to calm me down.

"How do you always know what to say?" I asked. I already knew the answer; but after eighty-nine years together, I like to hear what he says.

"Years of practice." Carlisle said smiling at me. Every time I look at him, I fall in love again. Going back to that sixteen year old girl, who broke he leg falling out of a tree. Seeing a handsome man that she never forgot about. I get to spend forever with him.

Even though the most horrible stuff would try to rip this family apart, we always pull together stronger. We have had thing that were almost successful, but we've learned to come together like a real family should. I knew that something or someone was trying to tear this apart. I just don't know what.

Bella and Rosalie have formed a wonderful bond; when Bella was pregnant with Nessie, and rarely had a fight until now. The same with Nessie. She's never been disrespectful to any of us. Now it seems like she wants to rip our heads off. Like she doesn't trust us anymore.

"Carlisle, what are we going to do about the Volturi?" I asked.

"Prove to them, that she is still harmless to the vampire world, and hasn't broken the law." he said. We stayed silent for a while, listening to our granddaughter sleep. Then all of a sudden her breathing stopped, and Nessie let out a blood-curling scream. Carlisle and I dashed upstairs, as I heard Bella and Edward running toward the house.

We got to her room in a matter of seconds. It looked like she was thrashing at something, and her face had pain all over it.

"Esme. Call Bella and Edward. Jacob too." Carlisle ordered. Picking up Nessie and brought her to his office.

I followed him while I dialed the numbers. I looked at Carlisle who was trying to wake her up.

"Esme! What is it? Me and Edward hear Ness screaming. Is she-" Bella started, but I cut her off.

"It's Nessie. She's having a nightmare, and it looks like she's also having trouble breathing." I said.

"We're close to the house." Bella said sounding upset that her daughters in trouble. After that I hung up. I was fixing to call Jacob, then screams gotten worse. She wasn't even breathing. We couldn't even wake her up.

"I called Bella. Their on their way." I said walking into my husband's office.

"Good, hopefully Jacob can hear us and-" Carlisle said, but was cut off by Nessie's screaming. We were trying to wake her up.

"Stop! Please! Stop!" Nessie screamed.

"Nessie, sweetie wake up. It's just a bad dream" I said. Then all of a sudden her hands flashed to her neck, like somebody was chocking her. Now she was struggling to breathe. Now everybody was in the room, as Carlisle went into full doctor mode.

"No! Stop! You win, just don't hurt them! Leave them alone!" My granddaughter screamed. Wait? Who are them?

"This ones worse. Her thoughts aren't right? It feels like an allusion. I - Nessie don't do this." Edward said answering my thoughts, but something happen. Only my eldest son could only hear.

"Edward! What!" Rosalie shouted, but everybody was focused on one thing… what was going on with our Nessie.

"Emmett, why don't we take Rose and Alice downstairs." Jasper said. They all four reluctantly left. I looked at Bella, who was frozen. It looked like she was having trouble purchasing everything that was going on. Can't blame her. Her daughters in trouble, and there's nothing she can do. Just feeling helpless. I heard Nessie's breathing pick up, and we all let out a sigh of relief; but then her screaming picked up, and was than before. All of a sudden the unthinkable happen… her heart stopped!

"What's wrong? Leah said- No! Oh please no. She's not… she can't be!" Jacob rushed in, and instantly fell besides Nessie.

"That's impossible. I can still hear her thoughts, but she's not…" Edward said. This doesn't seem right thought. This feels like a dream all together, not reality. I could see the pain in my son's eyes that his daughter was…

"Edward, Bella, do you want me to do this." Carlisle said. Meaning, being changed into a full vampire. If it's even impossible.

"Please, Nessie. Don't do this. I can't live without you Jacob said, taking her hand.

"Wait how this can be possible. She's projecting her thoughts?" he continued

"Wait. This isn't right. She's not dead. Somebody must have a talent to make an allusion or something. I don't understand this. Jacob say something. She hears you." Edward said as him and Carlisle stood back.

"Nessie? Please hear me, and come back to me. I love you! Please baby, don't leave me." Jacob said. His jaw clenched. He put his head down on her hand, and squeezed his eyes shut as a few tears reluctantly escaped.

"Edward? What's she thinking?" My daughter-in-law said. Everybody was quiet. We heard Nessie breathe now, as we let out a sigh of relief.

"She's fine." Edward responded. Now all we have to do is wait for her to wake up.

Minutes seemed like hours while we waited. Then we all Nessie's beautiful chocolate brown eyes flutter open. We all crowded around her.

"Nessie, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked worriedly

"What's going on, and I feel fine. Just a little sleepy I just want to know why: you, Momma, Daddy, Jake, and Grandma are here." My beautiful granddaughter said groggily, still stuck between consciousness and not. She was trying to sit up, but started to get dizzy.

"Easy now, don't overdue it." Carlisle said, gently helping her back down.

"How did I get in here? What's going on?" Nessie asked.

"We will explain later, but all of us need to go down to the living room. Yes including you also Jacob." Edward said Jacob got up and followed behind us reluctantly.

"Edward?" Bella asked as we got downstairs.

I found the same vampire scent we've been after. Jasper, Alice, Rosie, and I were going to follow them; and see what they wanted, but the scent led to the house. Let's just say they were closer than they should have been. We then followed them back to the Canadian border, and then the scent disappeared. We stayed there and listened, to see if they would come back. All of a sudden we heard something about how Nessie was to dangerous, and how the Volturi must be idiots to let her live. They also said that she must be destroyed." Emmett said interrupting Edward.

"What did they look like?" I asked.

"They look close to what; Alec, Jane, Felix and Demetri" Rosalie said.

"So their more than just curious." Jacob said his voice filled with anger.

"I'm afraid so." Jasper said.

I'm not leaving her." Jacob said, standing up.

"What about her going to school?" Rosalie said. She's right, people might get suspicious if she drops out right in the beginning of the school year, and that would break Nessie's heart.

"Edward Bella, I would like to keep Nessie home for a day or two, just to monitor her." My husband said.

"Do you think she'll be fine by her birthday?" Alice asked. Nessie's birthday id Friday and Alice was hoping to do a _big_ one.

"Yes, I think she will be. Somehow this has to be connected to her nightmares." Carlisle said.

"How can that be possible though? She practically died! I say we go out and kill them, and not come back till we do. Just to make sure their dead!" Emmett said his face full of anger.

"No, that would cause more harm than good. Especially to Nessie; and how would you fell if Ness woke up and didn't have a single person there on her birthday" Edward said, his voice getting louder and louder with each words.

"She's my niece!" I'm not going to let some vampires get away with wanting to kill my niece!" Emmett shouted. Something was going to have to be done. I knew Nessie was hearing this.

"She's my _daughter_! And if she knew about this… I don't want her to look over her shoulder every five minutes! I want her to live a happy, normal, carefree, life. Not this! Believe me, I want to go out there; and hunt them down, and watch them burn, but we can't. Who would be there for Ness, while we go chasing down vampires who are very hard to catch? If they weren't we would of already had them by now if they weren't! Nessie can not know… not now anyway. Not when it's so close to her birthday!" Edward shouted. I heard footsteps come down the stairs slowly.

"Boys." I said in a stern motherly voice. Normally that works, but both ignored me still screaming at each other.

Nessie was at the bottom of the staircase, her eyes watery, full of tears. I felt bad for her. Her family falling apart before her, and there was nothing we could do about it. Both Edward and Emmett stopped their arguing, and looked at her.

'Stop it, will you both! LET ME GUESS; THESE NOMADS, VAMPIRES OR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL THEM, WANT TO KILL ME. OH AND LET ME ALSO GUESS. NOBOADY WAS PLANNING ON TELLING ME! IF YOU NEED TO KNOW, SOMETIMES I JUST HATE MYSELF! FOR TEARING THIS FAMILY APART, AND- AND I DON'T EVVEN NOW THE WHOLE STORY, AND SECRETS THAT ALL OF YOU HAVE KEPT FROM ME! SOMETIMES I WISH THE VOLTURI THOUGHT I WAS A DANGER, AND DESTROYED ME! THIS FAMILY USE TO BE SO STRONG, NOW ITS ALL FALLING APART! AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF ME!" My granddaughter said through tears. She was fixing to go back upstairs, but Jacob grabbed her wrist and led her to the center of the room. I knew that it was time to explain everything. I just couldn't forget everything that's happen just recently. It was just… unexplainable.

**Hey everybody how'd you like it. It might sound confusing in the beginning, or just the whole chapter, but I feel like it was needed. I had writers block when the time I wrote this chapter. Like a week before I typed it I read it and wasn't satisfied with the original version, so I had to rewrite it. I'm still not happy with it. I think I did better on my other chapters I have typed and that are now in my writing journal. But like I said before I felt that it was needed. So review please. Or read. I honestly understand if you feel the same way I do. don't be afraid of telling me what you really think of this chapter, if its good super if its not I understand. If you didn't like it I promise I have a lot better chapters on the way. And maybe if you keep reading you might understand what it means, because on a certain chapt. That will explain it all… I hope (JK). But I'm not releasing details. I might let a couple out in the future but I'm not sure… yet. So you see that lil button down there… all you have to do is click it. I hope that's a good explanation though. I'm sorry I didn't give you a better chapter, but I promise I will. If you don't understand all you have to do is ask… oh and before I forget questions are still welcomed. So again review. BYE**

**Thanks =D**

**~wildflower0310**


	13. Chapter 13

**YAHOOO! Lol got another chapter done. Thanks readers and reviewers.**

**Disclaimer scene: **

**Emmett: Ooh you're the girl that says you own Jacob Black, and the twilight series!**

**Me: yes I am your creator. Now shut up so nobody doesn't get suspicious, that I took the rights from Stephanie Meyer… oops did I just say that out loud he he.**

**Edward: YOU ARE NOT THE CREATOR OF US! HOLD ON WHY IS MY DAUGHTER IN THE SAME ROOM AS THAT MUTT?**

**Me: You shutup two Mistah Cullen or I will make your daughter runs off to Vegas with Jacob. Hey there is nothing wrong with Jacob. I myself personally love him. So leave me alone or I will make sure Bella leaves you for Mike Newton. Hahahah. * Edward shutsup and leaves***

**Emmett: so wait who owns us? Ooh is my Rosie in this story?**

**Me: steph- Stephanie Meyer does, and yes your "Rosie" is in their. **

**Jacob: So who's out owner? And most of all who's mine?**

**Me: Oi vey.**

_**Ok that was a horrible disclaimer scene. I'll try and come up with a better one next time. Review **_

Forever Mine

Chapter 13: Revealed.

Nessie pov

After saying all that to my family, I was fixing to dash upstairs. Maybe if I ran away, or something. Go to Voltarra or something, but then a warm hand grabbed my wrist. I was gently dragged to the center of the room. I don't know why though. Why don't they just let me leave. I had to stare all my family I the eye, and they were starring back. I felt like I was in a locked cylinder, where people came to stare at me. I couldn't move, or think. It made me fill… well, weird. I looked at Jacob; his eyes looked watery, like he was crying or something. I realized I've never seen him cry before.

"Nessie, maybe it's time to tell you everything. From start to finish." Momma said. Wait, does she mean her human life to now?

"Yes. Hopefully knowing this will help you understand. It's going to take a while, so please ask questions after. Like your mother said, from start to finish. Nothing will be held back anymore." Daddy said. I went to go sit on the couch, my Jacob sitting beside me. I laid my head on his shoulder as I entwined my hand in his. I have a feeling this is going to take a _while_, like daddy said.

"Ok." I basically said. I have to admit, I was nervous. I only knew a little about my parents love life, and even less about the 'love triangle'.

"There was a love triangle. We'll eventually get to that." Daddy answered my thoughts.

"I was seventeen when I decided to go live with Charlie. I knew Renée wanted to travel with her husband Phil to his minor league games. So that's when I decided to go live with Charlie.

I was enrolled in Forks High school while I lived in Forks. My first day was awkward. It looked like people were gawking at me. Two guys actually were in to me. I met a couplet of people who I invited to lunch. That's when I noticed your father, and the Cullens. They all looked different, especially your father. He would just glare at me. I though something was wrong with me. Next think I knew, I had Biology with him. Edward sat at the end of the lad table, as far away as he could get from me.

I did notice his eyes were black like coal. When the bell finally wrung at the end of class; he dashed out, and I was left wondering what I did wrong. The same thing happen over the next few days. Then one day when I came to school, and Edward was gone for a whole week. He came back golden eyes and everything…" Momma said. I didn't know that she remembered that much. I found out how Momma found out that Daddy was a vampire, then how this James and Victoria was after her. A year later Daddy left Momma. That's when my Jacob came fully into the picture. Here we go.

"When Edward left, Bella was devastated. It was practically killing her, mentally and physically. I didn't see her since her 18th birthday, but when she pulled up in my yard with two motorbikes. I guess you can say I had a small crush on her. I agreed to help her fix them.

Over the next few weeks, they were actually starting to look like bikes, along with me and Bella starting to get closer. I could still see it in her eyes that there was still a whole in her chest. Then I phased. When I went into the pack I was offered to become alpha, since my ancestor was. I didn't want to be in a pack, let alone be the leader of one.

I was told not to tell any human what we were, that also meaning your mother. Until she figured out what I was and did. I almost had her though, but when Alice had a vision of Edward wanting to die, because he thought she died, she wanted to go immediately. I begged her to go, but she did.

A day later she came back, and Edward vowed to never leave her again." Jacob said. Then he told me about how he kissed Momma, and how she broke her hand punching his face. I busted out laughing at that.

I was told about the newborn army, and how my family and the wolves came together to fight to protect Momma. That's when I was told that Momma loved Jacob, and Jake found out that Momma was marrying Daddy.

They were at the part of the wedding, and went into the honeymoon. ( That I could have been able to know less of) they were at the part where Momma was dangerously pregnant with me.

"I loved you do so much Renesmee. I couldn't imagine hurting you. Everybody though you were a danger, but I knew you was the perfect angel that you are now. When Jacob found out… well, lets just say he wasn't to happy about it. That's when he left and formed his own pack.

Weeks went by and I was getting worse, but I didn't care. I still loved you." Momma said. This time Daddy spoke.

"I have to admit, I did loathe you. You were just to strong for your mothers fragile, human body. You were killing the only reason why I live. If I could I would rip the little monster bit by bit, with no mercy in sight. I wasn't going to lose my wife, but I had no choice. She was basically killing herself for keeping you. I made a deal with Jacob, that if Bella did die, he would get the one thing he wanted… to kill me.

Then I heard your thoughts. I found out that you didn't mean to hurt your mother, and that you would try not to make any movement that would. I also found out through your thoughts that you love both I and your mother.

The weeks were getting worse and worse. To keep both you and your mother alive, she had to drink donated, human blood. She would drink it two to five times a day. That's half of our family went to go hunt, and get more blood, since the delivery was any day." Daddy said. Jacob started telling his side of it after that.

"Bella was standing up to catch the plastic cup. She made a certain move, then it was time to deliver. Blood was everywhere, as Edward tried to get you out. I'm going to admit it. I hated you, and wanted nothing to do with you. I honestly hoped that you would of died, but Bella was in your case. I knew it but I wouldn't let go.

After you were delivered, your mother's heart stopped. I knew she was dead. I decided to let Edward live in the pain her created, and stay like that for the rest of his existence. He put his venom in her body. I walked downstairs. I was going to kill the monster, and whoever got in my way. Until I met direct eye contact with the most beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. Gravity didn't hold me to this any earth no more. The bonds I had with my dad, sisters, Sam's pack, my new pack, everybody I was close to, felt million miles away. They weren't important as to what I felt towards you. You hold me to this earth now. I pictured my life with you.

Then I knew that I imprinted on you. I was and am going to protect you to no lengths." My Jacob said. I held up my hand for him to stop. I knew the rest.

"Do you understand how amazing you are?" Momma said. I shook my head yes, because now if I tried to talk I would break down.

"Daddy why did you leave Momma?" I showed him. I still wasn't able to talk. It felt like every time I tried it was stuck right in my throat.

"I wanted her to have a _safe, normal_ life. Like I want you to have." Daddy answered.

"Momma, I'm sorry I caused you so much pain." My voice shaky, as I walked over to her, giving her a hug.

"Oh sweetie, you don't need to apologize. All the pain was worth it. Just to see my wonderful daughter grow up into the fine young lady she is now." she said starring my straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry I've been disrespectful to you all." I said between yawns.

"Ness, it's fine." Aunt Alice said. I plopped back down on the couch, again next to Jacob. Then I noticed my stitches. I meant to ask Grandpa if I could get them out early, but my days just been "cheerful". (Ha, yeah right)

"Wait until Thursday Miss Impatient." Daddy said.

"Why? The Tanya, Kate, Garrett. Eleazar and Carmon are coming over then, and I don't want to have any more stitches." I begged. I was also hoping to spend some time with Jacob without my family butting in on everything.

"Edward, if she takes it easy I don't see a problem with it." Grandpa said. I gave a cocky grin to Daddy. I couldn't help it, but I always get what I want. When I mean always, I mean it.

"Ok, but you heard your grandfather. Take it easy, and your mother and I will talk about you and Jacob spending more time together. Since you will be taking a couple of day off from school, but nothing more than kissing." Daddy said, his voice stern. My whole family looked at me as I put my head on Jakes chest and blushed.

"Blushes at everything. Doesn't that remind me of someone that did that when they were human." Uncle Emmett said, looking at Momma. I couldn't help it, I blushed more. That put my family's laughing even harder.

"Grandpa, could I please get theses stitched out, so I won't embarrass myself more." I begged.

"Yes you may" Grandpa said. I got off the couch, pulling my Jacob right beside me. We dashed upstairs. Once we got there I sat in a chair, as Jake knelt beside me. I noticed Jake was teary eyed. Why though? I was fixing to ask when Grandpa came in and gathered the supplies he needed. I tapped my foot impatiently. Jacob rolled his eyes, as Grandpa came over shaking his head as he took out the stitches.

After a couple of minutes I was finally stitches free. Grandpa bandaged my arm again, just for "safety reasons". Oh well, atleast I was stitches free! No more aggravating bandages! Well, except for the one I had on now, but that I promised to wear it until tomorrow morning.

"Ok, Miss Impatient, you are stitches free." Grandpa said teasing me. Good thing he didn't call me fearless, but he does have a point though.

"Finally because next time I'm going to stay away from glass as I can." I said with sarcasm. We all laughed. I got up and Jake followed. Once we got to my room. As I opened my door, I pulled Jake by the shirt dragging him in. he gave me a kiss.

He pulled away reluctantly. Why does he keep doing that. I'm not venomous. I would; but when he does kiss me, I forget about everything. My thoughts become jumbled. I cant speak or do anything.

"Ness, please don't do this. Yes I love you too, but I don't want to loose us being together, just you and me. I don't want to loose you." Jacob said. He laid his head on my, and put his hands on both of my cheeks. He walked away and went to my window. I was worried he would leave. But all he did was just simply lean against it, starring out into the woods and rain.

"Jake?" I asked hoping he would turn around, but he just stayed there.

"Jacob? What's wrong?" I asked again but he simply looked down and shook his head.

"Jacob Black! Turn around and look at me." I demanded angrily. He looked back up then turned around. I looked him straight in the eye. His deep, brown eyes were teary and I saw a couple of tears slide down his cheeks.

"Happy?" Jacob's voice was shaky. I could still see the tears fall unwillingly.

"No, you're crying. I've never seen you cry before." I mumbled, but I knew he could still hear me.

"Well I do. I just don't like doing it in front of people, and after-" Jacob looked down again. I knew what he was trying. What he's always tried to do. Stay strong for me.

"Jakey? Please tell me what's wrong. Why are you so upset?" I asked walking up to him. I lead him down to sit on my bed.

"Nessie, do you remember anything after we left Charlie's?"

"Yeah. Getting into an argument my the family, going to bed, then waking up in Grandpa's office" I said.

"Why?" I showed him.

"Nessie. Look long story short… you died so to speak or practically. I don't know, but I do know that I lost you for that short amount of time." I shook my head ok, and gave a weak smile.

"Ness. I._ Almost. Lost. You.. Forever. _If you die, I die. I couldn't live without you, and will not choose to." Jacob said.

"Jacob, I'm right here. I'm safe, I've got you here. That's everything I need, everything I want. Just look at me directly in the eyes and there's your proof. I'm right her Jacob Ephraim Black." I took his face in my hands as I said that. He stared at me in the eyes for a while, then out of no where his lips crashed onto mine. We pulled away as I started to yawn, and so did he. I went into my gigantic closet to change into night close, and grabbed a pair of old sweats Jake left at my house.

"You keep my clothes Ness?" he said raising an eyebrow at me.

"Well, you forgot them, and I kept forgetting to give them to you." I threw them at him. He shook his head.

"I take that as you want me to stay."

"No duh?"

After he changed he laid on the bed beside me. I was reading one of my favorite books,_ The Selection_.

"You look so beautiful." Jacob said. I blushed even though I knew what he was doing.

"Yeah, Yeah. I've heard that one before. I know what you trying to do." I said with sarcasm.

"It's true. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And what do you think I'm trying to do?" Jake said putting his finger under my cheek, making me look at him. He took the book out of my hands and laid it on my nightstand. His face was inches away from mine now. I could smell his woodsy smell. I guess that's the human in me. I don't smell the disgusting wolf smell.

"You're trying to distract me." I said. I could feel his breathe on my skin,

"You think I'm a distraction?" Jacob said with my favorite cocky side grin.

"Maybe, maybe not." I said flashing my dimpled smile he loves so much. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"_So you said you were "in love" with my mother, and since you said that I was the most beautiful girl you've ever laid eyes on. Does that make me prettier than my mother?" _I showed him.

"Absolutely. But Nessie if you want to know why I was so connected to your mother, was because somehow I was connected to you. I guess fate wanted it to be like that. That way I would imprint on you. I wish I could explain better, but I don't even know how to put it. It just happen. All because I was connected to a beautiful, smart, determined, stubborn, strong-willed, wonderful, amazing, fearless, girl right beside me." He said with a smile.

"Sometimes… do you wish… if you had a chance to go back in time and change anything, would you?" I asked playing with the leather on my promise bracelet.

"No. Back then, maybe. Now… I wouldn't want to change a single thing. Because if all that never happen, you wouldn't be right here with me." Jacob looked me straight in the eye. I got lost in his deep brown eyes.

"You know Jacob, you shouldn't be afraid of crying in front of me, or keep anything from me. You can tell me anything. I'm right here." Jacob knew I was right.

"I know. Could we go to sleep now." My Jake asked sleepily. I smiled.

"Ok, but who's a better kisser? Me or Momma?" I said. I already knew the answer, but I wanted to see what he said.

"You, and will always be." Jacob said. I knew he wanted to go to sleep, but I had to say one more thing.

"Jacob?"

"Yes my darling Renesmee?" he said sarcastically.

"No words could explain the love I have for you!" I whispered.

"You know, it's kind of late to have an argument over who loves each other, but there's not one thing that can say, do think, be, breathe… I'll love till… well, lets just say it's unexplainable. In a good way of coarse." he said. I smiled. I didn't say anything else because I knew I loved him, and he loved me.

I drifted off to sleep. Happy to have the center of my world right beside me. I knew I . would always be safe, with Jacob with me. Away from all harm.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok… where do I begin. School's starting up soon so chapters will not becoming up frequent. It'll have to be when I have the time. Thanks for all who've read it. I'm about wrap up the writing part, so I'll have more time typing… maybe like I said before school starts sooooooooooooooooooooooon. Review. And enjoy!**

Forever Mine.

Chapter 14: A haunting dream

Jacob's pov.

Me and Nessie were running through a meadow. What was weird; was that it wasn't the one I took Ness to on out date. It was…plain, with grass coming up to about our knees. I was chasing her, when she turned around and gave me a dimpled smile.

"You know Jacob, your getting slow." Nessie said.

"Nope. I'm not. I was letting you get ahead, but if you wanna race. I will be gladly to kick your butt." I pulled her close to me.

"Sure. Keep saying that Black. Don't ever give up on your dreams. They might come true, but this time… it's not gonna happen. But before we do, I need to make a quick hunt. I haven't hunted since the day before my birthday." Nessie said wrapping her arms around my neck. I let out a huff and went to phase. I came back to find Nessie already gone. It was snowing heavily now. The plain meadow was filled to the max with it. I couldn't see the ground. It looked…dead. I howled for Nessie, but she was no where in sight. This is no time to play around Nessie!

I smelt her scent, and dashed off to follow it. I went several miles, then all of a sudden her scent disappeared. I looked around, anxiously. Adrenaline and worry started to kick in. Nessie would never do something like this, and if she did she would come out right after I barked for her. This wasn't like her. I knew deep down something wrong. Something terrible was happening to my Nessie!

I heard a blood curling scream. That was Nessie! I ran straight to where was coming from, faster than I've ever ran before. Faster than Leah, and that's saying a lot. Then it stopped! I waited, only hearing the wind, the woods, and my heartbeat. I couldn't smell her scent, I couldn't hear her. Heck something was messing with all of my senses!

"Jacob." I heard a faint voice say. That was my girl! I knew she was in pain.

"_I'm coming Nessie. I'm coming!"_ I thought. I ran straight to her now, but then something hit me hard as I tumbled to the ground. I got up only to stare at a vampire; big as Emmett, maybe bigger, and had deep burgundy, red, eyes that made the fur on the back of my neck stand up. I smelled the air. Wait! I know that scent! It the scent of those bloodsucker that want to kill my girl! I looked at him again. He had blood on his hands and clothes! Hold on… that's her blood too! Oh please, she can't be!

"Ah, you finally figured it out. It won't be long before the little_ monster_ dies anyway. Then all of her family, and possibly you will be devastated. Suits you all right for keeping a _thing _like that alive. I thought the Volturi had more class than that. Oh well, we did it for them." the leach said with a cocky grin. I growled and got ready to lunge at him. Just to wipe that stupid smirk off of his face, and to get revenge.

"Oh, I wouldn't try and fight me dog. I might consider keeping you alive. I might consider keeping you little "imprint" alive. But by now she's close to dead. She might not have the will to live anymore. After Hailey is done with her, she's as good as dead." he said smirking even more. I couldn't stand it anymore. I lunged at him, though he seemed to move out the way before I could even attack him. He was surely prepared. The bloodsucker ducked, then I hit face first into a tree.

Crap.

That made me even angrier. He had his back toward me. Perfect. I charged again; but the stupid vampire turned around quick and smacked me right in the face. I flew a couple of yards through the trees, landing wrong. I didn't care. My Nessie is dying. I knew I had to kill these filthy leeches.

I stood there, glaring into his burgundy red eyes. I charged at him again, and this time finally attacked him.. I stood there on top of him, growling. All he had was the most devious smile on his face.

"Oh, like I said before. Killing me is the last thing you would want to do." This leech said in a Spanish accent I've never heard before. I was fixing to rip him apart. All of a sudden he was out from under me, and was now on top of me. I was fighting to fight him off. With the training Jasper showed us when the newborn army came and attacked. He was going to try and crush my bones.

I kept fighting, but it was no use. I felt pressure, then my bones snap. I was in human form now. Boy, did this hurt. I was squeezing my eyes shut. Not because of the pain, but what hurt worse was that my beautiful Nessie was somewhere out there she was dead. I knew I wasn't going to die, physically. Here in a few minutes my bones would heal, and I would walk away pain free. But with Nessie… I might as well die with her.

I looked at the vampire again. He had the same face he had one ever since I encountered him. Triumph.

He had his fist balled up in the air, like he was going to punch something. I knew what he was going to do. Knock me out, so he can finish killing my girl… if she isn't already dead.

That's how they plan on killing me. Leaving broken. All because they killed the girl I loved. The girl that _I_ would die or. Not her dying for me. Why don't they kill me physically? I was nothing without her. I'm not going to live without her.

The bloodsucker brought down force. What he all intended to doing, he accomplished. I blacked out.

~ ~ ~Forever Mine~ ~ ~

I heard beating and snapping of bones. Along with screaming, as I opened my eyes. I sat up abruptly, then later regretted it. My whole body ached, hurt, whatever you want to call it. I heard a faint heartbeat . I wasn't mine, so it had to be Nessie's! I turned to look at her. She's alive but barely. I rushed over to a bloody, broken, almost lifeless Renesmee.

"Jacob!" she barely croaked out.

"I'm right her love. (Don't I sound like Edward. I've been hanging around him to long) We're going to get you to Carlisle, just stay with me now!" I said. I put my hand on her bloody cheek, but it was like she didn't know I was there.

It looked like she couldn't breathe, but continued to try and fight. I had to do something. Then all of a sudden I was back to where I was, when I woke up to find Nessie. I saw a blonde, short vampire, had her hands on Nessie's neck. The vampire looked reminded me if Jane.

Why would she want to kill Nessie like that? Then I realized. So she could have a slow and painful death! I wanted to do something, but I was useless. I couldn't phase. My body wouldn't do what my mind told me to do.

After a few minutes of Ness fighting, she slacked off. Nessie's breathing slowed along with her heartbeat. Then she turned to look at me. She couldn't speak, but I knew what she was saying in her brown eyes.

She loved all of us. Her hands went limp and her face went blank. Just painful to look at. Her eyes didn't have the fire, full of life, happiness. Theses were: regret, hurt… just blank. Painful to look at. I knew she was dead. Simple as that.

I ran over to her, tears filling my eyes as I touched her bloody broken body like she was a porcelain doll ready to break. No. Jacob you can't cry! Who cares, she's gone. There's no life to live anymore. Give me the broken bones, the pain over losing over my mom, the heartbreak of any other kind. Just not this. I felt like a whole was being punch in my chest, a knife stabbing at it, and acid being poured over it. I couldn't breathe, and I wont be able to breathe without her. But I knew I had too, it would be hard for me to die.

Maybe that's what my life was suppose to be. Full of heartbreak and pain, regrets. I should have stopped them! Maybe Nessie would be alive here with me! No one was watching so I let the tears fall. My beautiful Renesemee was gone. The center of my world shattered.

Everything went blurry. Wait, this isn't right. Edward, Carlisle, and the rest of the family should be here. Then I heard lightning and thunder along with rain. I looked up at the sky. All gray as snow kept coming down. I looked down at Nessie. Her body was gone! How can this be? I was by myself now. I must be dreaming. Atleast I hope I am.

~~~Forever Mine~~~

My eyes flew open as I sat up quick, hoping it wasn't real. I was breathing heavy. I hope this all wasn't real.

I looked around. I could see Caribbean blue walls with white trimming. The walls had posters, pictures of wolves, me, her family. Good, I was still in Nessie's room. We never left. It was all just a dream. No that wasn't just a dream. That was a nightmare!

Wait! Was Nessie ok? I turned to look at her, who was sleeping peacefully. I hope. I heard her heartbeat. She was ok, safe. Alive! I laid back down and pulled her closer to me. Alright Jake, calm down. She's safe.

I couldn't help but check to see what she was dreaming. (Good thing she can still she her thoughts through physical contact. That's what we use when we don't have Edward around.) I took her hand; she was dreaming about us having a picnic on the beach. Us running around, playing in the water. A safe dream.

I kept holding her hand. Running my hands through her long hair. She smiled. Something must be going on that she liked.

Edward opened the door and stuck his head in the room, motioning for me to step out. I kissed her on the forehead, as I gently got out of her bed and headed for the hallway.

"Jacob, I need you do me a favor. For Nessie. Trust me, you will like what I have to offer." Edward said.

"Ok. I can't do it until you tell me what you want." I said sarcastically. Edward laughed and shook his head.

"Nessie seems to have a peaceful sleep when you are with her. All of us, including you, hate to see her have a restless sleep. And when you are with her, she doesn't have those horrible nightmares. But it does seem like you do." I gave Edward a look. He should understand that it's kinda hard watching the reason you're here, die right in front of you. It kind of haunts you.

"Yes, I do understand. Even though I can't sleep, those same haunting pictures of me losing Bella would come into my head."

"So, what do you want me to do?" I said wanting to change the subject.

"We would like you to stay her with Nessie, until we figure out who is doing this and stop them." Meaning I would live here until we kill those leeches. Plus to give Nessie a goodnight sleep and hopefully me too. I don't know if I could be in the same house with Sleepless Beauty. Heck, we can't even stay in the same room without starting an argument.

"Rosalie promises to be on her best behavior. Even though she is not happy about it, she's doing it for Nessie" Edward said.

"Are you ok with it? But be prepared this could be a while." Edward said then mouthed:

"_Pack plenty of clothes if you don't want Alice taking over your wardrobe."_ Ha, that's going to happen on way or another.

"True. I take that as a yes." Edward said.

"But remember, no more than kissing. Your lucky that I'm allowing that. If you go past that limit, you will be lucky just to even see my daughter for three seconds. I don't care if she's your imprint, or you both know that you will be together forever, or even if she begs you. I want her to wait till marriage." Edward said firmly. I agreed. I wasn't going to risk losing to see my Nessie. I'm not _that _stupid.

"Good. Here taking the Vanquish. It hasn't been driven in a while. Go home and pack before Ness realizes that your not there." Edward handed me the car keys.

I dashed downstairs. Everybody gave me an agreeing look. She should wait till I marry her. I passed Bella who gave me a wink., as I went to the garage. I turned on the lights and saw several cars, then saw Edward's Aston Martin Vanquish. He was right. It hasn't been driven in a while.

I jumped in the car. The vampire stench didn't bother me that much. I guess I got immune to it when I was over her constantly. But still, thank God Nessie is only half.

The garage door opened, and I backed out into the pouring rain. I saw another car over on the far side, but it was covered up. That must Esme and Carlisle's birthday present to Nessie. I hope she can keep this one for more than just a day. Ok Jacob, the quicker you get there, the quicker you can get back to Nessie.

I drove down the long driveway, and pulled onto the highway. Man was it raining, but I guess that's Washington for you.

~~~Forever Mine~~~

Later on I finally got to La Push. I hope me driving one of the Cullen's cars won't raise my questions, because I have no time for it,

I got to my house in no time. Pulling into my driveway I saw my dad's house come into view. Then I saw Paul's car parked there. Crap. Great, now I've got a long list of questions awaiting me. I love my sister, but she's becoming a total bridezilla.

"I turned off the car and got out. Before I opened the door I heard Paul snore loudly. Why can't he go to his own house? I opened the door and slammed it as loud as possible, that I think it shook the whole house. And it was all just to wake him up. To my pleasure he jumped up and landed face first into the coffee table.

"What the-! Oh hey man! Why did you have to do that? I was sleeping good." Paul said standing up and rubbing his face.

""I'm getting some clothes." I walked into my room. I grabbed a bag and started packing.

"Why?" It wasn't none of his business.

"I'm staying at the Cullens for a while."

"Because of the scent. Oh yeah, Sam said that we would help as much as we can. All fifteen of us." Paul gloated, leaning against the door frame.

"Thanks. But you don't need to brag that your pack is bigger than mine. I like being the alpha of a smaller pack." I brushed passed him going to the bathroom, grabbing the stuff I need.

"What. Are you planning on living there. You're practically packing your whole closet? And wouldn't it be easier for you too stay in you're wolf form." Paul asked. I don't have time for this!

"I don't have time to explain the whole story, but Nessie's been having nightmare. She has a good a better night when I'm with her."

"What are you doing at my house anyway." I added.

"Well… I sorta took Rachel out, and she kinda had one to many to drink." Paul said rubbing the back of my neck. Good thing I wont be here in the morning, because then I would have to put up with; a grouchy, hung-over Rachel, and my Dad giving her and Paul a speech. Yeah, not a great mix.

"Are you still coming to the wedding?" he asked.

"Just because I'm staying with the Cullen doesn't mean I'm going to miss my sister's wedding. I'm also in the wedding party remember." I said. I was finally finished packing and zipped up my bag. Why was Paul so worried I wouldn't make it to their wedding? It wasn't until December. I threw my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the bedroom. I grabbed my cell phone and wallet along the way.

"Look. I hate to break this conversation, but I need to go." Honestly, I loved getting out of this conversation.

"What? You don't want to have a conversation with your future brother-in-law." He's really doing this on purpose. Just to aggravate me.

"Paul, Jake? Is that you." I heard my sister say stumbling down the hallway. I flew out the door before I could get stuck in another list of questions. The rain stopped, but unfortunately the sun was coming up. Nessie could wake up any minute.

I got close to the car when I saw Sam and a couple of others by it. Can't people see I'm in a rush!

"Look, I know that's a Cullen car. They let me borrow it. If you want to know the whole story… ask later." I got into the car, putting my bag on the passenger seat and sped off.

~~~ Forever Mine~~~

I went _WAY_ over the speed limit as the sun got higher and higher. Meaning, Nessie was waking up _soon_.

After several minutes, and getting the speed of the car quicker and quicker. I was finally in the garage. I forgot how fast this car went. I grabbed my bag and flew into the house.

"Wow. It's about time, though you could have took your time. I really wanted to have peace and quiet before I have to live with a mutt." Blondie snapped. I glared at her. This wasn't the best time right now. One: because I couldn't stand her already. Two: I'm really not in the best mood to aggravate back at her. And three: I haven't had that much sleep. Not the best type of mixture,

"Come on Rosie. Be nice. He's doing this for out favorite niece." Emmett said as I walked into Nessie bedroom.

"My Jacob." I heard her mumble. I laid my bag on the floor, and laid back next to her. I pushed a strand of hair out of her face as she mumbled my name again.

"I love you Jacob." Nessie mumbled. I smiled. I guess she inherited this from Bella. She would say Edward's name when she was sleeping. Now Nessie's doing it.

"I love you Renesmee. Nothing can _ever _change that." I whispered in her ear. She smiled. I knew I needed to go to sleep; but every time I tried to close my eyes, those haunting images would flash through my mind

"Jacob. It was just a dream. Nessie is ok. She's right beside you. Everything's fine." I thought to myself. Then drifted off into sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Nessie point of view.

I had one of the best nights ever. With an amazing dream along with it. We were at the beach. Everybody was there. The whole La Push gang. We went cliff diving, played football, had lunch, then ended up the night with a hung bonfire. Maybe since I don't have to go to school, this dream could come to life.

I opened my eyes with a smile on my face. All of a sudden a song came I caught my self singing Perfect Day by Lady Antebellum. I had a feeling that today would become a perfect day.

It's sunny. I know shocking for Forks huh? Maybe a day at the beach would be relaxing day with friends. I jumped out of bed, and checked the time. 9a.m. My stomach growled. Yup, breakfast for the half human.

I skipped downstairs; and in to the kitchen. Only to find everybody in the same room… again. Oh well, nothing could ruin my mood.

"Hello bed head. How was your night sleeping next to your "boyfriend" Uncle Emmett said. I playfully slapped him upside the head; as I passed by, taking my seat next to Jacob.

"Hey! Bells! Eddie! Scold your daughter. He said. I knew it didn't hurt, but he does get annoying sometimes. Gotta love him though.

I waited in silence. All of us(Except Emmett) were hiding smiles, waiting on the scolding I knew would never come.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen… Next time, could you do it a little bit harder." Momma said. She always agrees with me.

"And Emmett. don't call me Eddie." Daddy said. Burn. Emmett threw his hands up in defeat. I dug into my breakfast.

"If you want to know how my night was, I will tell you." I got up on the table. I knew Grandma would be upset, because that was her favorite antique table. But I thought it would be funny. I grabbed my glass and a knife, like I was about to do a toast.

"'I had the most amazing night." I shouted.

"Renesmee Cullen! Get off that table." Grandma said. I obeyed but did a back flip doing so. Everybody applauded. All except Grandma who had a hard time trying to had a smile. She eventually laughed and clapped along with the rest.

"Didn't I tell you she would be a great at gymnastics" Aunt Rosalie said. She's really running my good mood.

"_Aunt Rose. I'm in a wonderful mood right now. Please, don't ruin it." _I showed her with a teasing smile.

"Sorry." she whispered.

"What about-" Alice started but Daddy gave her a look that made her shutup . Thank you. Daddy smiled and nodded.

"You should have had a good night, because you said my name the whole time." Jake said. I scooted my chair next to him and hid my head in his shoulder. Of coarse I had to blush.

"See. Jasper, you owe me 300 hundred bucks!" Uncle Emmett shouted. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Emmett, I hate… No, wait. I love breaking this to you, but I don't have to pay up until her birthday. Uncle Jazz said.

"Are you betting on me?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"I… um, wouldn't technically call it a bet" Emmett said covering up.

"Don't lie." Alice said.

"Umm… we kinda made a bet about how many times you would blush by your 3rd birthday." Emmett said sheepishly.

"And me, being your favorite Uncle said that you wouldn't. But Emmett here, doesn't have that much faith as I do in you." Uncle Jasper said. I laughed. I loved it when they argued over who was my favorite. And in all honestly, I love them both equality.

"Hey! Jasper! I think you are incorrect. I believe I'm Nessie's most favorite uncle!" Emmett said. This might come out into a fight pretty soon.

"Why don't we let Alice tell us who wins. She has been trying to look around Nessie and Jacob to see who won." we all looked at Alice, who had a look of concentration.

"I see Emmett paying Jasper, but it's fuzzy. So I really don't know." Alice said. Yeah, she can attempt to look past us, but it gets fuzzy when she tries to look into the future that Jake and I are in also.

"Dang." Emmett mumbled.

"But Emmett you might win. It's not Friday yet. And you know Nessie. She's unpredictable." Jacob said smiling at me.

"_Oh, I see how you love me." _I showed him. He gave a small laugh.

"Nessie do you want to see what you and Jake will be wearing for your birthday?" Aunt Alice said excitedly.

"Aunt Alice, I would love to. But I was hoping that maybe me and Jake could go to the beach?" I said directing the last part to my parents.

"Ness, didn't we tell you to take it easy?" Daddy said. I thought that was.

"It's going to the _beach_. That is taking it easy."

Not what you want to do." Dang it mind reading father.

"Father dearest, when have you known me to take it easy." I stood up, crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow.

"And when have you ever listened." Momma said with a teasing smile. Good point. When the parents say no, I always go to my grandparents, aunts and uncles to get the answer I wanted. A simple yes.

"True. But daddy. Please, please, please, please, please. I won't do anything that stupid. All I want to do is spend the day with Jacob." I said crossing my fingers behind my back. Voiding the promise.

"You want to spend the day with that _mutt?"_ Rosalie said with disgust. She's really crossing the line here.

"Yes! Aunt Rose, I do want to spend the day with _Jacob" _I said his name real loud and slow. Jacob snickered while Aunt Rosalie growled.

"Carlisle?" Daddy asked. I knew what the answer would be though.

"I don't see it endangering her health." Grandpa said. I know I have all my family wrapped to the max, but I _really_ have Carlisle and Esme wrapped.

"I don't have any problem with it" Momma said. I'm going to win the battle daddy dear.

"Yes you are. But young lady, you are going to school tomorrow." daddy said his voice firm, but I caught his crooked smile.

"Deal." I held my hand out to shake. He did.

"Yes!" I grabbed Jake by the hand and pulled him upstairs to my bedroom. We got there in a matter of seconds. I pulled him in and shut the door and started to kiss him. After several more minutes he pulled away. Why does he keep doing that. I looked by me door and noticed a black bag.

"Plan on killing somebody and stuffing him in that?" I flashed a dimpled smile at him.

"Nope. I'm allowed to stay with you. With this scent I need to be on hand, and you seem to be having a good nights sleep when I'm with you." he said. I wrapped my arms around him neck and kissed him again.

"Ah, and for how long?" I pulled him closer to me.

"As long as it takes. Unless you order me away, which I hope you never would?" he gave me my favorite cocky grin that made me feel like butter.

"I will never send you away, but you better not leave either." I said my voice firm.

"Ok. If we continue this, we'll never get to the beach. But I think the gang will be there. You never know with them." Jacob said the started tickling me.

"OK, ok. Let me get dressed so we can go." I said laughing. I went to my closet and grabbed a bathing suit, an old shirt and shorts to wear until we get to the water, and changed. I walked out to find Jacob shirtless, and looking very sexy. Oh come on Nessie! Stop this, you have seen Jacob shirtless plenty of times! Stupid abnormal, teenage hormones.

I know it sounds weird that we're wearing summer attire, when it's freezing. But Jacob runs a higher than normal temperature, and I run a little lower than him. Meaning we don't get cold, and we don't get sick. We can get injured though. But Jake heals faster than normal too.

"Ready?" Jacob asked. I nodded and we walked down the stairs hand in hand.

Once we got there Momma handed Jake the keys to her Ferrari. We both looked at her confusingly. I thought we were going over there in wolf form.

"Please. It needs driving. Bring her back in one piece though." Momma said. She was right. If she goes anywhere, she usually takes Daddy's Volvo.

We walked into the garage. I saw a car parked on the far side of the space, covered up.

"Who's car is that." I asked walking over to it. All of a sudden Jacob got in front of me.

"Oh. It's probably Edward or Blondie's new car." I knew he was lying. I focused on him. I saw him looking at it; and was about to get my answer, when all of a sudden out of no where Jake kissed me. I lost focus on his thoughts.

"What was that for?"

"What? I can't kiss you?" I rolled my eyes as we both got in and drove off.

"So, are you sure you wanna go cliff diving?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. What? The big bad alpha wolf's afraid of taking his vampire-human soul mate cliff diving?" I said. Jake looked at my promise bracelet (Quileute version of a promise ring.) that he gave me for my first Christmas. Then I knew what it meant. Back then it meant that he would be my: protector, brother, best friend. Now I guess it means that I promised to marry him.

"You need to make me another one. This ones getting kind of tight." I started to play with the leather of it, easing out of awkward silence.

"I though you wouldn't like to wear it any more. Knowing it was like a promise ring and…" he trailed off.

"Jacob, I never take it off. The reason why I love it, is because it was made by you. So what if it's a promise ring." Was I ready to marry? I am, but I want to go to collage. Or maybe even travel. Do I want to go to collage?

"Nessie, I don't want you to marry me because you're forced too. Just because I'm your imprinter."

"Jacob. I do want to marry you. Just not now. I'm a senior in high school. I want to try and have fun. I want to visit different places, see different things, meet new people… all that stuff. _Then _think about marriage" We stayed silent.

"Let's just take it day by day like we always have. Let's just enjoy today. You know Aunt Alice is going to drive us all crazy over the next few days" I added scooting next to him.

"Why did you die your hair?" Jacob asked. What kind of question is that?

"_Why?"_ I showed him.

"I was just trying to make conversation."

"We were. You, Jacob Black, were trying to change the subject. What? You don't want to marry me?" I teased flashing a dimpled smile.

"Yes, I do. But I don't want you to be forced. If you married me right now, I know it would be because you didn't love me." Jacob said. I rolled my eyes. I though we dropped this conversation.

"Om my God, seriously? I though we already dropped this conversation!" I said aggravated.

"I did. You were the one who brought… again" Jake said laughing. What was so funny?

"I don't see what's funny about all of this! But to get it out of the way. Jacob. I do want to marry you; and when I do, it will be because I _want_ to. Not because I _have _too! But I don't need to be thinking about marriage right now. I mean come on, I'm in my last year of high school. That's last on my list to talk about. You know what, why are we even talking about this? I though I already explained it to you?" We just got together. And here I am feeling weird about this? Heck, I just learned about the whole imprinting deal.

"Hey, I was trying to change the subject so_ you_ wouldn't get upset. Yes, I know you will eventually marry me. I don't think Edward would allow it right now though" Jacob said laughing. I stayed silent and scooted a little away from him and stayed silent.

"What? Now you won't talk to me? You're the one who brought this up." I scooted as far away and put a pout face on. Jake huffed, the pulled over, putting the car in park. We stayed a whille

"No. You were the one who brought this whole stupid conversation up. All I asked was you to make me another bracelet." I shouted.

"Well hold on a second." he dug in his pocket. He pulled out something. A bracelet! One that looked exactly like mine!

"You made me another one?" I asked.

"Yeah. I noticed the first one getting tight, so I thought I would make you another one." he untied my bracelet.

"Renesmee, I understand that you do want to marry me, but not right now. I just want to be by your side. When you go different places, see different things, meet new people. I just want to be there for you." Jacob added tying the new bracelet around my wrist. Perfect fit.

"So does that mean I have to marry you?" I gave him a teasing smile.

"Only what you want it to be. But we don't need to worry about this now. We're together. That's all that matters." Jacob said kissing me.

"Are you still angry with me." he said giving me my favorite smile. I waited in silence, making him believe I had to think about it. Honestly, I could never stay mad at Jake. Ever. All of a sudden a started laughing hysterically. Jake looked at me confusingly the joined in.

" I never thought our first fight would be this." I said wiping tears away from my eyes. My cheeks hurting from smiling.

"I know, but it was something that needed to be discussed." he said.

" True, true. But could you drive so we can get to our destination."

"If I did, I would get Bella's car stuck in sand."

"You could have told me." I said.

"I know, but I wanted to see how long you would stay mad at me. Since you never can." I punched Jacob in the arm as we both got out.

"Ness, you won't have that alone time with me, but atleast you have your free day off with me." Jacob said pulling me closer to him, giving me another kiss. I then noticed that the whole gang was there. Sam's pack, Jake's and the other imprints. Then I got to thinking. Seth and Embry haven't imprinted yet, and Abby and Karli like both boys. Maybe they could meet and have a win-win situation.

"Ness, I know that face. What are you planning." Jacob said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I was just thinking about my match making plan."

"What do you mean?" he said cautiously, raising an eyebrow at me.

"_The match making plan for Karli and Embry, and Abby and Seth." _I showed him.

"Nessie. Let them pick whoever they want. What if both get together, then Seth and Embry imprint. That means they have to break up with both girls. The guys will call me feeling guilty about hurting them, and both girls will come crying to you. That means both you and I will be in this whole mess. I already said one "love triangle" was enough, and I'm sticking to it."

"Atleast you got me out of that first one." I said as we started to walk.

"That's why I don't want to be in another one. I got you. That's all that matters." he said kissing my head.

"_Could I atleast introduce them. That won't hurt a thing. They probably won't even go out or anything. Just one little meet and greet won't hurt anything right?" _I showed him. He rolled his eyes and gave a small laugh.

"Hey! Hey Ness, haven't seen you in a while." Seth said coming over, or should I say running over to us.

"Hey Seth. Yeah it had been a while." I said hugging him. Jake seemed to get a little tense at that. Jealous much?

" Nessie!" I heard some one say. Seven year old Claire. (Quil's imprint)

"Hey Claire." I said as the three of us walked over to where everybody was at. We heard several choruses of greetings and other such.

"My God. Nessie you look so beautiful." I saw a very pregnant Emily walk over to us. Boy was she looking big.

"Thanks. You look…" I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Pregnant." Emily said smiling.

"I…um… didn't mean it like that."

"I know." Emily replied.

"Jacob, could I talk to you?" Sam asked. Jake shrugged and walked off to speak to Sam.

"Now that I have you alone, we need to catch up a little." we walked away from the crowd. Emily was Sam's imprint. When I was born she was one of many who accepted ma right odd the bat. I knew some people didn't like that a half vamp being past the treaty line though.

"So… how have you been?"

"Um… ok. I guess. Alice is about to drive me into a nut house. Of course you can't reign her in when it comes to party planning." I said rolling my eyes.

"How about you and Jake." Emily said.

"It's… I guess as good as a vampire-human, werewolf relationship could get."

"Well, I'm glad that both of you are finally together. It's nice to see Jake actually smile. You do that to him." she said as the ocean swept over our feet.

"I guess that's the beauty of imprinting."

"Yeah. But he really is himself again. Himself but more mature." I looked back over at Sam and Jake who were far off. I was going to see what they were saying, but I think that was meant to be a private conversation.

"So when are you due?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Twenty-fifth of October." I heard Jacob and Sam were running back over to us. I started to wonder how did Emily get the scares on her face. I still wince every time I see them.

"Did you two get caught up?" Sam asked as both men came over to us.

"No, because_ somebody_ won't bring her over more often." Emily said directing the last part to Jake.

"Hey! I did bring her out Monday, but she was to worried about getting on time for school." Jake said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Well, school is important. So you could have brought her back that evening. After school!" I looked at Sam who slightly shook his head. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm staying out of this"

"Me too." Sam agreed as Emily kept playfully hounding Jacob.

"Ok, ok. You win. I'll bring her by more often." Jacob said throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Good." Emily said. Her and Sam walked back to the others. We followed hand in hand.

"Hey we're all going cliff diving. You guys wanna come?" Embry asked. We said that we would go and he walked back off to tell the others.

"Ness, are you sure you want to go cliff diving? You haven't been on a while." Jacob said cautiously.

"Jacob, I'm part vampire. This is nothing compared to other stuff I do."

"You're to stubborn, but I guess I have no choice but still love you." I punched him again in the arm and walked back to the others. I took off my shirt and shorts. A couple of boy's from Sam's pack stared starring. Jake growled and they backed off instantly.

"So, are you sure you want to hang with the pros?" Jared said teasingly.

"Yes, and to be technical I'm not new at it."

"ok, enough waiting let's get this party started!" Kaleb said. We all whooped and hollered in agreement.

~~~Forever Mine~~~

After several minutes of hiking and jokes from one another, we were finally at the highest cliff. We're a bunch of show offs aren't we.

The others had already jumped so it was just me Jake, Claire, Embry, and Quil. I looked at Jake then at young Claire, who seemed like she wanted to cry.

"Claire bear? Are you alright?" Quil asked worried about his imprint.

"I don't Quil. It looks kinda scary." Claire said. Poor girl. She was older than me, but physically and mentally I was older than her.

"It's just like the one we jumped a couple of weeks ago, but higher." he answered calmly.

"Claire, don't worry. The first few times I went off a high cliff, I was pretty nervous too. But once you jump all those nerves will disappear, and you'll be begging Quil to take you more often" I said kneeling down so I was face to face with her.

"You were?" she asked.

"Yeah. I was fifteen when Jacob took me." I said. Claire still didn't about the werewolves and vampires, and I was part human part vampire and that she was literally older than me.

"so it's ok to be afraid. I was even afraid the first time I went." Jake said kneeling beside me.

""Hey Claire! You want Quil to go first?" Embry said pushing Quil off the cliff.. We heard a splash and all started laughing as we looked down at Quil. Who was saying words I'd rather not say.

"Come on Claire. I'm right here in case you need me." Quil yelled. She took a few breaths the jumped.

"Yeah! Go Claire!" The rest of us shouted. She swam to surface and I heard her say how much fun that was.

"Ok Nessie, let's see what you can do?" Embry said. I rolled me eyes then went several yards back. Both guys looked at me cautiously as I started running.

"Nessie?" Jake said cautiously, but I didn't listen. I kept on running. I got right at the middle and turned around, doing a back flip.

"Nessie! Stop." Jake yelled. I didn't pay attention, I put all my focus on getting past the edge.

"Ness stop, you win!" It was to late for that. I was past the edge of the cliff and started falling. More adrenaline kicked in as I hit the water. I resurfaced only to find myself being brought back under water by a gigantic weave. I surfaced again ;and moved away from the cliff wall so I would get smashed into it.

"Come on boys! The water feels fine!" I shouted. I focused on Jacob's thoughts. Boy did I scare him.

"_Goodness Nessie! Why did she have to do that?!"_ Jake thought. Then I heard splashes, then saw Embry and Jake swim over to me.

"Dang girl! You _are_ fearless! Heck, I wouldn't even have the nerve to do that! Man that was an awesome stunt." Embry said swimming over to me followed by Jacob.

"Thanks. You know, maybe sometime: Me, Abby, Karli, Jake, Seth, and you could come here and hang out." I said as Jacob got closer to me.

"That would be awesome. Isn't Karli that friend of yours?"

"Yeah, why" Even though I already knew the answer.

"I saw her a couple of times. She's kinda cute. Do you know if she's dating anybody?" Yes! I was right.

"Um, no. I don't think she is. Might I ask why ?" I asked. All three of us started swimming towards the nearest bank. I'm surprised Jake hasn't said anything about me medaling.

"I guess it's because I haven't found my imprint yet. I know I'm not going to find one sitting on the couch raiding my kitchen. I think I'm going to do what Kaleb does. Go out with girls until I find "the"." Embry said. We were getting closer to the sand bank, but still had a few more miles to go.

"Embry. It takes time. Heck, you could possibly imprint on a waitress at Port Angeles. Look how long it took me to imprint on Miss Cullen." Jacob said, teasing me on the last part.

"Just be patient. She'll eventually come." Jake later added.

"_Shutup. You said I could introduce them. You helping isn't going to make that happen!"_ I showed him.

We finally got to the bank and sat down. The sun was bright and high.

"I know but still… it doesn't hurt to date right? And Karli seems pretty cool." I looked at Jake and gave him I told you so look. He rolled his eyes at me.

The only problem was that Abby nor Karli knew about shape-shifters or imprinting. Or that Bella and Edward were my _real_ parents, and that my whole family was vampires. Or that the love of my life _was_ one of those shape-shifters and _did_ imprint on the. They didn't even know I was part vampire part human! Oh my God! What did I get myself into.

"_Ok Nessie. Calm down. Embry and Seth probably won't even imprint on the two. They'll probably date a little and drift apart."_ I thought to myself.

"We should be getting back by now. I'm kinda hungry; and I want to know how did Claire like jumping off of the cliff." I could have probably easily focused on her and read her thoughts. But I didn't want to scare the living daylights out of her.

"I'm kind of starving myself. I bet I could beat both of ya'll at racing. Without phasing." Embry said.

"Really? You're slower even in wolf form. I can easily win." Jacob said. Boys will be boys.

They started arguing, then later turned into wrestling. Seriously? Jacob's older than me, but he acts like he should be turning three instead of me.

"Guys." I said but they ignored me.

"Guys!" I said more loudly. Both looked up like a dear in headlights,

"Who's more human?" I asked sarcastically.

"You." Embry said.

"Us." Jacob said right after Embry. I gave him a look.

" Let me put it this way. Who's more mythical? Has to drink blood, and is the second fastest in her_ vampire_ family?" I asked raising an eyebrow at them.

"You." Both said together. I gave them a thumbs up, as they got out of each others choke hold.

"So. Wouldn't that make me faster?" I am part vampire. I think I would win."

"Yeah right. Nessie, I love you. But you're not going to win. Us wolves are much faster than you vamps. Well. In your case, half vamps." Jacob said cockily.

"Ok_ mutt_. Put your money where your mouth is." I said.

"On your mark."

"Get set." Oh did I so have these two idiots beat.

"Go!" I shouted and we took off. Embry went first then Jake right on his heels. I slowed down to take a turn right. Those guys are idiots. They took the wrong and much longer way back. I laughed at their stupidity.

~~~ Forever Mine~~~

After only a few minutes, I finally got to the beach running toward the crowd. Still no Jacob and Embry.

I got their and took a seat next to Kim( Jared's imprint). She looked at me confused.

"Where's Jacob and Embry?" Kim asked.

" They were saying who was faster, so we decided to race." I said pulling my air dry hair out of my face.

"Boys will be boys." Emily said. I went over to fix my plate of food, but what I really needed was to hunt..

The last time I fell asleep and didn't get my prey I should make a trip soon, before it gets to bad off.

"Nessie. Earth to Nessie. Anybody home?" Rachel said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What… um… yes?" I said coming back to reality.

"Do you think you could sing at mine and Paul's wedding? I feel so guilty that my brother's in the wedding, and your going to be stuck with some people you don't know. And you have the most amazing voice." Rachel said excited.

"You don't have to feel guilty. And I won't be with people I don't know-"

"Please. I want you too. You could sing a duet with Jacob or something?" Wait, since when could Jake sing.

"Hold on. Jacob can sing?" Why didn't he tell me? The only time I've heard him decent.

'Yeah. I guess you can say it's a hidden talent." I heard a deep husky voice say.

"Oh. Jake. When did you get here."

"About a couple of minutes ago. And you cheated." Jake said giving me a short kiss.

"Nope. You went the longer way. I just took the correct one. You didn't say which path to take."

"Jake, I was telling Nessie that you and her should do a duet together." Jacob's face changed to upset quick.

"Nessie can, but I'm not." He snapped. I grabbed his hand calming him down.

"You have an amazing voice Jake, and so does Nessie. Please" Rachel pleaded.

"No!" Jake snapped again. He stared breathing quick, looking like he was about to phase. Paul got in front of Rachel, just in case he did. This wasn't like Jake to get angry over something this small.

"Jaocb! The only reason you stopped was because of Mom's-"

"Rachel! I said no. Nessie can do it all she wants, but I won't!" He said standing up. Jacob bald up his fist in an attempt to calm down.

"_Jake? My love. Calm down. I know you don't want to hurt her. Look at me" _I showed him. I stood up and put my hand on his bare, warm chest. Everybody was quiet. The other wolves ready to phase if a fight broke out. Jacob was shaking violently.

"Nessie get back." Sam said but I put my hand up. I didn't care if he phased and hurt me. I knew he wouldn't.

I forced Jake to look into my eyes, as I got lost in his deep brown eyes.

"Jacob. I'm so sorry. But if you want, could you atleast think about it." Rachel said. Her voice shaky. Jacob didn't answer. He only stared into my eyes. I focused on him and gave him a few seconds to relies that I was reading his thoughts.

"_you know. You're the only one who can calm me down."_ he thought. I smiled and we sat back down.

"Nessie! Uncle Jay! Both of you were right. I jumped that cliff and I wasn't scared no more! I think I really do want to go back again!" Claire said excitedly. Coming over to us.

"See. I told you." I said smiling. I looked at Jacob who was also smiling.

"Uncle Jay? Were you really scared the first time you went? Or did you just make that up to make me feel better?"

"Yes I was. I think I was your age the first time I went." Jake said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was also scared when somebody pulled a dangerous, reckless stunt that you shouldn't do. She shouldn't have did that either." Jake said directing that part to me. I smiled.

"Nessie Cullen. don't you dare scare Uncle Jake again." Claire scolded.

"Ooh. Ness got told by a seven year old." Kyle and Kaled said. I stuck my tongue out at them, and threw the closest thing I could get my hands on at them.

"Claire, why don't you go help Quil and Sam start a fire." Emily said walking over to us. Quil followed.

"You know,. Claire wouldn't have jumped if it wasn't for you two." Emily said.

"It was nothing." Jake and I said together.

"No it wasn't. Claire came over talking non stop how she was terrified about jumping, then both of you talking to her through it." Emily said. I blushed.

"And now she's begging me to take her again. Thanks a lot Ness." Quil said sarcastically.

"You are very welcome." I said being sarcastic like him.

"I think we all agree that both of you would make wonderful parents." Again, I blushed. I really wanted to have kids one day. I love them, and would love to have Jacob's child. But we didn't know if I could have them let alone carry them.

I might not be ably to have them because of being part vampire. If I could: Would they be like me? Would it practically kill me? What would it be more? Vampire, human, or shape-shifter? Or all three?

Jacob noticed I was deep in thought and said thanks to her. She smiled and walked off.

"Nessie? Are you alright? What's wrong?" Jake asked worried. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Nothing." I lied smoothly.

"You would be a great mother." Jake said.

"You would be a great father." I showed him my worries.

"Let's not worry about that right now." Jacob said brushing hair out of my eyes.

"Hey Jake. Nessie. You wanna play some football. Show Sam's pack what were made of." Seth said throwing around a football.

"Sure. Why not." Jacob answered as we walked over to where they would be playing.

"Oh sorry Ness. This is a man's sport." Paul said teasing me.

"Hey! Are you calling my sister a man." Seth said.

"She's in the pack. Nessie won't be able to handle us. And I don't want to injure my future sister-in-law." Paul said.

"Paul. A woman can do just as much as a man can do. Maybe even better." Leah shouted. I smirked at him.

"Like I said before. Leah. You _are _part of the pack. She's not"

Paul. I think your afraid of getting your butt whooped." I said smirking at him.

"And I think Nessie would understand that your afraid of getting tackled by a girl." Jacob said putting his hand over my shoulders.

"Oh you are own bro. But we cant tackle since Jake has to have his little imprint protect his butt." Paul said arrogantly. He got whoops and hollers of agreement form Sam's pack.

"Go ahead and make yourself feel better. Because even though we are small. We are mighty." Kaled said quoting Shakespeare.

"let's go ahead and get this game started. I want to start before October 25." Sam said.

"Now Nessie are you sure you want to play? We don't play smooth." Jake said looking me in the eye.

Jake. I play baseball with a bunch of vampires. I mean come on. Have you seen Uncle Em play?"

"True." Now we were ready to play. Sam and Jacob were quarterbacks, since being both were alphas. We had ball first.

"Let the games begin." Collin( Sam's pack) shouted.

"Down… Set… Hike!"

~~~Forever Mine~~~

The game was finally over. Trust me. It was loads of fun.

For a while we were _way_ behind, but then our luck changed quick. We won 25-10! It's sad that a pack with six members and their alpha's imprint beat a pack of almost fifteen.

It was nighttime now. We started s fire and the guys were talking about the football game. Much to Paul's embarrassment.

Nessie kicked some butt. I didn't know you could play like that." Jared said.

"I don't think I could ever forget her tackling Paul." Leah said. Yeah. Paul intersected the ball and I tackled him. Hard.

"I let her. If it wasn't for the newbies gawking at her we would have won." Paul mumbled. I laughed.

"if it wasn't for my Nessie making that final touchdown we would have lost." Jacob gloated.

"Hey! That's not fair though. When she made that last touchdown, I didn't want to hurt her. You know how many people would ring my neck. Besides she is my future sister0in-law."

"Uh. Paul… sweetie. We're not married yet. How hard did Nessie tackle you." Rachel said. Their never going to let him forget that.

"I was talking about when Nessie and Jacob."

"We're not married yet." Jake and I said together.

Well your living together and your-"

"So Rachel. When's Rebecca coming home." Emily asked changing the subject quickly. I looked at Jake.

"_What was that about?"_ I showed Jake. He shrugged.

"Umm, either October or November. She hasn't told me yet." Rebecca was Rachel twin, making that also Jake's older sister. She married and moved to a surfer and moved Hawaii several years ago . Jacob said he wasn't close to neither Rachel or Rebecca, because of their mothers death. Rachel came back down when Paul imprinted on her. I was kind of nervous meeting her. What was she going to think of me?

I wonder how Jacob's mother died. What was her name? What was she like? How come Jacob knows everything about me, but I don't him?

I realized I was getting tired. I looked at Jacob who seemed to be in the same condidtion I was.

"So Nessie. How's your senior year going.?" Jared ask.

"It's going ok. I'm starting collage classes next week." I said.

"Aren't you suppose to take those in collage? Not in high school?" Kyle asked.

"No. if she takes some of the collage classes, she doesn't have to take them her freshman year. She also gets extra credits." Leah said smiling at Kyle. Was there something between them?

"Unfortunately that means I have to wait longer to see her." Jacob said wrapping an arm around my waist.

"What days are you taking them?" Kim asked. Being in her Sophomore year in collage she would understand.

"I plan on doing them all week. That way I don't have to take my freshman year." I said sleepily. Jake's grip tightened. He didn't like me doing this. I would be a couple more hours at school, and he already hated being away from me.

"Nerd." I heard someone say, but I didn't pay attention as I started to doze off.

"I need to get her home." Jake said. He acts like I'm still a little kid.

He scooped me up and walked to the car. We drove off. I curled up next to him and breathed in his woodsy scent.

"So did you enjoy your day. Even though you didn't spend it with me." Jake said wrapping his free arm around my waist.

"It was the perfect day!" I said. Even though I didn't spend it alone with Jake. I'm glad that I came.

It was nice to forget about everything. The Volturi, the vampires wanting to kill me. I felt like I was normal. Not having a care in the world. Today was truly the perfect day.


	16. Chapter 16

_**For starters. I will complete this story. I don't know when thought, so please don't think I've given up on it. It'll just be rare when chapters come up, but they will thought. So please don't loose faith in me or this story. It will be completed. Here's chapter 16**_

Chapter 16

Nessie's Point of view.

We pulled up into the drive late. Jacob actually took his time.

"Jacob?" I asked before we got out.

"Yes beautiful?" he said giving me my favorite smile.

"Thanks." I gave him a short kiss. We both got out.

"Anytime." We walked into the house. Everybody was doing their own thing. Emmett watching a football game. Daddy and Jasper playing chest. Momma, Grandma and Grandpa watching them. Alice and Rosalie talking about the latest fashions in Russia. (What's new)

I started thinking about my amazing day. And the questions about it.

"Renesmee." Daddy scolded. What did I do this time?

"That little "stunt" you did." Oops. I guess I let that thought slip. I look at Jacob with a pleading smile.

"Sorry. You got yourself into this. You can get yourself out." Jacob said laughing. I playfully growled at him.

"What did you do?" Momma said raising an eyebrow at me. I gave her a _"Who me"_ look. I decided I might as well show them all of it.

"Way to go Nessie!" Uncle Emmett said. I knew he meant the cliff diving.

"_Thanks"_ I showed him.

"I thought we told you to take it easy." Daddy said. I twisted my pointed finger and middle one and held it up. They all laughed.

"Nessie. You cold have been hurt. And you did it in front of Claire. What if she tried that stunt and gets hurt severely." Momma said. True. I didn't want Claire to try it and get hurt.

"Fine. I won't do it in front of children." I said emphasizing the last part.

"What about not doing it at all?" Jacob said. I shook my head no.

"Sorry Jakey. No can do. I'm fearless remember." I said kissing him on the cheek.. My family laughed.

"Nessie. Why don't we try on your outfits." Aunt Alice asked. Or should I say ordered.

"Aunt Ali, I would love to. But could we try them on tomorrow."

"You won't have time. I can kind of see that you'll have several test Thursday and Friday." She said with a smirk. I hate that face.

I rolled my eyes while she dragged me up their. Mine would have to be the second biggest one. Don't worry, I never wanted a big closet.

I saw three dresses. I didn't want to admit it, but they were gorgeous.

"Ok, so which one do you want to try on first" Alice asked excitedly.

"Don't matter to me." I could really care less though. It's just my third birthday. Nothing special about that.

"Here." I was handed a dress.

I undressed and put it on. It was pretty but not my style.

The dress was halter top, hot pink, along with pink roses wrapped around it as a belt with small diamonds in them.

"Yours or Aunt Rosalie's favorite?" She shook her head at Aunt Rosalie. Shoulda known. I looked myself in the mirror again. It was pretty, but I didn't feel it was… me.

"What? No shoes or jewelry?"

"I said you could pick out the dress, not jewelry." She ordered. I put my hands up.

"Well, what do you think."

"_I don't want to be mean, but I hate it." _I showed. She shook her head then took it off. Putting my in another one.

This one was a little better. It was a tan sleeveless, ball gown. With a sweetheart neckline. It had brown beading all around the top. It was beautiful, but I think it was still over the top for a birthday."

"Couldn't I just wear blue jeans and a t-shirt?" I pleaded.

"No way! You are a senior, and I want this one to be memorable."

"So. At lot of teenagers are seniors, and they don't have over the top parties."

"Nessie, you would think it was over the top; even if it was just us and Jake." Alice said raising an eyebrow at me. True. I am so much like my mother.

"What do you think." Her excitement his wearing me out.

"Aunt Ali. There's more to come. Do you expect me to pick out one out of two?" I said trying to put it in a nice way.

"I take that as you don't like it." I could tell that this was her favorite.

"Alright. Here. Your mother picked out this one. It's pretty, but as you can see it wasn't my favorite." Alice said putting me in the last dress.

It was a mini ball gown that went to my knees. Also strapless with a Caribbean blue color. It had white lace bordering the top and bottom. Along with diamond sequences all around it. I absolutely loved it. I think I had a big, geeky, smile on. Wait? Was she sure that Momma picked this out.

"I guess this would be your pick." I shook my head yes, still smiling big.

"You look beautiful in anything. So if you're happy in it, I'm happy. I think it's beautiful. I might as well show you the jewelry and shoes your mother picked out also." I felt my jaw drop. She picked out more!?

Shortly after Alice came back with jewelry. She put on a large diamond necklace, bracelet, and earrings. For my shoes, they were: high-heeled, stiletto, Swede, black boots, with diamonds studs around the ankle. That definitely added height on me. I'm still shocked Momma out of all people came up with this.

"_Hey! I'm taller than you!"_ I showed her. I loved picking on her that I was taller than her. She was 4'10, where I was 5'4(same height as Momma) and was going to get taller. Adding this only made it more funny.

"No duh. But enough small, unimportant talk. I promised the family that I would show your pick, but I think you and Jacob should be seen together." She dragged me to her bed then left the room. Isn't this just fun? Ha, yeah right.

"Alice. Why do I have to. You won't give me much of a choice anyway!" Jacob said from down stairs. I laughed then heard mumbles. Stupid half human gene!

I heard footsteps then saw Jacob and Alice walk in. I noticed his eyes were shut. I focused on him.

"_Stupid aggravating vampire! I swear…"_ Jacob thought then realized I was listening to his thoughts.

"_Hey! I'm part vampire!"_ I showed him. Alice noticed that we were having a private, and pushed Jacob into her bathroom. I shook my head and laughed. Alice came out and sat next to me.

"Alice? What did you do?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"I just blackmailed him a little." she said with a smile I hated. The reason why was because I know it was something that wouldn't be good.

"Jacob! Your taking forever! What's the hold up?" Alice said aggravated.

"Alice. It's only been a minute. I'm having trouble with the tie!" Wait, I thought him and Aunt Rosalie were suppose to argue like that.

"_Um… Aunt Rosalie. I think Alice took your spot at arguing with Jake." _I showed her. I heard her laugh and focused on her.

"_Very funny Nessie. Don't worry, I think I still got Alice beat."_ she thought. I laughed. Alice then huffed and went into the bathroom. Within seconds she was out followed by Jacob. We stared at each in the eye, I never would have though I could have seen Jacob in a tux. I guess I spoke to soon, and boy did her look good!

"Beautiful." Jacob whispered. He looked pretty beautiful himself. Wearing a traditional tux.

"You look pretty sharp yourself." I wrapped my arms around his neck, and started getting lost in his deep, dark, brown eyes.

"Now can we go show the others. It's driving me crazy that I can't see." Meaning, she couldn't see my families future. Probably it revolved around me.

We laughed then started walking to the living room, and stopped in the middle once we got there.

"See… Don't I have good taste for my daughter and the love of her life." Momma said. I buried my head in Jacob's chest. Of course hiding a blush.

"Wait. Bella! You picked theses?" Jacob asked shocked then looked at me.

"_I'm just as shocked as you are."_ I showed him.

"Yes, in fact I did. I think Alice rubbed off on me a little, but I do know how to dress my daughter." She doesn't dress me. I pick my own clothes.

"Nessie. If you wore something inappropriate, we would choose what you would where." Daddy said. I haven't yet though.

"Nessie. You look beautiful. You would look even more if your hair wasn't all over the place. How did that happen anyway?" Aunt Rosalie asked. I guess I missed that information while showing them my day.

"Jake, Embry, and I had a race. I won." I said.

"You cheated." Jacob poked me in the ribs.

"I… did… not… If both of you weren't so big-headed about who was faster, you would have known what path to go to." We all laughed.

"I taught my niece well." Uncle Emmett said proudly. I rolled my eyes as we went upstairs to change. We took our time walking back downstairs.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." Jacob gave me a look. I focused on him.

"_Did she have to ask me that?"_ he thought.

"I was just trying to-" I started, but felt myself fall, but before I could hit the stairs Jacob caught me.

"Ness, be careful. What were you trying to do?" Jacob asked helping back up.

"I was trying to focus on you so I could read your thoughts." He laughed and continued walking down the staircase. I followed him.

"Klutz" Uncle Emmett shouted. I decided to take the steps one at a time so I wouldn't embarrass myself any more.

"Uncle Emmy, I can hear you perfectly clear without all the yelling." I said walking down to the living room.

"I know. I just felt like doing it." Uncle Emmett said getting up from where he was sitting at, wrapped me up in bear hug, spinning me around. I laughed then went into the kitchen followed by Jake. I found what I was looking for to make a quick supper.

"Nessie, you know I could make you and Jake something." Grandma said.

"You don't have to. I'm going to make something quick then head off to bed. I've got to get up early to play catch up, and get ahead so when I start collage classes I won't be swamped." I said.

"Ok. But let me know if you need me for anything." she said smiling as I went vampire speed through fixing our meal.

"_Don't I always_." I showed her. Grandma kissed me on the head and left, as Jacob and I dug in.

"I still don't see why you want to take all you extra credit classes." Jake said.

"So I don't have to take my freshman collage year." I said.

"But you've got your other classes to think about Miss Valedictorian." he said poking his elbow in my ribs. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll manage. That's why I'm going to get up early so I can study." I decided to change the subject, because I knew eventually this was going to be a subject of what do I want to do with my life. How would Jake be in it too.

"So, Embry's interested in Karli. Now I need to get Seth interested in Abby." I said flashing my famous dimpled smile. Jacob shook his head and laughed. We both yawned as we finished our meal; saying our goodnights and went off to be.

Halfway up the stairs Jacob swooped me up bridal style; and kissed my forehead, smiling down on me.

"_You know. You don't have to go to bed the same time as me."_ I showed Jake as he set me down. I started setting me alarm clock, the climbed into bed beside Jake.

"I know. But when your at school I have to run patrol." He said. I laid my head on his shoulder. We stayed silent for a while. I started to think about Sam and Jake's conversation.

"Jacob? What did you and Sam talk about?" I asked.

"Nosy much?"

"No… yes. I don't know. I'm just curious. Both of you looked like it was a do or die type of thing." Jacob huffed, then looked into my eyes.

"Sam wants both pack to be brought back together. Sam wants to step down, and me become the alpha." Jacob said. He sounded un-sure of himself.

"_What's wrong with that?"_ I showed him.

Nothing. It's just… I don't know if I could be the alpha of a extremely large pack. And that means less time with you." Jake said flashing my favorite smile.

"Sam did it with Emily, and I don't think it's a bad idea. I mean you are the true alpha. You kinda cant blame him though. He's fixing to be a father and he wants to grow old with Emily. Like all the other wolves who doesn't have a vampire-human hybrid as an imprintee." I said with a laugh.

"I guess I got lucky."

"Yeah, I guess you did. What did you tell him?"

"I told him that I would give it a try. But I won't if you don't want me to Nessie." Jacob said putting his warm hand on my cheek.

"Jacob. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I probably won't even have time once school gets into high gear. I think you should." I said. I read his thoughts.

"_I'll always worry about her."_ he thought.

"Why do you need to worry about me?" I flashed a dimpled smile. He gave me an "are you kidding me look" I knew what he meant by that. About these freakish vampires after me, and maybe becuase im his imprint. I'm still learning about the whole imprint deal so please bear with me.

"Oh" I simply said. Then all of a sudden I started thinking about Emily's scares.

When I was smaller I asked Jake how did she get them, and he answered by the cover up to the humans. She was attacked by a bear. Now I wasn't so sure.

"Jacob, tell me the _real _reason how Emily got those scars in her face." I asked looking into his deep brown eyes. He sighed and shook his head no.

"Why won't you tell me?" I pleaded/.

"No Nessie. I want to, but not now."

"Why?!" What was so bad that he didn't want to tell me? I laid my head on his chest, as we stayed silent. Jacob seemed hesitant. Not sure what to say.

"Fine. You win. But please hear me out when I tell you this." Jacob took a deep breathe then continued.

"Do you want me to tell you the whole story? Even before Sam phased?" He sounded like he was asking if I really wanted to know.

"Yeah. I'm the new girl remember." Technically I was. Not unless somebody imprints on a girl real soon.

"You sure?" Jake asked. I rolled my eyes and shook my head yes.

"Before Sam phased and imprinted on Emily. Sam and Leah were together. Then Sam phased and ran off. People, inclunding Leah, looked for him. He eventually calmed down enough to come back. Then Emily came to visit. Sam laid eyes on her, and imprinted.

A couple months later, Sam and Emily were arguing. Sam lost his temper for a split second. Emily was standing to close, and scratched her. Never forgave himself." Jacob said. Wow. Out of all the resaons, that was the last on my list.

"Leah was a total witch when her and her younger brother phased. It was after pulling away from Sam's pack to join your "two man pack"' when Momma was dangerously pregnant with me. She eventually became your beta and now she's a lot nicer." I finished off for him.

"Well if you knew all, then why did you ask me?" Jacob said teasing me. I laughed a little.

"Because I wanted to know the past information."

"But Nessie, I just want you to know I will never do that to you." Jacob said putting his finger under my cheek, making me look into his dark brown eyes.

"I know you won't. Even if you did, I knew you wouldn't mean it on purpose." I said. Speaking of which. Why would Jake get upset over us doing a duet? It's just a song write?

"Since when could you sing?" I've hear Jake sing before, but it wasn't like how Rachel explained.

"I guess you can say it's a very deep, hidden talent."

"Well, why did you get upset when Rachel asked?"

"Because I stopped whenever my mom died…" he trailed off. I knew his mother died, but how though? I showed him what I thought.

"She dies in a bad car accidnet." I saw that he really didn't want to talk about this now, so I didn't pressure him.

"Jake? If you don't want to talk about it; you don't have to." I said.

"I want you two know. I think it's time you know the whole story, not just the facts." I shook my head ok.

"How old were you?"

"Nine." Atleast I got an age.

"What was her name?"

"Sarah." Jake said smiling at me.

"I think I'm satisfied. For now atleast. Until I want to know more about your past. But I do have to ask. Why did you get upset when Rachel insisted."

"I thought I answered that question. And you haven't answered a question I asked fyou." he said flashing my favorite smile, that made me feel like butter.

"_I asked first"_

"Technically. I asked you first so-"

"Just answer the question… please." I said giving Jake a puppy dog face.

"Alright, alright. Rachel knows why; and I guess I got angry because she wouldn't leave it alone." Then Jacob started tickling me.

"OK! Stop. Stop. Stop!" I laughed wiping away the tears.

"Happy?" Jacob said laughing at the faces I made.

"Yes, I am. I have my favorite wolf with me." I said turning to give him a kiss

"Ok, now that tha's covered. Now you have to answe a question of mine."

"I love these converstions." I heard Uncle Emmet say. Can't we get any privacy?

"No Renesmee, fortunately for us you can't. We love you, but that's just not possible" I heard Daddy say.

"Ok. Before we were_ rudely interrupted. _What was the questi\on?"

"Why did you dye your hair?" I growled at him. He's got to be kiding me.

"_Are you serious!"_ I showed him. He laughed.

"Dead serious. Have you ever heard of curiosity kills the cat."

"You don't morph into a gigantic cat. You morph into a gigantic wolf."

"Let me rephrase that. Have you ever heard of curiosity kills the wolf."Jaocb said with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Nosy much? I thought you knew everything about me?" I asked sarcastically.

"I do."

"Fine. The reason why was because… It went from auburn to black because; I thought you found another girl, and you would forget me. So I was hoping you would notice me. I guess the reason why it's not black anymore; is because it faded into brunette." I said. Jacob was n the verge of laughing.

"Jacob Black. Do not say anything, and do not laugh. This is the end of Q&A. Goodnight." I said turning over to my side, as Jaocb turned off the lamp. I relaxed as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I was then off to a deep sleep.

~~~Forever Mine~~~

I was runnig to a place I didn't even know of. Tripping over everything! Roost, bushed, fallen tree limbs. Heck, I might as well say my own feet; as I was running to God knows where. Where am I going?

I then heard a rip from somewhere. I looked down to a spagetti strap, white, fleese, night gown. Ripped all the way to my mid-thigh. How in the world did I get in this? This doesn't seem like my normal nightmare. Infact, this doesn't even feel like a dream.

I just kept running at vampire speed. I didn't know what would would be there or who. But something deep inside me felt like I should keep going,

It was either Decamber or January. Snow was falling hard, and my breathe was visible. I felt a cold chill go down my spine, and started shivering. Funny, I'm a few degrees lower than Jacob. How could I get could? Oh well. I've got to keep going. Why? I have no clue.

I finally came to a clearing. A very small one at that. Snow was falling even worse now.

I saw all my family with their heads down. I walked over, then saw a dark brown casket. Wait. Who died?

"Who died?" I asked but nobody answered. They all looked at the brown casket. Frozen, all same expression.

"Hello? Earth to my fellow Cullen? Well, I guess I can say Hello to Jacob Black too" I said with a weak laugh. Still the same expression… nothing. I looked at everybody again.

Alice and Rosalie were crying tears that would never come into Jasper and Emmett's chest. Same thing with Grandma; who was crying silent tears. Grandpa'a face was… guilt. Nothing else. Why though?

I looked at Momma, whose face was full of shock. Then at Daddy who had anger and loss. And the anger was directly pointed at Jacob. Jacob looked… crazed.

Jake looked like he hadn't slept in months, he hasn't shaved, his hairs all mangled, and tattered. His eyes crazed, but I knew him well enough that he looked broken beyond repair. He reminded me of a dead man walking.

"I can't belive my baby's gone?!" Momma said. Then all of a sudden Jacob fell to his knees, letting out all the breathe he was holding. He bent down and started to sob.

Why was Momma saying "her baby". Then I realized I was in the casket. I was the one everybody was grieving over. I was at my own funeral!

"You deserve to stay like that mutt. You lost everything. MY LITTLE GIRL! I hope you live with your guilt." Daddy said to Jacob angrily.

"Edward. Don't blame Jacib. I should be the one to blame. I let her go two weeks without changing her. And when I did… it was to late. I waited to late!" Grandpa said angrily, but mostly angry at himself. Grandpa doesn't need to balme himself. Daddy shouldn't be angry at Jake.

Stop it Nessie. This is just a dream. This isn't happening, it's not real. You're in your room; Jake beside you sleeping.

But of this was a dream; then why hasn't Daddy came to wake me up from this pain. He _has_ to be reading my thoughts. Why hasn't he waken my up? Or anybody for that matter!

I had to let them know that I was here and alive.

"Grandpa! I'm right here! You don't have to be guilty! And Daddy don't be angry at Jaocb! He didn't do anything because I'm right here!" I yelled. I kneeled next to Jacob, who was on all fours crying. I stroked his shaggy, jet black, hair.

"Jake, love, I'm right here. Don't cry my Jacob." I said in a sootheing voice. Nobody was listening to me! Why?!

"They can't hear you dear little monster." I heard a a high- pitched voice say. I turned my head abruptly to see who it was. Before me stood a female vampire with: burghandy red eyes that sent chills down my spine, short blonde hair that came a little past her shoulders, and was a few inches shorter that Alice(about the height of Jane). Looking at her sort of freaked me out.

"This is a dream dearest Renesmee. And _this could_ happen to your family" This short little vampire said to me with a smirk. I growled and prepared to attack. (Even though I didn't know how. I guess I would hsave to wing it)

"But this doesn't have to be like this. If you love your family that is." she said. I stood up straight and nodded. I would do anything to protect my family and my Jaocb, I didn't want then going through this.

We were now face to face.

"Prove to us that you are not a little abomination; but that will be hard to persuade us, so you better try hard. We will consider not killing you and the ones you love." the blonde vampire said.

"What do you mean us?" I said my voice quivering. Her burghandy eyes staring straight into my brown ones. I couldn't show that I was afraid. That would show weakness and that was one thing I wasn't. Weak.

"The four vampires, that are some of many, that hate you. Me, Akken, Aspen, and Marcello. Whitch, if you want to know. My name is Hailey."she said.

"So this is going to be my future." I said hoping she could clearly hear the venom in my voice.

"No. if you convince us; then you won't have to hear any of us again. You and your loved ones will be safe, and unharmed. Mentally and physically." I shook my head yes.

"Good. Now start proving. Take this as your final warning. Three strikes, you're out. Remember? Isn't that what you idiot Uncle Emmet says when you all are playing baseball(I wanted to rip her apart when she called my Uncle Emmett an idiot)" Hailey said, putting her mouth right beside my ear. I tried to sidestep her, but she had an iorn grasp on me. Sometimes I wish I was a full vampire, instead of a half breed.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"But remember Renesemee…"

"Don't tell your family about any of this. If they ask, lie. I will make sure your mind reading _father_ doesn't know a thing." I growled. She better not hurt my father, or anybody for that matter. I could smell blood in her breath. Frsh human blood. My heartbeat quickened, as I was frozen in fear. Why should I be scared of here? Oh right, she wants to desrtoy everything I love.

"I wouldn't do _anything_ for you. Or your little group." I said with disgust.

"You will if you cherish your "family". Or that _dog_ you call a _soul mate_." she siad. I was fixing to do everything I could to get away from here. Rip her apart; bit by bit, and watch her burn.

~~~Forever Mine~~~

"Nessie? Nessie? Sweetie wake up?" I heard my mother say, gently shaking me awake/ my eyes flew open as I started gasping for breath.

"Were you having a bad dream?" Momma asked moving strands of hair out of my face as I sat up. I shook my head yes.

"_Where Jacob?"_ I showed her. I looked over to only see a piece of paper in his place.

"You'll find out in that note. Reminds me of the one's your father left for me when I was human." She said. I smiled.

"Didn't my alarm clock go off?" I asked.

"It did;but you never woke up. Then you started growling. Was it the same dream?" she asked worried. I tried to remember, but everything was blurry. I felt like I had to prove to somebody something.

If I told Momma that I couldn't remember, that might raise sucpision. I don't want that to happen. For some reason, I don't know.

"Um.. Yeah. Unfortunately it was. I guess it went from screaming to growling." I lied smoothly. Something else I get from my father.

"Oh my poor baby. I'm so sorry." Momma said wrapping me in a hug. You think she believed me?

"Why didn't the whole family come in? Normally we have a Cullen family meeting." Momma let out a weak laugh.

"Edward couldn't read your thoughts, so I thought I would wake my beautiful daughter up." Wait. I know that look on her face. I focused on her. She was shielding me from Daddy. Which was worried him.

"I still have to get use to you reading my mind"

"But why can't I read your mind, but daddy can't? Ugh… this is complicated." I said plopping back down on the pillow, covering my head with the sheets. Momma uncovered my head and sighed.

"Yes, it is complicated." We stayed silent.

"We wandered the same thing when we all found out I had a shield. How could this beautiful little girl show me her thoughts, when her father couldn't get into my head? I was worried I had holes in my shield. It all comes down to that you are my daughter. You do have me in you." I sat up and hugged her.

"Momma, I love you." I said. She looked at me with her golden eyes.

"I love you my sweet Renesmee. Don't you ever forget that. I am so proud of you."

"I'm so sorry I caused you all that pain." I said letting a few tears escape.

"Oh sweetie, you don't need to apologize. Everything was worth it. You came into our lives to only make them better. And look at Jacob. He's finally got a true smile on his face. The Jacob smile I haven't seen in a while. Don't ever think any of us don't love you." Mommas said looking me straight in the eye.

"Make sure you read his note, or he'll be bugging me about it all day."I shook my head ok as she was walking out the door.

"Momma?"

"Yes Nessie.'

'Who's a better kisser. Daddy or Jake?"" I heard Emmett's big booming laughter come from downstairs. IF Momma could blush right now, she would be bleeding read. You see where I get it from?

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Get dressed!" Momma said shocked, but then winked. I laughed. I wonder how bad I got her in a game of 20Q. All I can say is Jake's on my number one list of best kisseres.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to post. There has been so many things going on I haven't had time to type. But I have to say this is my longest chapter yet. Sorry if some of ya'll don't like the switch between point of views. I mainly tried to get this plot as Jacob and Nessie's story; and how they can "make the love last".**

**Btw if you want to know what song Nessie sings: it's Love all your life by the band Perry. I was going to do look at me by Carrie Underwood; but I thought the love all your life song would fit in this story. You know with the imprinting and how Jacob only loves one girl…. I recommend you look it up. I'm a band Perry fan myself so… enjoy. Review please.**

**P.S: My prayers got out to all of you affected by hurricane Sandy. Believe me, I know what ya'll are going through. I go through my fair share of Hurricanes every now and then. God Bless.**

Chapter 17

Nessie's pov.

"So, I was thinking of buying that red cocktail dress we saw at that store in Seattle. What do you think Nessie?" I heard Karli ask. I was to into my thoughts to care.

"Nessie. Hello? Snap out of it; or you're going to run into somebody." Abby said… I think.

"Um… What?' Where are we?" I asked snapping out of my thoughts. Well half maybe. I kept thinking about the note Jake left me saying:

_Nessie._

_I went patrolling, so don't worry. I didn't leave you. I'll pick you up after you get out of school. I just want to say I love you. I never tell you that enough._

_Jake._

"Nessie! Snap out of it, or you're going to pass up your locker!" Abby said snapping me out of my thoughts… again. We stopped by our lockers, which were side by side. (What a coincidence?)

"Why are you so spaced out today. You excited about Friday?" Karli said excited. I think everybody else is excited about Friday more than me.

"What's Friday?" I asked, deciding to play dumb.

"Your birthday duh. Our Nessie, getting older. Karli? Do you think she's finally cool enough to hang out with us?" Abby asked sarcastically. I cut in before Karli could answer.

"Hey now, be nice to me. I'm inviting you to my "over the top party"." I said jokingly.

"Ok, ok. You are cool enough. Our parents don't have the money to spoil us. Or a hot boyfriend for that matter." Karli laughed as we got in line for lunch.

"Back off. He's mine." we all three laughed then to our spot in the lunch room.

"So, why weren't you at school yesterday." Abby asked. I winced as we sat down at the table on the far end corner of the cafeteria. Doesn't it sound familiar? My family sat there before us.

I hated lying to them. It wasn't something I really chose to do. But what can you do when you've got to protect your family?

"The answer to that question is… I was in Seattle. Don't ask why; because I really don't know myself." I lied smoothly.

"And why have you been so spaced out? Normally you're all focused on school. Are you ok?" Abby said.

"I've just been caught up. We've got test coming up; and if you say anything about my birthday, I'll slap you. It's jot my party; Rosalie and Alice took that over a _long_ time ago."

"Why do both want it so big?"

"They've always been like that." I said. I didn't want to tell them that I was really turning three.

"What were your real parents like?" Karli blurted. I almost choked on my drink. I hope she wasn't getting suspicious.

"Karli. It's ok Ness. You don't have to tell us. We know your happy with Dr. Cullen and his wife. But you do look a cross between Edward and Bella. Like if they had a child or something." Abby said. I felt like I could shrink down. What they didn't know was that; I was a cross between Bella and Edward. That I was Edward and Bella's child. I'm screwed.

"We need to get to class, or we're going to be late." I said changing the subject. We got up, dumped our trays, and started walking to our classes.

"So… why did you quit volleyball?" Abby asked. I really didn't want to have this conversation.

"I decided it would be best if I focused on my studies." That was a total lie. I could play a thousand sports and still pass with straight A's. All honestly I didn't really need to be in high school, I'm smart enough to take any type of class. I guess that's the vampire in me.

"Oh well. Your trusty co-captain will make sure they don't slake off." Karli said nudging me. Although my mind was already a million miles away. This was going to be a long two hours.

~~~Forever Mine~~~

"Jake!" I shouted excitedly as I walked out of the school building, leaving Abby. (Karli got sick and left) I started running over to where he was. Once I got; he wrapped his arms around my waist and swirled my around.

"If I'm going to get a response out of that often;maybe I _do _to get up earlier than you, and spend long, horrible, slow hours without you." Jacob said kissing me.

"Come on Jake. We weren't that bad. Hey Nessie." Seth said getting out of Daddy's Aston Martin Vanquish, which Jacob loved so much.

"_I see Daddy let you drive his fifth prized possession." _I showed my Jacob as Abby walked up.

"The funny thing is he gave it to me. He said no one drives it any more; since Esme and Jasper got new cars." Jake said.

"Jacob, is that your car?" Abby asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Now it is. Edward used to own it, and it never got driven. So he gave it to me." Jacob said.

"Wow! If I ever get a boyfriend; I wish his sister would give me a very expensive car" Abby said eyeing Seth, who was looking off somewhere else. Men, can't live with them; can't win without him.

"Abby, this is Seth Clearwater. Seth, this is my friend Abby." I said slapping Seth's arm; making him pay attention.

They looked directly in each other's eyes. Seth's face went blank, and Abby was blushing as bad as the color of a tomato.

"_He imprinted."_ I showed Jacob. I focused on his thoughts; and by them, Seth imprinted on Abby.

"I'm… whoa." Seth said. Well, I should say stuttered.

"No? I Think Nessie introduced you as Seth Clearwater." Abby flirted. I don't think I've ever seen her like that.

"_Seth. Your embarrassing yourself."_ I showed him. He shook his head, still smiling at Abby.

"Jacob. I need to talk to you." I pulled Jake by the arm far away Abby wouldn't hear.

"So he imprinted." I said meaning for it t be a question.

"By the look on his face, yeah.'

'So that means: he'll eventually tell Abby he's a shaper-shifter, and tell her he imprinted on her, then he'll tell her that you imprinted on me when I was only hours old, then that means I'll have to tell her everything! About me, my family, us!" I rambled.

"He won't tell her the very first second Ness. You don't even have to tell Abby. Seth doesn't have to reveal that he morphs into a giant wolf every now and then; or that she's her soul-mate. Shouldn't you be happy that their together. That is what you wanted wasn't it?" Jacob said with a smirk, obviously making fun of me. I did want them to get together, but not soul-mate together!

"Not funny. Yes, I'll have to tell Abby eventually. And what if Seth get's mad, and phases? Right in front of her! Jake I'll stop aging in a few years; and you have the pack. My family will have to eventually move, and you've got to stay. Jake? What are we going to do?" I buried my head in Jacob's chest, and he wrapped his warm hands around me.

"I have a feeling this isn't just about Seth imprinting on Abby." Jacob said huskily. I looked up at him. I wanted to break down and cry; but I couldn't with a half lot full of watching teenagers.

"It is… I just haven't thought about all of this. I didn't think this would be complicated. I thought Abby and Seth would go on a couple dates then drift apart. With us I thought…" I trailed off, not sure what to say. All honestly I didn't know myself.

" We don't have to talk about it now. With Seth… let him worry about this. You worry about you." Jacob said putting his hand on my cheek, looking me straight in the eye.

"But what about-"

"Don't worry about it. When the time comes; we'll worry about what the next step for us is. Why don't we go some place where we have no: werewolves, vampire hearing, or Edward hearing every thought we have. Just Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen." Yeah, the funny thing is; my name wasn't even normal, so how could we act it.

"That is if you have time." Jacob added, snapping me back into reality.

"I always have time for you." I laughed then kissed him. We walked back hand in hand to Jake's car. Abby laughing at something Seth was saying.

"Ok, I'll see you tonight." Abby said walking off. Yup, she's in love.

"YES!" Seth exclaimed triumphal. He got a bunch of looks, but didn't care.

"Seth. Get in the car, before you embarrass us." Jacob said.

"_He's already did that."_ I thought to myself as we got in the car.

"Jake. What's it like to imprint?" Seth asked from the back seat.

"You fell this… pull to her. Gravity isn't holding you to the earth. She is. You'll be everything and anything for her. She'll be the reason why you breathe. You'll die trying to save her." I blushed. Knowing those words were directed towards me.

"Do you ever regret it." Seth asked. I was a little curious myself.

"Seth, that's a good question. Jakey, do you ever regret imprinting on me?" I asked giving him a dimpled smile.

"No. Best thing that's ever happen to me. You can even ask Sam, Quil, Jared, Kyle and Brady." wait, Kyle imprinted.

"Well then I imprinted on your friend Ness." Seth said.

"_All I can say is; she likes you too."_ I showed Seth.

"I also have a favor to ask the both of you." Uh oh.

"Ok, what is it." I asked.

"I kinda volunteered you two to go on a date with Anny and I."" Seth said. There goes the alone time I was hoping to have with my Jake. But for Abby and Seth I would give it up.

My phone went off; Abby on the caller I.D

"Hello?" I asked answering the phone.

"Nessie? It's Abby. Seth asked me out on a date. Would you and Jake go with us. Please Nessie. You know I'm not good with these types of things. I'm not good at talking to a guy; but Seth is…"

"OK, we'll go."

"Thanks Ness. I knew I could always rely on you. You're a good friend." She said. After hanging up, I focused on Jacob to see what he thought.

"_Why did I get wrapped up into this?"_ he thought. I couldn't help but laugh.

"_Because it would be weird for me to go; and not have a date" _I showed my Jacob. I focused on him more.

This gets old very quick. The whole focusing to read people's thoughts. I wish I could just decide to listen to thought's if I wanted to or not.

Maybe if I work on it hard enough, I could start having private conversations. No focusing or anything. It gets tiring.

"Jake, I want to try something with the whole focusing thing. It's hard to focus on you then show you and everything." I said.

"I think it's pretty cool you gotta mind reading talent." Seth said. I focused on him. Digging into his past thoughts.

"You were reading my mind." Seth said.

"Yeap. It's kinda like Daddy's, but sorta like mine. I can go into your past and if you pay attention enough you'll know what I'm doing."

"She already wont stay out of my head." My Jacob joked. I playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"Jake said you can use both can't you?" I decided to do what he was hinting. I focused on Jacob, who was thinking of me of coarse; and showed Seth.

I stopped. It was getting harder and harder to concentrate when all Jacob was thinking about was my safety.

Jacob noticed; and decided to change the subject away from the whole safety issue.

"Ok; but what was it that you wanted to?" Jake asked.

"Have a private conversation." I said.

"_When people are around we don't have to worry about who's listening. Until Daddy come's around."_ Jacob shook his head and laughed. By now we were at Seth's house.

"Alright Seth get out of my car. And where are we meeting up." Jake said teasing Seth.

"I kinda haven't thought that far ahead. Nessie; you're a girl, what do you think?" How does me being a girl have to do with this?

"That's your idea." I said. Might as well let him think it through. Since I'm a girl.

"Jake?"

"Sorry kid; you're on your own." Jake laughed.

"Thanks for the help." Seth mumbled getting out the car.

"You're welcome." Me and Jake said together then drove off.

"So, who and when did Kyle first imprint?" I turned to Jake saying.

"When he first phased." When he first phased?

"Then tell me who it is." I said impatient.

"Why are you so curious?"

"Because Kyle is my friend; and If you won't tell me, I can easily find out in a matter of minutes."

"He imprinted on Leah." Jacob said laughing.

"What's so funny about that. And why didn't you tell me?!" I said slapping my Jacob's shoulder. Really though? What was so wrong with Kyle imprinting on Leah? I mean; from what I've been told, Leah's changed over the years.

"You should have seen her two going on three years ago." I shook my head. The Leah I've seen has always been nice.

"You still haven't told you never told me." I pouted.

"They wanted to keep it a secret for al while."

"Why? What, they can't trust us?"

"You should ask Leah that. They came to me asking that we don't 'announce' it; and I just did what they asked."

We stayed silent a little. I was kind of mad that he kept it from me. What else has he?

"So… how did I get involved in this?" Jacob asked changing the subject. He looked at me with my favorite smile; and I couldn't stay mad at him.

"One: because I know you can't stay away from me. Two: Abby and Seth requested us _both_. Three: it would seem weird for me to show up without a date. And four: what if I want to show you off?"

"Oh, so you want to show me off?" I laughed.

"Well, dud. Like every girl has to like show off their boyfriends." I said in a high-pitched girly voice. Jake rolled his eyes. I wanted to say he was hot enough to show off. Stop this Nessie.

"When do you think I could have you to myself?"

"Maybe in a day or two?" I said.

"Always others before me." he mumbled jokingly.

"So, you're the new owner of this car huh?" I said rubbing the smooth black interior leather.

"Yeah; but it's not the first time I've driven it." Jacob grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to him . I breathed in his woodsy scent. My family might of not liked it; but I did.

"Oh really. Hmm… let me guess. You drove it when Momma was dangerously pregnant with me." I didn't really know. Just guessed.

"You're correct as always. Edward, Bella, and Blondie were all gushing over your name; and how Edward could read your thoughts. He heard mine; and threw me the keys to this car. I hoped in to find my imprint; only to have her right in front of me." I smiled when he kissed my forehead. Funny how things worked out.

"What did you think of Momma's choice of names?" I said turning to look at him. I loved the way his dark brown eyes shined when smiling. I could get lost in them any day.

"I couldn't even pronounce Renesmee; so what do you think?" he said giving me my favorite smile.

"Well what do you think of it now?"

"The most amazing name I've ever heard." We pulled into thee driveway; but I had to ask something else.

"Jakey, have you found anything about those vampires wanting to kill me; and destro the rest of my family. Including you?" I asked with sarcasm the had a weak laugh. Jacob slammed on breaks and put the car n park.

"Nessie, do get that; yes they can possibly kill you, and take you away from me! You say that they want to destroy me; and that's how they can. You leaving me… you going off to collage…" Jacob trailed angrily. His hands tightened around the steering wheel, trying to calm himself down.

"Look. Jake know what would happen if something happen to me, or if I get killed… But with this collage deal… What I'm trying to say is… Look, we have until June to decide; but I do know we've got to get ready." I said. I didn't know what to say but I didn't want to talk about it now.

Jacob shook his head and started driving to the house. He still didn't answer my question.

"_You haven't answered my question yet.." _I said as we pulled next to the "mystery car". I focused on him and saw: Jacob and his new merged pack chasings after four familiar vampires past the Canadian border.

"Got your answer?" I shook my head yes then got out.

"Jacob, you better have my daughter home at a decent time." Daddy said reading hearing our thoughts. Jacob shook his head ok but I wasn't ok with it. I'm almost a grown woman, I deserve to come home whenever I want. (or atleast I like to tell myself I am)

"Come on Daddy. My birthday is this week. Can't I go out with friends?" I asked. Please daddy, please daddy.

Who's all going to be with you?" Momma asked. Was that a yes?

"Abby and Seth." I said biting my lip. I hope they say yes.

"Seth imprinted on Abby; and she's wanting Nessie and Jacob go along with them on a date." Daddy said. I take that as a yes.

"You two come with me." Aunt Alice ordered. Then she grabbed me and Jacob by the wrist and dashed upstairs to my room.

"So Nessie, what to put you in? What to put you in?" she said walking around in my closet.

"Aunt Ali, you can choose for Jacob; but this time let me pick what to wear." I said determinedly. She laughed and shook her head.

"Fine. You stay here while I get something for Jacob. Since he doesn't hardly have anything descent." she huffed then walked out.

"Ness, you leaving my in the hands of Alice?" Jacob said. I shook my head yes.

""You know; if you're staying her a while, you're going to have to find room in my overly large closet." I laughed. I think the one here was bigger than the one I had in the cottage.

"Don't worry. While we were both gone; Alice took as me not having "suitable clothes" as an excuse to go shopping." Jacob said pulling me closer to him.

"Very funny Jacob. Here." Alice said handing Jacob clothes; and dragging him out.

"Are you sure-" I knew she wasn't taking the idea of "dressing myself for a date" over well.

"I'm sure; but I promise if you don't like what I'm wearing I'll go change." she rolled her eyes and walked out. Ok, I've got to think of something that I like and Aunt Alice would approve also.

I went over to my clothes; and chose a: black, v-neck, long sleeved blouse(I wonder what Daddy was going to say about that), dark, skin tight jeans, and black leather, stiletto heeled boots that went mid calf.

I looked myself over in the mirror. I liked it; but I hope it impresses Aunt Alice.

After doing my hair, I walked out the closet.

"What do you think?" I asked walking out the closet to a very handsome Jacob.

"Beautiful as always."

"You look pretty sharp yourself." I said wrapping my arms around his neck. He was wearing a white button down long sleeve, blue jeans, and black dress boots.

"Ready?" he asked grabbing his keys and wallet.

"Might as well be. Did Seth ever call you; and tell you where we're going?"

"No, but I hope he does by the time we get downstairs. You know, going out isn't that bad of an idea" he said as he pulled me even closer to him, smiling my favorite smile.

"Oh, why?" I smiled and cut my eyes the way I knew Jake felt like an idiot.

"So I can show you off." he whispered huskily in my ear. I felt like I could melt. Breathe. In out, in out.

I couldn't help but notice something; and started busting out laughing. Jacob looked at me confused.

"Nessie, what's wrong?"

"Have you noticed what we're wearing?" I laughed. Jake help me while I was still in my laughing fit.

"Yeah, so?" I saw worry in worry in his eyes over my out burst; but I wasn't to see with the tears covering my vision.

"_Black and white!"_ I showed him putting my hand on his cheek, not able to talk.

"They say opposites attract."

"We are opposites." I said wiping the tears out of my eyes.

"We need to get going; and if Seth doesn't call in a matter of minutes, I will personally ring his neck." Jake said grabbing my hand as we walked downstairs.

"Nessie, you look beautiful." Momma said.

"Aunt Alice, do you approve?" I spun for her so she would get the full view. He shook her head yes, dashing upstairs.

"Wait. Then I'll approve it." She yelled from upstairs.

"_I'm afraid of what she's going to get. Daddy please tell me."_ I thought.

"She's going to get a leather jacket. And it's a good thing too, because that shirt shows to much." Oh come on father. It doesn't show _that_ much.

Then right after I thought that Aunt Alice appeared beside me, putting me in a brown leather jack.

"Well to me, it shows to much." Daddy said. I blushed. This wasn't something I wanted to talk about with my own father.

"_Um… Aunt Ali? Why do I need a jacket when I don't get cold?"_ I showed her raising an eyebrow at her.

"Because I thought it would look nice" I knew she was having a hard time taking the idea of me not letting her dress me. But an am a teenager. I can make my own decisions.

After a while I got impatient/

"ok, we need to go before Grandpa has to revive Seth." I said.

"Why would I need to revive Seth?" Grandpa asked smiling. I was really wanting to kill Seth. He better not stand up my best friend. Imprinting or not.

"Meaning; if Seth doesn't call in the matter of minutes, either Jacob or Nessie's going to "ring his neck." Daddy said answering everybody's thoughts.

"But even if you did, he would heal in minutes." Emmett said.

"True; but he would wish he was dead." My Jacob said.

"What about Leah? Wouldn't she want to protect her brother?" Rosalie asked. Seriously?! Knowing my family enough; they were trying to keep me here, start a conversation, "just in case it wasn't safe"

"Ok love you bye." I walked out the door heading to Jake's car. I got in slamming the door loudly.

I heard little conversation between Jacob and Daddy. Something about my curfew. Sometimes I wish my parents would understand that I am perfectly safe with Jacob. Isn't that the whole point of imprinting? The imprinter would die trying to protect me, and Jacob's already proved that. Three years ago when the Volturi thought I was an immortal child. How he was going to risk his life, the packs, his family and friends for me. Stop it Nessie. This is a time to have fun. Not think about that.

I waited as patiently as I could in a minutes time. Tapping my foot impatiently that is.

I finally saw Jake come to the car. I rarely see Jacob dress up, but when he does…boy! This is one of the few times I thank (mentally) Alice for having control of what we dress. I've known him all my life; and there's never a chance when: my heart beats faster, my palms start to sweat, and I'm nervous. I know, I know. I sound like a thirteen year old getting kissed by her first true crush; but Jacob wasn't no crush. He was mine. Forever.

"Ready Miss Cullen?" he asked pulling out of the garage. His beautiful brown eyes shinning.

"Yeah. I guess we have to be; since you say we were "dragged" into this. Look on the bright side. At least we have the car ride on the way there?" I said laughing. Just then Jake's phone went off.

"Hello?… What Seth? I was hoping… Kay, fine. I'll see you when we get there." Jacob hung up the phone. I noticed something was bothering him. He had a look of agravation; and it wasn't towards Seth? He was hiding something that he didn't want me to know. Could it be with these vampires?

Stop this Rensemee. I don't need to worry about that. This was a night to have fun; not worry.

"Nevermind about us alone. Seth's car wont start, so all four of us have to ride together." he said.

"Well darn." I said sarcastically.

"_We'll just have tomorrow. Oh shoot. I might have a busy schedule."_

"Then clear it. I'm picking you up tomorrow; and taking you some place special. Early birthday present." God, how I loved that smile.

I showed him that: Tanya, Kate, Garret, Eleazar, and Carmen were coming tomorrow. That we wouldn't have time.

"Change of plans. Their coming Friday. I have you all to myself tomorrow." he said.

"Well, I guess that means my schedule is cleared." I laughed.

We stayed silent for a few minutes. I couldn't help but say:

"Could you drive any faster?" It was almost five; and Daddy probably didn't give me that much time out.

"Ness, I'm going _way_ over the speed limit." Before I knew we were in Seth's yard. Jacob honked the car horn; as Seth got into the car. Thank you in-human speed.

"Thanks man. I owe you." Seth said as we pulled off.

"Sure, sure; but I've got to get Nessie back at midnight." Jake said.

"_Wow! Daddy's letting keep me out that late?"_ Normally Daddy would make me come home way before that. I guess he knows I'll be perfectly safe with two guys that morph into gigantic wolves.

"Well; there's this new restaurant in Port Angeles that closes at eleven. Do you think Abby would like that Nessie?" Seth asked.

"Um… yeah. Abby doesn't like over the top things; so I think you're good." Personally, I would have chose to go out with Jacob… alone. But, Abby's my friend. She's always been there for me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by my phone going. Karli.

"Hey Kay. What's up?" I answered. I saw my Jacob roll his eyes.

"Hey; I just found out Megan wants to "get revenge" on you Friday. That's gonna be an interesting birthday present." I rolled my eyes. Humans. If I was her; I would choose not to pick a fight with a hybrid that has vampire in them. I could easily kill her.

"I'm not worried about it." I said nonchalantly. She aimlessly talked about how she almost had the guts to talk to Embry; but it went through one ear and out the other. I only paid attention to my Jacob.

"I gotta go. Thanks for telling me." I said. We said our good-byes then hung up.

"Don't do anything stupid beautiful." Jake warned. I gave him a who me look.

"I don't do anything stupid." I growled playfully at him. He gave me a look.

"You kinda have a tendency to do before thinking." My mouth dropped open. But I have to admit; I did have a problem with that. I wasn't going to admit it though.

"I-I do not."

"Nessie. I'm not taking Jake's side; but you do act before you think." I blushed.

"If you agree with Jake; you agree with me. He always takes my side." I said in a fake sweet tone; turning back around to face the front.

"I don't always take your side." Jacob said. He knew he did though. That and give me what I've wanted.

"Yes. You do always take my side Jakey dear." I said leaning over to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"No wonder why you're so spoiled." he mumbled. We were now in front of Abby's house. She was swearing a hunter green shirt, black skinny jeans, and ankle boots. I saw Seth's mouth drop as he got out to open the door for her.

"Aww; I wish you would do that for me."

"I would open the door for you; but you're so impatient, you're in that car before I can get the door open." Jacob answered as the other two got in. Then we were off again.

"Hey Jacob. Hey Ness." Abby greeted. We greeted her back. I turned on the radio; then got comfortable in my seat. This was going to be a long ride.

~~~Forever Mine~~~

_Jacob's point of view_

I saw my Nessie turn the radio; laying her head back on the headrest. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. I knew her to well to know she was worried about how Abby being human; and keeping the secret at the same time.

Eventually; Seth would have to Abby why he was constantly with her, do anything she asked. Tell her what he is; and what he does.

Eventually that'll lead to what Nessie and the Cullens are. There really pushing it by staying here.

But what if they move? Would I follow? Of Corse I would. Nessie's my life. I'm nothing without her.

My angel looked deep in thought. I wondered what she was thinking. She was obviously in her own thoughts. Atleast I have my head to myself.

I started thinking about the vampire scent that's after my Renesmee. Some think that they won't be coming back here anymore; or at least for a while… but I don't know. I have a feeling that their still watching. This wasn't their last appearance.

"So Nessie, are you excited about Friday?" Abby asked. Nessie rolled her eyes. I laughed to myself. Why should Nessie be excited? Alice was already driving everybody(including me) crazy.

"I guess. I mean, it's just another day. What if it was my birthday?" Ness answered. It wasn't just any other day. It was the day I imprinted on her. Best day of my life.

"What about next weekend?" Seth asked. He had to let that slip?

I looked through my rear view mirror through narrowed eyes. It looked like he shriveled down into the seat. Good, he deserves to be made uncomfortable.

"What's next weekend?" Abby asked. I know she's Nessie's friend; but she's also nosy.

I saw Nessie wince; remembering what we have to go to. The Volturi Gala. Fun.

"Me, Jake, and the rest of the family are going on… a um… weekend vacation somewhere." I noticed Nessie was finally reading my mind.

"_Don't worry. I won't let you out of my sight when we're in a room full of red eyed vampires."_ I thought. She smiled. Every time she gives me that look, I feel like I'm an idiot.

"_Thanks; but you've kind of got to share me on the dance floor. Both weekends."_ My angel showed me. I looked at her confusingly.

"_Friday; everybody at my schools going to be there. You got the: pack, my two uncles, both grandfathers, and daddy. So what do you think?_" Charlie dancing? Hah?

~~~Forever Mine~~~

We finally got to the restaurant around nine. I rushed over to open the door for Nessie.

"See, I do open the door for you." I pointed out. We walked in.

They had a band and dance floor. Not bad. Not something I would have chose for my imprint.

I saw Abby and Seth linked hands; as I grabbed Nessie's.

We sat down at our table; looking at the menus, then ordered. I noticed somebody I would have never thought I'd see. Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley.

I hoped they wouldn't see is; and thank God to the shape-shifting growth spurt he didn't recognize me.

"Jacob Black? Is that you?" Mike asked. I spoke to soon.

I decided to play dumb; and "not remember them".

"Jake, it's Mike Newton. I went to school with Bella." Corse he had to bring up Bella. Nessie knew about how he was all obsessed with her mother. Edward told her that. Not me.

"Right. Didn't recognize you. Been a while. This is my-" I started but Jessica (obsessed with Edward. Again not me. Better him than me though)

"Bella? Is that you? Oh gosh you look great! Did why are you here with Jacob? Oh my gosh! Did you and Edward get a divorce? I am so sorry to hear that" Nessie looked at me confusingly. I can see why. Yeah Nessie looks some like Bella; but not enough to mistake her by.

"I'm sorry; but I'm not Bella. I'm Renesmee Cullen; but please, call me Nessie." she said taking hands with both of them politely.

Finally the waitress came back with our food; eyeing Seth and I a little. But like always our imprints let people know that we belong to then. Nessie should know that she is going to be the girl I'll love all my life. Which is forever.

I hoped that once Mike and Jessica saw that we were about to eat; they would leave. Did I get my wish… I'll let you be the answer of that.

"So, how's Bella? Is she still hot- I mean hot natured?" Mike said.

"It's called move on." I thought to myself. Nessie laughed at my thought.

"She's doing fine; and to answer your question… I'm sorry I didn't catch your names…" Nessie knew a lot about them; and knew their names very well.

"I'm Jessica and this is my boyfriend Mike." she said pride fully.

"To answer your question: Yes, Bella is still happily married to Edward." Jessica's mouth dropped. I wanted to bust out laughing. Humans.

"I'm going to reserve our seat Mikey. Nice to meet you Nessie; and I'm sorry I called you Bella. It's just that you look so plain like her. I would have never known." the witch said then left.. That was pushing it to far.

"So um… Nessie would you like to uh… um.. Go to dinner. Maybe have a few drinks sometime?" Mike asked. I stared at him with a death glare. Nessie grabbed my hand and showed me to calm down. Calm down!? How can I calm down when and idiot comes by: flirts with my girl, right in front of me! Isn't it that obvious that she's with me.

"I'm sorry; but I'm under aged. Plus I-" Nessie started but I cut in.

"And she's with me." I snapped standing up. I growled low enough for only Seth and Nessie to hear.

"Whoa. I didn't want to start a fight dude. I didn't think was… I mean I didn't know Nessie was under aged. She doesn't look that way, actually she's quite beautiful. But to speak of it; I thought since you lost Bella to a Cullen; that the last person you would fall for would be one." Mike rambled. Oh, he must be brave.

"You've got a lot of guts for a wuss like you." I stalked over to him. Heat flashing down my spine. He kept backing up, as I was getting right in his face. All of a sudden I felt Nessie's nails dig into my skin.

"_Jacob don't do this. You know I love you; any my heart belongs to you."_ My beautiful angel showed me. I calmed down; but was still giving death glares to the idiot in front of me.

"Mike right?" I hate to break this to you; but Jacob _loves_ Nessie, and Nessie _loves_ Jacob. He treats her with love and respect; and Nessie does the same thing. Jacob would take a bullet in the heart for her. And I would hope that someday, a boy would treat me just like Jake treats Nessie. And I would love him like Nessie loves Jake." I saw Nessie mouth open. As long as Nessie and her have been friends; Abby's always been the shy type.

I was relieved when Mike scrambled off. We went back to our seats as if they never came.

"Thanks Abb." Nessie said.

"No problem. But Jacob, did you really date Bella?" Oh crap. I knew Nessie wanted to keep that a secret for as long as she could.

"It's a long story." I said not wanting to get into it myself.

"For another time." Renesmee finished.

After a while a started playing. I couldn't he as my Nessie started humming a few songs; but caught herself quickly after she noticed us listening.. She buried her head in my chest and blushed.

"Alright. Tonight is open mike night. If any of you have somebody that can sing like an angel… it's all yours." Several hands flashed up; but Seth, Abby and I started pointing to Ness, who was sliding down in her seat.

"You with the people pointing at you. Boy, you look like an angel; I hope you can sing like on." He had to say that?

Nessie stood up and said before going to the stage:

"I hate you guys."

"Ouch. I thought you said you loved me." I said sarcastically as she went up on stage.

"_Jacob Black. I am so going to make sure you regret this._"

~~~Forever Mine~~~

Nessie got a standing ovation from everybody. She got off and bowed her head, her long hair covering up her blush, and walked back to our table.

"You should know that you'll be the only girl I love." I whispered in Nessie's ear. She blushed even more.

"Ness, that was beautiful." Abby said.

"Yeah, you should go pro." Seth said. Nessie shook her head no, and her lips formed a tight line. I know that face…

I looked at Seth, and he seemed to pick up on it right away.

"Abby, would you like to dance?" Seth asked. They got up and left.

"You know you didn't have to do that with Mike. I could have handled it." Renesmee said low enough for only us to hear. She was right. Nessie could have handled it a lot better than I did.

"Lets' just say that us wolves have a jealousy streak when it comes to our imprints." I kissed her on the forehead while we watched Seth and Abby dance.

"May I have this dance Ms. Cullen?"

"Of Corse Mr. Black." We stood up and went to the dance floor.

"You know, I'm actually glad we came tonight." I smiled when she did. It seems I always get lost in her chocolate brown eyes. I think I fall in love again with her when I look into her eyes.

"Yeah, me too." Nessie laid her head on my shoulder as we danced; not really to the music, but to our own rhythm.

"What did you mean you wolves have a jealous streak?"

"We just don't like it when another guys closer to our imprints. That goes with flirting too." I knew she wanted to say something, but was hesitant.

"Jakey? What if the imprint dies? Or she decides to leave or…" Renesmee trailed. I knew what she meant. What if _she_ died or left. What would I do. I know I would follow her to the ends of the earth if she left. But what if she wanted me to stay? I would still follow her.

I didn't want to think about if Nessie died. That wasn't something I was going to think about. I don't want to… But what if those bloodsuckers got to her and… Enough of this. Nessie wasn't going anywhere. I would protect her through anything.

"I would follow you like: Jarred followed Kim to collage, how Paul followed Rachel. Nessie I would follow you until the ends of the earth. You dying…I…I would be heartbroken. I can't even think about what it would like, and I don't want to. Why are you so worried about this? I thought we would talk about it when the time came." I wiped a few tears away that brimmed her eyes.

"I don't know… I just don't want everybody's life screwed up because of me. And what about Billy?"

"Speaking of which. He's been bugging me to bring you by, and I have to bring you back by midnight. Why don't we take the two loves birds home?" We walked over to Abby and Seth. They agreed.

I heard Nessie growl when the cashier slipped me her number. I'm not the only one who had a little bit of jealousy.

"Ah, I see I can't take you anywhere Jacob Black. With all those girls slipping you their numbers. You might actually slip and call them instead of calling me. To save both of us the broken heart; I think it's best if we don't see each other anymore." Nessie said her voice serious. I would have believed her if it wasn't the dimpled smile, and her cutting her eyes that made me feel stupid all the time.

"Yes, I agree with you. Seth Clearwater, I think it's best we not go out. How can I know you're not a womanizer?" Abby chimed in. Nessie was trying to hide a laugh. I shook my head. Poor kid actually believed her.

"WHAT?! But… we… I… Abby she slipped me her number. I didn't even pay attention to her." Seth stammered. We all busted out laughing. Seth looked at us confusingly then eventually figured it out.

"Oh yeah. Ha ha, very funny. Especially you Abby." Just then Seth threw Abby over his shoulders and ran out the door. I looked at Neesie mysteriously, and started stalking over to her.

"You wouldn't. Jacob Black don't you dare. Not in public." Nessie started saying as she ran out the door. I chased after her.

Before she could get close to the car; I scooped her up bridal style. I went to give her a kiss; but Nessie used her hand, pushing my face away. I had to laugh.

I unlocked the door with Nessie still in my arms. Seth opened the door; and gently put Abby in. I did the same with Nessie. But before I closed I snuck in a longer kiss.

"Jacob! We're in public!" Nessie blushed slapping my shoulder. I laughed and went to the driver side of the car.

"Unfortunately, this night had to end quickly. Now tomorrow we have to go to prison-I mean school." Abby said.

"Amen to that." My angel laughed.

"Nessie, you should love school. You're the nerd after all." Nessie punched me playfully.

"Hey! I am not a nerd. At least I didn't fall asleep in my history class, my teacher wake me up, and I give an answer that doesn't revolve anything history." Nessie said. I went back to get my high school diploma after the Volturi came. And thanks to the Cullens, I was able to finish two years of high school in one year. Some say I should have went off to collage; but I wouldn't be able to be away from Nessie. Plus she had several more growth spurts, and here we are now.

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Seth said.

"Jake, you did that?" Abby asked shocked. I laughed and shook my head yeah.

"Thank God I don't do that. That would be so humiliating." Abby laughed. I looked at Nessie who was slummed down in her seat. She knew what happen.

"Honestly, I can take the blame for that. Jake was at my house and I didn't want him to go. He kinda stayed late." Nessie said sheepishly.

"How late?"

"Early morning late?" Nessie said again sheepishly. I couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

I was finishing up with patrolling, and of coarse had to see Nessie. Nessie begged me to stay when I tried leave. Unfortunately I had school a couple hours after that; and with no sleep, you tend to pass out during class.

Wait… Nessie's picking at my head.

"_Get out of my head Nessie." _I thought jokingly.

"_Not gonna happen Jakey."_ she showed me, using the same tone I did.

~~~Forever Mine~~~

We finally got to Abby's. She got out and said her good-byes. Seth followed her inside; and now we were waiting for him to come out.

"I thought he said he was only going to be a minute." I grumbled. The reason why I was so impatient was: I saw Nessie's eyes getting heavier and heavier by the minute, I had patrol in a few hours, and I didn't wasn't to put up with Blondie.

I looked at the clock. Eleven-thirty. Seth better get his butt here in the next few minutes, or he can run home.

"Jake, we got time." Nessie said putting her hand on my shoulder.

We waited for about five more minutes. Nessie's eyes looked half closed, and mine weren't far behind hers.

I put the car in drive and started driving off; looking back to see if Seth was coming out… nothing.

"Jacob. You know you're forgetting Seth." I kept driving.

"I know. He can phase and run home." I said speeding off.

After a while we stayed silent. Nessie's eyes deep in thought.

"Jake, what did you mean back at the restaurant where Jared followed Kim?"

"When Kim went back to collage, he followed." I said grabbing her warm hand. Nessie shook her head ok. I was going to say like I would follow you; but I knew we had a while from that now.

~~~Forever Mine~~~

We finally pulled into the Cullen garage with plenty of time to spare.

"And you complain about my driving." Nessie said getting out.

"Very Funny." I said as we walked into the Cullen mansion.

"How was it?" Bella asked.

"It was actually pretty fun." Nessie said. Yeah despite the fact that I almost got us kicked out…

Edward saw our thoughts and tried to hide a laugh.

"Edward, what?" Bella said her voice full of worry.

"Jessica Stanley thought Nessie was you; and called you and her plain." But before Edward could get done talking, Alice chimed in.

"Plain! I do not dress you plain! I-" Alice said but Jasper calmed her down before she could go nay further.

"Also Jacob and that Mike freak almost got in a fight. I thought we were going to get kicked out for a second." Nessie said giving me her famous dimpled smile.

"You should." Emmet said. I agree one-hundred percent.

"He deserves it. I guess collage made him worse." Edward said.

"Edward." Bella and Esme scolded.

Nessie and I went upstairs. She went to go changed. I looked at the clock; I didn't have to do my shift until two. I might get a little shut eye with the mist beautiful girl I loved.

Nessie came out her closet looking beautiful as ever. Still.

"I did have fun tonight." she said wrapping her arms around my neck. Her chocolate brown eyes shining.

"I had you with me. That's all I cared about." I kissed her; then went to put on a pair of sweats. I turned to find new clothes that looked my size. Alice. Can't they say no to her?

I walked out to find Nessie looking at pictures she took with her old camera. I kneeled down beside her to look. I guess you can say that's another one of Nessie's talents.

"That's my favorite one." My beautiful Renesmee pointed out. It was of me in wolf form; and Nessie leaning against my shoulder, her posing as if she was going to whisper in my ear.

"Yeah. To bad it was raining thought." I said as she flipped through random shots of me, her, the pack and her family.

"You smelt like a wet dog." she said in a kidding tone. I shook my head as she yawned. We both got into bed. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

"I love you Renesmee. Forever." I whispered in her ear. She nodded the passed out seconds after that. I wasn't far behind her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow! Another chapter and it hasn't been more than two months…. Applause for that. Ok, my school is having church revival so that means to us students that we have open book test and no homework. So I went ahead and finished late last night; and here it is. Read and review please.**

**Again. My thoughts and prayers go to the victims of hurricane sandy. God bless ya'll. **

**Enjoy! **

_~~~Forever Mine~~~_

Chapter 18

Jacob Pov:

"_Hey Jake. Nothing from where I'm at."_ Kaleb thought after we all did a run through of the area.

"_Good. Go home and crash. I got it."_ I said.

"_Dude, if their gone; then why are we still out here doing long crazy ours?"_ Brady asked. I growled.

"_It's our job."_ I simply said. They shut up after that.

I thought about those leaches possibly coming back. My Nessie could be even more danger than she already was.

"_Jake, their not coming back. We made sure that we put a scare in them."_ Kyle said. I shook my head.

"_Better to be safe than sorry."_

"_True." _Quil agreed.

"_Hey Jake. When do you think you could see Billy, He misses you and Nessie."_ Paul popped in.

"_I know. I was planning on it last night; but I had to get Nessie home."_

"_Thanks to my brother who's sacked out on the couch." _Leah thought phasing. Everybody started having their own conversation. While I drifted off to the one thing I always think about… Nessie.

_~~~Forever Mine~~~_

_Renesmee's point of view:_

The day went by quickly to my surprise.

I got up from a peaceful sleep (no nightmares), got dressed, ate breakfast, and went to school. Yeah I know; the typical routine.

I found out that Abby and Seth stayed up talking till four o'clock in the morning, and he kissed her. Also found out that he dropped her off and was going to pick her up from school. Typical imprint deal.

I was at my last hour of class; and wasn't really planning on listening.

I passed all my test with ease; and now just had to wait this hour out. I would do my homework, but I already finished it. Boy, isn't it great that you're _way_ smarter than a human.

I felt my phone vibrate. We can have them at school; just can't use them in class… if you don't get caught.

I opened it up. Hmm… a text from my Jacob. It said:

_Meet me in the woods behind the school. Love you more than my own life_

~Jacob~

I smiled when he used the saying that was engraved in French on my locket.

I held the locket in my hand, running my finger over the saying. I opened it up to see Momma and Daddy on one side; then me and Jake on the other side. I needed pictures in it; but my camera was broken by none other than Uncle Emmett.

I smiled and looked over at Abby and Karli who were texting away to each other. Thank God I put away my phone.

All of a sudden I heard a muffle laugh from my two friends. Then I realized my teacher (Mrs. Mathews) was looking directly at the three of us with version of a: angry, squinted, narrowed eyes look.

"You three. See me after class." she ordered. I saw everybody was looking at me. What? I'm the blame for it?

~~~_Forever Mine~~~_

Class ended as we walked up to our teacher's desk.

"Early Detention, since you Miss Cullen want to disrupt my class." Mrs. Mathews said stern. But I didn't do anything!

"She didn't do anything. I was the one who was laughing." Karli said.

"Karli, I appreciate your trying to lie for you're friend, but this has nothing to do with you. I'll get to you're punishment is a minute." I knew if I didn't get our of here soon; I would likely reveal that I'm part vampire.

"I don't have time for your crap. So shutup you stupid psychotic witch!" I growled low enough the humans wouldn't hear.

"Miss Cullen! You're lucky I don't call you're parents right now-"

"Just hand me the detention slip for my parents to sign." I snarled then snatched the paper out of her hands. I then stormed out.

I walked faster than an average human would to the back of the school; then ran vampire speed to the woods. I got there but Jacob wasn't there.

"_Jake? Where are you? I'm not in the mood to be waiting!"_ I showed him.

I heard a huffing coming from behind me. Why would Jake be coming from that direction?

I smelt the air. It did smell like Jake in wolf form, so he must be close. But there was a scent that I knew to well. A human scent… Abby.

There was a burning sensation in my throat. No. I can't do this. I can hold off, and then go hunting later.

I heard both of them coming at the same time; but before I could show Jake to stay back they appeared at the same time. Oh crap!

I looked at Abby who was shocked, then at Jake who had an "oh crap" look. I looked back at Abby who had her mouth dropped and was frozen.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?! WAIT… JUST WHAT THE HECK!" Abby shouted. Jacob went back off to phase; then came back only wearing a pair of shorts. Oh great! Now I'm going to have to explain why my boyfriends walking around shirtless like it's a hot summer day!

"Abby… I… we…" I stumbled. I wasn't planning on doing this anytime soon.

"Jacob? Did you come from that… thing?! And Nessie, why are you in the woods!" Abby looked like she might pass out anytime.

"You really want to do this?" Jake whispered low enough Abby wouldn't hear. I looked deep into his dark brown eyes; knowing he wasn't going to leave me in this. I shook my head yes. Might as well.

"This is going to take a while…"

_~~~Forever Mine~~~_

_Abby's point of view:_

What they heck is happening?!

Why did Nessie growl at Mrs. Mathews?!

Why did she run lighting speed towards these woods?!

Why was she by a big, gigantic wolf?!

Why did Nessie's boyfriend come from that direction from that "wolf" came from?!

"This is going to take a while; and what are you doing here?" asked Nessie. I saw Jacob wrap his arms around Nessie.

WHY IS HE SHIRTLESS WHEN IT'S FREEZING?! HE'S NOT EVEN SHEIVERING!

"I-I came to bring you your jacket." I stammered. I looked over at her.

She didn't even look cold! All Nessie was wearing was a: deep, purple, button down, sleeveless shirt, black skinny jeans, and black heals. I can't even run in heals; so how can Nessie run quicker in lighting in them?! She looked like it was just another hot day in Forks!

I took a closer look at my best friend. Her hair was a little above her waist line; and she looked 5'6 instead of 5'2.

"Abby, I haven't been totally honest with you." Wonderful! I found out my best friend lied to me.

"Carlisle and Esme aren't my parents. Their my adoptive grandparents. You remember when you said I look like a cross between Edward and Bella… what their child would look like… Well, the funny thing is; I am Edward and Bella's daughter." Nessie said slowly. I noticed she had a graceful way of walking over to me. And it wasn't in a human graceful way either. More like an inhuman way.

I was frozen. But Bella and Edward don't look old enough to have a child who's a senior in high school! And-and Dr. Cullen and his wife didn't look over the age of forty! They shouldn't be grandparents!

"My mother conceived and gave birth to me. When she was human." Human?

"Human?" My voice was shaky. What does she mean about that?

"I'm part vampire part human. Edward, my biological father, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice are vampires. Bella, my biological mother, is also. She was turned after giving birth to me.

Carlisle created my father, then Esme, after that Rosalie, followed by Emmett. Jasper and Alice joined the family shortly after.

My human mother came along; my vampire father fell in love with her. They got married, went to their honeymoon, and Momma became dangerously pregnant with me, had a bloody birth, then Daddy changed Momma." Nessie said. Whoa, my best friend is a vampire… this sounds crazy… does vampires even exist?

"I know this sounds crazy Abbs; but you've got to believe me." Nessie pleaded. She's got that right!

"What? Like human drinking vampires? With fangs?" I asked. She seemed to have regular human teeth; but I have been wrong before.

"No fangs; but there ones that do drink human blood, just not us. My family likes to call us _"_vegetarians_". _We drink animal blood." That's… reassuring?

"My family has _"_gifts_" _I guess you can say. Daddy can read people's minds, Momma has a mental shield, Uncle Jasper feel moods and change them, Aunt Alice can see the future, and I can project my thoughts. Along with hearing yours." What did Jacob think about this? He seemed unfazed that his girlfriend could suck him dry.

"Jacob, what do you think about this?" He seemed so relaxed with it.

"Yeah… about that… I'm sort of wrapped up in this whole mythical creature deal." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Please tell me your not…" I couldn't say it.

"No. I'm sorta a werewolf? That big gigantic wolf you saw back there was me. Seth's one too." Jacob explained pulling Nessie closer to him.

"Then why are both of you acting like it's summer?"

"We kinda have higher than normal body temperatures?" Nessie said sheepishly.

"So what's the real story behind you two?" I wasn't so sure what the story Nessie told me was true any more.

"I imprinted on Nessie when she was born." Jake said slowly looking at Nessie. She smiled at him. I could tell that their relationship was more that "high school sweethearts". She really did love him, and he loved her. That was something I could only hope Seth and I have.

Wait… what in the world is imprinting?

"What's imprinting?" I asked.

"Long story short. It's when our kind finds their soul mate. Maybe you should let Seth explain that to you later." Jacob said. How would Seth be involved in this… imprinting?

"Nessie, tell me more about you?" I was suddenly curious mow on how old she really was. They say she's turning seventeen; but she really looks nineteen.

"About…" Ness trailed.

"Your age. You don't look seventeen." Nessie's face looked shocked. She gave a panic look towards Jacob. They just stared at each other for a minute; then Jake's lips started to move, but I couldn't hear what words were coming out.

"I'll turn three tomorrow. I kind of grow quick. I'm suppose to look younger than this. Thirteen maybe. But I've experienced a bunch of growth spurts. I stop growing when I turn seven, looking seventeen… as you can see; that didn't happen." She explained. I saw Jacob kiss her on the forehead, whispering something in her ear. Nessie looked back, again staring at Jacob. Could she be using the whole… projecting crap?

I gasped. I saw myself! I could see everything through Nessie's eyes!

Everything was back to normal. Then I saw how Nessie was transfixed on me.

"Think of something." Jacob said still looking at Nessie. I suddenly started thinking about Seth.

I must really like this guy. He's so thoughtful; and so sweet. And he kissed me! It was the first time I've ever kissed a boy. I know it probably sounds weird that I was the last one to be kissed. Nessie was first (it wasn't by Jacob), Karli second, then me last.

"Um… Abby, Jacob doesn't know about that." Nessie growled.

"You didn't tell him that you snuck off one time and went out with other guys?" I blurted; but then put my hand over my mouth. I _really_ need to learn how to shutup every now and then.

"No, and I wasn't planning on telling him!" she snapped. That stung. She looked like she was about to loose control over something; but was able to regain it.

Jacob looked at Nessie hurt. I guess your not suppose to lie to your imprinter? Or she sounded really convincing. I'd go with convincing; because she convinced me that she was normal.

"No, she just sounds really convincing. She's and easy liar and I'll believe everything she says… Now I'm not so sure." It was like he said those words directly to Nessie. I must have said those things out loud.

Nessie looked down guilty. Jake then left her side and took off into the woods.

"Oh my gosh! Nessie, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to… wait how does he know?" I asked. She looked back up teary eyed. I knew she was trying to fight off tears.

I can focus on you, and use my other to show others… long story. But it's not your fault though. I should have told him sooner." Nessie said.

"Who else doesn't know?' I remember when she would pack a bag and come to either mine or Karli's house to get ready.

"Momma would shield me from daddy knowing. Look, I'll explain it later. Abby, I need you to do something for me." I had to stain to hear.

I shook me head ok.

"Don't tell anybody about anything I just told you." Promise?" Nessie stuck out her pinkie. I wrapped mine around hers.

"Promise." I said.

"Thanks. You're a good friend." Nessie said then dashed off quickly. If I wasn't paying attention, I would have missed it.

~~~_Forever Mine~~~_

_Nessie's point of view:_

After me and Abby split; I dashed off to find Jacob.

I knew it wouldn't have bothered him as bad if I went ahead and told him. I tell him everything! I lied to him; when I told him I've never went on a date with anybody else but him.

What is my family going to think? Their going to be upset at my mother. She's going to take the blame for my screw up!

I pushed faster. I had to find him.

I finally reached the house. Maybe somebody knows where he's at.

"You got a detention." Momma asked. I knew it wasn't a question. The school called Grandma.

"Yes, they did. You were disrespectful to your teacher." Daddy asked

"I know I screwed up." I said.

"By lying to Jake and us." Uncle Emmet said. Daddy must have heard Jacob's thoughts; so he's got to be nearby.

I looked at Daddy and he shook his head yes.

'That's what you get for telling a human." Emmet joked. This was no time to joke.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. They smiled and shook their heads, forgiving me.

"Alice said there's a storm coming. Meet us at the field." Daddy said. A storm coming means we can play baseball.

"Make sure you hunt." Rosalie said. I smiled and dashed out the door.

"_Jacob, get your furry butt here now!"_ I showed him. No Jacob.

I ran a couple of yards then found three wolves, looking like Leah, Kyle, and Quil.

"Where's Jake. I need to talk to him." The three looked at each other; then Leah motioned for me to follow her.

After running for about an hour or so; we came to the outskirts of a meadow. This was different from Momma and Daddy's.

It had no flowers; but grass that came up to my knees, and a small pond at the end. It seemed a little bigger also. The way the sun shined on it made it look beautiful.

I was about to walk to Jacob; when Leah rubbed her head against my arm.

"Do you want me to focus on you?" I asked. She shook her head yes.

"_He's by the pond; and upset. But hey, I don't blame you. It's your life too."_ she thought then ran back into the woods.

I started to walk towards the direction he was at. Then I saw him.

Jacob was leaning against a fallen tree trunk; skipping, or should I say, throwing pebbles into the water.

"You don't have to sneak up on me Nessie." Jacob said as I walked up behind him.

"I wasn't trying too. If you would have let me explain-"

"Was it a lie?" he asked. I could hear the tone in his voice. He was hurt that I lied to him for so long.

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"That your heart belonged to me. Why did you just tell me all that instead of lying to me? Why don't you just go ahead and tell me the truth!" My Jacob said. I looked at him.

We stayed silent for a while. Long enough that it was on the borderline of awkward silence.

"Are you going to explain?" Jacob said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't technically call them dates. The _three_ I did go out with… were nothing compared to what I fell towards you.

The reason why I went out with them was because; I felt the… pull towards you. I wanted to be with you, but I wouldn't let myself believe that I was falling for my best friend. That and I was a moody teenager girl, whose hormones were out of control.

I only kissed one and that was… ugh. Let's just say he had a bloody nose after I pushed him off of me.

I don't know why I made just made just Momma promise. I guess I thought it should be a secret…" I trailed. Jacob stayed silent, thinking over everything I said.

"Am I the better kisser?" I laughed then put my lips on his. Again, I felt the hunger; making me want more.

"As always." I said pulling back. We stayed like that for a while. God how I loved those brown eyes.

"_I'm sorry."_ I showed him.

"Its fine." he laughed.

"But don't forget Jakey; I wasn't your first kiss either. And don't forget there was some stuff you've kept from me." I said pointing my finger at him.

"You've got a point. Sorry I called you a liar." Jacob said smiling my favorite crooked cocky grin. I felt like butter.

"I am though. Do you doubt now?" I wrapped my arms around his neck; as he put his hand on my cheek. I leaned into it.

He kissed me. Soft and sweet at first; but the fiercer and rougher.

"_Absolutely not."_ Jacob thought as we continued.

We sat down; our lips never parting.

After a while we pulled away. I laid my head on his shoulder as we watch the sun start to set. I watched my skin start to glow.

Yes my skin does glow a little out in sun; but not enough to stay indoors while the suns out. It's not as bright as a full vampire is though.

"This place is beautiful. When did you find it?" I asked.

"A couple days ago; but it's not as beautiful as you."

"I love you more than my own life." he whispered.

"Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie." I said as we stood up. Jake gave me a confused look.

"That, my love, means I love you more than my own life. You should know the French for more than my own life." I dangled my locket in front of his face. He laughed.

"You need to go hunt." Said Jake. I did feel a little burning sensation in my throat.

I ran into the woods as he went to phase.

I smelt a heard of elk near by. I guess that's what it's going to be.

I stalked them until I found a large male mule. I attacked it; and sunk my razor sharp teeth into its skin.

Once I was done, I found a smaller one. Doing the same thing to the first prey.

I let it fall through my hand then went back to Jacob.

I was shocked when Jacob wasn't in wolf form; but dismissed it.

"There's a baseball game going on." I said walking beside Jake.

"What happen to spending this _"_peaceful_" _afternoon together?" he joked.

"We've got forever to do that… and the day I've had, we might want to play a little baseball." He got up and went to phase; coming back as a big russet gigantic wolf. I got on his back; grabbing onto his fur as he took off.

~~~_Forever Mine~~~_

"Good. I'm glad both of you kiss kiss make up; but we've got a game to play." Uncle Emmett joked, swinging the bat.

"We're here now." I said walking up.

"Did you hunt?" Momma asked. I shook my head yes.

"Do you have homework?" Daddy asked. I rolled my eyes. I'm smarter than a human. I could handle the top most collage in the world.

"She should. I gave her all the assignments the teacher would give." Aunt Alice said. I rolled my eyes.

"Aunt Ali, you can't even see me. And yes I did finish my homework." Alice playfully growled at me; as I did the same for her.

"Ok, enough talk. The future winning team is: Me, Eddie boy, Alice, Rose, and Jake. The future loosing team is: Nessie, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Bella." Emmett announced in a booming voice.

'"Oh great! I'm stuck with the mutt." Aunt Rosalie grumbled as they went outfield. I gave Emmett a look.

"Emmett? Are you calling my granddaughter a looser?" Grandpa asked. Momma mouthed thank you to him.

"No. I'm saying that my team will win. Nothing about losers."

"Yeah, because you cheat." I joked.

Aunt Alice took her usual position as pitcher; throwing it to Uncle Jasper. He smacked it far right; almost making it home, but Aunt Rosalie chased him back to third.

This was a game that we didn't have to hide our speed and strength to the humans.

After about two out, two points, thirty minutes of Jake and Rosalie arguing, and ten minutes calming Jacob down, it was finally my turn.

"Easy out!" Jacob yelled.

"You wish Jakey." I said. Alice pitched it. It smashed like thunder far off into the woods.

Jake and Daddy chased after it; but I was already at shortstop. I got past third; and was on my way home.

"Safe!" I slid home.

"Seriously Eddie!" Emmet yelled. I laughed as I brushed off the dirt. Thank God for vampire speed. Thank God for somehow being the second fastest in my family.

"Emmy, don't call me Eddie!" Uncle Emmett hated it when somebody called him Emmy; and Daddy hated it when somebody called him Eddie. Aunt Rosalie and I were the only ones who were able to call Emmett, Emmy.

"Ok! We get it." Oh this is going this is going to a_ long_ game…

We were finally out field; and the score was ten-ten. It was Jake's turn to bat.

He hit it towards my direction. I ran up a tree; doing a back flip off the tree after I caught the ball. I held it up to show everybody that I got him out.

"Show off." he mumbled. I laughed. Aren't men so competitive?

"_Thanks sweetie, I love you too."_ I showed my Jacob sarcastically. He smiled.

It was now Uncle Emmett's turn to bat. He hit it straight in my direction. Before I could react I heard someone shout:

"NESSIE! WATCH-" I felt the ball hit my face; making me black out.

_~~~Forever Mine~~~_

"Nessie? Nessie sweetie, are you okay?" I heard someone say. I think Momma said that; and boy did she sound worried.

"She can hear you." I think I heard Daddy say. Gosh my head hurts.

I opened my eyes slowly; my family crowded over me worried. My head was on Jake's lap; as he ran his hands through my hair, looking at me worried. Why was everybody so worried?

"You inherited you mother's accident prone." Daddy said answering my unspoken question.

"Don't remind me. I feel guilty as it is." I heard Emmett say.

"What happen? Why are we back at the house?" I looked around rising up a little. My head throbbing the whole way.

"Nessie I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I did. I meant to hit it straight-" Uncle Emmett pleaded next to me. He looked really guilty and upset. It was just a ball hitting my face. No biggie.

"It's fine. No biggie… but what happen?" I asked.

"What do you remember?" Daddy asked.

"Um… I heard someone shout my name then nothing." I said leaning my head against Jake's shoulder as Grandpa checked to see if I've had a concussion.

"You've had a slight concussion; but no brain damage. Does your head hurt?" Can't you tell he's in full doctor mode?

I shook my head yes; wincing a little. My head was throbbing!

"Nessie has to hard of a head to have any brain damage." My Jacob said as Grandpa went off to something.

"How long have I been out?"

"Quite a while." Aunt Alice said. Grandpa came back with some water and medicine.

"These will make you sleep; but I want to monitor you for a few hours, so don't try and sleep." I shook my head slightly, then took the pills.

"That means you have to stay up with me Mr. Black." I nudged a dosed off Jacob in the stomach. He shook his head ok; but didn't listen.

"Thanks Momma for giving me your danger magnet. This isn't the best way to start off my birthday." I said sarcastically.

"Ness, I'm so sorry." Uncle Emmett apologized… again.

"Uncle Em, it's fine. I'm breathing. No harm done." Yeah except people are going to be asking about how did I get a knot like that on my head. I wish I was durable to a full vampire.

If it was a human who did it; no mark, scratch, bruise, nothing. But as you can see to a vampire…

"Since it's my birthday; and I've had a head injury, do I get to stay home from school?" I asked already knowing the answer. No!

"Absolutely not! You've got detention remember." Momma said her voice stern.

"Yeah, for nothing." I said. Before this argument could get any worse; Aunt Alice stepped in.

"We need to do something to help Nessie stay awake." she said tapping her finger on her chin.

"That doesn't mean that Jacob. The whole family " Daddy said. I looked at Jacob confusingly.

"What I do doesn't revolve the whole family." Jacob laughed. I blushed. He is seriously talking about us kissing?!

"Jacob…" Daddy growled.

"You've been making out with my niece?! Nessie, did you wipe the _dog_ slobber off of you!?" Rosalie exclaimed. Jacob and Rosalie started arguing… again. We didn't even bother to try and stop it. It was no use. Oh what I would give for sleep to come.

_~~~Forever Mine~~~_

_Bella's point of view:_

After Jake and Rosalie reluctantly apologized: for an hour argument, and another hour of Nessie mad at them both; Carlisle said it was ok for Nessie to sleep. Good, both of them seemed to pass out any second.

Jacob scooped Nessie; and headed upstairs. I couldn't help but smile at them.

They both looked into each others eyes; as they headed upstairs. I'm glad that Jacob imprinted on Nessie; and that she had a guy that would love and protect her with everything he had.

I heard the door shut. We waited a few more minutes; until we knew for sure they were asleep.

"Are they asleep?" Rosalie asked. Edward shook his head yes.

"Ok. Are we going to give it to her when she wakes up, or in the evening?" Alice asked excitedly. I looked at the clock. Today was finally September tenth. They day my beautiful daughter was born.

"I think we should give it to her when she wakes up." I said.

"Have something to open up in the morning." Esme chimed in.

"I'm glad it finally showed up. I was getting worried there for a minute." Rosalie said.

"Me too." I agreed.

We all stayed silent. I look over at my wonderful husband; who looked deep in thought.

"Carlisle, I think Nessie's had another growth spurt." Edward said. I was worried now. Nessie was the same height now as Esme; and looked older than seventeen.

"I think she has." Carlisle said deep in thought.

"Why does she keep having these growth spurts? She's supposed to look younger than seventeen." I said.

"Or nineteen for that matter." Jasper added.

"Maybe Nahuel wasn't that honest." said Emmett.

"No, he was honest. Nessie should be growing like he said; but she is different than the others." Edward was right. As far as we know; Nessie was the only one who had a talent.

"How are we going to tell the Volturi? They might see her as a threat again." Rosalie asked. That is a good question. How do we without them wanting to destroy her?

"What we're talking about know. She's not exposing us." Esme said. The only one that hopefully knows is Abby; and she kind of had a right to know. And I think we could trust her enough to know she wouldn't reveal that we're vampires.

My mind wandered to back to the Volturi. If it was up to me; wouldn't allow her to even step foot in the Volturi Castle. Not even in Volterra.

I lifted my shield; letting Edward hear my thoughts.

"_I wish we didn't have to bring her; or not even go for that matter."_ I thought. Edward gave me a look of agreement.

We went back to talking about Nessie's present. Well, one that's from all of us.

"I wonder what she's going to think of it." Esme said.

"She should love it. Since last Christmas, she's been asking for it. That and a car." I said giving Carlisle and Esme a look.

"I wonder how long she can keep this car." Jasper joked.

"How did she wreck the last one? It was practically a tank!" Emmett said.

"You know our angel. She's going to find a way." My beautiful husband said sarcastically. He's right.

"Can't blame her. She's inherited her road rage from you." I nudged Edward in the shoulder. He shook his head and smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"I think she's going to have a good birthday; but she always does." Esme said. I think next to Edward and I; Carlisle and Esme spoil her. But try imagining having a wonderful granddaughter who you thought you would never have. Can't blame them.

"Yeah; because both you and Carlisle spoil her to much." Emmett said. He should be talking. Nessie has everybody wrapped around her pinkie. When she says jump; we say how high.

"I think as her grandparents; it's our job to spoil her." Carlisle said. Esme nodded in agreement

"Well, between all the family… she is." Alice said.

"Border line spoil brat."

"Emmett Cullen! Nessie is not a spoiled brat! We are suppose to give her what she wants."

We drifted off of that conversation; because their was no way denying it. Our wonderful Renesmee Carlie Cullen was the apple of our eye.

"Bells. You know what; we haven't had an arm wrestling match in a while… what do you think?"

"You're on." I said. I knew there was a chance I'll likely loose. It's been three years since I've became a newborn. I've lost all my newborn strength since then.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey my fellow "fanfictioners". How was everybody's Thanksgiving? I hope everybody at a lot of good food as I did. Here's chapter 19; and can you believe it I've got 50 reviews; and a bunch of followers and favorites?! I can't. So I want to say thank you to the people have favored me and my story. It means so much. Thank you to all my reviewers and reader who take time out of their day to read and review my story. We're not far from the ending. I'm defiantly excited about how ya'll will react at the ending… not saying anything. My lips are sealed.**

**If ya'll want to know what Nessie sings it's: The best day by Taylor Swift. It's kind of like mine and my mother's song; so I thought it would be a good Nessie/Bella moment. If there are any questions please ask. Enjoy.**

Neisse point of view

Chapter 19: A celebration!

Forever Mine

I had to wake up unfortunately. I have to get up early for detention. Lucky Jacob was able sleep in late. He was still probably still now.

I turned over to look at him.

"_Good morning beautiful." _Jake whispered in Quileute. I smiled.

"Morning." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Happy birthday."

"Happy Birthday?" I wish I could go back to sleep right now; and not worry about getting up. This was the perfect scene. My hand s on Jake's bare chest. His arms wrapped around my waist.

"Yeah? Today's September 10th. Your birthday? Does that ring a bell?"

"Yeah, so what if it's my birthday. I just turn three; when I look between seventeen to nineteen. What's the big deal about that?" I snapped sitting up.

"Nessie; if you weren't born, then I wouldn't have imprinted on the most beautiful, smart, sexy girl." Jacob said sitting up along side me. He wrapped his arms around my waist again; as I lay my on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired." I simply said.

"Why don't you go back to sleep." Jake suggested. I shook my head no.

"_Can't. Got detention remember?"_ I showed him.

I got up to change and take a shower.

I let the warm water wake me up as I bathed; thinking how Aunt Alice took a simple birthday and made it look like a queen arrived.

I dressed in a simple white lace blouse, black skinny jeans, and ankle boots. I decided just to put my hair in a braided low bun Then, going back into my bedroom to find my Jacob not there.

I went downstairs.

When I got there awfully dark. Should I be getting worried?

I walked into the kitchen; and flipped on the light switch, only to find that Jacob, and my family and the pack.

"Happy Birthday too you! Happy Birthday too you! Happy Birthday dear Renesmee! Happy Birthday to you" they all chorused together. I blushed.

"Make a wish." Grandma said walking over to me with a cake. It was iced white with turquoise daisies (my favorite flower) and had midnight blue handwriting on it.

"Why now when I'll only be doing it this evening? Daddy would also know; and that's practically telling it out." I said

"Bella's going to shield you; so no, Edward won't know." Aunt Alice said excitedly. I think Alice is more excited than a six year old.

"You have no idea Ness." daddy said answering my unspoken question

I had to think about what I was going to wish about. What more could I want right now. I had an amazing boyfriend, friends and families. Just there was one thing I wanted…

I closed my eyes and blew out my candles.

"Do I get a birthday present early?' I said; but mainly directing the question to Jake.

"Sorry Ness. Mine's got to wait till tonight." Jake said his mouth full of cake.

"We kind of got you something." Aunt Alice said.

"From all of us." Grandpa said handing me a box. I opened it; and gasped. It was a bracelet that had my first and middle name engraved with diamonds on a pendent.

The pendent was in the middle; and had two rings that went to the top and bottom of the pendent, and then came together. It would defiantly not go unnoticed.

The bracelet itself was silver; while the pendent was the color black. The Renesmee Carlie part was written out in diamonds that would shimmer in the sunlight.

"What do you think?" Rosalie asked.

"I love it!" I exclaimed taking it out the box; and putting it on my left wrist.

"Since you've been asking about it; we decided to make the wait shorter." Alice said.

"That way you'd have something open up this morning." Grandma said smiling at me.

"Thank you! I absolutely love it!" I said hugging all my family.

"I've already signed your detention slip. It's in your bag." Grandma said. Again, she has to play my legal guardian.

"I hope this is the last time you get one young lady." Daddy said stern, Momma sharing the same look.

"This won't be. She's a teenager." Emmett said.

"How does that have anything to do with it?" Jacob asked getting up.

"Nessie's: stubborn, determined, spoiled…" Uncle Em trailed. Doesn't my family love me?

"Thank you for this wonderful present and cake; but school calls." I said grabbing my bag.

"You know; maybe someday somebody might possibly get me a car for my birthday? Or Christmas? Or Easter? Or maybe even Thanksgiving? Ooh, what about Valentine's Day! Or how about any day at all?" I said trying to drop the hint.

"Um…yeah. Maybe _someday_" Uncle Jasper said. Something was up.

"I've got to go. Love you!" I shouted dashing out the door. I saw Jake leaning against his Aston Martin Vanquish; then threw me his keys.

"You're not taking me to school?" Normally I borrow somebody's car; or they take me to school.

"Nope. Pack meeting; and I trust you."

"Don't worry; I won't wreck it." I said getting in.

"That's why I said I trusted you." He gave me a quick kiss; then I pulled don't the driveway.

I drove to school thinking about what today would be like. I guess I was going to be a little it early.

_~~~Forever Mine~~~_

I finally pulled into the school parking lot with only a few cars, including Abby's, there. I parked next to hers.

"Hey Ness. Happy Birthday!" Abby said leaning against her blue Honda Accord.

"Thanks. Happy detention?"

"Close enough. Here's a birthday coffee. Oh wait… you don't drink coffee do you?" she asked.

"Yes, I do. You know I eat human food. You see me eat it at lunch remember?" I said taking a sip of the drink. Abby's mom owns her own barista shop in Port Angeles.

"Yeah, you do. But I thought you forced it down after you told me you were a… you know…"

"No I don't force it down. I can live off of both." I didn't want to tell her that when I was badly in need to of a hunting trip; I don't eat human food that much. There were a lot of things that I didn't want to mention just yet.

"Animal blood and food right?' Abby asked.

"Correct." I said. Just then it looked like Abby noticed my bracelet.

"Whoa! That is the most gorgeous bracelet I've ever seen!" Abby exclaimed astonished.

"Thanks again."

"Is the rest of your family's stuff gorgeous as that? You have the beauty! Even when you font look your best; you still make everybody feel self conscious!" Abby blurted. It sounded like she's been holding this up for a long time. Although people have admitted that I could probably wear a potato sack; and still pull it off.

"It's a vampire thing." I said smiling.

"How did Bella come up with Renesmee Carlie?" Abby asked.

"My mom played around with Renee` and Esme; coming up with Renesmee. And then Carlie coming from Charlie and Carlisle."

"Let's talk while we're on our way to detention." I added later. We then started walking towards the school building where detention would be held.

"Karli doesn't know about this does she?" Abby asked.

"No, and I don't' want her to know either." I told Abby. It was too dangerous for Karli to know. If a human-like Karli-found out about us being vampires; the Volturi could kill them. Abby's only safe because she would eventually have to know with Seth being a wolf and all. Hopefully she was safe.

"Promise. But what if she asked something about your past again?"

"I'll avoid the question. She doesn't need to know everything." Or nothing at all.

We dropped the conversation.

"The thunder was so bad last night." Abby commented. I had to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"That thunder was probably us. We were playing baseball last night."

"Wait. Vampires play baseball?" Abby looked pretty shocked.

"Only during thunderstorms" I said laughing.

"Did you and Jake make up?" I wondered when she was going ask that.

"We can never stay mad at each other long." To be honest I don't think an imprinter could ever be mad at the imprint.

"Do you still like Seth even after you found out who he was?" I asked. So far; I don't think none of the girls that have been imprinted upon have rejected the relationship. We love our wolves to much.

"I still do. Even after he explained everything to me." Abby answered blushing as we walked into the classroom where detention would be held. No teacher. Maybe we were early.

"Wonderful. Extra homework." I looked at Abby confused; then noticed a note on the board.

Detention was canceled so for our punishment we had: extra homework to turn in Monday. Happy birthday to me!

"Looks like this isn't my day; and I didn't get that much sleep." I said with a weak laugh as we wrote down the needed assignments.

"I think I'm going to sleep while I'm waiting for school to start."

"Or we could go to the cafeteria and quiz each other on that big test we have today?" I suggested.

"Fine. Who needs an extra hour of sleep anyway?"

"Me." I hope I could stay awake the rest of the day.

_~~~Forever Mine~~~_

_Jacob's point of view:_

"Emmett you idiot! The candles go on the piano; not the coffee table!" Alice shouted as we were setting up for Nessie's birthday.

"Alice. Calm down. It's only gong to be her family and friends are going to be here. Why are we going over board?" Emmet grumbled. I shook my head and laughed.

Nessie thought we were throwing her an over the top party. Originally that was planned; but Bella was able to take over most of the planning and narrow it down. I know; shocker for Bella to take over planning a party.

"Mutt, you should do something to earn you keep." Blondie snapped. I growled at her. I don't think she's ever going to understand that she's going to have put up with me. She was stuck with me. Nessie and I were together. She couldn't have done anything to stop it.

"Esme, do you think I could see that letter?" Edward asked Esme as she walked through the door.

"I was just about to ask you that. Do you think it could be from-"

"Yes, it's quite possible." Esme handed Edward the envelope. He read it silently. Who could it be from that they wanted to keep a secret from?

Edward shook his head slightly and kissed Bella. They both looked at me. What did I do?

"It's nothing to worry about Jacob." I wasn't convinced.

"So Jake, here's your plan. Keep Ness away until you get a call from one of us. Bring her back; but make sure you come through my window, that way Nessie won't see any of this." Alice ordered. I shook my head okay.

"Jake, Jazz, Edward, Emmett. Go hang these lights and lanterns up all around the drive way." Alice ordered. We didn't want to argue. We'd be idiots if we did.

"You haven't disobeyed my rule yet have you?" Edward asked.

"_That is a real stupid question to ask Edward. You can hear my thoughts and Nessie's. What do you think?"_ I thought as we started hanging up lights.

"That is true. I take that as a no." I shook my head.

I wish the time would hurry up. I hated being away from my Renesmee.

"Might as well get used to it. Next week you'll have to wait even longer." Get out of my head Edward.

"You're dating my daughter. I have every right to be in your head." Edward said.

"Jazzy, remember our bet. You still have to pay up. She's blushed all this week." Emmett said.

"One: she's got the rest of the day to prove you wrong. Two: my wife and my niece are the only one's who can call me that. Not you." Jasper said. I wish these hours would hurry up.

"Jake, get used to it." Edward joked. I don't think Edward's ever joked with me.

"You will eventually become my son-in-law." I wasn't really sure if Nessie was ready for marriage; but if I had the chance, I would marry her in a heartbeat.

But right now; I just wanted her by my side…

_~~~Forever Mine~~~_

_Renesmee's point of view:_

We were at our lockers now, getting ready for lunch.

People were really getting on my nerves about how a fight between me and Megan. Heck, a couple of guys even came up to me saying they were betting on me. Seriously?! Enough with the betting on me! I get that enough from my uncles!

"Nessie, I still think that is a gorgeous bracelet!" Karli exclaimed, motioning to the bracelet I got this morning. She wasn't the only one who commented on it. The students and teachers did too.

"Thanks; now can you shutup about it?" I said jokingly then noticed the student guiding consoler motioning for me to talk to her.

"Hey guys, go on ahead to lunch. I'll catch up later." Both shook their heads then left as I walked up to her.

"Oh Miss Cullen. I wanted to speak to you about your request to do some extra curricular classes." she said.

"Yes. Is there something wrong with doing that?"

"Oh, no; there wouldn't be if you needed them. Which you don't." the councilor said.

"What do you mean?" Was she saying I was too smart?

"Miss Cullen; your grades are higher than normal. You could really skip a year without taking them. If you did; your grades would drop because you wouldn't have time for your regular ones." She said. Wow. That's a… first. Being kicked out of something for being to smart. I guess that's what I get for being part vampire. You're smarter than a human. That and half of your family had lived through whatever you're learning.

"Um… thanks for telling me?" I walked off deciding to call Momma. When in doubt; talk to mother.

Once I was outside I pulled out my phone and dialed her number.

"Nessie, baby, what's wrong?" Momma said on the other line.

"Um… nothing really. I just need you to explain something to me."

"What's that?"

"Is being kicked out of something because you're too smart a good or bad thing?" I asked getting closer to the building the cafeteria was in.

"Hold on… what?"

"I'm to smart for collage classes. They say I have a higher than normal average as it is. I don't need them."

"Nessie, I would take that a compliment. You're perfect the way you are. I love you my beautiful daughter. Don't forget that I'm so proud of you." I knew calling my mother would be a smart decision. She always knew what to say to make me feel better.

"Love you too Momma. I'll talk to you later. I'm about to eat." I said balancing my phone and purchasing my food at the same time.

"Ok. You'll have somebody waiting for you by Jake's car." Momma said jokingly. We said our good-byes as I sat down next to Abby.

"What took you so long?" Karli asked. Abby gave me a look.

"I was um… talking to Bella." That wasn't a lie. I could have said I was talking to my mother; and that wouldn't have been a lie either.

As I was eating I smelt a familiar scent. Oh joy! Megan and her posse were coming up to us.

I had to laugh at her stupidity. She doesn't need to fight someone who could easily kill her.

"Looks like I might have that encounter with Megan." I said.

"Don't do nothing stupid Ness." Abby warned.

"CULLEN!" I heard a snotty, high-pitched, voice. Here we go.

I saw Megan storm over to our table. She glared at me; which made me laugh. There's an old saying of looks could kill; but that should be rephrased when you're messing with a vampire.

"Yes Megan? What has brought you to join us on this peaceful afternoon?" Karli asked sarcastically.

"It's not peaceful anymore." I mumbled loud enough the humans would hear.

"What now?" Megan snapped. I balled up my fist. Can't you tell the vampire part of me is coming out?

"She said: It was peaceful until you cam along! Now if you value your life; you'll leave us be!" Abby snapped. I was shocked! Abby's been hanging out with me to much.

"Typical Cullens. They hide while others stand up for them." One of the girls mumbled. That was crossing the line. Nobody talks about my family.

"Typical?! That's crossing the line there. If you don't want to end back up in the hospital; then leave." I snapped forcing down a growl.

"No! I want to show you that you messed with the wrong person!" That should be turned around.

I didn't say anything. She was at more fault now than I was.

"I heard you quit volleyball. What? You croaked under pressure?" That's it.

"SHUTUP!" I said slamming the table.

"Bite me!" That could _easily_ be arranged.

I wanted to say that; but I didn't want to raise anymore suspicion than I hopefully haven't already had.

"Go ahead. Punch me. I dare you too." Megan took a swing; but before she hit my face, I grabbed her balled up fist and squeezed it pretty tight.

"The reason why I'm doing this is because: I was raised better than this. Although I could do much, much worse than this. Don't talk about the people a love and care about; and we should be good." I got right in her ear and whispered:

"Take this as your final warning." With that I grabbed my lunch try, dumped it; and left a silent, dumbfounded cafeteria.

"Nessie, that was hilarious!" Abby exclaimed walking beside me.

"Thanks?" I said as we walked into our classroom. I didn't know if I should take that as a good or bad thing.

"And you didn't even reveal anything!" I swear I think she was more excited about me on this.

"Oh my gosh; I am so ready for tonight, aren't you?" Karli came in asking and we dropped the subject instantly.

"Yeah." Abby chimed in.

"No" I said dryly. I hated surprises, and big parties. Or anything that Alice plans for that matter.

"Why?" Both girls asked. I rolled my eyes. They knew the answer.

"Well, who are the dates?" Karli asked as a few more students filled into the classroom and were listening in on our conversation.

"Karli, you already whose going to be there with me." I said. Jacob duh.

"Seth Clearwater." Abby said excited. Not because to make Karli jealous; but because she was really excited that Seth was going to be there.

I looked at Karli; and focused on her. She was disappointed because: she was the only one out of the three of us who didn't have a date. Or the guy she liked.

"Hey, did I mention Embry Call was going to be there?" I mention trying to cheer her up.

"Really! I mean; no, you didn't mention he was going to be there." I could tell Karli was really trying to hide the excitement; but she was really bouncing in her seat.

By now the classroom was full. I decided to pull out of our little conversation.

I started thinking about who would be there waiting for me. How could I be so stupid? Jacob was the one who would be there!

_~~~Forever Mine~~~_

I walked out the building taking my time. Karli and Abby rushed off the minute the final bell rung to dismiss class; and I haven't seen them since.

Then I saw him. He was leaning against the Vanquish while guys were checking out the car; and asking him questions about it. Jake wasn't paying attention though. His eyes met mine instantly.

"Hey beautiful." Jacob said as I walked up to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist; and dipped me into a long passionate kiss.

I saw a couple a guys walk away embarrassed, and uncomfortable.

"Jake, could you not kiss Nessie like that in public. Your worse than Rosalie and I." Wait… I know that voice. Emmett.

"Hey angel. How was my favorites niece's day?" Emmett asked in a voice low enough the humans wouldn't hear.

"Good; I guess." Yeah, if you call almost killing a human good.

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_What? I can't come with Jacob to pick you up?"_ Uncle Emmett thought. I knew something was up.

"_Yes, you can; but why are both of you here at the same time?_" I showed them both.

"Here's the game plan/. You and Jake are going to go somewhere; while I take the car back to the house." I handed Uncle Emmett the keys. I'm kind of afraid what Uncle Em has up his sleeve; Or all my family to be exact.

"Do I need to take you anywhere?" Emmett asked. Jacob shook his head no then walked off to the woods.

"So, where are we going; and aren't you going to phase?" I asked as we held hands.

"Not yet. We've got three choices: go see my dad so he'll stop bugging me, beach, or our meadow." Jake listed. Our meadow?

"Oh, so the meadow already has a name?" I laughed. I kind of liked the sound of that.

"Yeah, why not? Everybody's got a special spot with a corny name; why not us?" Jake shrugged, smiling my favorite smile.

"True. So has Alice or Rosalie drove you crazy yet?" I knew with Aunt Rosalie probably so.

"It's been a typical day for Blondie and I. Me and Alice only argued over-"

"What you were going to wear huh?" I should have know with Rosalie and Jacob. They fight everyday.

"It was something like that. Wait, how do you know?" Jake asked. I let out a small laugh.

"Because I know you. Now go and phase." I ordered.

"Would it kill you to say please once in a while?" My Jacob joked.

"Please." I said giving him puppy dog eyes, poking out my bottom lip. Jake shook his head and saluted. He could never say no to me.

I rolled my eyes as he came back as a russet wolf. He walked up to me and gave me a lick on the face. Wolf form way of giving me a kiss.

"Ewe." I joked wiping the slobber off. He started making whining noises.

"I can handle the kisses just not dog slobber." I focused on Jacob.

"_I'm a wolf; not a dog. Big difference."_

"_Yeah, you're the size of a horse."_ He gave me a big wolfy grin as I got on his back.

"To Billy's then to "Our meadow." I said. Jacob barked then surged forward.

_~~~Forever Mine~~~_

I got off and decided to walk to his house while Jacob phased back to human.

I was close to his house, when I felt his warm arms wrap around me and twirl me around.

"Jacob, stop. You're making me dizzy!"

"Sorry. No can do; and your part vampire, you don't get dizzy." Jacob threw me over his shoulder. He was right; I didn't get dizzy.

We both laughed.

"Oh! My! God! Jacob Black; put me down now!" I said determined hitting him in thr back. He did.

"Goodness Ness, do you have to hit me so hard?" My Jacob asked pretending to be in pain. Maybe he was. I never knew with my vampire strength if I was really hurting him or not.

I gave him my famous dimpled smile. I walked up and put my hand on his cheek; and smiled sweetly. He put his hand on my cheek and smiled back.

"What? The big, bad, wolf can't handle a punch in the back? Are you getting soft? Or is it because your actually wearing a shirt?!" I said with a quick peck on his lips then took off running.

He scooped me up; and started walking towards the little, red, house. He opened the door and put me down.

"Nessie! Long time no see! Jacob doesn't bring you around as often as he should; and Happy Birthday." Billy said. He wheeled over giving me hug. Paul, Rachel, and Sue came over and hugged me; wishing me happy birthday too. (Oh yeah, forgot to mention that Charlie and Sue didn't work out. Done with that love triangle.)

"_You could have warned me that I would be showered with happy birthday's."_ I showed Jacob.

"Having a private conversation again Ness? What, can't have it with us?" Paul joked with a smirk.

"Actually, I was showing Jacob that he could have warned me with all the birthday wishes." I quipped back.

After a few minutes of talking we said good-bye and left. We were now walking in our meadow. I still can't get over it's beauty.

We stayed silent for a while. I laid down on the grass beside my Jacob. I started thinking; when the most random thing popped up in my head.

"Don't you think it's kind of funny?" I asked smiling

"What do I need to think is funny?" Jacob asked sounding confused.

"That fire fell in love with ice." We were opposites in some way. The different breeds.

"Yeah, I guess if you look at that way." he said kissing my forehead.

"Aren't vampires and werewolves natural enemies?"

"Your half remember; and we formed a bond with your family, so I wouldn't say I was enemies with them."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything my beautiful birthday girl."

"Did you ever think you would imprint?" I asked in a serious tone. They say it takes time for a wolf to find an imprint. Did Jake think he would ever imprint? Did he think he would imprint on Momma?"

"To be honest; no, I didn't think I would. I guess you can say I was only waiting for you." Jake said. I gave him a confused look.

"Nessie, I was connected to your mother because of you. You are Bella's daughter."

"Aren't we a screwed up family ?" I was Bella's daughter. Maybe that's why Jake was so "in love" with her.

"Do I look like Momma?"

"You look like you. That's all that matters. I think your beautiful." Jake said sitting up next to me.

I started worrying about all that could go wrong tonight.

"Nessie? I know that face. You don't need to worry about anything. Especially today." he said pushing a strand of hair out of my face.

I shook my head; and buried my head in his chest. I was trying to fight off tears; but when he wrapped his arms around me, I let them come. I don't even know why I am crying.

"Jacob, what of the-" I started letting a few tears come down. My Jacob kissed them away.

"Their not." Jake said cutting me off.

"What if the vampires come back and-" I started again; but he lifted my chin, forcing me to get lost in his dark, brown eyes.

"I know what your thinking; and don't even think like that." The stupid tears were still coming down though.

"But what abut-"

"No. Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Stop worrying about other people. Worry about yourself. Let me and other people worry about you. Just for today." Jake said putting my face between his hands. We stared at each other in a while. And-like always-I got lost in his eyes.

"I always seem to get lost in those beautiful, brown, eyes every time. It's like thw first time I ever saw them." Jake said giving me a kiss. We laid back down on the grass.

"I could say the same thing." I said with a yawn. Then Jake's phone started ringing.

"Something always messes up our romantic moment." I giggled. He got up and answered it, walking far off. I wonder what Aunt Alice had in store for me tonight.

_Jacob's Point view:_

It hurt me to see my beautiful Renesmee cry.

My phone had rung. I guess that's my cue.

"Alice said to bring Ness back." Emmett said on the other line.

"Hey, I think it's time to get you back. You know how Alice…" I said , but found a passed out Nessie on the ground. I laughed to myself as I picked her up and started running. That's my Nessie.

_~~~Forever Mine~~~_

"What did you do? Nock he out or something?" Blondie asked sarcastically as I walked through the front door.

Yeah, I know Alice said to bring her through the window; but as you can see, I have a snoring Nessie in my hands. That and I knew it would tick the Ice Queen off.

Alice motioned for me to follow her upstairs. Bella, Blondie, and Esme followed.

"LAy her down on the bed. We'll wake her up. Here." Alice ordered handing me none other than the suit I was suppose to wear. I rolled my eyes. That hypocrite!

"I know what I said; but I changed my mind. Might as well get used to it. You'll have to wear one next weekend." Alice said with a smirk as Bella and Esme his a laugh. Blondie just glared.

I shook my head as I went to go change in Nessie's bedroom.

I was dressed; and having problems with the stupid tie. I hate Alice for this.

Here I was technically twenty; and I didn't know how to tie this?! That was before Alcie came in and took over my say in what I wear.

I wonder how Nessie's doing? It hurts me to see her cry. First with the Volturi, now these leeches. The guys aren't helping out much either with Nessie's worry.

Their winning about how we don't need to spend these extra hours patroling; but alpha orders can not go un-followed.

"Jacob, o know you're having trouble; so you might as well let me help." I heard Blondie say. Nessie! I love you! IF you see me dead, blame Rosalie.

I walked out to see Rosalie standing there. She walked over to me, explaining all I needed to know on how to tie a tie. I realized that she wanted something.

"You didn't just teach me how to tie this did you." I said.

"No, I was hoping we could make a truce of some sort." she said looking down at her hands. I stepped back in shock. Blondie wanting a truce? Wow!

"I know it sounds weird; but everybody's welcomed you to the family. I should too. Besides; your going to be around for a while, I might as well got used to it. Just stop wit the stupid blonde jokes! Truce?" Blondie said sticking out her hand for me to shake.

"Truce." I shook her hand. I was about to leave when she said something else:

"I have one other condition though. No more calling me those stupid names. Call me by _my_ name." I shook my head agreeing with her. If it would be better for Nessie; I'd do it.

"And you call me by mine." I said with a smirk on my face. We got up and left the room. Maybe this won't be so horrible after all?

_~~~Forever Mine~~~_

_Nessie's point of view:_

"Nessie! Stay awake please!" I heard Aunt Alice say as I started dozing off… again.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella, may I speak to you for a moment?" Grandma asked. Momma shook her head and walked out of the room.

"Nessie, did anyone notice your bracelet." Aunt Rosalie asked.

"I lost count." I said with a yawn.

"How's Abby taking everything?" Alice asked as she was doing my make up. I don't know why she puts it on me. I have the vampire natural beauty; and everybody thinks I don't need it. My two aunts think differently. Now I'm the new victim.

"She's taking it better than I thought she would have expected. Seth explained rhings I left out. She's promised not to say anything to anyone." They both shook their heads and went back to work.

I wonder what Momma and Grandma were talking about? Then all of a sudden they both came back in carrying a: wooden jewelry holder, and a tan envelope.

"Who are these from?" I took the box from my mother and opened the lid.

Inside was a necklace. It had a thick, silver chain; with a gigantic ruby red diamond that seemed to weigh five or six pounds. I found a folded up piece of a paper. I read it out loud:

_Dearest Renesmee,_

_We hope you enjoy this beautiful necklace. Cauis, Marcus, and I hope to see you at the Gala. Along with your own personal guard. _(I growled at that)

_Sincerely,_

_The Volturi._

I finished reading. Momma growled. We stayed silent for a while

I decided to put on a brave face. Even thought they scare the living daylights out of me.

"Can I see what's in the envelope?" I asked sticking out me hand.

"Nessie? Do you want to wear this?" Alice asked taking the necklace form my hand.

"Next weekend. It's to much tonight." They all shook their heads understanding. Just then Grandma handed me the envelope.

I recognized the address instantly.

Nahuel. We became close friends when I went to visit Zafrina. Me looking physically fourteen.

Nahuel is part vampire like me; and lives with full vampire aunt in South America. Last time I heard of him; he was trying to get contact with his sisters. (Who-like me and him- are part vampire.)

I opened his letter and read silently to myself.

_Dear Renesmee,_

_I want to wish you a happy birthday. I suspect you have broken many hearts with your beauty. I guess I will have to find out for myself at the Volturi Gala. I surely hope you save me some dances. _

_I have also wondered about your rapid growth spurts. If I find anything that might help, I will let you know._

_I wish you the best on your birthday._

_Love,_

_Nahuel._

I smiled and handed the letter back to Grandma.

"Well… what did it say?" Aunt Alice asked. Seriously? Do they think I'm that stupid?

"Somebody's already opened it; so you should already know." My guess it that it was my parents. Can't they get out of my business?

I laughed to myself as I thought of Nahuel's past letters. I wonder what he would say when I looked nineteen; and with a werewolf? I wonder how Jacob would react if he say me dancing with Nahuel? In a friendly way of course.

"_Wait Momma. I have to ask you something."_ I showed my mother. Ahe stopped by the door; and turned to look at me.

"Yes sweetie?" she asked.

"_Do I look older than seventeen?"_ Momma smiled and slightly nodded. Great. Another growth spurt. Am I even immortal at all? Will I stop aging at seven? If I don't; then I won't spend forever with Jacob? What would the Volturi say?

"Ok, time for the dress!" Aunt Alice said excited, seeing the look on my face.

After they got me dressed; I was able to see myself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful." they all said. I didn't pay attention .

"Id Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Eleazar, and Carmen here yet?" I asked. I haven't seen the Denali's in a very long time.

"There downstairs." Grandma said. I rushed downstairs before she could say anything else. Who cares if hundreds of people are there.

"Surprise!" My family, the pack, Karli, Abby, Jacob, basically everybody shouted. I was swamped with hugs as I got down to the bottom step.

"I thought I was having the party of the century?" I asked.

"We were able to reign Alice in." Grandpa said. We all laughed.

"Hey squirt! Your getting big!" Garrett (Kate's mate) said.

"Bebe linda! You have gotten so beautiful since the last time I saw you!" Carmen said hugging me.

"Thank you. I've been getting that I'm beautiful lately. Vampire beauty." I joked.

I got more hugs and birthday wished from the others. I made my way to Jacob, who was leaning against a wall, wearing none other than a tux.

He flashed me my favorite smile.

"I thought you weren't wearing a tux? I said as he held out his hand for me. I took it.

He spun me around slowly; then stopped me in front of him, starring at me eyes.

"Alice backed out of her promise. You look beautiful." Jake said. Surprisingly, I didn't blush.

I looked over Jacob's shoulder and saw Emmett paying Jasper. Alice was right. Uncle Emmett lost.

I looked back over at Karli and Embry. He was flirting with her; and Karli was blushing like crazy.

"It looks like Karli and Embry are getting along well?" I mentioned to Jake.

"Yeah… he kinda imprinted on her." he said rubbing the back of his neck with a weak laugh. Oh great! Sorta.

"Oh well. Nothing could spoil my night. Where's Billy and Charlie?"

"Billy went out with Sue. That's why I brought you over the evening. And Charlie wasn't in the best condition to be at a party; so Bella and Carlisle made him stay home. Trust me, they both wanted to be here though." Charlie wasn't feeling well? I guess I could go see him tomorrow.

Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the dance floor. I loved dancing with Jacob. It was like we went with our own beat; not the music's.

"When did I fall asleep?" I asked laying my head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent.

"Not long after I answered my phone." I closed my eyes and smiled. This night was going to be amazing.

_~~~Forever Mine~~~_

Tonight was amazing. So far.

My birthday cake was amazing! It was turquoise, had a midnight blue ribbon, white daisies, and my name spelled out on top.

I was now opening my presents.

Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper got me clothes. (Jasper said he was forced.) Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie got me the most professional camera they make. Emmett promised not to break this one. Jacob said mine would wait till we were alone. I was now opening Momma and Daddy's present.

When I opened it I gasped. It was a guitar! The base was covered in rhinestones, with my name engraved on the neck. On the back spelled out wildflower. It was so beautiful.

"Sing!" I heard people shout. Including my family. I shook my head and started to play. Momma recognized the song immediately.

"_If I could cry! Oh baby that was so beautiful! Thank you!"_ Momma thought as I finished. I shook my head; then noticed everybody was starring at me.

"What? You asked not me." I said putting the present down.

"Thanks. It's beautiful" I said to Momma and Daddy.

"Open Carlisle and Esme's now!" Alice said super excited. Her excitement is really making me tired. Grandma and Grandpa handed me a silver, rectangle box.

Everybody looked excited. I noticed Grandma eyeing Grandpa with excitement. I lifted the lid and was curious about what I saw.

Inside was a single key. It kind of looked like a car key. Then it hit me. My grandparents got me a car!

"You didn't." I said as a statement. They knew what I meant.

"We did." Grandma said with a laugh. Probably at the look on my face.

"You got me a car?! Is this like a birthday prank or something?"

"No, it isn't. Go, it's outside." Grandpa said.

I ran outside to find a midnight blue convertible Ferrari! MY DREAN CAR!

I opened the door, got in and turned on the car. I rubbed the black leather interior as the purr of the car came on. I turned it off; then dashed to my grandparents, hugging them.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I love you both! Thank you so much!" I basically yelled hugging them both. Thank God their vampires.

"It looks like you don't like it." Grandpa joked. His he kidding?! I loved it.

"No, no, no, no, no. I love it. Thank you!"

"Your welcome." Grandma said kissing my forehead.

"Just don't wreck it." Everybody said as we walked back in the house.

This was an amazing ending to an amazing night.

_~~~Forever Mine~~~_

It was _finally_ over!

Jacob and I plopped down on the couch. Jake loosened his tie as we said good-bye to the Denali's. Tanya and Kate decided to stay in Alaska. They were still grieving over the loss of their sister Irina.

Long story short: after I was born, Irina thought I was an immortal child. That, leading the Volturi coming. She was destroyed for providing false information. Basically, the Volturi were looking for anyway to get us to fight. And it almost came close to it.

"I'm going to have to make a trip up there soon.

"_Can I finally take a drive in my new car?"_ I asked gripping the keys; and foleded my hands to my chin. I stuck out my bottom lip, and gave my parents the puppy dog eyes.

"I guess." Momma said reluctantly; but I knew she was joking.

"Jake, make sure she drives _safe_." Daddy said. I grabbed my Jacob my the tie and ran out the door. We hopped in and sped down the drive way. The top was down; and was blowing cold air on my warm skin. Good thing Jake and I don't get cold.

"Where too." I asked as we hit the highway.

"Let's go to the beach. I want to give you my present there." Jacob said. I sped a little faster. Daddy shouldn't day anything about my driving. He drives much worse than me. Maybe.

We finally made it to the beach. I parked my car on the parking lot. I had my head on Jake's shoulder; looking at the stairs that were shinning bright.

"Beautiful." my Jacob said looking at me.

"So what's this surprise you want to give me?" I asked. He gave me a ring box. It couldn't be? I love Jacob; but please, not now.

I opened it to find a silver necklace. I pulled it out.

On there was three dark, wooden charms. The first on was: a russet, howling, wolf. My Jacob.

"_That must have been a pain to carve." _I showed Jacob. He laughed and shook his head.

"You have _no_ clue." I laughed as I looked at the second charm. A heart that had "FM" on it.

"_What's the FM?"_

"Means forever mine. Which you are." I smoothed my thumbs over the charms again. They were so small; but meant so big. I was at loss for words.

"Are you going to put it on me?" I asked handing Jacob the chain.

"I take it as you like it." Jacob laughed as he moved my long, curly hair; putting on the chain. Once he clasped it; I turned around to give him a kiss.

"I love it!' I smiled. I was never going to take it off!

"_I love it so much; I won't ever take it off!" _I showed him smiling even more.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Jacob asked pushing hair out of my eyes; giving me a short, sweet, kiss.

"I had the best birthday I've ever had."

"I knew you would." We looked at the stairs again. The waves crashing onto the shore were very relaxing.

"So, when are we going to Spain?" Jacob looked at me confusingly.

"The tickets to Spain that Eleazar and Carmen gave me. I know they didn't give me an extra ticket for just a random person." I said with a sarcastic tone.

"You think your parents would let us go to another continent together?"

"Yeah, they've got to let me grown up sometime. Why not now?"

"Let's worry about that later on." Jacob said. I smiled and shook my head. I put the headlights on and turned it to a radio station.

"Come on. You still owe me a few more dances." I got out the car; grabbing Jacob's hands, dragging him to the front of the car.

"You know, Rachel's still aggravating me about us doing a duet together." Jake whispered in my ear as we swayed to the music.

"We should do it." I've heard Jake sing now; and he's good.

"I sound horrible. It's bad enough I'm one of the groomsmen." he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

We rested our heads together; as we didn't really listen to the music. Just us.

"Jake?"

"Yes?"

"Am I accepted by the guys? Or anybody from La Push for that matter." There were sometimes where I wonder if I was really accepted. Or were they just doing because I was Jacob's imprint.

"Where did that come from? Of course everybody likes you. Yeah, the guys might whine and complain; but they all like you." I knew that was a lie. There was one that didn't really like me.

"Your lying."

"No, I'm not."

"There's one that's-"

"Nessie, the guys pick on you to get to me. Heck, we all do. We all try and get under each other's skin. Where did all this come from."

"Because you imprinted on your natural enemy." I said sharply.

"Your half remember; and it's not that Ness. Our imprints are our weakest link; and you being my weakest link, if somebody messes with you, I'm going to kill them." I could see Jacob was confused over this. Wondering where I came up with all this.

Wait… did he just call me weak?!

"Did you just call me _weak_?!" I snapped unwrapping my arms from around Jacob's neck. I started walking towards him; Jake walking back. The front of the car stoYoupped him. I was now face to face with him. So close that we could feel each other's breath on us.

"You, Jacob Black, think I'm your weakest link?!" I said yelling right in his face. I didn't like to be called weak. It reminded me that I wasn't full human, not full vampire. A freak.

"I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was-"

"Oh, I know what you meant. I am weak; making you weak. What is it? Because I'm half vampire?! You-" Jake's lips crashed onto mine. I melted like butter. Wait. I don't need to fool myself. Jacob only loves me because of the imprinting.

I pushed Jacob away. He looked at me hurt and confused.

"No. I didn't mean it like that Nessie! Haven't you listened; or were you to stubborn. If somebody messes with you; yes I would want to kill them. Goodness Ness, don't you see that I love you? That- that I want to protect you? Even if it's from a smirky comment." Jacob said harshly. He leaned in for another kiss; but I turned my head away so he wouldn't be able to. Jake looked at me hurt.

"Why should you love me? Let's just that there was no such thing as imprinting. You had to find love like everybody else" I said. "When you came down those stairs; and stood directly in front of me. Would you have killed me? Ripped me apart? Killed my family that you helped protect?"

"Or would you have ran out the window like a coward; come back, and fall in love with me? Remember Jacob Ephraim Black. Choose your words _very_ carefully." I said my voice stern; but shaky with tears. I tried to fight them back; but it was getting close to unsuccessful.

"No imprinting?" he asked after hesitating what to say. I shook my head yes. Jacob hesitated again; opening and closing his mouth.

"I think I have my answer." I snapped walking to my car. I got in and turned it on; about to drive off. I guess I spoke to soon about how my birthday was so wonderful. Ha, yeah right.

_~~~Forever Mine~~~_

_Jacob's point of view:_

I was shocked Nessie brought that up. But why won't she believe me?

"Wait Ness! Where you going?" I raced to her side of the car.

"Home." Nessie looked down; trying to hide tears from me.

"Nessie, please let me explain." I begged grabbing her hand that had the key in the ignition.

"_Why should I? I got my answer."_

"Hand me the keys." I said. She wouldn't look at me.

"Excuse me?" Nessie finally looked at me. Tears were rolling down her cheeks; making me want to wrap her up and let her cry.

"Hand the keys; or I will be forced to take them from you. One way or another; you _will_ hear me out." I said hoping that she saw my seriousness.

I took off my jacket and tie; throwing it in the passenger seat. Nessie shook her head no; and tightened her grip around the keys.

I pried it from her hands; not without a fight though.

I threw the keys in the beach. Nessie's face was full of shock then anger. She growled at me; then got out her car, and ran to the end of the parking lot.

"JACOB BLACK! WHAT THE-WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Nessie screamed at me.

"I had to do something; or you wouldn't listen to me. Don't worry; I think I threw it close enough, that the tide _might_ not get it. I don't know though…" I said nonchalantly, leaning against his car. Nessie snarled at me. I just shook my head; and attempted to try and hide a laugh. Nessie's acting like her true age now.

"Jacob, help me find it." I shook my head no.

"Nope. Not until you let me explain." Nessie stomped her foot. I couldn't help but laugh now.

I put my hand on her car to help me from falling down. She was really acting like her age now. I calmed down to only find Nessie glaring deathly at me.

"WHAT?!" Nessie screamed angrily. Yup; can't you tell she's severely angry with me. I don't think angry would fit right now. But she still looked so beautiful.

"Even though your angry; I still think you look beautiful. Now, get in the car." I opening the car door.

"Then you'll help me find my key?" I shook my head yes.

"Maybe." Nessie made a sound of disgust; then stomped toward her car and got in.

"There are no words of how much I _loathe_ right now!" Nessie growled as I got in on the other side.

"OK. Honestly; I _could have_ already killed you. I _could have_ obeyed Sam; and let them kill your family. Including you. I _could have_ not looked into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes." I said then stopped; waiting for Nessie to say something. She didn't.

"If there wasn't imprinting I would probably have attempted to kill you; but Rosalie, Alice, or somebody would have kicked me and killed me. Or if I didn't do that I would have: jumped out a window like a coward, stay wolf, come back to see a beautiful girl that you are now. All I know is that _I _fell in with _you _for a reason. With or without imprinting. I love you and only you." I added. Still; no word from Nessie.

"You can stay mad at me for eternity; and I would still turn around, look at you, amd fall in love with you all over again. Like I always will." I took her teary eyed face between my hands.

"I didn't mean to say that you were weak. I know your strong. You've always been." I said. This time she turned to look at me.

"So what your saying is: that you imprinting on me saved my life." Nessie said sarcastically through tears. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. I balled my hands up in fist to keep calm. I needed to stay calm.

"That's what I thought." Nessie said taking my silence as the answer she thought. That stung though. Why didn't she believe me?!

"Nessie! Why don't you believe me?! I am telling you the whole truth!" I was shaking rapidly now. I had to get out of the car before I phased and hurt her.

I got out and slammed the door; walking toward the ocean. I ran my hand through my hear violently; doing anything to calm myself down.

"You know what Jacob. I agree with you! You are a coward!" Nessie said-or more like shouted- at me. I turned around to look at her.

"You think I'm a coward?! If I was a coward; would I do this?!" I said putting her face between my hands roughly; and smashed my lips onto hers.

My hands traveled to her back; pulling her closer to me, as her hands were pulling on my hair. With her in my arms; I calmed down instantly.

After a while we pulled away. Our heads resting together. I noticed a few tears escaped Nessie's eyes. I wiped them away.

"So, will you now help me find my keys?" she asked. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"You know this is our first big argument." I said.

"With more to come."

"I don't even want to think about that right now. Here." I held up the key to her car. I never threw them away. I had them in my pocket the whole time.

Nessie another sound of disgust; then snatched them out of my hands. She started walking back to her car.

"You know I'm back to hating you now." she said getting and; as I was close on her heals.

"I've got forever sweetheart." I joked.

"Yeah well, it might take that long for me to forgive you." she sped down the road before I could stop her.

I felt like I was being punched in the gut over and over. There's a chance that she might not forgive me. I couldn't be able to stay away from her long. What if she doesn't love me?

What if she loves somebody else? Nessie can't. It's… It's…

Jacpb calm down. Ness still loves you. She's just being stubborn like; and I added more fire to it.

I felt myself phase. Crap! Alice is going to kill me! If there's enough left after Edward and Bella take care of me!

"_Hey man, first big fight?"_ Kyle asked. I huffed and started running towards the woods.

"_Yeah; it's nothing._" Bull crap. Nessie's severely ticked at me right now. But I didn't want the guys knowing that.

"_It didn't sound like nothing."_ Sam thought.

"_I hope Abby and I don't have that big of a fight."_ Seth thought.

"_Sorry kid. It's going to happen. All of us fight with our imprints. But I think Jake got the worst one out of the-"_ Paul thought but I cut him off.

"_Paul!"_ I said using my alpha voice. Something I don't hardly ever use. Paul shut jup instantly.

Ever second I was away from my Nessie; my heart ached to be with her more.

"_Dude, she's going to come around. At least your with your imprint. I still have to wait a while with Claire. Maybe even longer."_ Quil thought. I didn't pay attention though as I ran to the Cullens.

Once I was close to the house; I saw Edward standing in front of me. Oh great! He's going to be the first to start off my painful death.

'No, surprisingly, I won't kill you. Nessie realized what she did wrong; but won't swallow her pride long enough to speak to you." Edward said calm.

"_Why are you making it sound like her fault?" _I thought.

"Actually, nobody's at fault. Both of you are very stubborn. But I've got to admit; Nessie is stubborn like her mother."

"_How is she?"_

"She's very upset with herself. Bella is talking to her now." Edward said. I could hear my Nessie cry; and Bella trying to comfort her.

"You should see her. Here." Edward threw me a pair of shorts. I went back to face; coming back to find Edward gone. I started sprinting towards the house.

I think I ran faster and faster as I got closer. I got to her window; and could hear my beautiful girl talk to Bella.

"Jake's outside your window." I heard Bella say.

"I don't want to see him." Nessie cried. Panic shot through me. Please don't tell me…

"Nessie, your going to have to see him sometime."

"So. I acted so wrong to him. I yelled at him when he tried to explain everything to me! I called him a coward! I didn't believe anything he said! And I actually told him I hated him! How could he forgive me?! I acted like a total witch to him. I-" Nessie said through tears. It hurt me to hear her cry.

"Sweetie, it was just an argument. He's upset to hear you cry. Talk to him. Trust me; your not the only couple who's been in arguments. We've all had them. It's normal." Edward said. I heard them walk out of her bedroom.. Nessie opened her window without saying anything. Uh Oh.

"_I'm not mad at you Jake."_ she showed me reading my thoughts. I climbed up and slid in. Nessie had her back turned to me; still wiping away tears.

"You look so beautiful." I said taking a step towards her.

"Yeah; wearing old sweats and a t-shirt, with a tear stained face. Not much of a runway model type huh?" Nessie said sarcastically.

"You're even more beautiful than them." I turned her around and smiled.

She looked so innocent. Like a three year old when they fall and scrape their knee. I gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"I'm so sorry Jacob. I'm sorry I: called you a coward, didn't believe you. I believe you now! I'm sorry I: yelled at you, for saying I hated you! I don't hate you Jacob! I'm sorry I acted horrible to you; when you tried to explain everything to me! I don't hate you Jacob; I love you. I… I don't know why I said that! It's like I-" Nessie rambled. I laughed; and put me finger over her mouth.

" S, hey. You don't need to beat yourself up. I'm sorry too. I should have stayed calm; but hey, it happens. Your stubborn, I'm stubborn. We're going to argue." I said taking her hands in mine.

"I'll forgive you; if you forgive me. But I'm more at fault than you are." Ness said.

"Oh come on Jake! Kiss her already!" I heard Jared say from my window. Can't they see that this was a conversation between Nessie and I?

"I agree with Jared. If both of you have this argument about who's more at fault; we'll be here for literally an eternity." We heard Emmett say. Nessie rolled her eyes; and I shook my head, both of us laughing.. I leaned in; our lips inches apart.

"_See what I mean about little privacy. At least it didn't take me forever for us to speak to each other."_ Nessie said smiling a dimpled smile. My lips lightly touched hers; as I felt tension between us melt away. Renesmee was truly mine.


	20. Chapter 20

_**I know. Short compared to my latest; but I was happy where it ended; and I think this chapters cute. Review…**_

_**Oh, I forgot to ask you this; but what did you think of Breaking Dawn part 2, fans? I know, I'm sad it's ending too. Thank God for Fanfiction. Let me know what ya'll thought of the movie. And chapter of course. Can't forget the chapter haha.**_

_**The story is almost over though. Tears huh? Never fear though. I have the sequel near. Unless ya'll say: Do. Not. Continue. Which I know my amazing fans won't. Ya'll are the best!**_

_**Ok enough blabbing: Chapter 20 folks: **_

_**~~~Forever Mine~~~**_

Chapter 20

Carlisle Pov:

I was sitting in my study reading; when heard my granddaughter's car pull in the garage. Yes, it has been a week; and Nessie still has her car. And is making sure that she has done so without a scratch on it.

"Grandpa, I'm home." I heard Nessie say. I laughed to myself. I could hear he car come up the drive; and I knew she would be home early.

Today was Friday and we would be leaving for Italy as soon as everybody got home. That's why Nessie and I are home early. We were leaving out early enough to not catch the sun.

Alice already had us all packed; including my medical bag. You never know with Nessie.

Speaking of which; I heard her come up the stairs, and knock lightly on my door.

"Grandpa? May I come in?" Nessie asked. I smiled.

"Of course you may." I said as she came in.

"How was school?

"Boring." Nessie said flatly. "Shocking to say that I'm kind of excited to have a break away from school." she finished with a weak laugh. Nessie had tried to put on a brave face this past week. Trying to show us that she was okay; but she wasn't fooling anyone.

"Grandpa, could you tell me more about the Volturi?" Nessie asked, sitting on an empty spot on my desk.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why Marcus looks bored and lifeless. Why Aro and Cauis are so interested in our family." I didn't know if I should tell her about this. Would Bella and Edward mind that I told her? What if this scares her even more?

"I think you need to ask your parents about that. They might not want you to hear about this just yet. You are still very young." Nessie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm three trying to pass seventeen; but really look nineteen. I'm mentally smarter than any human I know; so." Nessie said determined. I remember the day she told us that the school told her she was too smart for extra credential classes. I smiled; remembering the face Nessie gave Emmett when her called her a nerd.

"Have you asked your father?" I asked. Was Nessie really ready?

"_I already have." _Nessie showed meher conversation with my eldest son. She also wondered why Emmett and Jasper were yelling in the background. Along with asking where the rest of the family was.

"Emmett and Jasper made a bet. Edward went along to make sure nothing got of hand. Alice and Rosalie went shopping and brought your mother and grandmother with them." I explained.

"Can you tell me now?" I laughed.

"Yes, Miss impatient; I will." I started off with what she wanted to know about Aro and Cauis.

"We're the largest coven next to them. Out of all the decades I have known Aro; I think he has grown more crazed with power. If that's even possible for vampires.

Aro wants: your father, Alice, and Bella. Possible even you and Jasper. The Volturi know that they wont choose them because of our family. The only reason would be to destroy us.

Cauis feels we are a threat. That's why he was using every excuse to provoke us, and try to persuade everybody that you were dangerous." I looked at my granddaughter. She didn't seem upset; but only deep in thought.

"Then why did they leave?"

"I feel they were humiliated." I also have a feeling they would be back to fulfill what they wanted. Although, Nessie still didn't seem disturbed by this.

"If it did revolve in a fight; would you have risked your family?" I would have.

"I would. We all would."

"Why would the Volturi want me though. I'm basically the weaker one of the family. My talent… me. I'm not full human; nor vampire; so…" Nessie trailed.

"Your not the weaker one. You might not be the strongest out of us; but that's because your still growing quick." I said. She gave me a weak smile; but wasn't convinced. I missed times like these. Where me and her would talk. It seems like every time we all turn around; she looks older and older.

"I've got a few more questions though." Nessie said with a dimpled smile.

"I'm all ears."

"Why does Marcus look so… depressed?"

"I believe his mate died during battle. I don't know much about that." I said.

"Anymore?"

"How were you changed?" Nessie asked. I sat her in my lap like I used to when she was smaller. I smiled at the memories.

"My father was an Anglican priest; who led raids killing off: vampires, witches, and werewolves. My father believed that he was banning evil from the world. When I came of age; my father wanted me to lead the raids. I remember I wasn't interested in killing but did find a coven." I said. Nessie looked interested.

I didn't remember much of my human life; but enough to tell her.

"_Was one of them that bit you?"_ Nessie showed me.

"Yes. I believe he was just too weak to run. Once I was bit; I hid myself away from humans, believing I was a monster. I tried everything I could think of to destroy myself. As you can see that didn't happen." Nessie gave a weak laugh; still thinking.

Nessie smiled slightly.

"_It's ironic how your father killed vampires; and your one."_ Funny thing is; that is was ironic.

"How did you change everybody else. I know everybody's else's; just not Grandma's or Aunt Alice's. I'm the only one left in the dark; in this family. Please Grandpa" Nessie pleaded. I gave a small laugh; and saw pleading chocolate brown eyes that I could never say no too.

"Nessie, maybe it is better for you to be left in the dark for a little while. Sometimes it's safer. You're still young Ness." I felt that it also shouldn't be me to tell her Alice and my wife's story.

"Fine; but Grandpa?"

"Yes angel?"

"_Do you have any regrets about all of this?" _I sometimes think: have I done the right thing? Have I kept my family safe?

"Sometimes I wonder; but I look back and realize that everybody, including vampires, go through regrets. It's up to us if we move forward. If none of us went through what we went through; we wouldn't have each other, and we wouldn't have you. Everything happens for a reason." I said. She smiled and nodded.

"Anymore?" She smiled and held up one finger. I nodded for her to continue.

"How did you meet the Volturi?" she asked.

"I was studying in Italy when I came across them. We had some "disagreements" on our diets; but I left shortly after that." I answered. I looked at my granddaughter; looked like she was about to fall asleep.

"_Is that when you came over here to America; and became a doctor?"_ Nessie showed me yawning.

"What are we going to tell the Volturi about my rapid growth? I'm not suppose to look this age Grandpa!"

"The truth. You've did nothing wrong; and your harmless."

"_Grandpa, they could still see me as a threat. I could risk this family."_

"Nessie, you don't have to worry. It'll be okay. I promise." I reassured her.

I think I had to do a double take to look at her. If I didn't know better; I would thought I saw a: big, bright, brown, eyed, little girl. Not a young lady she has become. I think it hurts us all to look at Renesmee and see that she is almost grown.

"Has people noticed that your appearance has changed?" I asked.

"Some are saying I made it up to get attention. Others haven't noticed. So maybe it's not as bad as we…thought" Nessie mumbled drifting off to unconsciousness.

I sat there watching as she sleep. Nessie has changed so much in our lives; and for the better.

I think about how my eldest son; and Bella has went through. What all we've went through. Nessie has made every bit of it all; worth it.

_~~~Forever Mine~~~_

It's been hours and Nessie was still asleep. She was so peacefully; that I didn't even want to disturb her.

"It's been a while since I've seen you two like that." My wife Esme said, leaning against the door frame.

"It has been a while hasn't it? What are you doing back so soon?" I asked as Nessie snored silently. I didn't hear shopping bags moving; or Bella and Alice agreeing.

"Emmett and Jasper's bet got out of hand." Esme said walking over to kiss me and our granddaughter. I got up to take Nessie to her room.

"Did you enjoy time with Nessie?" Esme asked starring at our beautiful granddaughter.

"I did. I missed spending time with her."

"What did you talk about?" I smiled remembering.

"The Volturi, my transformation. Renesmee wants to know yours." I was unsure if Esme wanted to remember her human life. I don't think Alice could tell Nessie about hers. All she knew was what she learned over the years.

"Did you tell her?" I shook my head no.

"No, I didn't think it was m y place."

"Hmm? I guess I'm going to have to tell her sometime. She needs to know." I looked at her to see if there was any pain in her topaz eyes; but nothing was there. They were full of happiness and joy.

"I would have never thought we would have a granddaughter to spoil; and she needs to know her family's past." Emse said.

"I think we all feel prideful about how she is growing up." I said as we sat down on the black leather sofa that was in my study.

"I think her grandmother smiles every time she calls your name."

"Oh, I'm not the only one Dr. Cullen. Your in on it too like all of us." Esme pointed out. It is true. We all have a burst of: pride, happiness whenever Renesmee's around.

"Do you think she would make a good doctor?" my wife asked. I started to wonder the same thing. Would Nessie be able to control her thirst long enough to be around humans?

"I think so. As long as she can control her thirst. She likes to help people. I think she would make a wonderful doctor." Just then I heard Jacob come up the stairs in a hurry.

"Carlisle! Esme! You might need to go where everybody else is. There's World War Three going on out there." Jacob said quick. Then we heard cracks of trees snapping and shouts.

Esme and I jumped out of the nearest window of my office. We heard more shouts.

I looked at my wife as we took off. There's never a dull moment in the Cullen house.

_~~~Forever Mine~~~_

_Jacob's point of view:_

I laid there with Ness as I heard everybody loading up the cars.

My eyes kept wanting to shut. I didn't get much sleep last night; and neither did Ness. I guess she was catching up on it now. I wish I could do that _now_.

Every time I shut to wake my eyes I see: Nessie dead, the Italian bloodsuckers taking her away from me. Them killing her. Nessie broken, and lifeless.

It was almost time for me to wake her up; but I just couldn't tare my eyes off of her. Although Nessie stirred; and turned around to look at me.

"_Good morning or evening?" _Nessie asked. I have a tired laugh.

"Evening. Everybody's packing up for the airport." I answered.

"_You sound tired. You didn't get some sleep in?"_

"No, I don't need it." I could hear the tiredness in my voice; so I don't know if I sound so convincing.

Truth was: the first time I passed out; I had those nightmares haunt me. I went out to phase; hopefully getting some sleep. That didn't work. So, I thought running it off would work. I'm learning now it didn't help either.

"Sure." Nessie said sarcastically.

"Nessie, Jacob. We need to go. Don't forget to bring your school books young lady." Bella said from downstairs. Nessie huffed; but still didn't move.

"Might as well get it over with beautiful." I got up, scooping her up also. I grabbed her book bag; and walked downstairs.

"Ness, don't you know how to walk?" Rosalie asked teasing Ness. It still feels weird calling her by that. We actually tease each other; and not try and rip each other's heads off!

"I do; but I didn't feel like walking. Call me lazy." Nessie said nonchalantly as I put her down.

"So, you ready wildflower." Emmett said using another name we call Nessie.

"I guess." Nessie mumbled as I grabbed my keys.

"Nessie, Emmett, and Rosalie, you ride with Jacob." Edward ordered. Oh great. I'm stuck with the couple who makes out; and doesn't car who's in front of them.

"They promise to behave. I think it's best though. Everybody's still ticked at Emmett." Get out of my head Edward.

"What happen? Why is everybody mad at you Uncle Emmy?" Nessie asked. She doesn't want to know. I didn't want to know.

"Long story. Let's just say your uncle needs to learn when to keep his mouth shut." Blond- Rosalie said.

"Thanks a lot Rose. I love you too." Emmett mumbled as we went out to the garage.

"Why does everything happen when I'm asleep?" Nessie asked as we pulled out of the driveway. It wasn't that interesting.

"_Yes, it was probably interesting!"_

Over the week; Nessie worked on her mind reading gift long enough, that she didn't have to strain to focus on a person. It's basically like Edward's; but she can choose who to hear, and what she wants to hear.

"_You know; I can drive while you drive." _Nessie showed me. I shook my head no.

"_I'm fine beautiful."_ I thought.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Alright; but _you are_ getting some sleep on the plane." Nessie said and meant it.

"What are you two having a private conversation about?" Emmett asked.

"This is between me and Jake, Uncle Emmey." Nessie said turning around to look at him.

"No it isn't. I know what guys are thinking." Emmett joked.

"Rosalie, please. I would; but I'm driving. I don't want to wreck; like somebody else did their first one." I looked at Nessie; as Rosalie slapped Emmett upside the head. I was rewarded with a hard punch in the arm also.

"OW!" Emmett and I said at the same time even thought it didn't hurt. Well… maybe Nessie's did a little; but I still heal easy from that.

"I haven't wrecked that Ferrari!" Nessie said angrily; but then winked.

"Yeah; but did you have to hit me?"

"You deserve that punch Jacob Black." Nessie said.

"So wildflower; are you going to save me any dances?" Emmett asked Nessie.

"I guess so. Wait, there going to have dancing there? I thought we dress up for Alice's sake, make an appearance, then leave." Nessie said. I was curius myself.

"Nope. Eleazar said it's like some big, gallant, party. Musical band; then the musical band becomes lunch. Waltzing and everything." Rosalie said. Good thing I learned how to do that; or I would be embarrassing myself.

"Yes then; Uncle Emme, I'll dance with you. When it's your turn."

"My turn? I think as your favorite uncle; I get first dibs"

"Sorry Emmett; imprinter's first. But she'll be mostly dancing with me. Gotta keep those other bloodsuckers off of her." I joked looking at Nessie who slightly shook her head.

"_You know how to waltz?"_ Nessie seemed shocked. I did know how to dance; but not what there was going to be in Italy.

"You seemed so shocked." I said pulling me closer to her.

"If your talking about the dancing; I can take half way credit for some of that. Alice dragged me into the clothes though; so Esme had to finish the job." Rosalie said. Esme's patience for me. Even when I screwed up. She reminds me of my mother a lot.

"I'm glad you two made a truce." Nessie said in my chest.

"I completely agree with you Ness. Now Jake, speed up. I think it's time we have a little family competition." Emmett said. When is he going to learn that having competition involving Nessie is going to get him killed.

Just then his phone had wrung. It was Edward yelling…loudly.

"_EMMEETT CULLEN! YOU WILL NOT RACE ON A FREEWAY WITH MY DAUGHTER! REMEMBER HER SAFTEY COMES FIRST!" _the phone went dead after that.

"_Jacob, are you sure you don't want to take a nap. You look like your eyes are about to shut tight." _Nessie showed me. I shook my head no; even though she was right.

Stay awake Jake. Stay awake…

_~~~Forever Mine~~~_

We were finally on the plane; sitting in first class. I think this is the first time I even in first class; let alone a plane.

Edward and Bella were sitting behind us, Emmett and Rosalie behind them. Carlise and Esma across, and Alice and Jasper behind them. We were surrounded by her family it seemed.

I looked at Nessie; who was taking notes for a science test. And ignoring me attempts to distract her.

"_Jake?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Stop distracting me."_ I laughed realizing that it was useless; so night as well get some sleep.

"_Good, you promised."_ Nessie popped up in my head.

"How can I get some sleep when you won't get out of my head?" I whispered in her ear. She put her hands up in defeat; and went back to her work. I leaned my head back and shut my eyes. How can Nessie be such a book worm?

"I heard that." Nessie said not looking up. I heard Edward trying to hide a laugh.

"_Don't forget Eddie boy; she gets being a nerd from you and Bells." _I heard him tell Bella what I said. She playfully growled at me

I started to doze off then.

"_I'm sorry; but we cannot let young Renesmee live. She is to much of a risk to our kind." The leader, who I believe is Aro, said. Just then I saw two big, vampires tackle Nessie to the ground._

"_JACOB!" Nessie screamed for me as Aro put his hands on both sides of her face. _

_I wanted to go there to her; rescue her. Kill them; but I couldn't move. Couldn't speak. Left in the dark where nobody could see me. A place I didn't want to be in. A place where nobody could hear me._

_I found my voice and shouted: "NESSIE!" she turned her heard to me; as she fought to get out of their hold._

"_RUN!" she mouthed to me. Why should I run when I needed to save her. Move Jacob. Move._

_Just then Aro snapped her neck; and Nessie fell to the ground lifeless. The Italian bloodsuckers had a pleased smile on their faces; as they wiped their hands clean as I job well done._

"_NO!" I shouted again; then was able to move. I rushed over to her limp body; hoping a helpless hope that she was alive._

_I turned her over. Her lifeless body. Her broken neck. Her lifeless eyes that I couldn't go a day without seeing. _

"_Such a waist. She would have been so useful to our coven. Instead she chose that dog." Aro said like I wasn't in front of him._

My eyes flew open in a hurry. I rubbed the to make sure I was awake; not… there.

I looked at Nessie. Her eyes. They weren't lifeless. They were: bright, intelligent, beautiful, worried.

I took in every aspect of her. Soaking her in if something bad did go wrong. This is what I normally did when I would have a dream like this. Take in every detail of her.

"_You can tell me. Momma has us shielded."_ I thought of what I dreamed.

"_You don't have to worry about anything. I'm right her."_ she took me hand. Her eyes serious.

"_When we get to the vacation house; you are getting sleep. I'm right here okay?" _I smiled; and started starring at the brown eyes I thought I lost. I could do this all day.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Nessie's point of view:

I let out a huff as I finished up my science noted. I didn't finish on the plane like I hoped to do; but I sort of got lost in my Jacob's eyes. We were now at a vacation house Alice and Jasper bought just outside of Voltarra.

A few weeks after my aunt and uncle found out about us being forced to go; they bought this vacation home so we could stay out of the hotels. Alice made sure it had enough rooms for all of us; and a gigantic bathroom for her to get us ready.

I looked at Jacob; who was sprawled out across the bed, snoring loudly, his mouth wide open. I laughed to myself. Oh how I loved my Jacob.

It was unusually quiet. I got up from the desk and walked over to Jacob; kissing him on the forehead. He looked so adorable when he slept like this.

I could tell Jake was really worried about tomorrow-well, I should say tonight; since we got here late.

I listened to his thoughts. Nope; no nightmares. Good; I don't think Jacob would admit to being worried.

I'm happy though I don't have to focus just to hear a person's thought. It's sort of like Daddy's; but not all the way. While Daddy has to still hear thoughts all the time; I can choose. I guess you can say it comes second hand to me now like my other one does.

To my surprise it was still unbelievably quiet. I didn't even hear the television on.

I walked down the long hallway to find my uncle Emmett sitting there on the couch; doing something I would have never thought he'd do. Read!

"Oh my God. Emmett Cullen reading? What a big shock!" I joked sarcastically. I went to curl up beside him like I used to do when I was smaller.

"Ha-ha, very funny. I do read." he said putting the book down.

"Done with your work?"

"_Almost. Where is everybody?"_

"Carlisle and Emse went to an art museum, Rose and Alice went shopping…again. Bella, Edward, and Jasper went to a music and book store." I laughed. I don't even think shopaholic is the right word for Alice.

"_Uncle Emme? Why is everybody so mad at you?" _I had to ask. It was driving me crazy knowing what happen.

"Let's just say I went back on my deal with Bella three years ago. That and mine and Jasper's bet got out of hand." I don't even want to know.

"Anything else?" I pressed.

"Can't say. I don't want my precious niece to be mad at me too."

"Enough said." I said as he kissed me on the top of the head; then ruffled my hair.

Just then Rosalie walked through the door.

Hey babe, back so early?" Emmett said to Rosalie. I listened to her thoughts; and showed Uncle Emmett at the same time. Glad I can still do that too.

"How could she have not heard it?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"Vision." Aunt Rosalie simply said.

"Now I'm about to do something that Alice isn't going to approve of." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"_How about seeing your dress for the first time?"_ Rosalie thought knowing I would be paying attention. I have not seen my dress yet; but was able pick out the shoes that I was going to where. I was able to do at least that.

I has a choice between: black heals, or pitch, black, suede, stiletto-heeled boots. The only bad thing was they had to be laced all the way from my ankle to a little past my knee.

"Yeah, why not? It'll be your fault Alice is on a rampage; not mine." I joked. We laughed as we walked to Emmett and Rosalie's room.

After helping me into the dress; I finally looked at myself in the mirror.

It was also pitch black with sleeves. The front was cut low that draped onto the sides of my shoulders; making it to the sleeves. It also draped into the back; making a low "u" shape. If Daddy saw me; he would rip Alice and Rosalie's head off. And anybody that liked it.

I didn't care though. I loved it. It seemed to flow everything I moved.

"So what do you think?" Aunt Rosalie said standing beside me. I saw a look of excitement going across her face.

"I look like I'm dressed for a high society funeral; but I still love it. It stands out." I said with a laugh.'

"Good. What's your favorite part?" my aunt asked although she knew the answer.

"_What do you think? I wonder what Daddy's going to say about this?"_

"He probably would want to kill me and Alice; and anybody who liked it. It's worth it though to make you happy. Now, let's go show Emmett." We walked out of the door, then down the hall.

"Well. Emmett, what do you think of our Nessie?" Aunt Rosalie said as we walked to the living room. Emmett gave us a shocked look; then his face turned into anger.

"I don't like it." He grumbled shaking his head.

"Why? It's different." I showed him.

"Because it shows too much up there. Rosalie! How could you put that on her?! That is way out of her age limit! That type of dress should be worn by: you, Alice, Esme, or Bella! Not Nessie." I don't think I've ever heard Uncle Emmett say something like that.

"Emmett, it doesn't show that much. The back shows more! Nessie, show him the back." I obeyed. I looked at Aunt Rosalie who was trying to hide a laugh.

I turned back around to see Uncle Emmett's face drop in shock.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no. No. Nessie, I love you; and you are like a daughter to me. And you know I normally don't care what you where; but _that_ is just… nah uh." he said. I rolled my eyes as Uncle Jasper dashed through in the room, slamming the door.

"I hate going on family vacations with a marriage that is less than five years. Wait. Please tell me that's somebody else's dress; and Nessie is just modeling for them." Uncle Jasper begged looking me. The dress wasn't that bad, Yeah, it might show a little too much; but hey, I'm growing up.

"No Uncle Jazzy. It's mine." I said sheepishly.

"I hope your lying. Do you know how many male vampires are going to look at you? We're trying to make you less noticeable. Not more! And probably half of the vampires there don't even have mates along with them! Nahuel will also be there; and let's not forget Jacob! Don't forget I can still feel emotions!" Jasper said. I stood dumbfounded.

"Both of you are overreacting. I've worn stuff like this before; and neither of you have said anything about it. Why now?"

They were worried like everybody else was. What would the Volturi do? What could they do to keep me safe?

I loved both my uncles very much; and understood their reason why. They've protected me through anything. And were going to die trying to protect me form the Volturi.

I couldn't really blame them. I'm growing quicker than anybody imagined. I've had a short childhood, then my first love. Pretty soon I'll graduating high school, the collage, become I doctor. Sometime in my future marry; so I couldn't really be mad at them for disliking the gown. They wanted to keep me safe; and sound for as long as possible. Innocent as possible.

"Because: before, you didn't look nineteen." Uncle Emmett said.

"And you were with Jacob." Uncle Jasper added.

"I'll be with Jacob then."

"If human boys looked at you; he would scare the living daylights out of them. If he did that to a vampire; you're looking for a fight. _That_ we don't need." Uncle Emmett said. I rolled my eyes; and was pushed by Rosalie back to her room.

"Where not going to show Grandma and Grandpa?"

"No. We're not going to risk it being by your father. Bella's going to shield everybody from Edward. We-"

'Wait, Momma knows?"

"Alice and I asked Bella if it was okay. She and Emse pitched in on the design."

"Wait… Momma helped?" I was shocked. What happen to my mother?

"Yes. Now hold on; I want to take a picture. I hope you didn't mind I kind of packed your camera."

I posed like I was a model at a photo shoot. I turned so she could get my back.

After she was done; I was able to get out of my dress. Rosalie put it up while I put my old clothes on. I then grabbed my camera and left the room; walking to where Jacob was sleeping at.

He was still passed out. I took a few embracing shots of him; just in case he said anything about my embracing moments.

I kissed him on the forehead again; and walked out onto the balcony.

The sun was rising over the ocean. Everybody would be home pretty soon due to the sun.

I took a few shots of the mountains far off; then walked back in to get a few of my family.

Everybody was here except for Momma and Daddy. Where could they be?

Uncle Jasper motioned to their bedroom; feeling my curiosity. Enough said.

I put my hands up. Indicating that that was enough to know. I sat my camera down then went back to where my Jacob was. I crawled next to him; and was odd to a pretty drift full sleep.

~_~~FOREVER MINE~~~_

"Ouch! Easy Aunt Alice!" I yelled holding onto the arms of the chair I was sitting in; while Alice got me ready.

She eventually found out that I already tried on my dress.

"Why not?! You already seen your dress; and we even made changes on it! Now Jacob won't even get up; and what are we going to do about your hair?" Can't you tell she's upset; and stressed?

"Alice, calm down. I think I came up with a solution." Grandma said waking next to her.

"_Changes?"_

"Not saying a word." Alice said determinedly.

"Where are Momma and Rosalie?"

"_Bella's focusing on keeping her shield up. Rose is trying to keep Emmett from spilling."_ Grandma thought. I laughed.

"So Esme, how do you think we should do her hair?" Alice asked. Help me!

We were just finishing up.

My makeup was: black mascara and Smokey gray eye shadow that made my chocolate, brown, eyes pop; along with deep, blood, red lipstick.

The idea for my hair was smart. Grandma suggested that we do a sideways braid; stop at the middle, and make the rest into more ringlet curls that were already there. It turned out to be beautiful.

"Ok, now look Ness." I turned to look after I got dressed. The front and back was even lower than I remember it. All around the dress was black diamonds, and crystals. Somehow it shined and sparkled when I moved.

I looked at the beautiful women in my life; looking dressed also.

Momma was dressed red. (Funny, since she was the latest newborn.) Grandma in gold, Alice in white, and Rose also wore gold.

"You still look like your going to a funeral though?" Aunt Rosalie joked.

"I absolutely love it!" I exclaimed.

"We knew you would. Again." Grandma said as they all hugged me.

I put on Aro's necklace; as Alice put two, black roses that had a single white diamond in the middle of them, in the middle of my braid. Was I ready for this?

_~~~FOREVER MINE~~~~_

I looked at myself again in the mirror. My heart was pounding like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. Or chose rather not too.

Was the Volturi see me as a threat? Would they destroy me? What about my family? What would they think about me being with Jacob? Would they take: Daddy, Momma, and Alice? What if I said the wrong thing; and it turned out to be a fight? What would the witnesses who were there three years ago think of me? Would they regret doing it now?

These things were running through my head so much right now; I wanted to scream.

"If I could cry…" My mother said. She doesn't need to be getting emotional right now!

"It's not graduation; nor my wedding. Nothing to get emotional over." I said my breathing rapid. Not because I was wanting to cry; but because I think I was about to have a panic attack! If that was even possible for me!

"I know; but your actually starting to look like the beautiful, young lady you're turning into be. Seeing you in that dress makes you… it just hit me now that it won't be long. Instead of a black dress; you'll be wearing a white one." She doesn't need to start on that.

"_I don't remember this dress being so tight."_ I showed her. Maybe I _was_ having a panic attack.

"_It's because you're nervous and scared; and you're trying to bottle it up and hide it."_ My mother thought. Dang she knew me so well.

"_I'm fine, really."_

"_No, your not. Renesmee, you are my daughter. I know you in and out. More than you even know yourself. Holding everything in isn't going to work. It'll just make a big mess later on."_

"Let's just get this stupid thing over with." I mumbled then stomped out the door.

All of my family was sitting there waiting. Just like Alice said; all the men's tie matched our dresses,

I couldn't help; but smile as I saw Jake's house dropped. I think it dropped more than it did; when he took me out on our first date. I gave Jacob a few minutes to let him know I was reading his thoughts.

"_You look so beautiful."_ My Jacob thought. Daddy growled.

"Mutt, you do realize that their will be a lot of males looking at her. Especially Nahuel. He might have feeling towards her; and that could set them off some more. And don't forget, I can still hear here thoughts. Bella? Why would you let my daughter wear something like that?!" Daddy growled. See… what did I tell you?

"Edward, Nessie is growing up to be a beautiful young woman. Showing off a little skin wouldn't hurt her." Momma said. I was completely shocked my very own mother was saying this.

"Who are you; and what have you done with my wife?!" Daddy asked about as shocked as we all were.

The argument continued. But my two smart grandparents were stating out of it.

"_Grandpa? You're not saying anything. What do you think about it?" _I showed him as I walked over.

"To be honest. It's not something I would choose to put my granddaughter in; but if you like it, then okay. Although; your mother is right. You are growing up; and we can't keep you under our wing forever." Grandpa said. I hugged him.

"_I love you Grandpa."_ By now Grandma was trying to get control over the argument.

"I love you too angel. I think I should help your grandmother before this gets out of hand.' Grandpa whispered in my ear then went over to help.

The nerves started to kick back in again. This time even worse. It tried to calm them; but I don't even think Jasper could help me.

It was getting harder and harder to breathe. Even harder than before; and I started to get dizzy. Jacob was by my side in an instant as everybody flocked around me. Jake wrapped his arms around me as I leaned into him; feeling Uncle Jasper bring calmness over me.

"_Don't leave my side."_ I begged Jaocb.

"Nessie, you don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do. I'm fine. Let's just go ahead and get this out of the way." I said determined.

"Alice, do you think you could try and see around Nessie and Jacob." Grandpa asked. Jake and I sat still-something we had to do when Alice was trying to look around us and see the future- as we waited.

"It's too hard to see. But I did see something about Aro wanting to speak to us. That's all I could make out." I did read Aunt Alice's thoughts though. They were blurry; hard for me to make sense of. Probably because of me and Jake; but I could make sense of it. My family could too.

"So this isn't going to go well at all." Emmett mumbled. None of us said anything because: there's a high chance that he's right.

As we left Jacob pulled me by his side; and took my hand tight.

"You still look so beautiful." he whispered in my ear.

"_Oh? So I don't look sexy?" _I joked.

"I was trying to be a gentleman; but yes you do. Very." Jake said with a laugh.

"Don't you dare start _mutt_" Daddy growled.

"For once I actually thought I was not going to get called that. I guess I spoke to soon." Jake said with mock hurt. I knew he was joking.

"_Jacob, I'm scared."_ There. I said it, admitted it.

"_I know. Me too. I promise you that I'll be right here. You won't leave my sight."_ he thought. Daddy growled. Get used to it father.

"_I won't get used to it. And I won't relax until this is over"_ Daddy thought. There goes my nerves again. I felt Uncle Japer calm me down as Daddy apologized.

"_Thanks Uncle Jazzy" _I showed him.

'_Anytime angel."_ Jasper thought back. But honestly, the closer we got; the more nervous I got. Meaning my dress kept getting tighter and tighter.

_~~~FOREVER MINE~~~_

We were now there at the Volturi Gala; and standing against the wall. It seems Jake and I are the center of looks.

"Nessie! It's so wonderful to see you! You look so beautiful!" Kate said walking over and hugging me.

"Thank you. It's wonderful to see you too."

"We're sorry Kate and I chose not to come to your birthday. It was wrong of-" Tanya started but I cut her off.

"Don't be. It's fine. I understand. I've been meaning to come and visit you sometime." I said.

"We would love to have you." Tanya and her coven said together.

"My goodness child! You are getting prettier and prettier! And more like your mother too." I heard Zafrina say as we hugged.

"She may look like me; but she acts like your father." Momma said making a dig a Daddy.

"I'm sorry love; but our precious daughter acts mostly like you." Daddy said smiling a crooked smiled that Momma says: "dazzles" her every time.

"She acts like both of you. Now, if you'd excuse me; I have to dance with my niece." Emmett said leading me to the dance floor.

"Sorry Emmett; imprinter trumps uncle." Jacob said taking my hand.

"Sorry Jacob; but father trumps imprinter." Daddy said stopping Jacob.

"And let's not forget her grandfather also." Grandpa said.

"Ok, fine. I'll dance with all of you." I said to all of them.

"So who's first?" Uncle Emmett asked. I looked at Jasper who was trying to hide a smile on his face.

"Uncle Jazz; could you dance with me?" I asked. He smiled and took my hand.

"Of coarse angel." We walked off to the dance floor and dances. I couldn't help but smile as I saw Emmett and Jacob's shocked faces. All daddy and grandpa could do was smile.

As I took turns dancing with the men I loved in my life; I could feel thousands upon thousands of red eyes starring me down. It started to make me feel uncomfortable.

~~~_FOREVER MINE~~~_

_Jacob's point of view:_

Only a few more hours Jake. A few more hours. Boy, there was a lot a red eyes around here. I was uncomfortable; so imagine Nessie. And that's not even with the one's that witnessed three years ago.

I could tell my Nessie was trying to put on a brave face; saying she was fine. But I could see in her brown eyes that she was scared. I knew she wanted to run; and get as far away from her as she could get. But like me; she was stuck here.

Over all we just stood there and talked to the others that we knew. Well, the Cullens did. I only talked to the one's that I knew when these Italian bloodsuckers came to kill my girl three years ago.

There was a Spanish woman who came up to us. Edward said her name was Maria; and she was Jasper's creator. Alice didn't take that to kindly meeting her.

Nessie danced with all of us; and surprisingly I actually did better than I thought I would do.

Several single male leeches tried to aimlessly talk to her, asked her to dance. Nessie rejected them easily. Always putting her hand on my chest; making me force down a growl. I was already warned that these aren't weak human boys who run away because of my size.

Others commented on her dress; and how beautiful she was. Nessie was _way_ more than that to me.

I looked at Nessie; who was smiling and laughing at something Benjamin (Egyptian coven) was saying. I knew that face though. Typical for her to bottle up emotion, put on a brave face, and move on. I knew eventually all those emotions she bottled up were going to explode. It was only a matter of time.

"No, no. I'm sure. Thank you though." I heard Nessie say, rejecting another one. I didn't even notice. I wanted to slap myself right now. Spacing out isn't going to help protect Nessie!

"_I lost count on how many I've turned down."_ Nessie showed me.

"_Hmm? Sorry. What did you say?"_ I thought.

"_I said: I've lost count how many times I've turned down. Are you okay? You seemed be spaced out." she showed me._ Again, I didn't pay attention. I realized Nahuel was starring ay us. Mainly my girl. Admiration and lust was the look. He couldn't be wanting my girl?! Not gonna happen!

"Jacob! Stop this. Nahuel is a friend." Nessie said. I wish a lot of times she would get out of my head.

I saw three girls follow behind him. One had brown hair and russet skin like me. The others look like _him._

I wrapped my arm around Nessie's waist; and kissed her on the cheek. Nahuel glared at me.

"Renesmee, how great it is to see you!" Nahuel said walking up to us.

"Nahuel, you too." Nessie said. I didn't like the way she looked at him.

They hugged. Nahuel hugged tighter and longer than normal. His hands were a little lower than they should have been. Heck, if it was up to me; he wouldn't have his hands on her! But he is the reason why she's alive.

"Renesmee, _Jacob_, I would like you to meet my three sisters. This is: Nikita, Mika, and Scarlett." We shook hands. The Scarlett girl kept eyeing me. I pulled Nessie closer to me to show her, and Nahuel, that we were together.

"So, Renesmee; would you like to dance?" Nahuel asked. I gripped Nessie tighter to me.

"Please, call me Nessie. And yes, I love too." _He_ is not going to call her the nickname _I _gave her. Not going to _ever_ happen!

"No. Calling her Renesmee is fine. Bella doesn't like it when we call her Nessie." I lied. Nessie gave me a look of disbelief.

"I got over that years ago." Bella said. I glared at her.

"Anyway. I would love to dance with you. If…somebody…would…let me go?" Nessie pointed the last part to me; as she was struggling to get out of my grasp. With a nod from Edward I reluctantly let her go.

I was shaking as I saw _him_ pull _her_ closer. Nessie was smiling! And it wasn't the mask she was putting on this whole time! She didn't even do that when she was dancing with me! Or being with me period! That stung.

"Jacob, at least she's smiling. A real smile." Edward said. He's right. I was overreacting. Nessie loves me, not Nahuel. I should be there with Nessie though. _NOT HIM!_

"Jake, phasing isn't going to do us any good." Emmett said. I didn't realize I was on the brink of phasing. I felt Jasper calm me down.

"Jacob, why don't you show the teacher how well she has done?" Esme said pulling me to the dance floor. I knew what she was trying to do. Keep me from hurting _him_.

"I think I've did a wonderful job; if I do say so myself." I barley heard Emse say that.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. You did. You deserve a standing ovation with teaching me something like this." I think if she could blush right now; she would. Esme reminded me a lot of my mother. Her always smiling, her patience. I smiled at the thought.

"What?"

"It's nothing. It's just…you remind me a lot of my mother." she smiled. I think it went form blushing to: if she could cry, she would be.

"Thank you. I'm very much honored. She must have been a remarkable person." Now the song was over; and Nessie and Nahuel were heading back over to the rest. Esme and I did also.

"We need to leave. The orchestra is about to become the meal; and I don't want my daughter to see or hear it." Edward said. Just then Aro, Cauis, and Marcus were standing right in front of us.

"Carlisle, dear friend, leaving so soon?" Aro said. Nessie left Nahuel's side and came to mine. I stood protectively in front of her.

Nessie grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight.

"Yes. We think it's best if we leave." Carlisle said calmly.

"Ah, is it because of what our choice of disposing the orchestra is?" Aro asked. Nessie peered over my shoulder to get a better look; but Bella scooted in her view.

"We think it's best if Nessie was no where near it when it happens." Carlisle said.

"Pity. But before you go; may I speak to your coven in privately? Just to see how young Renesmee is doing." Aro asked. I forced down a growl. He can see she is doing just fine.

"Without the shape-shifter." Caius said. I had to hold off another growl. Nessie moved; and out her hand on my chest, calming me down.

"No." I said through clenched teeth, Carlisle put his hand up.

"Jacob never leaves Renesmee's side." he said.

"Well brother; I guess we shall have to handle the smell a little longer. Come shall we?" Aro said. We followed out of the doors. We walked sown a long dark hallway, then again on a stairway. I gripped Nessie closer to me every step we took.

"_You looked pretty amazing out their."_ Nessie showed me,

"_Really? It looked like form where I was; you didn't pay attention or care. Like you forgot about me; and nothing mattered to you except him!" _Nessie looked hurt. I didn't mean for my thoughts to be.

"_Jealous much?"_ I didn't answer back.

We walked onto another room with three thrones. I saw Alec, Jane Demetri, Felix and a several other guards I didn't know the name of.

"I wanted to ask these questions about your youngest member; but I felt it was necessary to speak in…less crowded room." Aro said. Carlisle nodded. Does he mean Bella or Nessie? I didn't want Nessie to be even close to them.

I hope this goes quick!

_~~~FOREVER MINE~~~_

_Nessie's point of view:_

"Young Renemsee, I didn't have time to speak with you earlier; but you are looking beautiful tonight. I see you have received our present. I would have thought it would be too big for you. You are only at the age of three; but look of the age of nineteen. How is this possible dear Carlisle?" Aro asked Grandpa. I gave Aro a tight smile; and nodded thank you.

"Yes. Renesmee has had several series of growth spurts; but they will eventually slow down. She will still stop growing at the age of seven. Where I believe she'll look more in her twenties than seventeen." Grandpa said politely.

"Ah, I see you have a deep relationship with her. Marcus, dear brother, will you please?" Aro said gesturing towards Marcus who looked… bored. I was going to read their thoughts; when I heard Daddy think something that popped up in my head.

"_Young lady! You do not read their thoughts. I know what their thinking; and I don't want you too. Just listen to Carlisle and mine to give you okay on something."_ he thought. I obeyed.

"Isabella and Edward of coarse have a relationship with the girl as parents. All the others have a very deep relationship with her. The shape-shifter has a romantic relation." Marcus said.

"_Grandpa? Was that supposed to happen?" _I showed my grandfather. He nodded that it was fine.

"Really? You shape-shifter; would you please?" Aro asked Jacob holding out his hand. Jacob hesitated; then looked at Daddy. Daddy nodded.

I gripped Jake's hand tighter than I ever have before. I didn't want him to leave.

"Nessie." Emmett said reminding me I had to let go.

Jake reluctantly walked to Aro; and took his extended hand. I knew Momma had her shield wrapped securely around us; but could she keep my Jacob safe?

"_She's not going to be able to protect him, Ness. If she did; then Aro won't be able to hear his thoughts. And Jane's too close."_ Daddy thought. Aro took his hand. They stared at each other for a while.

I hated him being close to Aro; and Jane was dangerously closer to him. Jake was like a flashing neon sign. I wonder what would happen if Jacob phased. Would he be safer?

Aro dropped my Jacob's hand. They still stared at each other.

"Do you plan on marrying her?" Aro asked obviously speaking about me.

"Someday." Jake said coldly.

"Ah, so you have _imprinted _on her. By your thoughts its how your kind finds your mate. And nothing else matters; but her?" Aro asked. My Jacob slightly shook his head.

"You are free to go." he said with a dismissive wave. Jacob turned around and started walking back to us. His face was emotionless; and he was hiding his thoughts form me.

"Nessie, don't fight back." Daddy said. Just then Jacob's face turned to pain; and he stopped. Jake crumbled slowly to the ground.

"NO!" I lunged toward Jane; trying to make the pain stop. Emmett and Jasper stopped me; and grabbed both my arms to control me. I started to fight them.

Jacob reluctantly screamed in pain; as his body arched with it. I _had_ to get close to him. Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett were having trouble controlling me.

"MOMMA! SHIELD HIM!" I yelled to my mother. She had a look of concentration and frustration on her face.

"I CAN'T! MY SHIEL WON'T GO OUT ANY FUTHER!" she exclaimed. What!

I continued to try my best to get near Jacob; and I actually broke free. I started running; when Emmett came form behind and wrapped his arms around me in a steel strong grip. I growled; and tried to get out of it. I ignored whatever calmness Jasper was sending towards me. That only made me even madder.

"Please angel, it's what they want." Uncle Emmett begged. I turned and buried my head in his chest. No tears came; and I knew I couldn't cry. I just could see _my_ Jacob in pain. I had to be strong for _him._

"Aro! Stop this!" Daddy demanded. I couldn't look. I didn't want to see Jake's face.

"He has done nothing wrong to deserve this." Grandpa said.

"Jane." Aro commanded. She must have stopped; because I heard my Jake gasping. I turned to look.

Daddy and Momma were beside him. I wanted to be there; but I couldn't. No thanks to my uncle's strong grip.

"I'm sure you're wondering, Isabella, why your shield wouldn't go any further to protect your daughter's mate? Daniel has a talent to stop a shield form going any where; and I he chooses, to not make one work. He also has an extremely rare gift. When he is near: he can cause a shape-shifter not to phase." Does that mean Jacob can't phase anymore?

"No. It's only when he's near; and it's if he chooses too." Daddy said answering my thoughts. I paid attention to Jacob's thoughts.

"_I'm okay Ness. I'd rather go through that pain a thousand times; than you being with them_." Momma and Daddy helped him up; and all three walked back over to us. Uncle Emmett let me break out of his hold; as I rushed over to him.

"You say that now." Daddy said answering something that was going on in Jacob's head. Jake didn't pay attention to what Daddy said. I felt his warm hand touch my bare back. Jake kissed my forehead; and I think I saw Marcus smile a little.

"Aw how sweet." Jane said flatly. I growled at her; then got a warning growl from my family.

"Please young Renesmee, might I ask you a few more questions?" I shook my head yes; and took a few steps forward.

"_Nessie, don't. They have a shield that protects from physical attacks. Your mother can't do that; and Daniel's not allowing it any further."_ Daddy thought. I didn't listen though.

"What is your diet? Do you drink animal blood like the rest of your coven?" Aro asked. It felt weird calling my family _coven_. We've always called each other a family.

"Both. It's whenever the mood strikes me what I eat more." I simply said.

"Why? Three years ago you preferred human blood." Aro asked curiosity.

"I couldn't picture harming a human. I was raised to respect human life; not kill it." I said lifting my chin. I didn't look back at my family; but I could tell they were proud of me.

Aro extended his hand; and I took it. He could now see every thought that was in my head. No more hiding.

"Yes, no more hiding." Aro repeated with a sinister smile. I wasn't afraid. I couldn't show fear.

"Does the scent of human blood bother you?" Caius asked coldly.

"_All depends; but mostly no." _I showed them.

"Possibly because she hasn't found her _la` cante`_." Caius said. Meaning, I haven't found a human that their blood "sings" to me.

"Master, if you look far past the vampire scent; you can smell her human scent. It smells close to her mother's scent, when she was human. Her coven probably hasn't noticed yet because their used to it." Demetri said. I already knew that though; but my vampire scent is _way_ stronger.

"Yes, Demetri, you are correct; although the vampire scent is stronger." Aro answered.

"She _has_ amazing self control Caius. Like she said earlier: she respects human life." Daddy said to Caius. Daddy must have heard something that he didn't like.

"But Aro is she durable to a full vampire's strength." Felix asked. Aro and Demetri stared at each other for a while; then he was beside me. Oh Crap!

_~~~~FOREVER MINE~~~_

Jacob's point of view:

It felt like everything was going slow and fast at the same time.

The dream of them killing Nessie flew to my mind; as the big, burly, leech pushed my girl, and she flew against a stone wall.

Nessie slid to the ground; then her right ankle folded. She hurt it somehow.

I could see the pain in her eyes; as she bit her lip trying to hide it. I wanted to attack them for doing this. I wanted to phase _now!_ I curse the bloodsucker; who won't let me phase. We can't even get to her now!

"NO!" Edward shouted. All of a sudden Nessie let out a high pitched scream. Now that's when everything seemed to happen at slow motion.

I looked at the leeches; as we tried to get to Nessie. Marcus had pity. Why?! He was there wanting to kill my girl to! Caius looked like he was ready for an attack any day. And Aro looked… power hungry.

"Brother, stop this. Make Jane stop this. The girl has done nothing wrong." Marcus pleaded. Why though?

"JACOB!" Nessie screamed. Tears were spilling down her face; as she shut her eyes. I tried harder to get to her; as she screamed my name more.

"ARO! RENESMEE HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG TO DESERVE THIS! SHE HAS OBEYED ALL THE LAWS!" Carlisle yelled. I stopped short. I don't think I've heard him yell. He's always stayed calm and polite to everyone. I've never seen him loose it.

"Jane dear, that's enough" Aro said with a dismissive wave as if he were swatting at a fly.

Jane gave an aggravated nod; and Nessie quit screaming, now gasping for breathe. We were now able to get to her.

I'd rather go through all that pain again; than for my Renesmee going through that.

I got to her first.

"Nessie, baby, I'm right here." I said in a rush; making a protective stance over her.

"How's the dress?" Nessie asked. We all laughed as we crowded around her. Only Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper stood there glaring at the Volturi.

"Carlisle, Nessie." Emmett said; and that did it. All three rushed over to Nessie. Emmett and Jasper stood there making sure that the Volturi didn't make any surprise attack on us.

"It seems she has a broken ankle. It doesn't seem she has a concussion. I'll know more when we get back." Carlisle said.

"Not again!" Nessie whined.

"Dear friend, we apologize. We didn't know she was that fragile." Aro said with fake sympathy. I growled.

"You've got a coven so strong; for somebody so weak. We hope we can still regain your trust though." Caius said. He really wanted us to fight doesn't he?

"If you think that this is going to regain our trust then you are absolutely wrong. Jacob, nor Renesmee never deserved anything you did! Now if you would excuse me; I've got to treat my granddaughter." Carlisle growled. Nessie stared back in shock; as I picked her up and started for the door.

"Wait. Edward, Isabella, Alice, do you consider about joining us?" Aro asked. If it wasn't for Nessie; I'd kill them right now!

"I'm sorry; but no. Now, if you would excuse us." We were almost out the door when Aro stopped us. Again!

"Maybe we could have a more civilized conversation tomorrow?" I'll give him a civilized conversation alright.

"_Jake." _Nessie warned.

"I'm sorry Aro. Maybe another time." Carlisle said calm again. We walked out the room

Once we got close to the ballroom. I saw the Denali's, Egyptians, Amazons, and several others that knew Nessie. Funny how I know them by name; and what coven their in huh?

"We heard the screams; but they wouldn't let us leave. Is she okay?" Sohibion (Irish coven) asked worried.

"Nessie has a broken ankle so far. I'll know more when we get back to the vacation home." Carlisle said.

"We will be there after we hunt." Zafrina said. The Irish coven agreed.

"Tia and I will be right behind you." Benjamin said; but Anum quickly objected.

"I will not let somebody else take you. You are two powerful. We pushed it coming here! I'm sorry Carlisle; but I hope you will understand." Anum said. I saw Benjamin shake his head and Nessie smile. She must have showed him something.

"Carlisle, could we come along?" Tanya asked. I rolled my eyes in aggravation. We needed to get out of here. My girl was in pain; and I wanted to kill a bunch of leeches.

I wanted to turn back; and rip their heads off, but a beautiful, brown eyed girl kept my feet forward.

"Could I possibly come with you?" Nahuel said catching up to us. I growled at him.

"NO!" I snapped; but Nessie punched my chest. Even though Nessie was in pain; she still had fire.

"Don't start!" she growled; then winced. Her hand went down to her leg.

Unfortunately, Edward let him come; and we ran back to the vacation house.

_~~~FOREVER MINE~~~_

We were finally made it back. Now waiting in the living room while Carlisle examined her.

The seconds seemed to drag by. Or it seemed to me.

Irish coven came; but left. They wanted to get out of Volterra as quickly as possible.

I sat back down. What was taking them so long? I needed to know if my angel was okay!

Carlisle walked down the hall; followed by Bella and Edward. I stood back up. Honestly, I only sat down for a few seconds; only to get back and pace around again.

"Is she okay?" Nahuel and I said at the same time. Why should _he_ still be here?!

"She's going to be fine. She does have a broken ankle; and a pulled tendon. Fortunately, Nessie doesn't need surgery. I'll know more when we get back home." Carlisle said. I breathed a sigh of relief. Nothing like or death!

"She does have to be on crutches for some time though." Carlisle added on later.

"She's not going to like that." Nahuel said with a laugh.

"Why and how would you know?!" I growled.

"Well, she seems to be determined. Nessie is quite beautiful." _he_ said. I grabbed him by the neck; and pushed hi against the wall.

"I can phase now; so I won't have a problem making regret saying that!" I said through clenched teeth, getting right in his face.

"Really? Jealous aren't we much Jacob? Is it because Nessie lightened up when she saw me? I saw that fake smile she had all night. _I _was the one who really made her smile. You didn't even do that didn't you?" I stayed silent. I knew he was right. Nessie brightened up when she saw Naheul, not me. But she still loved me though.

"So. I still have her heart though." I had to say something; although he knew he had one on me. Nahuel did something that I couldn't even do tonight. Have a real smile.

"Nessie still has a choice though. Don't you think it would be an easier relationship is she was with somebody more like her?" I was loosing it now. No matter what Jasper did wouldn't help me now.

"_I. _Understand. Her!" I growled letting my grip get even tighter around his neck. Despite the fact that everybody was trying to get me to back away.

"Somebody might come along and steal her heart; then she's realizes that what she had with you was only a crush." Nahuel said cockily.

"If you want a completion; be prepared to have one! But just to let you know; I have a head start! _I am _her soul mate!" I growled letting my grip get tighter to the point of almost killing him. Good, he deserves it.

"I wouldn't get so full of yourself Jacob; it might turn around and nock you to your knees." I smiled when I knew Nahuel had trouble breathing. I couldn't believe that idiot was so full of himself!

Just then Edward pushed off of Nahuel; and I flew against the wall. I got up and growled. I was prepared to finish what I started.

"Nahuel, maybe it would be best for you to leave." Esme said. It would be best for me to kill him.

"May I visit sometime?" Nahuel asked. No!

Carlisle shook his head yes; and he left. The other vampires left also. Probably thinking this would turn into a family fight; and they didn't want to be part of it.

It was silent for a while.

I was frozen. Everything that happen today came crashing on me; and I was tired. Does this idiot think that he has a chance with my girl? Was I that cocky when Edward and I fought over Bella?

"Yes, you were. History is repeating itself." Edward said answering my thoughts.

"But I'm not going to loose."

"Jacob Black. You better let my daughter choose. Although Nahuel is one of the reasons she is alive." Bella had a point there.

"I will. Just I'm not going to step down; and let that idiot steal her heart!" I said. Edward laughed.

"Jacob, you sound like I did. Now you know what I went through." Edward said with a laugh. I guess I do now. Watching the love of your life act like a total different person with another man. Did I mention that the other man loved her too?

"So now Jacob is Edward. Nahuel is Jacob. And Nessie is Bella. Your right! History is repeating itself. Just the species is flipped." Emmett joked. This was no joking matter. I could lose the reason why I breathe in an instant!

"Let the games begin!" Jasper joked. The Cullens laughed; as I gave a nervous one.

"Can I see her now?" Maybe seeing my angel would make things better.

"Nessie heard our conversation; so she's kind of aggravated at you right now." Edward said. OH great.

"I think I'll go see her. It's been a while since me and her had a: grandmother to granddaughter conversation." Esme said getting up and walking down the hall to the room Nessie was in.

I sat back down on the couch; and laid my head back.

Emmett was right. I was Edward this time. Except I was werewolf; not vampire. Nahuel was me. Only he was vampire. And Nessie was Bella; only she was half human. And I said I didn't want to get into another love triangle. I thought u had no reason for it. Boy was I wrong.

Now I am; fighting for the girl I loved, and will only love. Let the games begin was the right thing to say.

"We need to leave as soon as possible." Edward said. Why?

"The Volturi think if they capture Nessie; they might get Bella, Alice, and I to join to them to protect her." Edward said answering my thoughts. They want Nessie?!

"So their after our Nessie." Emmett said.

"Their going to stay in the dark until we let our guard down." That'll never happen.

"Did they find out about her mind reading?" Rosalie asked. Please say no, please say no!

"Sorry Jake, they did. Aro wants her because: he feels that Nessie would be a small value to their coven. Caius thinks Nessie's still a danger" So the center of my universe was in even more danger!

"Aro' going to send Jane to have us come back tomorrow. Of we leave now; the Volturi would know that we would be on guard." Edward said. Oh great! More one my list to kill!

"I can see is getting on a plane at eight o'clock in the morning. It's going to rain; so we should be okay with the sun. It's going to snow in Forks; so we'll be okay there too." Alice said.

"Uh oh. We're going to be putting up with a more aggravated Nessie when we get back home." Jasper joked. He's right. Nessie loved the snow. I think it brings out her inner kid.

Over all; I was happy Nessie was safe. Safe. Ha, I don't even think that's a word to say anymore.

With all the vampire attack, the Volturi, and now I'm fighting for the love of my life?! I _can _see what Edward went through now.

I wonder how much I'm in the dog house.


	22. Chapter 22

**I know, short; but I was satisfied with this ending. We are ssssssssssuuuuuuuuuuuupppppp ppppppppppeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrr rrrrrrrrrr close to the ending. Do you want a sequel in there near future? Maybe as a Christmas present? We'll see… But I'm not getting any reviews. Normally I would wait until I got a few reviews; then post another chapter. So please review. For my fans I will post with out reviews; but that doesn't mean I don't want them. Review! Enjoy!**

Chapter 22

Nessie pov

I couldn't believe those two idiots were going to fight over me! I couldn't believe the first idiot-Jacob-called it a competition for my heart! And Nahuel actually went through with it! What? Do they think my heart is a gold trophy?!

I can't believe Jacob actually thinks I am in love with Nahuel! I can't believe Nahuel thinks he can "sweep me off of my feet". And make me fall in love with him! What I feel for Jacob was more than just a crush!

I couldn't believe Jacob! I think of Nahuel as a real close friend. Maybe a brother even; but not a lover!

Wait. Momma said that about Jake; and look what happen! Nah ah! I'm not going to kiss Nahuel; and realize I loved him too, and then break his heart by choosing Jacob. I may be like my mother; but this time, I'm not.

ARGH! I'm aggravated at Nahuel! I'm even more aggravated at Jacob! No. Aggravated is not even the word! Men are idiots!

I threw my work on the floor. To freaking mad to do it!

I grabbed my ipod. Yeah, that's what I need to relax me. Music.

I turned it on; and laid my head back. My leg hurt. Grandpa said he would know more about my injuries when we get home.

Stupid pain! Stupid crutches! Stupid me for being so fragile towards vampires! I mean come on! I'm part freaking vampire! Shouldn't I be durable to some stuff? Besides humans!

Stupid men! Stupid Nahuel! Stupid Jacob!

A song came on that made me smile. Grandma used to sing it to me. After the first time I heard it; I _had_ to learn how to play it. Once I did; I had to do a double look to see if I saw tears in Grandma's eyes.

I heard a knock on the door. Speaking of which.

"Hey sweetie. May I come in?" Grandma asked opening the door a little I put the thing on pause.

"Of course." I said.

"How are you feeling?"

"Oh, for starters: my right leg hurts, I have to use crutches. Oh, did I mention there are two idiotic men think they can have a competition over my heart! Why do they have to do this! I… I…" I trailed off running my hands through my hair.

"_Because their men; and men love to compete. For anything." _Grandma thought sitting beside me in the bed. She started running her hands through my curly hair.

"What song are you listening?" I handed her an ear bud; and pressed play. She smiled.

"_Just close your eyes; the sun id going down. You'll be alright; no one to hurt you now. Come morning light. You and I'll be safe; and sound." _We sang together.

"It's been a while since I heard that." It's been a while on a lot of things.

"Do you want me to tell you a story like I used too? It might help you relax?" Grandma asked. I shook my head yes.

"Once upon a time: there was a little girl who grew up in a happy family. She had loving parents, wonderful friends. But still; the little girl was still mischievous, determined, stubborn one. Just like somebody else I know." Grandma said kissing my forehead.

"When she was sixteen; the little girl was climbing up a tree. When all of a sudden; she fell. The local doctor was away; so her parents had no other choice; but to take her to the closest hospital. There she met the most handsome man she ever seen. And a doctor too. Shortly after he helped her with her leg; the handsome doctor moved away. The girl never forgot him though."

"After some time; the little girl grew up, and to please her parents she married to a man she didn't love. The little girl grew up to find out that he wasn't what he appeared to be." Putting two and two together; I realized that Grandma meant she was abused by whoever the jerk was.

"After a long while; the little girl ran off. Shortly after finding out she was pregnant with his child. She found a peaceful town; and supported herself by becoming a teacher. The little girl was actually quite happy now."

The child died of a lung infection two days after he was born. The little girl was devastated. She felt she didn't have any other reason to live. The little girl then jumped off s cliff attempting to take herself out of this life." I never knew Grandma would do that. It just didn't seem like her. But the little girl; and who she is now are two different people.

"When the little girl was found; the people sent her directly the morgue. Though there was a very handsome doctor that saw her there."

"He changed her into a vampire; and never left her side as she went through the transformation. After they fell in love; and eventually married." I smiled. My grandparents truly loved each other.

"Over the years; the little girl took over the role as a mother. Being blessed with a: very wonderful husband, children, and granddaughter. And she loves all of them. Very much." Grandma finished; kissing my forehead.

"That answered a lot of my questions. But let me ask one: when were and grandpa married?" I asked curiously.

"Valentine's day." I think if grandma could blush right now; that's what she would be doing.

"_And how come I didn't know this three years ago?" _

"Because we never really thought it was that important." Seriously?!

"How's your leg?"

"It hurts a little. But I'm still aggravated; and people are going to ask. That's more aggravating; than I am at Jacob. No, that's less. I'm extremely mad at _him_! I can use the crutches to smack him upside the head when he's near!" I said serious.

"You're going to be a wonderful doctor; and I am so proud of you." I blushed. Was I really going to be a good doctor?

"_Grandma? When you first saw Grandpa; did you fall in love with him instantly?" _I showed her. She smiled and shook her head yes.

"_Was there another guy that you were really close to in love with you; but you couldn't picture yourself with no other guy than Grandpa?" _

"_Nessie. If you love Jacob; that's okay. If you want to be just friends with Nahuel; then that's okay too. Or if you want it the other way around. You're growing up; and you are going to have to make big decisions in your life. Some good. Some bad." _My grandmother thought.

"Thanks grandma." I mumbled. She got up and walked to the door.

"I think Jacob wants to see you." she walked out; as Jake walked in.

I felt my heart beat faster. God Nessie, this isn't the first time you've seen him half naked before! I'm acting like this is the fist time I've ever laid eyes on him. And I'm supposed to be mad at him!

"You still look sexy you know. Even in sweats and a tank top." Jake walked in and knelt down beside me.

"Don't even try and sweet talk your way out of the dog house, _mutt_." I said grabbing my schoolwork. Attempting to ignore him. He walked over to the other side of the bed; and scooted closer to me. He started to kiss my neck; and moved my way to his lips.

"_Don't even try Jacob Black. My leg is already hurting; and you're no help."_ I showed him.

"Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" he said huskily. That was the tone where I have to instantly forgive him.

"No, bit I do have to finish this. I've got a science test Tuesday; and I don't want to wait last minute." I said. Jake gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You'll pass."

"Shutup." I said jabbing him in the gut with my elbow.

"_Don't think this is your head start. I mean; why do you want to fight for my heart when you already have it?"_

"Because… Nessie, I know he loves you; and if you loved him…I don't know what I would do" Jake said.

"_That still doesn't answer my question. Nahuel and I are just friends though."_ I showed him.

"Maybe if he understood that you were with me; and back off… maybe I would take it a little better." Jacob said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well maybe if you didn't act like a jerk out there I would have taken it a lot better! You're lucky I don have crutches yet; or I might whop you upside the head with them." I snapped.

"I'll take my chances."

_~~~FOREVER MINE~~~ _

We were finally home. Somehow Grandpa got me crutches.

When we got home; grandpa x-rayed my leg. Everything seemed fine; and Grandpa didn't need to perform surgery on me. Although I would have to be on crutches for about six to eight weeks. This sucks.

I have literally nothing to do. I'm just sitting on the couch, my legs on Jacob's lap; watching TV. Jake was pretending to watch; but he was really watching me. I'm not that mad at him anymore; but I might as well let him squirm a little more.

"Hey, Embry and Karli are coming over later; so you might want too get a good cover story made up. I shook my head okay, still not saying nothing. Karli still hasn't found out about…well, everything. I guess that's a good thing. Karli wouldn't take it as well as Abby did.

"Come on Nessie! Please. You can't stay mad at me forever." Jacob pleaded. I raised an eyebrow at him. Just then Abby and Seth walked in. Good thing she already knew what was going on.

"Hey dude. Is Nessie still mad at you?" Seth asked.

"Yeah; but I don't see why though." Jacob answered; directing the last part to me.

"Hey! You can't blame her; it's your fault." Abby said to Jake.

"Well, Nahuel was playing moves on Jake's girl." Seth said. Jake's girl?

"Jake's girl?" I asked.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." my Jacob said.

"Yeah, it kind of is." I say "Jakes girl. It sounds kind of possessive."

"He is your imprinter Ness." Seth joked wrapping his arm around Abby's waist. I growled playfully at him.

"Seth, shut up. I was actually about to forgive Jake; but now…I think I can stay mad at him for a little while longer."

"Seth! Shut your mouth." Jacob said slapping Seth up side the head. I laughed and showed him that I already forgave him along time ago.

"If you weren't injured…"Jake said getting up and walking to the kitchen. I grabbed my crutches and we all followed him.

"Speaking of being injured; what's your cover story?" Abby asked. We all sat down. I noticed a silver charm bracelet around her wrist. The little charm was a howling wolf like the one on my necklace. Except the color was a sandy brown. (Since that was the color of Seth's fur when he phases.)

"I was hiking; and I tripped and fell." I said as we dug into the food Momma fixed us earlier.

"What's new?" Abby mumbled, knowing I could hear her.

"Hey! I can't help it. I'm just-"

"Accident prone." They all finished for me.

"Are you ever going to tell Karli?" Abby asked.

"Nope." I said poking out the "p".

"Tell me what?" Karli said walking in. Crap!

"_Help!"_ I showed Abby, Jake, and Seth.

"Um… that we have that big science test coming up." She sounds so sure doesn't she?

"Ok? Oh my God! Nessie? What happen to your leg?" Karli asked. But her thoughts were saying another thing.

"_I know something's up. Their keeping secrets from; and Abby's in on it too. I can't believe my two best friends are hiding something form me?" _Karli thought. Oh Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!

"We were hiking; and Nessie tripped." Jake said nonchalantly.

"Nessie, Nessie, when will you learn?" Embry said even though he already knew.

The minute we got back; Jacob phased, and made sure everybody in his pack were okay with doing shifts to protect me. Everybody tried to hide it; but I knew I was in more danger than I already was.

"Someday." We all got back to the living room; and put a movie in.

It was nice having everybody together. Nothing to worry about. Yeah right. People were right. I was a danger magnet. Putting everybody I loved at risk. All because of me.

"Don't even start thinking about that Renesmee Cullen." Jacob whispered low enough for me to hear him.

I shouldn't ask how he knew what I was thinking. Jacob knew me too well.

"_I can't help it. I'm putting a lot of people at risk. And what about us?" _I showed him concerned.

"_It will be fine Nessie. Trust me."_ I nodded.

"_But Jake, do all imprinting couples fight?" _I started playing with my charm necklace.

"Yes. We're a regular couple. Just I morph into a gigantic wolf; and you have to drink animal blood every now and then. That and; I couldn't live without you. Get rid of the imprinting; it'd be a normal relationship." he whispered in my ear low enough for me to hear.

"_Yeah, yeah. We're not normal. I've heard that one before. I just wish you didn't have to risk your life for me." _Jacob gave me a look.

"Have you realized I don't die easily?" He kissed me on the forehead.

"_Have you realized that you're vulnerable to Jane's power? And what about that Daniel guy?"_

"I can take care of myself. It's you I'm worried about."

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Have you noticed you're a danger magnet? I love you." _I laid my head on his chest.

I looked at the others. Both Seth and Embry weren't paying attention to the movie we had on. Their eyes were only focused on their imprints. I noticed that Jacob was looking the same way at me.

His brown eyes were gorgeous. I could get lost in them anytime.

His eyes had protectiveness, worry, and love.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear. I listened to the sound of his heartbeat; and finally relaxed.

_~~~FOREVER MINE~~~_

"Everything seems to be healing fairly nice. There still seems a little swelling; but over all everything seems fine." Grandpa said after checking out my injured leg.

"Knew it. See, I can be a good patient." I joked.

"My favorite one. Even though I'd prefer you not get injured. Are you still experiencing any pain?" Grandpa asked wrapping up my leg.

"No."

"Nessie." Daddy warned. Dang it father!

"You need to tell him that it still does hurt."

"I take that as a yes." Grandpa said laughing.

"Do I still have to use crutches? I'll take it easy." I pleaded.

"I'm sorry angel; but I have to say no this time." Grandpa walked off.

"Thanks a lot Momma"

"What did I do?" she said.

"I inherited the accident prone from you." Daddy and Jacob started laughing.

"_It's not funny!"_ I showed them both.

"Bella, she is completely your daughter." Daddy laughed.

"Would you have me any other way?" I flashed a dimpled smile. They all laughed as Grandpa walked back in.

"Life would be very boring around here."

"If only she would do what she was told." Daddy said directing the last part to me. I gave him a "who me?" look.

"Where would we be without you Ness?" I got up.

"Take it easy Nessie." Grandpa said.

"_I will."_ Not.

"Don't hold her to that." I heard Daddy say as I hobbled off to my prison.

"I wasn't." I heard my grandfather say.

"Oh, I love you too." I said sarcastically.


	23. Chapter 23

**I am sad to say that Forever Mine has only one more chapter left. Tears… But do not worry my wonderful fans. I am about to start typing the sequel. After I finish the last chapter. I'm pretty sure after you read the ending; you'll want to read the second story. Trust me…**

Chapter 23

Nessie's point of view.

_December_

A lot of things happen since September.

My leg healed…eventually. It was a long six weeks.

.

Rachel and Paul got married. Don't worry; Jake finally gave in, and we did a duet together. Now they were expecting their first child. I wasn't able to meet Rebecca though. For some reason she said she couldn't make it.

Karli eventually found out; and like I thought, she didn't take it too well. Now we were all wolf girls.

Emily and Sam had a baby girl. They named Channing Louise Uley. I baby sit her from time to time.

Grandpa Charlie dies last month. He had am heart attack. I didn't get to meet my mother's mother. That would have risen too much attention with me looking a little like Momma.

Billy and Sue are getting married; and Jake's the best man. Sue eventually let Alice plan the whole thing. The wedding will be a week after New Year's. After hearing Jake and I together; Alice is forcing us to do a duet again. I think I'm going to start taking charge.

Now to my family… well, let's just say nothing has changed.

The Volturi still want me. My family still feels that we should all stand on guard.

The "scent" came back though; and Alice was able to see who they are. But I think I already knew.

Now onto Jacob and I. We're… I don't know. I feel like we're tearing apart; not growing together.

While everybody else's relationship is getting stronger; we're falling apart. We have good and bad days.

It all started when Nahuel came to visit. He still doesn't understand that I'm just friends with him.

I've known we've always walked a dangerous way; but I'd never think we would fall?

Now I'm off for Christmas break. All of us are decorating a gigantic tree. We've even got a surprise present for my grandparents.

"Nessie, it's your turn to put up the angel." Alice said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I thought it was Jake's" I heard Uncle Emmett say.

"Nope. It's the angel's turn to put up the angel." Jacob said putting an arm across my shoulder.

"Yeah, but underneath her halo are devil horns." Kaleb said. I threw tensile at him.

"Oh yeah; one of the Cullen traditions." Leah said jokingly.

"Explain please." Abby and Karli said together.

"We have this tradition where: we go in order who puts the angel up." Daddy said.

"By order you mean…" Karli trailed.

"Where we all come into the family. It goes from: Carlisle, to Edward, to Esme. Then me, Emmett-" Aunt Rosalie said then Alice picked up.

"Then to: me, Jasper, then Bella, Jake, and last but not least Nessie." Alice said handing me then angel.

"That's a lot cooler than my family's. All we do is gawk at the tree for two minutes; then go on to whatever else we were doing." Abby said. I started up the latter; putting the stupid angel on top.

"There, happy."

"Yes." Everybody said. Don't get me wrong; I love Christmas, but I wasn't in the mood to pretend everything's okay.

I started to climb down; when all of a sudden, I wasn't steady on the latter.

"Nessie!" Momma shouted. I felt myself fall; but was caught by Jacob.

"Thanks." I mumbled flatly. I made him set me down and walked outside.

I started to run to the one place I knew where I could think: our meadow

~~~_FOREVER MINE~~~_

_I_ finally got. I didn't really know why I'm upset, I just feel… different. I understood the fact that I wasn't normal; but I think the felling of wanting to be returned.

We do the same thing every year; and now it's getting boring. It might be because graduation is coming up in six months. Maybe I just need to get away from here. What about Jake?

I started to think about these things; as my feet crunched the snow covered ground. I let out a scream in aggravation.

What am I going to do? I've been too horrible to him. When he was trying to do everything to make me happy. No, that's just being Jacob. He make's everybody feel that way.

What if I don't want to be with him anymore? I love him but…

No! I don't need to think like that. I love Jacob! I want to spend forever with Jacob! Nahuel is just a friend; and Jake's got to understand that.

"Penny for your thoughts." I heard a husky voice say. I turned around to see my Jacob. He gave me my favorite smile I loved so much.

"I'll sell them for a dollar. So to speak." He walked over to me; and gave me a kiss.

"What were you really thinking?"

"Nothing really. I just feel…different." I gave him a fake smile.

"Is it about being normal; and how I should understand you and Nahuel are just friends?' Jake asked I gave him a look. How did he know?

Was daddy somewhere near; and told Jake everything I thought. I showed him what I thought.

: No, I just know you. Nesse, baby, I know you and Nahuel are friends. And how on Christmas we do the same thing together. Yes, they can get boring." Jake said dipping me into a kiss. We stayed like that for a while.

"Why don't we do something different?' he asked.

"I'd like that." I pulled away from another kiss; wrapping my arms around his neck. I laid my head on his chest; as I listened to his heartbeat.

I knew I was overreacting. Maybe I am about to go through another growth spurt? Or maybe it's just my moody hormones?

"Ready?" Jacob asked.

"_For what?"_ I showed him.

"Bonfire. You're actually going to meet my other aggravating sister." I completely forgot! Everybody was going to Sam and Emily's house for a Christmas party; and Rebecca also came home for the holidays.

"So that means we have to play human."

"Your are correct Miss Cullen." Jacob gave me another kiss.

"_Your car; or mine?"_

"What makes you think we're taking a vehicle?" Jake said smiling-again-my favorite smile.

"Well, I figured since Rebecca doesn't know about the vampire, werewolf deal; shouldn't it be kind of weird if we show up out of nowhere?"

"You are correct Miss Cullen."

"You're doing this to aggravate me aren't you." I said meaning for it to be a question; but coming out a statement.

"You are-" I put my hands over his mouth before he could say anything else.

"Don't. Why don't we take your car?" I said. Well; begged.

"Or race. Us guys; against you girls." Jacob said raising an eyebrow at me.

"You're on. Race you!"

_~~~FOREVER MINE~~~_

We ran into the house laughing, I heard Abby, Karli, and Alice talk about the school dance that was coming up. (Which I wasn't going too)

"You seem to be in a better mood." Momma said.

"Renesmee, Jacob. Be careful please." daddy pleaded. Mine and Jake's mouth dropped. Daddy's agreeing on us racing?!

"Girls against guys; and no using talents." Jacob said directing the last part too me.

"Promise. Cross my heart." I said.

"On your mark." Abby started.

"Get set."

"GO!" We all ran out the door.

Jacob, Embry, Seth, Quil, and Kaleb got in the Vanquish; while Leah, Abby, Karli, and I got in my Ferrari.

The guys were speeding down the driveway first; but we were right on their butts. Literally.

"So Nessie, are you ready to meet your future sister-in-law." Karli asked,

"Shutup." I joked.

"You're quiet." I said to Leah. She shook her head; and I let it drop. If she wanted me to know; she would tell me.

All of a sudden; I heard a: black car speed past us.

"Crap!' We all said together.

I put down my top-despite the fact that I had two humans with me-and passed them up again. They better not win!

"We so won." Abby said as Seth wrapped his arm around her.

"Now, I think I get a victory kiss." Karli said. Embry dipped her into a ling kiss.

"Hello? You still got a single guy over here." Kaleb said.

"Yeah, but you got out with so many girls; you're a player." Quil joked as he walked over to where Claire was.

"Don't worry Kaleb. Your younger brother will take care of my victory kiss," Leah said walking off to where Kyle was. Everybody else followed.

"So… where's my victory kiss?" I said. Jacob gave me my favorite smile; and dipped me into a passionate kiss. I tried to pull away after a while. People were staring.

"_Jake, people are watching."_

"Do I look like I care?" Jacob said loud enough for people to hear.

"NO!" Everybody shouted. We laughed and walked over to the fire.

I saw a girl who looked exactly like Rachel walk over to us. That must be Rebecca. Here we go.

_~~~FOREVER MINE~~~_

_Jacob's point of view:_

I looked at Nessie; knowing she was nervous about meeting my other sister.

I assured her everything was fine.

"Jacob! Long time no see little brother! What are you now: twenty-seven?" Rebecca said hugging me; and looking at Nessie. Along with some little fifteen year old punk. I guess that was the kid she adopted.

"Very funny. No, I'm still twenty." If I didn't phase; I would be twenty, but that's never going to happen. I'm forever sixteen.

"I'm…Hayden." Hayden said attempting to flirt with Nessie.

"Nessie." my girl said shaking hands with him.

"Rebecca, this is my…girlfriend Nessie." What else was I going to call her? My soul-mate? Future wife? Rebecca didn't know about all the secrets.

"How old are you?" I laughed; and pulled Nessie closer to me. The kid still didn't get the hint that Nessie was taken.

"How old do I look?" Nessie said flashing a dimpled smile.

"Um… twenty-two." Hayden said sheepishly.

"Ooh, so close. I'm nineteen." We had to start going by nineteen; when she looked like it. Only if someone asked though.

"You heard Jacob. That's his girlfriend." My sister scolded; then whispered:

"Besides; she's too old for you." Nessie bit he lower lip to keep from laughing; as I hid my smile in her hair.

"Dude, I don't know if you've noticed; but you're flirting with your future aunt." Quil said. He backed off then.

"I'm going to see if Emily needs help with the food." Nessie walked off. It was just Rebecca and I.

"So, your really engaged." she asked.

"No. We've talked about it; but Nessie's going kind of not ready right now." I said. It was the truth; but I couldn't say that we'll eventually get married, because I'm her imprinter.

"Not ready? By the look of that kiss; she seemed pretty ready." Rebecca said with a laugh. Was Nessie really ready?

I looked at Nessie; who was holding Channing. Her beautiful brown, eyes bright and glowing. And it wasn't because of the flame of the fire. Nessie was truly happy. I pictured her holding my child. Our child.

"Hello, earth to my brother? What do you mean by not ready?"

"She's just not ready?"

"Nessie must be pretty special. It seems everybody loves her as if she's part of their family." She had no idea how special Nessie was. In more ways than one.

"Yeah, she is." We started walking back to everybody else. I sat on a leg next to Nessie.

"_So I'm special huh?"_ Nessie showed me.

"You know that." I whispered.

"_I still like to hear it."_

"Alright. You're the most special person I know." I kissed her.

"Thank you." She smiled down at a sleeping Channing in her arms.

"You're going to be a great mother." I whispered in her ear. She rolled her eyes.

"Here." Nessie handed me Channing. She yawned and curled up in my arms.

"You're going to be a great father…one day." Nessie said. This was as close as we've gotten to talking about our future together.

I looked over at my dad; who was smiling. It's been a while since he's had me and my two sisters together. Happy.

"_So, what shall we do with that date you've promised me?"_ Nessie showed me.

"I think we'll jump off that bridge when we get there." To be honest; I didn't really know where to take her. She seemed…like she didn't want to be with me anymore. I knew it was because of Nahuel. He's probably got her brainwashed or something. He better not show up anytime soon.

"So Nessie, I've heard you're an amazing photographer." Rebecca said. Nessie blushed; as I handed Channing off to Emily, scooting Nessie closer to me.

"Yeah, it's something I do as a hobby." Nessie said.

'She's also s pretty awesome musician." Paul said. I knew what he was doing. All it took was: Rachel adding to that comment.

""_I'm about to kill your brother-in-law. And it's not the surfer._" Nessie showed me.

"She and Jake sang at our wedding." There it goes. I'm going to kill Paul.

"_You wanna make a break for it?"_ I thought.

"_Yes!"_ Nessie showed me. I laughed.

"Why don't you sing a few bars?" Rebecca asked.

"Maybe another time." Nessie and I said together.

"I'll hold you to that."

_~~~FOREVER MINE~~~_

It was a little after midnight; and everybody was almost gone. All that was left was: me and Nessie, Sam and Emily, and Kaleb. We haven't really sat around and talked like this in a while.

"So Kaleb, how many Christmas dates do you have?" I asked. Nessie elbowed me in the ribs.

"At least I had more than you." Kaleb said. Nessie gave me a look.

"_I've got you. That's all I need." _I thought. Nessie smiled. I was happy being with Nessie. But to be honest; if I never phased, I would probably be worse than Kaleb.

After a couple of minutes; Nessie fell asleep. Kaleb agreed to drive my care; while I drove Nessie's.

I sat Nessie in the passenger seat; and drove off.

My mind started to wonder.

Alice said there were four leeches. Three males, one female. The two were as big as Emmett; while one was knocking near my size.

I tensed up at the thought. It doesn't matter if they weren't in the area; I wasn't going to let my guard down. Same thing with the Volturi. Nobody was going to hurt my girl.

I was snapped out of my thoughts; when my phone had wrung. Kaleb.

'Uh, Jake, You might want to slow down. The new chief's tuff." Kaleb said on the other line of the phone.

"Please don't tell me you got a ticket." I begged.

"Don't worry. I didn't; but you're going _way_ over the speed limit. And Nessie can't flirt with them." I laughed at the memory.

Nessie was pulled over; and she flirted with the cop to get out of a ticket.

"Thanks." I hung up; and slowed down.

Sure enough there was Forks police officer stashed in the woods.

I looked at Nessie; who was snoring lightly. I laughed to myself.

"I love you Renesmee Cullen. No matter what."

~~~_FOREVER MINE ~~~_

"Jake! No wonder why you love that car. It drives awesome!" Kaleb exclaimed throwing me the keys. I caught them; then got Nessie out of the car. I heard her mumble something I would have never thought she would say.

"Nahuel, don't leave." I froze.

"I love you." That made me stumble backward in shock. Nessie didn't just love me! She loved Nahuel also!

"You know dreams. They make you say crazy things. It probably doesn't mean a thing." Kaleb said after seeing the chock on my face.

I gave a weak smile. I knew she was probably right; but I couldn't get that nagging feeling.

He nodded; and ran off to phase.

Then it hit me. A scent I hated. Nahuel! What was he dong here?

I barged in; seeing him taking to Bella. I laid Nessie on the couch; then Alice took her to her room. Good, she doesn't need to see this.

"What are you doing here!?" I growled getting in his face.

"Just checking on a friend." The idiot said.

"She's doing fine!" I said through clenched teeth. I had to do something before I phased in the house.

I ran outside in the woods; hearing my close rip.

"_He's back?" _Leah asked.

"_Don't get me started."_

"_Wow! Nessie really said she loved Nahuel?"_ Jared said. Him and Kim came home for Christmas; and agreed to stay after we get everything under control.

"_Don't even go there! It was just a dream! She talks in her sleep. Nessie loves me! NOT HIM!" _It sounded like I was telling myself that; instead of telling it to the others.

Maybe if I kept saying that over in my head; Nahuel would disappear, and Nessie and I would go back to where we were before.

"Sorry man. I don't think saying that would make Nahuel disappear." Embry said.

"Yeah, it would just ignore-" Seth started. We picked up on his thoughts. There was a big burly vampire near the Canadian border.

"Seth don't!" Leah yelled. Seth chased after him.

"Kyle, Paul, Quil, Embry! Stay close to the Cullen house! Brady, Collin, Jared! Stay around La Push! Kaleb, Leah, come with me." I ordered and went off towards Seth.

"Jake, Edward heard our thoughts. Their coming to help." Quil said. We got to Seth; who was waiting for the vampire to attack first.

"Kid, don't do anything stupid. Think of Abby." I said. We all glared at the vampire. The bloodsucker had deep, red eyes that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"Yeah, but what about Nessie!" Seth exclaimed. He did have a point. I wanted to attack the leech; and rip his head off. But that might make it worse.

"Jake! Watch out!" The vampire attacked me before I could realize what was going on.

Seth, Leah, and Kaleb came to my aid quickly; along with the Cullens. It wasn't hard to get rid of him.

"One down; three more to go." Emmett said. Jasper handed me a pair of cut offs; and I went to phase.

"Edward, can you hear their thoughts?" Carlisle asked.

"No, their too far away." Edward said. So, it was only just that one?

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Edward said answering my thoughts.

"They might want to attack soon." Jasper said. He had a point.

"What a fun way to celebrate Christmas." Emmett mumbled. I knew he was trying to lighten the mood; but it wasn't helping. We were all worried; and I was going to lose Nessie. One way or another.

_~~~~FOREVER MINE~~~_

_Third Person point of view:_

She was getting impatient. She always hated to wait. Where was Aspen and Marcello?

They were to see if the _thing_ was living up to her promise. Even though she wouldn't remember it; since Hailey came to her in a dream, and mad the monster forget.

"Akken, are you sure they have been tearing apart?" Hailey asked. That was how they would get her. Break apart the hybrid and the shape-shifter. Since Akken's power was to-in certain words- break apart bonds. No, not like the woman in the Volturi. Akken make tell a lie; and believe them. Very useful.

"Yes. Don't worry Hailey. My brother and Marcello are scouting the coven's weakness; but it's obvious that it's the girl." Akken said.

"You're right. You can tell that she is no match for a vampire." Hailey said impatient. She needed to hunt; and so did Aspen. Since he was still fairly a newborn.

"Hailey! Akken! It's Aspen!" The two vampires turned abruptly; as they heard an artesian voice call. Marcello. But where was Aspen?

"Is Aspen alright?" Hailey's British voice filled with worry about her mate.

"The Cullens and the wolves have destroyed him; and set him afire. I would have come to his assistance; but there were too many to take on at once!" Marcello said in a rush. Aspen? Gone? Anger raged in Hailey. There was one thing she wanted. Revenge!

"We have to make a snap decision for the psychic not to see us. We will attack!"

"Hailey. The Cullens are strong; we could not win against a fight with them. And of coarse the wolves would help." Marcello putting his hand on her shoulders; but she shrugged it off.

"No you idiot! We attack the hybrid! Break the family apart! We don't kill the girl; but close to it. They will argue on whether or not to change her. The leader will wait to late; then she will be gone, and we will win!" Hailey said with a smirk.

"Why don't we just leave them alone?" Akken said.

"No! You will not back out of this. We will get revenge! For Aspen's sake! For _your_ brother's sake! And I will make sure of that!"


	24. Chapter 24

**I know I already posted a chapter today; but I hate to say it but… this is the ending of book one of the Forever Mine saga. Don't worry; Nessie and Jacob have plenty more adventures in this saga. **

**I want to thank all the readers who have liked, loved, reviewed, read, my story. I can not say enough on how thankful I am for all of you! You make me want to do this more.**

**I may post the new story up soon; but I don't know yet… We'll see.**

**What was your favorite part of the story?**

**Enjoy!**

_**You can sink to the bottom of the sea… just don't go without me.**_

_**~The Civil Wars~**_

Chapter 24

Nessie's point of view

I drove into the garage; coming from Abby's house.

I heard a piano playing. It couldn't be Daddy. He and Momma went last minute Christmas shopping. I knew it wasn't Grandpa or Jasper because: they, and Emmett went to show Nahuel how to live our lifestyle.

I knew it couldn't be Aunt Rosalie either; but who could it be?

Jacob? Since when can he play? I snuck in.

"_I could lean in to hold you; or act like I don't even no you… seems like you could care less either way. What happen to that girl I used to know? I just want us back to the way we were before…"_ As I listen to that song; I knew he was talking about us.

We've pulled apart. Maybe I'm being selfish? Maybe I should let him go until I've matured?

I clapped; as Jake turned around shocked. I guess its because he thought he was alone; and nobody would hear him.

"I didn't realize you were there." Jake said getting up; and rubbing his neck.

"No, don't let me stop you. You play amazing. Continue."

'Nah, I've got patrol anyway."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you're a man of many talents." He shrugged as I gave him a quick kiss. I gave him another kiss; trying to clear up the awkwardness between us.

"I…really…do…have…to go." he said between kisses. I guess it's me; but I feel like a rollercoaster.

I huffed; and let him go. I walked upstairs; and plopped on my bed. What Jacob was playing hit home. Did he really feel like that?

I started to wonder about those things; when I heard pebbles hitting my window. I smiled. At first I thought it was Jaocb; but then I smelt the air. Nahuel.

"Nessie, could you let me win please?" Nahuel asked. I opened my window.

"You know you could have came through the front door," I said.

"I know. I'm leaving tonight; and I wanted to have a proper good-bye." he took my hand. I started to feel uncomfortable.

"Nahuel…" I took my hand out of his.

"Renesmee, I know it's a little bit early to give a Christmas present; but I would like to give you this early." I smiled and shook my head yes. He leaned in; and before I knew it, his lips touched mine! Soft and sweet at first; but then fierce and strong! And the bad part about it was that I kissed him back!

I pushed him away; and slapped him across the face.

"How dare you! I'm with somebody!" I shouted.

"I know; but Nessie, I am more like you. We belong together. I know we barely know each other; but I feel like I've known you for centuries. I love you Renesmee; and I know you love me too. You second guess yourself with Jacob. You-"

"My love life is none of your business. Quit lying to yourself that you love me; and that I love you! We are not meant to be! I am meant to be with Jacob. I. Love. Him. And only him!"

"No Nessie, you need to stop lying to yourself. You're such a good liar; and now you're starting to second guess yourself… I'll write." Nahuel said trying to kiss me again; but I turned my head.

He kissed me on the cheek instead; and jumped out the window. What have I done?!

I kissed Nahuel; while I'm with Jacob. That should be Jake's lips on mine! Not his!

I noticed a few tears slipped down my face. NO. I can't cry! Not now! I need to leave as little evidence as possible. Jake can't know.

I went to the bathroom and turned on the faucet; thinking I could rub that kiss off of my lips. That was a stupid idea. Instead I splashed water on my face.

Jake can't no. Nobody needs to know what I've done. WHAT HAVE I DONE?"

_~~~FOREVER MINE~~~_

_Wednesday_

I was sitting in the window still in my room watching the snow fall; thinking little about the kiss.

Everybody knew I was hiding something. Even Jacob.

He kept coming up her asking if I was okay. I hated lying to him.

It was snowing hard. Today was the day before Christmas Eve. I should be down there with my family. Watching Uncle Emmett around hanging mistletoe above our heads, daddy playing the piano. Just celebrating. And Christmas was my favorite holiday too.

My family would try and get me to come down; but I rejected their offer. Thinking little about everything that happen yesterday.

"Hey." I heard a husky voice say. I smiled weakly at him.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked.

"I'm fine." I lied. He didn't look convinced.

"Really? Is there something you want to tell me?" Jacob said picking up a photo frame with a picture of me and him.

"No." I said shaking my head quickly.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything." He walked over and sat on the edge; across from me.. Jake took my hand; and stared me straight in the eye. I had to look away.

"That's when I know your lying: when you don't look me in eye. He said sounding hurt.

"Well, can I ask you an question? And I want an honest answer.: He sounded really hurt; but his voice also sounded cocky.

This wasn't his normal joking, loving matter. This is the tone of voice sound like the Jacob I knew and loved. This man scared me. Like he wanted to go on a mad rage; or something. This mad wasn't my Jacob.

"Anything."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He leaned over; his mouth only an inch away from my ear.

"Who's a better kisser: me or Nahuel?" I gasped. He knows!

"YOU! It will always be you!" I said getting up starring him directly in the eye.

"Are you sure?" I was angry now. He didn't believe me!

"Why don't you believe me! Jacob! He doesn't love me; and I don't love him! He's just lying to himself!" I shouted.

"Maybe he's right though. Maybe you're lying to yourself. You are a goof liar." he snapped back.

"How do you know?"

"Before he left he said: he had a couple points higher than me. That and I seen the whole thing." I stayed silent.

"What? You weren't planning on telling me? You should really practice what your preach Nessie." He was right.

"Just tell me one thing: do you love him?"

_~~~~FOREVER MINE~~~~_

After several minutes of us shouting at each other; Jake had to leave. I knew he was going to phase; but I couldn't get his hurt phase out of my head.

"_Why do you keep pulling away from me?!" That's when I said it. I didn't even mean them. It was like somebody put them in my brain; and made me say them._

"_BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" Once I said them; I instantly regretted them. _

"_But you said-" Jake's face was shocked and hurt; but my big mouth kept going._

"_I'm a good liar. It's in my blood." I realized what I said. _

"_OH MY GOD! Jacob, I didn't mean that! I don't know what came over me!" I took a step towards him; but he took a step back, and flew out the window._

Now I was sitting here. Figuring out what happen. I knew I should go after him; but we both needed the time and space to think.

My family came up and tried talking to me; but I kicked them out.

Out of aggravation; I grabbed a picture frame that was the closest thing to me. I threw it against the wall.

The glass shattered; and there was a dent in the wall. But I didn't take notice as I realized it was the photo Jake was holding before. God, I'm an idiot!

I heard my phone go off. I walked over to it; wiping tears away, attempting to compose myself.

"Hello?" I answered with a shaky voice.

"Yes, may I speak to Renesmee Cullen?" a woman asked.

"This is her speaking. Who is this?" I asked politely.

"This is Judy Michaels from Julliard. Your application for the six months early student program has been accepted. Meaning-" Application? I never sent in an application. I didn't even want to go to Julliard.

"I'm sorry; but I didn't send in an application. And I wasn't planning on it!" Before she could say anything else; I hung up. I couldn't believe somebody in my family would do this?! I dashed downstairs; clutching my phone the whole way.

"I know you heard the conversation; so who was the idiot who did this?!" I looked around the room. I noticed Aunt Rosalie was looking down guilty.

"You did this?! Aunt Rosalie? How could you!? Did you even think to put my feelings into consideration?! No! Because my family loves to make those decisions for me!" I yelled.

"Renesmee, we are suppose to know what's best for you. Your still just a child; and we want you to have a safe normal life." Momma said calmly. I was getting tired of her crap.

"Mother, just shutup. Stop acting like you had the safe and perfect life." I snapped. Momma looked at me with hurt shock.

"RENESMEE. CARLIE. CULLEN. APOLOGIZE _NOW._ You need to calm down." Daddy scolded. The rest of the family was starring at me. Maybe it was because I looked like a mad woman; and needed to go to the nut house? Anywhere was better than here.

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN! WHY DO I NEED TO CALM DOWN WHEN I HAVE: AN UNCLE THAT CONTROLS MY EMOTIONS, AND A FAMILY THAT THINKS THEY KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR ME! YOU'VE NEVER BEEN IN THE PREDIACMETN I'M IN. YOU'RE NOT A CREATURE OF IT'S OWN KIND! YOU'RE NOT A HALF BLOOD FREAK! SO HOUW COULD ANYBODY UNDERSTAND? MAYBE BECAUSE MY FAMILY WANT'S TO CONTROL ME? HMM? ISN'T THAT JUST WONDERFUL?!" I shouted as loud as I could.

"Get your act together young lady; or we will ship you far away-" Momma started; but I cut her off.

"OH, SO YOU AND FATHER DEARSET CAN HAVE MORE ALONE TIME? AND I'D RATHER BE ANYWHERE; THAN HERE WITH YOU PEOPLE." I shouted coldly.

Just then I felt Momma's hand come across me face. Tears filled my eyes; as I touched the spot she slapped.

"Oh! My! God! Sweetie, I am so sorry." Momma said taking a step towards me. I took a step back; shying out of her touch. I can't believe she did that?!

"I HATE YOU! I HATE ALL OF YOU! I WILL NEVER SPEAK TO ANY OF YOU AGAIN; AND I WILL _NEVER_ FORGIVE YOU." I ran out the door; and to the woods.

I was shocked my family didn't come after me. They didn't care. Now I've lost everything.

_~~~~FOREVER MINE~~~~_

I ran for hours and hours; before I stopped. I knew I was far enough away from everybody. I didn't even care where I was.

I reached a clearing that had a stone wall blocking my view; and it looked to go on for several miles. I finally broke down and cried.

"You have took our bait." I heard a British voice say. I turned blonde female and two big burly males. I knew who these people were: the vampires that kept coming back for months; waiting for an opportunity like this.

"I guess so. Go ahead. Kill me." I said standing up; holding my hands out. The biggest one pushed me against the stone wall.

"Let me give you a short lecture; then we will get on with it. My name is Hailey. My talent is: I can put dreams into your head; and then take them out. When I do: you won't remember a thing."

"This is Marcello. He can mess with your sense of smell. He can make your scent disappear too. So he's made sure nobody will come to your rescue. If they care enough. Last but not least: Akken. He can make you say things that you regret. He can make you say lies; and actually believe them."

"My mate Aspen was destroyed by your "family", your mate and his pack. He was an allusion list That's why everybody thought you died; but you didn't. Since someone very close to me was destroyed; I think it's time to get revenge." They now stood before me. That was them who made me do all this stuff for the past few months! From the nightmares to now.

It hit me that I was going to die. Nobody cared enough to come after me. I was on my own.

Hailey grabbed me by the neck; and dragged me against the stone wall. I knew for starters I had a head injury.

Hailey put pressure on my stomach; as she dragged me higher and higher off the ground. I felt my ribs crack as I fought.

I had to do something. I wasn't going down without a fight.

Hailey then slung me across form her; and I flew like a rag doll. I hit the ground hard; as the breath was knocked out of me. I tried to get up; but Marcello put his foot on my knee, and laid pressure. I screamed in pain as my knee shattered.

I believed everything they said.

I was a monster. I didn't deserve to live. I screw up everything. I pushed away everybody for my selfishness. I deserved to die. Nobody cared about me. I don't have anybody.

I knew I was going to die.

_~~~~FOREVER MINE~~~~_

It felt like hours since my encounter with: Hailey, Marcello, and Akken.

They got what they wanted; and I gave up trying to beat them.

I was so broken; that I didn't have the will to fight anymore. I couldn't breathe; so why not give up. I was dying anyway.

God, I was in so much pain! On a scale of one to ten; I was defiantly a ten. It was so bad; I begged them to kill me. Finish me off then.

"Please." I pleaded. Next to the pain; I think the not being able to breathe was worse.

"Don't worry. You wish will be granted soon." Akken said. He was right. I was either going too: bleed to death; or they were going to finish me off here. Probably let me have the most slowest death as they could find.

"_I'm sorry." _I showed everybody I loved. I then let a few tears fall; admitting defeat.

They won.

I hated to loose; but what good was it when you don't have the will to fight anymore.

I know it doesn't sound like me. To admit defeat. To give up as simple. To give up _was_ simple. I never knew how simple and easy it was.

How could I fight when I was: a half vampire with no fighting skills? How could I: when I caused the people I loved; pain, sorrow, and heartbreak?

I deserved this. I was a monster. Causing destruction in my path,

Jacob didn't deserve me as a soul mate. Momma and Daddy don't deserve me as a daughter. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper didn't deserve me as a niece. Grandma and Grandpa didn't deserve me as a granddaughter. Abby and Karli didn't deserve me as a friend. The pack didn't need to take me in as one of their own. A their sister.

I hope that when I'm long gone; the people I loved and cared about, would finally happy, safe life. No me to screw it up.

Hailey sat down on my stomach; and put her hands on my throat. For some reason I didn't know.

It was getting harder and harder to breathe. I had to accept the fact that I was going to die.

_~~~~FOREVER MINE~~~~_

_Jacob's point of view:_

I couldn't believe Nessie said that!

I felt like I was being punched in the heart, and acid poured on top of it.

I phased back to human. I couldn't handle the voices in my head telling me: she didn't mean it, it just happen. I wanted my head to myself.

I stopped; sliding down against a tree. I couldn't think straight. How could this be possible. I leaned my head back; trying to figure out… well, everything.

"_I'm sorry."_ I looked up. It sounded like my Nessie was right beside me.

"Nessie?" I stood up; hoping she was there. Something deep inside me felt something was wrong.

Something made me want to go north and start running.

The snow was getting heavier and heavier; thicker and thicker on the ground.

This all felt too familiar.

Us imprinters only feel like this when our impritee's… dead!

Then it hit me: the bloodsuckers attacked; and I'm sitting here feeling sorry for myself, while something was going on with my Nessie!

No! She can't be dead!

I started running north; not thinking about phasing. I only had my mind on one thing: Nessie.

"_I'm coming baby!"_ I thought hoping she would hear me.

I seemed so far away; but smelt blood. And a lot.

"Please hold on Nessie! I'm coming!" I shouted. I didn't care if she love me. I didn't care if she loved Nahuel. I didn't care about anything! All I cared about was getting to my angel. I loved the girl who made my life whole.

I never knew she could do that. Chang me life. She made my life better. I don't know where I would be without her. I take everyday for granted with her; and now I might not have anymore with her.

I came to a small clearing; when I stopped. I saw a stone wall that was covered in blood. I looked down. Nessie was there; and wasn't moving! NO!

"NESSIE!" I shouted rushing to her.

"Jacob!" she barely choked out?

"I'm right here. Stay with me now! Don't go to sleep." I said cradling her head in my hands.

"They…lies…you…" she rambled.

"I know. You can tell me later though okay?" she relaxed as her eyes closed. No… she can't be.

"HELP! CARLISLE! EDWARD! SOMWBODY PLEASE!" I screamed as Nessie's breathing became labored.

"Please Nessie! Don't leave me! You don't like to loose; you're a fighter remember. Don't do this! Don't leave this family." I begged my voice shaky.

She opened her eyes again; and put her hand on my cheek. I looked deep into her eyes. They weren't full of life; but full of pain, regret…just lifeless compared to the other times I've looked at them.

"_My Jacob. I really do love you. Tell my family that I love them. I'm sorry-"_ Nessie showed me; but I cut her off quick. She can't do this. She dies; I die.

"No! You are not doing this. We'll get you to Carlisle; and everything will be okay. Just please don't leave me!" I shouted in her face. Nessie went unconscious then.

I heard the Cullens and a few of my pack come. I let out a small sigh of relief.

"See Nessie, you're going to be okay. Everybody's coming." I said mostly to myself.

Nessie's labored breathing stopped.

"NO!" I put my hands on her chest and put pressure; then put my lips on her mouth, breathing air into her. Nothing happen. I did it again. Nothing.

"Please no." I begged to whoever could hear me.

Renesmee can't leave me! No, not like this! She was Forever Mine!

I will make sure of that!

_~~~~FOREVER MINE~~~~_


End file.
